REMOVE
by Atharu
Summary: Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak. Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya/Naruto tidak berhak mengatasnamakan seorang ayah setelah dirinya sendiri mengatakan ingin membunuh darah dagingnya. Seorang Naruto sudah menghapuskan haknya untuk mengenal Boruto/ REMOVE CHAP 13 UP! END
1. Chapter 1

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditulis berdasarkan imajinasi tanpa referensi

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

Tidak dipersyaratkan untuk dibaca anak kecil, khusus (18+).

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, alur cepat

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

Cover : Masih dalam tahap pengerjaan

Bisa mengikutinya juga di wattpad (Atharu) namun belum bisa saya upload di sana karena covernya masih belum jadi. So, _still waiting_ ya.

Tolong perhatikan warning yang saya cantumkan, terutama mengenai bahasa yang saya gunakan. Memang ada beberapa bagian dengan frasa tidak sesuai tatanan kebahasaan karena memang konteknya saya buat seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sepuluh menit lagi maka Hinata akan benar-benar terlambat menjemput anaknya. Ia melirik pada jarum jam yang menunjukkan waktu makan siang telah hampir berakhir. Ingin segera pergi namun sederet pekerjaan semakin menumpuk di siang hari.

Setidaknya dirinya harus menyelesaikan cucian piring kotor jika ingin mendapat ijin ke seberang jalan untuk melihat apa putranya telah makan atau belum.

"Kau masih di sini? Anakmu akan cemberut seharian bila ibunya tidak muncul sekadar menemaninya makan."

Perkataan Kiba –teman seprofesinya membuat Hinata tertunduk merasa menyesal. Lelaki itu kemudian merebut spon busa dan menyingkirkan tubuh Hinata dari wastafel tak mempedulikan raut tidak enak Hinata karena merasa merepotkan orang lain untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku minta maaf, kupikir aku bisa menyelesaikannya –"

"Cukup Hinata. lepaskan apronmu dan berlarilah kesana. Bocah itu begitu mengerikan ketika merajuk." Kiba tidak berbohong. Dia sudah sangat akrab dan tahu seluk-beluk sifat bocah lima tahun yang menjadi anak kandung Hinata.

Anak itu akan menolak makan jika ibunya tidak ada. Kekanakan dan menggelikan sekali.

" _Trims_. Kupikir kau begitu lembut untuk ukuran lelaki bertato." Hinata terkikik melihat wajah memerah Kiba, sedangkan yang digoda hanya mendengus kesal pura-pura mengabaikan. "Setidaknya terima kasih telah memerhatikan Boruto. Kelak kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik."

Mendengar pujian dari Hinata, Kiba yakin ia bisa mati kesenangan. Tidak ingin wajahnya kembali memerah –memalukan Kiba mengingatkan Hinata agar segera pergi. "Sudah sana cepat. Bilang pada anakmu bila bekal makan siangnya masih belum habis aku tidak akan membelikan gulali lagi."

Mata Hinata melotot tak jadi melepas apron mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut temannya. "Jadi kau yang membuat gigi susu anakku berlubang?" Jelas sudah kenapa Boruto kadang mengeluh sakit gigi. Kiba berlebihan memanjakan anaknya dan Hinata merasa kesal, tentu saja.

Salah bicara, Kiba hanya nyengir merasa tidak berdosa. "Salahkan mata anakmu yang bisa menghipnotisku. Dia benar-benar monster kecil ketika merajuk –dompetku bisa cepat mengempis di awal bulan." Dan Kiba harus merasakan sakit ketika cubitan panas menyerang tangannya.

"Bilang pada Ms. Konan aku akan kembali sebelum jam tiga." Menyambar tas selempang ungu pada pintu loker, Hinata berlari melewati pintu belakang untuk segera ke tempat penitipan anak.

.

.

Dan dugaan Hinata tidak meleset sama sekali. Ia melihat Boruto berdiam diri dengan bekal makan siang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Terkadang Hinata merasa menjadi ibu yang lalai, Boruto lebih banyak mengalah tanpa merengek, menghabiskan waktu dari pagi sampai petang tanpa bisa Hinata temani.

"Boru," Panggil Hinata halus. Mata biru terang anaknya sontok mencari sumber suara dan berubah senang ketika melihat mamanya telah datang. Langkah kaki kecilnya berlari tidak terlalu seimbang akibat banyaknya mainan berserakan di lantai.

"MAAA." Satu loncatan maka tubuh Hinata sudah menangkap putranya dalam gendongan. "Mama telat," Bibirnya manyun. "Boruto lapar namun ingin menunggu mama." Kepala dengan surai blonde itu bersembunyi di leher mamanya.

Sangat manja tapi Hinata menyukai hal manis itu dari Boruto. Putranya bisa menunjukkan sikap menggemaskan.

"Ah, Hinata kau akhirnya datang." Seorang wanita dewasa tersenyum melihat kedatangan Hinata. Dia pemilik tempat _Daycare_ dimana Hinata menitipkan sang buah hati. "Aku sudah membujuknya untuk makan namun, _see_ anakmu terlalu keras kepala menunggumu ke sini."

"Maaf membuatmu kerepotan Kurenai-san. Dia memang anak yang manja." Dua wanita itu saling tertawa meski Boruto sudah menjukkan wajah sebal. Bocah itu mengerti jika mamanya sedang menyindirnya.

"Setidaknya ia menyayangimu teramat besar Hinata. Ah, aku harus pamit dulu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan."

Mengangguk mengerti Hinata kembai mengucapkan terima kasih. "Nah sayang, katakan pada mama kenapa meski sering mogok makan namun tubuhmu semakin berat saja, _hmm_." Kecupan kecupan sayang diberikan Hinata hampir di seluruh wajah Boruto.

Bocah itu terkikik dan tertawa keras merasa geli. "Maa ayo makan. Lapar." Tangan kecil itu mengelus perutnya, bentuk penyampaian kepada Hinata bahwa ia benar-benar merasa lapar.

"Oke jagoan. Ayo kita makan bersama."

Kotak persegi _Tupperware_ di buka oleh Boruto. Liurnya mulai menetes, bau harum masakan mama Hinata begitu menggoda. Dengan cekatan ia mulai mengambil sendok dan sebelum memasukan makanan ke mulut ia menutup mata untuk berdo'a. Boruto menangkap apa yang ibunya ajarkan.

Diusianya yang masih kanak-kanak, Boruto sudah bisa makan sendiri meski di lain waktu ia akan meminta Hinata untuk menyuapinya.

"Mama nggak makan?" Dua bola mata biru bergerak menatap Hinata polos. Ibu muda itu tertegun sesaat lalu terkekeh menyadari bahwa-

Tidak ada yang Boruto bawa dari dirinya selain bentuk kontur wajah. Anaknya begitu mirip dengan sang ayah biologis. " _Tidak adil sama sekali_." Tapi Hinata enggan mengungkapnya, apapun itu Boruto adalah miliknya.

Hinata menggeleng mencoba menekan perutnya. Lambungnya sedikit perih akibat jadwal makan tidak teratur. Sejak pagi ia belum sarapan sampai siang hari. Kemungkinan hanya akan mengisi perut dengan roti atau biskuit di malam hari, kadang pula hanya merebus mie instam –daripada tidak makan sama sekali.

Pekerjaan menjadi _waiter_ di sebuah cafe kecil membuat Hinata harus berhemat membelanjakan uang. Segala kebutuhan menempatkan Boruto pada prioritas utama. Semisal ada lebih maka uang itu akan terpelinting rapi di dalam kotak laci sebagai tabungan jika sewaktu-waktu Boruto sakit.

Cukup melihat anaknya tidak kekurangan gizi maka Hinata akan mengabaikan berat tubuhnya yang semakin menurun.

"Mama sudah makan sayang. Dan semakin kenyang melihat Boru makan dengan lahap." Dia berkata jujur. Di kehidupan susahnya ini Boruto adalah satu-satunya hal yang begitu Hinata syukuri.

"Tentu dong maa. Jika Boru makan banyak nanti akan cepat besar dan akan melindungi mama. Mama tidak perlu lagi pulang malam karena Boruto akan memberikan banyak uang." Anak itu tertawa lebar memerlihatkan deretan gigi susu yang sudah tumbuh berjejer.

Anaknya begitu dewasa memahami hidup.

"Maa, aaaa. . ." Satu sendok isi nasi dan sosis bakar di dekatkan Boruto pada bibir Ibunya. Hinata hampir menangis haru namun ia tahan sebisa mungkin. Meski hidupnya penuh kekurangan namun setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat senyum putranya.

"Mama sayang Boruto." Tangan kurus wanita bermata bulan itu mengelus penuh kasih sayang pada puncak kepala malaikatnya. "Jika Boruto pergi maka Mama – _akan mati_." Pelukan Hinata mengerat. Dia bersumpah akan mencegah apapun yang membuat cahaya kecil hatinya hilang.

"Maaa." Teriak kesal anaknya. "Boruto selalu di samping mama. Aku sayang mama. Mama jangan nangis, nantinya nasinya jadi asin." Ia merengek kemudian balas memeluk tubuh ibunya menggunakan dua tangan mungil.

" _Love you son_."

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit Boruto berhasil menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya. Hinata mengambilkannya minum lalu menyimpan kotak makan ke dalam kantong plastik untuk dicucinya di cafe. "Setelah ini kamu bisa main lagi sayang."

Raut muka Boruto nampak langsung muram, bocah itu malah menyenderkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Hinata. "Kapan Mama pulang? Boru ingin segera ke rumah."

"Memangnya kenapa, nak? Mama pulang seperti biasa, jam tujuh malam Mama akan menjemputmu pulang." _Daycare_ tempat Boruto dititipkan sebenarnya hanya melayani sampai pukul lima sore, namun Kurenai tidak masalah sekiranya harus menjaga Boruto lebih lama.

Diam-diam Hinata melihat gelagat aneh yang disembunyikan putranya. Boruto menunjukkan rasa keengganan untuk ditinggal. Sangat tidak biasa sekali.

"Teman-teman nggak mau main sama Boruto, maa."

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya, sejak awal dititpkan Boruto terlihat begitu mudah akrab bersama teman-temannya.

"Ada anak baru yang dititipkan. Boru benci dia maa. Hanya memegang mainannya saja dia marah. Mengatakan aku harus memintanya pada papa, ta-tapi Boru kan nggak punya papa."

Napas Hinata tercekat, badanya sedikit gemetar imbas dari rasa kejut mendadak. Kenapa ada yang tega melukai buah hatinya.

"Dia mengejekku, lalu –lalu dia bilang sesuatu yang buruk mengenai mama." Dua iris biru samudera milik Boruto tak sengaja mengeluarkan air mata, isak tanginya perlahan terdengar membuat hati Hinata mencelos sakit.

Anak itu kesusahan menahan agar matanya tidak berair, menangis di depan mamanya. Sedangkan Hinata tahu bahwa uangnya belum cukup dipergunakan membeli satu mainan robot.

"Dia menyebut mama wanita tidak tahu malu. Boru lahir tanpa papa itu artinya Boru anak kotor. _Hikss –_ Aku tidak mau berteman dengannya."

Boruto tidak ingin Hinata khawatir tapi itu terlambat ketika ia melihat mamanya merasakan sedih dari pantulan mata sendu yang berair. "Maa, mama kenapa menangis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Maa, Boru akan menjadi anak baik. Boru akan memukul anak itu."

Cepat-cepat Hinata menghapus air matanya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak sayang, mama tidak mengajarimu memukul ataupun berkelahi. Mama hanya ingin bilang meskipun Boruto tidak punya papa namun ada mama di sini, nak. Mama akan menutup telinga pada omongan itu begitupun juga Boruto. Cukup hanya ada kita berdua, sayang. Mama mencintaimu. Dan nanti akan mama belikan mainan robot untuk Boruto."

Mengelap ingus dan sisa air mata, Boruto nampak sangat senang dengan apa yang mamanya katakana. "Beneran ma? Sekalian gulali ya?"

Hinata mengacak rambut halus anak Boruto. Dia harus tetap mempertahankan senyum anaknya. "Janji sayang. Lalu kau juga harus berjanji pada mama." Hinata memberikan jari kelingkingnya, _pinky swear_ yang langsung Boruto sambut antusias.

"Apa maa?"

"Berhenti memaksa paman Kiba untuk menuruti kemauanmu anak nakal. Kau akan gendut akibat kebanyakan menimbun gulali."

.

.

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengalami keterlambatan dari janji awalnya. Lewat ekor mata, Kiba memberitahunya jika Ms. Konan –pemilik cafe sedang menunggu di balik pintu ruangan manager.

"Aku sudah memberinya alasan, namun kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat bos kita." Kata Kiba menyampaikan permohonan maaf tersirat.

"Kau sudah membantuku selama ini, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

" _No_ , aku suka rela melakukannya."

Setelah itu Hinata secara sopan mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke ruangan. Bisa dilihat seorang wanita elegan berpakaian formal tengah menatapnya tajam. Ms. Konan memang memiliki pandangan tegas dan sifat intoleran terhadap standar operasional kerja.

"Sudah berkali-kali kau terlambat menjalankan shiftmu. Aku tahu kau punya anak Hinata, namun cobalah mengerti bahwa cafe ku juga butuh seorang pekerja. Gajimu bisa kupotong jika kau tidak kompeten."

Rambut bercat ungu dengan hiasan jepit bunga membuat Ms. Konan seperti wanita karir penuh dedikasi di mata Hinata. Tidak pernah pelit namun dia begitu menuntut kedisiplinan. Tipikal wanita karir yang Hinata kagumi.

"Maaf Ms, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Konan menatap Hinata sesaat, ia menghela napas menyadari bahwa sifat naluri seorang ibu memang kental dalam diri pegawainya ini. "Jika kau merasa kesulitan, kau bisa membawa putramu ke sini. Bukan masalah dan kau tetap bisa melaksanakan tugasmu. Terimalah ini, bonus hasil lemburmu beberapa hari lalu. Belilah makanan bergizi agar anakmu tidak sedih melihat ibunya kurus kering begini."

Bagi Hinata, Ms. Konan sudah ia anggap lebih dari seorang bos. Sosok wanita yang tegas namun berkasih sayang adalah hal yang Hinata lihat dari Ms. Konan.

Dulu di saat ia bingung mencari pekerjaan dengan membawa beban janin umur tujuh bulan dalam perut, semua tokoh yang didatangi akan menolak dengan alasan mereka membutuhkan wanita _single_ bukan seorang wanita berbadan dua.

Hanya Ms. Konan yang mau menerimanya bekerja meski beberapa bulan selanjutnya Hinata meminta cuti panjang sehabis melahirkan. Mungkin perkataan dari wanita yang besar di Amerika itu sedikit tajam dan kejam, namun bentuk perhatiannya pada setiap pekerja tidak perlu diragukan.

"Kembalilah bekerja, jangan lupa bahwa aku serius tentang anakmu yang memang seharusnya tidak berada jauh dari ibunya."

Hinata mengangguk lalu bergegas kembali bekerja. Menenteng sebuah lap guna membersihkan piring serta kain pel basah untuk mengepel lantai telah Hinata lakukan. Kini tinggal membuang _trashback_ besar berisi timbunan sampah sebelum tubuhnya limbung akibat seseorang secara tak sengaja menabraknya dari arah depan.

Gaya grafitasi menarik Hinata jatuh mengakibatkan serakan sampah kotor bercecer di lantai. Dia meringis menyadari lututnya sempat menghantam marmer namun merasa sakit ketika mendengar kalimat berisi makian terhadapnya.

" _Oh shitt_! Bisakah matamu kau taruh di tempatnya." Umpatan itu membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka.

 _Sial benar nasib pegawai rendah itu membuat masalah dengan orang berkuasa_ –itulah yang berada di benak para penonton.

"Ma-maaf tuan, aku tidak melihat anda." Buru-buru Hinata mengelurkan sapu tangan mencoba mengelap cipratan kotoran di sepatu pria itu. Namun sebuah hinaan kasar kembali Hinata terima.

"Jauhkan itu dariku, kau sudah membuat diriku merasa malu. Aku bisa membuat lidahmu membersihkan sampah di lantai."

Merasa harga dirinya tengah direndahkan, Hinata mendongak menatap nyalang pada sang pria. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengelurkan kata kotor seperti itu selain-

Uzumaki Naruto

Hinata membatu menyadari siapa pria di depannya. Sorot mata biru tajam serta surai blonde yang diwariskan pada anaknya sangat dihafal baik oleh Hinata.

Naruto adalah cetak biru sempurna bagi Boruto.

Orang ini masih sama dari terakhir yang Hinata lihat, selalu mengeluarkan aura kejam diiringi dominasi tak terkalahkan.

Dialah ayah biologis Boruto, pria yang Hinata harapkan kematiannya.

"Astaga lihat, siapa wanita jalang yang kutemui ini." Tangan kekar Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata namun ditepis kuat oleh wanita yang sudah beberapa tahun menghilang dari hidupnya. Naruto mendesis marah dan ia merasa suatu keberuntungan bisa bertemu lagi dengan-

Mantan istrinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata masih hidup rupanya. Jadi, pria hidung belang mana yang sudah menawarimu tempat tinggal. _Oh my,_ katakan apakah kau bertahan hidup dengan membuka pahamu lebar-lebar?"

Hampir saja Hinata akan menampar mulut rusak Naruto jika saja Ms. Konan tidak datang dan menanyai keributan macam apa yang sedang terjadi. "Maaf _sir_ namun apa ada masalah dengan pegawai kami?" Konan mencoba menengahi apa yang terjadi. Sebagai seorang pembisnis Konan tentu mengenal siapa pria yang sedang ia hadapi.

Kedatangan seorang Uzumaki Naruto hanya akan memiiki dua tujuan, kerjasama dengan nominal milyaran atau kehancuran. Pria itu sedang di atas puncak keemasan sebagai seorang pengusaha. Konan melirik ke samping, matanya melihat keadaan Hinata yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Ya tentu saja. Pegawaimu itu buta, melihat ada orang di depannya saja ia tak bisa. Lihat! Sampah yang dibawanya mengenaiku, seharusnya ia sadar bahwa dengan menjajakan tubuhnya pun tidak akan sanggup membersihkan noda apalagi mengganti sepatuku."

"Tuan!" Kiba datang menyusul dan langsung bersuara lantang memperingatkan. Tangannya terkepal tak ingin mendengar kalimat buruk yang dilontarkan pada Hinata. "Mulut anda tidak lebih bersih dari kotoran itu."

Determinasi Naruto kelewat kuat untuk dilawan, sosoknya bengis hampir meragukan memiliki sisi kebaikan. "Jadi dia priamu Hinata, sama sekali tidak terduga kau berakhir dengan pegawai rendahan."

"Kiba hentikan." Jika bukan perintah larangan Ms. Konan maka Kiba telah meninju Naruto sampai babak belur. Mau diperkarakan sampai jalur hukum pun kemarahan Kiba sudah sampai ubun-ubun

Ms. Konan memijat pelipisnya. Ia cukup merasakan ketegangan, mencekam dan sebentar lagi bakal terjadi baku hantam jika tidak segera dipisah. Ms. Konan menawarkan Naruto sebuah perbincangan di ruangannya. Pribadi dan professional.

"Jika tidak keberatan, silahkan anda masuk ke dalam ruangan saya. Aku yakin orang terpelajar seperti anda tidak akan datang jauh-jauh ke sini dengan tujuan menghina pegawaiku."

"Dan –Hinata, bisakah kau membereskan semua ini?" Tanya Ms. Konan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

Naruto masih menatap tajam pada Hinata meski wanita itu berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia mendecih ketika melihat bagaimana pemuda yang disebut Kiba tadi bersikap terlampau akrab mencoba menawari Hinata bantuan.

Hinata seharusnya mampu menolaknya.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pengusaha mapan di usia muda. Kenapa anda datang ke tempat terpencil seperti ini?" Konan merasa bahwa Naruto sedang salah tempat. Dirinya tahu bagaimana seorang Naruto bermain di dunia bisnis. Pintar dan sedikit licik. Bukankah itu kombinasi mengerikan?

"Aku sedang membangun sebuah hotel baru, kulihat bahwa ada cafe menarik yang mungkin bisa kuajak kerja sama."

"Lantas?"

Seperti yang Naruto duga bahwa wanita pemilik cafe ini memang cerdik. "Aku akan memberimu beberapa saham di perusahaan dan uang pembuka jika kau mau menjual tanah beserta cafemu." Satu cek siap diisi berapapun nominal angka sudah Naruto siapkan.

Konan tak bergeming, wanita dengan pengalaman matang dalam dunia bisnis tentu paham akan maksud Naruto. "Maaf tapi aku tidak berniat menjual cafeku, ini adalah tempatku dan bukan milikmu."

"Ms. Konan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Waktu berpikir anda masih lama."

Tidak ada rasa takut, Konan sangat tenang dalam menghadapi baik sebuah tantangan atau desakan. "Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanku, Uzumaki-san."

Namun Naruto juga tak mau menyerah. Pembangunan hotel sudah hampir selesai, tinggal menggusur cafe ini maka sebuah hotel bintang tujuh akan berdiri megah di Sapporo. "Pikirkan baik-baik, bahkan dengan uang yang kuberikan anda mampu membangun cafe yang lebih besar di pusat ko –"

"Tidak, itu sudah menjadi jawaban pertama dan terakhirku. Kuharap anda mau mengerti, memaksapun hasilnya tetap sama saja. Aku menolak menjual cafeku." Putus Konan tanpa keraguan.

Naruto tak lagi berbasa-basi, ia memahami maksud dari kalimat yang Ms. Konan katakan. Dia punya dedikasi yang begitu tinggi, tidak heran meski berada di tempat jauh dari keramaian metropolitan cafe ini mampu meroket terkenal.

"Dan, apa anda punya suatu hubungan dengan pekerja saya? Sepertinya anda mengenal Hinata."

Sedikit, Naruto merasa sengaja dibidik. Bukan dalam artian tersudut melainkan dipancing melalui verbal. Melempar umpan dengan menyebut nama terlarang bagi Naruto. Sesosok wanita berambut biru gelap serta mata ungu pucat berhasil menyulut kobaran kebenciannya. "Itu bukan urusan anda."

"Kau benar, nak. Namun aku seolah mengenal dirimu yang lain."

Kening Naruto mengerut hampir menyatukan dua alis datar –tak mengerti. "Ah, mungkin aku salah berkata. Mungkin ada sebuah kesalahan yang membuatmu nampak seperti duplikat dari anak Hinata."

Anak? Anak Hinata? Hinata sudah menikah lagi?

Oh itu sebuah kabar buruk, Naruto mengasihani pria yang mau menikahi seorang murahan. Hinata pantas menderita, bukan dibahagiakan. Tapi jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah mengatakan hal ini menyakitkan.

Dalam lima tahun selepas perceraiannya baru kali ini Naruto merasakan perasaan dikalahkan. _Apa ini_? Ia memegang dadanya sendiri. Memori malam itu kembali merasukinya, sebuah kehancuran rumah tangga yang betu-betul ingin Naruto hanguskan.

Dirinya akan memastikan hidup Hinata tidak akan lebih baik lagi.

"Dia bocah lelaki yang lucu, sangat mirip dengan anda. Apa anda ayahnya, _sir_? Itu tidak mungkin bukan, Hinata mengatakan suaminya sudah lama meninggal."

Mata Konan menerawang jauh. Sewaktu awal bertemu, Hinata datang saat memasuki musim gugur, merantau mencari uang. Tidak ada dokumen penunjang guna melamar pekerjaan, ia hanya menunjukkan kartu penduduk berstatus istri tanpa suami. Entah dicerai atau ditinggal mati, Hinata bungkam menolak berterus terang.

Ketika ditanya adakah sanak saudara, Hinata menunduk mengatakan ayahnya baru saja meninggal.

Dia sendiri tanpa sanak saudara.

Hinata terlalu muda mengecap asamnya dunia, Konan tidak sampai hati membiarkannya menjadi gelandangan apalagi melihat perutnya membuncit. Bahkan sejak awal, sebenarnya Konan telah menganggap Hinata sebagai anak sendiri mengingat dia memiliki ciri fisik menyerupai mendiang putrinya.

Dan Konan cukup terkejut ketika melihat sosok anak yang dilahirkan oleh Hinata. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenali ciri fenotip berambut kuning serta bermata biru selain dari keturunan langsung Uzumaki. Gennya diberebutkan sebagai pewaris kekayaan.

Sebuah marga kenamaan di Jepang.

Konan tahu Hinata punya rahasia besar, dijaga dan disembunyikan sebaik mungkin. Namun Konan akan tetap mendukungnya secara diam-diam, memberikan tempat jika kelak Hinata mau mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang sudah Konan duga.

Tangan Naruto terkepal. Giginya bergemelatuk ingin meremukkan apapun. _Keparat sialan,_ perasaan aneh ini kembali lagi menelikung akalnya. Ia tidak menyangkah di tempat ini dirinya baka bertemu dengan Hinata.

Apa-apaan pula dengan perkataan Ms. Konan barusan.

Seorang anak? Naruto kembali dibuat kepikiran. Yang dia ingat adalah bayi yang dikandung Hinata merupakan keturunan haram. Bukan dari benihnya melainkan dari orang lain. Naruto cukup yakin, dirinya melihat sendiri bagaimana mantan istrinya dulu menggandeng lelaki asing masuk ke sebuah bilik kamar tempat hiburan.

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit. Ia sudah banyak membuang waktu di sini. "Saya permisi kalau begitu. Mungkin ini terdengar lancang, namun sebelum terlambat ada baiknya anda memecat Hinata secepat mungkin. Dia adalah jalang murahan dengan kedok wanita baik-baik."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Entah jalang atau bukan, di mataku Hinata adalah seorang ibu penuh kasih sayang." Ms. Konan tersenyum menyindir.

.

.

"Kau mengenal laki-laki brengsek itu?" Keluh menyebut nama pria yang dimaksud, Kiba merasa pantas memanggilnya si brengsek. "Dia arogan dan kurang ajar." Kiba tahu Hinata berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. "Dia nampak seperti–"

Secara cepat Hinata memotong kalimat temannya. "Hentikan Kiba, dia bukan ayah Boruto. Boruto milikiku dan itu sudah cukup." Final Hinata sebelum kembali ke belakang untuk membersihkan pakainnya sendiri.

Kenapa pria itu bisa ke sini?

Ini begitu gawat. Hinata tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan semenakutkan seperti ini. Jantungnya berdetak kehilangan kendali, Naruto sosok keji yang tak segan-segan menghancurkannya. Lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu membawa mimpi buruk bagi Hinata.

Memangnya apa yang begitu Naruto inginkan darinya? Tidak cukupkah pria itu menghancurkan hidupnya, bahkan Hinata meyakini bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki hal beharga selain putranya. Maka, apapun yang terjadi Naruto tidak boleh tahu bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang ayah sejak lima tahun silam.

Tidak seorang pun yang bisa merebut Boruto dari sisinya.

" _Kau yakin itu anakku? Sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang kau goda dengan wajah sok baikmu itu. Kuakui tubuhmu memang nikmat, namun sayangnya kau lebih rendah dari pelacur yang melemparkan diri mereka dalam bisnis prostitusi."_

" _Atau sebenarnya kau meniduri mereka semua secara random lalu kau bersandiwara dengan mengatakan itu anakku?"_

" _Maka jawabanku adalah enyahlah dari sini. Bawa aib itu bersamamu, kalau perlu lebih baik ia mati daripada menjadi benalu. Kau bukan istriku lagi dan makhluk yang berada di perutmu adalah kesialan yang ingin aku musnahkan."_

Perut Hinata terasa mual ketika mengingat semua perkataan buruk Naruto. Hatinya dihujani ribuan makian dan umpatan, bayinya diragukan asal-usulnya. Bahkan dulu ia hampir terjatuh ketika dengan sengaja Naruto mendorongnya keras. Menunjukkan bahwa pria itu ingin membunuh mereka –Hinata beserta anak dalam kandungannya.

Sejak saat itu lah Hinata merasakan apa itu benci dan mendendam. Hatinya terbakar rasa sakit serta luka oleh seorang pria macam Naruto.

Hidupnya dihancurkan dalam waktu satu malam. Pengusiran disertai penghianatan sudah cukup bagi Hinata menemukan alasan untuk membenci Naruto. Perkataan maupun perbuatan Naruto di masa lalu tidak akan bisa dihapus meski banyak waktu berlalu.

Jika dulu ia lemah sekadar menjaga kehormatannya, maka kali ini ia tidak keberatan melawan –berkonfrontasi secara langsung dengan mantan suami untuk melindungi sumber kekuatannya –Boruto. Mungkin dari segi keuangan Hinata memang jauh dari kata 'mampu' tapi satu hal yang membuat Hinata merasa akan menang, karena dia memiliki Boruto.

Meski pun suatu saat kebenaran akan jati diri Boruto terungkap, Hinata tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menyentuh Boruto sehelai rambut pun.

Tidak! Sejak Tuhan menitipkan embrio janin dalam rahimnya, Boruto adalah miliknya seorang.

Dialah yang membawa Boruto dari janin sampai sekarang di saat papa kandung dari Boruto sendiri menolak dan justru mendoakan kematian anaknya.

Jika Boruto pergi maka Hinata akan mati.

Naruto tidak berhak mengatasnamakan seorang ayah setelah dirinya sendiri mengatakan ingin membunuh darah dagingnya. Seorang Naruto sudah menghapuskan haknya sendiri untuk mengenal Boruto.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam adalah batas Hinata untuk bekerja. Ia tidak ingin mengambil shift malam meski akan menerima bonus besar, tidak jika yang dikorbankan adalah kebersamaan waktu bersama Boruto.

Dia tidak ingin putranya kekurangan kasih sayang meski sejak lahir tidak mengenal sosok sang ayah.

"Ma, Boru ingin roti itu." Sejak menjemput Boruto dari _daycare_ anaknya ini berubah menjadi begitu manja. Setiap tokoh yang dilewati akan dia tunjuk sesuka hati, bukannya ingin dibelikan namun Boruto ingin mamanya berbicara seperti sebelumnya.

Wajah Hinata pucat nyaris bewarna putih mayat, Boruto takut mamanya sedang sakit atau terkena masalah. Seolah pundak sang mama membawa setumpuk beban yang tak mau dibagi. Boruto tidak tahu kenapa namun mamanya berubah pendiam, tidak melontarkan candaan di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Mama, aku ingin roti itu." Tangannya menarik ujung baju Hinata.

Barulah Hinata menoleh ke Boruto ketika dia melihat keseriusan Boruto mengatakan ingin roti di salah satu tokoh.

Mencoba tersenyum Hinata mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan kecil anaknya ke sana. "Baiklah jagoan, kau mendapatkannya malam ini." Boruto berteriak girang, setidaknya Hinata tidak lagi mengabaikan dirinya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, sebuah mobil hitam membuntutinya dari arah belakang. Sosok lelaki bermata biru itu menatap punggung mantan istrinya dan satu lagi punggung milik bocah kecil yang Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya.

Topi beruang itu menghalangi Naruto untuk lebih jelas melihat, tapi tentu ia bisa mengintip surai blonde rambutnya. Tingkahnya kekanakan, sampai membuat Naruto tergerak ingin mendekati bocah itu.

Anak kecil entah siapapun namanya itu sudah mencuri attensi dari orang berhati kaku seperti Naruto.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Naruto lantas mengambil ponselnya dan _mendial_ nama seseorang. "Kakashi, selidiki apapun mengenai Hyuuga Hinata. Aku ingin berkasnya besok sudah ada di mejaku." Langsung mematikan sambungan, Naruto kembali mengikuti Hinata. kali ini dia memutuskan memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, mencoba mendekat dengan ikut masuk ke dalam toko roti meski dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Aku ingin roti panggang selai vanilla dan keju maa, tanpa coklat."

Pelayan yang melihatnya tersenyum maklum. Anak kecil memang menggemaskan jika menginginkan sesuatu.

Hinata mencubit gemas pipi gembil Boruto. Anaknya sedang menyombongkan diri mengenai memilih makanan. "Lihat, kenapa kau tidak suka coklat lagi."

"Aku sudah besar maa. Namun tak masalahkan jika diberi sedikit toping coklat."

Naruto mengamati interaksi mereka dalam diam. Satu kesempatan kecil diperolehnya agar bisa melihat wajah anak itu meski terlihat dari samping.

Rambutnya memang benar kuning mentereng, bibirnya penuh ditambah volume pipi membulat lucu, kulit putih serta bentuk buat wajah Naruto yakini menyerupai Hinata. Tapi ketika direksinya teralih pada mata sang bocah, Naruto tak mampu bersuara.

Mata anak itu memancarkan biru terang seperti apa yang ayah Minato turukan padanya.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Anak itu bukan anaknya kan? Lagi-lagi Naruto merasa sesak. Bila memang benar-benar dia telah menjadi seorang ayah maka dia tidak akan melepaskan Hinata begitu saja.

Wanita itu punya urusan serius yang akan ia sesali jika menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaran.

"Mama, Boru ingin pipis."

"Mama antar ya."

" _No_ , mama. Boruto sudah besar. Mama tunggu aku di meja saja."

" _Issh_ , jangan cepat dewasa sayang. Mama masih kuat untuk menggendongmu." Hinata masih melihat Boruto berjalan ke arah toilet. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sosok pria masa lalunya mengintai tanpa melepas pandangan dari sosok kecil tersebut.

.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak benar-benar dalam keadaan harus masuk ke toilet. Ia menunggu cukup lama sebelum sebuah pintu bilik terbuka dan anak kecil bertopi beruang sedang berusaha untuk memencet kran air.

Tubuhnya masih terlalu pendek untuk meraih kran.

"Butuh bantuan, nak?"

Boruto menolehkan kepala pada sosok asing di sampingnya. Matanya berkedip lucu melihat siapa yang menawarinya bantuan.

Dua mata serupa saling bertemu, Naruto merasakan darahnya berdesir membawa banyak partikel oksigen hingga sesaat ia lupa cara bernapas. Membiarkan dirinya terjatuh mengagumi bola mata biru serupa miliknya. Entah benar turunan atau imitasi hasil kloningan, Naruto seperti melihat masa kecilnya.

Naruto belum tahu ikatan apa diantara mereka, tapi pria berwajah barat ini justru mendekatkan diri. "Paman bisa mengangkat tubuhmu."

"Ah –" Boruto nampak malu dan merasa tidak sopan karena terus memandangi orang asing itu lamat-lamat. Sedikit ragu menerimanya, Boruto lantas berkata malu-malu. "Tapi, kata mama badanku berat. Paman yakin bisa kuat?"

Naruto tertawa begitu lepas. Dia bisa menjadi orang lain di depan bocah kecil ini, secara reflek tangannya mengelus helai kuning milik Boruto. Lembut dan halus meski bergelombang, sama persis dengan tekstur rambut Hinata –Naruto takkan lupa ciri Hinata meski sudah lama berpisah.

"Kau meragukan paman? Sini, biarkan paman menggendongmu."

Tubuh Boruto terangkat hingga tangannya dengan mudah menekan kran dan mencuci sela-sela jarinya menggunakan sabun cair. "Sudah paman, terima kasih." Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu yang ditunjukkan Boruto. Dia masih sangat muda namun sikapnya begitu tertata.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Boruto."

"Nama lengkap."

"Hyuuga Boruto."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Dia memandang lekat Boruto tidak ingin melewatkan secuilpun apa yang bisa dirinya lihat. Semua yang ada dalam diri Boruto mengundang ketertarikan. Anak ini jika dipandang sekilas akan nampak seperti replika dirinya, tapi jika diamati baik-baik maka sosok Hinatalah yang terlihat.

Antara marah dan senang, Naruto terbiasa menutupinya. Gemetar, Naruto mencoba mengelus pipi sang anak. Dia bukan tipe lelaki yang lembut namun hatinya melunak pada Boruto. Ada ikatan, sebuah tali pertautan yang tidak bisa diputuskan.

Meski tanpa bukti nyata, dalam hati Naruto berucap

 _Anakku_

Jadi, bisakah ia sesegera mungkin membawa anaknya dari sini? Hinata teralu miskin untuk bisa menghidupi Boruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Mungkin sebagian besar reader sudah sering membaca thema seperti ini. Namun, apa boleh dikata, saya emang lagi berhasrat ingin membuat cerita thema perebutan hak asuh anak. Mungkin juga tidak ada hal penting yang bisa dipetik dari cerita ini, namun saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa seburuk apapun keadaan orang tua, mereka selalu menyayangi anaknya.

Terima kasih untuk reader yang mengkoreksi umur Boruto. Fanfic ini memang tanpa adanya riset sehingga memiliki peluang cacat penyampaian hehe, dan sudah saya perbaiki umurnya menjadi usia lima tahun.

 **Jangan Tanya kapan update karena saya sendiri ragu jika bisa update kilat. Kalau Tanya ini fanfic jenis oneshoot atau multichapter saya pun juga masih mikir-mikir. Takutnya kalau dibuat panjang gg bakal kelar -,- tapi dipendekin kok ya nanggung.**

 **Dan jika ingin memanggil saya, panggil aja atha, kak atha, dek atha, asal jangan MAS #serius meski saya gg keberatan dipanggil 'thor,author' namun nama tetaplah suatu panggilan penanda seseorang eahhhh.**

Satu lagi, untuk yang memberikan kritik/saran/flame, saya harap anda berkenan untuk login atau setidaknya mencantumkan 'nama'. Itu mempermudah saya untuk memberikan klarifikasi/tanggapan, kalau cuma ninggalin protes namun malah kabur kan konyol. #minta disayang kali ya.

 _Thanks_ buat yang bilang tulisan saya kayak bocah SMP #saya emang masih muda kok ^^ Saya juga masih belajar nulis bahasa baku, namun bukan berarti semua cerita kudu pakek aturan format penulisan ilmiah.

Contohnya, saya ambil dari percakapan Boruto. Terdapat kata-kata ' _nggak'_ sebagai pengganti kata ' _tidak_ '. Sebenarnya cukup dilemma juga, namun saya memutuskan menggunakan kata ' _nggak'_ sebagai interaksi yang sesuai untuk diucapkan anak kecil. _Child can so cute whatever they say_ *o*


	2. Chapter 2

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditulis berdasarkan imajinasi tanpa referensi

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

Tidak dipersyaratkan untuk dibaca anak kecil, khusus (18+).

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, alur cepat

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

Cover : Masih dalam tahap pengerjaan (Belum buat desain malah)

Bisa mengikutinya juga di wattpad (Atharu) namun belum bisa saya upload di sana karena covernya masih belum jadi. So, _still waiting_ ya.

Tolong perhatikan warning yang saya cantumkan, terutama mengenai bahasa yang saya gunakan. Memang ada beberapa bagian dengan frasa tidak sesuai tatanan kebahasaan karena memang konteksnya saya buat seperti itu.

Kata yang dicetak **Tebal** adalah percakapan lewat telepon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah. Rambut pendeknya menjuntai turun meneteskan butiran air meski sudah beberapa kali digosok menggunakan handuk. _Bathrobe_ hitam yang masih menutupi tubuh atletis nya telah berganti dengan kaos santai dipadu dengan celana pendek loreng–Naruto lebih senang berpakain biasa ketika tidak ada kegiatan formal apapun.

Setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Boruto, Naruto lebih banyak berdiam diri. Semua hal yang menyangkut pekerjaan terpingirkan begitu saja. dunianya mendadak dipenuhi keraguan dan ketidak tahuan. Dia melamun, mencoba meraba keanehan dalam dirinya –barangkali dia melewatkan sesuatu. Satu botol _sampanye_ -pun sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan beban pikiran hingga kepalanya berdenyut pening.

Setiap Naruto memejamkan mata, dia selalu mendapati wajah bocah kecil replika dirinya tengah tersenyum lebar.

Melebihi keinginan Naruto yang menginginkan seluruh dokumen profil Hinata sudah harus di atas mejanya besok, sebuah map coklat berisi file penting telah Kakashi letakkan. Kakashi bisa dibilang asisten pribadi yang paling cekatan dalam menjalankan perintah. Lelaki berambut perak itu dikenal loyal sejak ayahnya -Namikaze Minato- masih menjabat sebagai _leader_ di Uzumaki crop sampai berganti masa kepemimpinan ke pundak Naruto.

Mendesah pelan, Naruto menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa beludru di sisi jendela. Dia butuh ketenangan untuk membaca lembaran profil mantan istri dengan teliti.

Foto sosok seorang wanita langsung dikenali Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata telah berumur 27 tahun, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan meski Naruto berharap bisa melihat raut tertekan mantan istrinya dalam menjalani kehidupan selepas perceraian. Wanita itu tetap memancarkan kecantikan tersembunyi yang enggan Naruto akui.

Dia bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu cafe hampir lima tahun lebih terhitung dari beberapa bulan setelah perceraian mereka. Naruto tersenyum sinis, dia cukup terkejut mengetahui wanita pemilik bola mata lavender itu bisa pergi begitu jauh.

"Huh, dia bahkan bisa melarikan diri sejauh ini. Sembunyi layaknya buronan polisi."

Tempat kelahiran Hinata adalah di Tokyo, namun sekarang dia menetap di salah satu sudut Hokkaido –kota Sapporo.

Entah bersembunyi atau ingin memulai hidup baru. Naruto menolak berdiam diri jika Hinata bisa menikmati hidup setelah apa yang wanita itu lakukan padanya. Seharusnya Hinata bunuh diri sehabis melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal, bila tidak maka Naruto sendiri yang akan menunjukkan apa arti neraka.

Sangat mudah bagi Naruto menghancurkan satu orang.

Pada baris informasi selanjutnya ditemukan fakta bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi, mantan mertua Naruto telah meninggal. Dan lagi-lagi terjadi selang beberapa hari dari perceraiannya dengan Hinata. Meskipun Naruto hanya satu kali melihat Hiashi sewaktu meminta ijin membawa Hinata untuk tinggal bersama, namun Naruto tahu bahwa satu-satunya orang tua Hinata itu tidaklah dalam kondisi sehat.

Seingatnya, Hiashi punya riwayat sakit jantung akut hingga membutuhkan biaya tidak sedikit untuk dapat bertahan hidup. "Seharusnya kau menjaga kehormatanmu ketika kujadikan bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki, Hinata. Namun kau malah melacurkan dirimu sendiri. _Cihh_ pantas saja ayahmu mati. Dia malu punya putri kotor sepertimu."

Mengingat Hinata sama saja membangunkan iblis dalam dirinya. Pria itu merasa kembali ditarik ke dalam jejak hitam di masa lampau. Waktu dimana martabatnya dicoreng, diinjak dan dilucuti. Hinata harus memahami status kepemilikannya, apa yang telah menjadi milik Naruto adalah apa yang tidak boleh dimiliki orang lain. Klaim posesifnya bersifat mutlak dan mengikat.

Nyatanya, berani sekali Hinata berselingkuh bersama lelaki asing tepat di depan matanya. Memapah pria lain untuk masuk pada salah satu bilik kamar hiburan. Naruto mengepalkan tangan, namun dia menolak mendobrak pintu untuk menangkap basah dua tersangka. Terlalu jika mendapati Hinata dibawah kungkungan orang lain.

Naruto mempunyai sifat realistis dan logis, dilengkapi arogansi maka apa yang dilihat adalah kebenaran yang dia percayai

Mengabaikan kemungkinan kesalahpahaman, Naruto terlalu tempramen untuk bisa menerima pembenaran apapun. Dia menolak berdamai bila menyangkut masalah perasaan. Naruto baru tahu apa itu rasa cemburu ketika miliknya bisa dinikmati orang asing.

Meski hubungan mereka berawal dari sebuah kesepakatan namun Naruto benci penghianatan. Hinata harus tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kenapa Hinata membiarkan dirinya disentuh lelaki lain? Kurang apa dirinya dalam memberikan fasilitas kenyamanan yang diharapkan banyak wanita lain di luar sana.

Wanita itu pura-pura menjadi istri baik untuk menutupi kebusukannya.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Cukup sesak karena itu kali pertama dia merasakan hatinya dirusak. Masa lalu memang tidak boleh terlalu dikenang, menjadikannya pelajaran merupakan cara terbaik untuk menatap masa depan. Mendecakkan lidah, sekarang Naruto hanya ingin memfokuskan diri mengungkap siapa ayah kandung dari Boruto.

Sebuah misteri kenapa Boruto bisa memiliki paras seperti dirinya patut Naruto curigai.

Satu lembar file terakhir menarik perhatian Naruto. Foto sosok Boruto tengah tersenyum lebar membuat Naruto tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum kecil. Netra mata si kecil begitu bening, bahkan birunya melebihi milik Naruto sendiri. Rambut kuning bergelombangnya mencuat ke sisi-sisi samping, muncul sejumput di atas kepala – _Ahoge_.

Apakah itu karena ibunya memiliki rambut lurus?

Naruto semakin tertarik namun dia tak lagi menemukan informasi apapun selain menyebutkan Hinata sebagai nama ibu kandung Boruto. Bahkan tanggal lahir kelahiran Boruto tak tercantum, Hinata benar-benar mengunci rapat hal pribadi yang berkaitan dengan putranya –atau putra mereka?

Naruto harus bertemu Hinata sekarang juga.

.

.

Melewatkan waktu tidur malam, Naruto malah memacu mobilnya ke sebuah alamat tempat Hinata tinggal. Segalanya berubah menjadi tidak terkontrol sejak dia bertemu kembali dengan Hinata, dan Naruto membenci rasa ingin tahu berlebih jika menyangkut mantan istrinya tersebut. Ditambah pertemuan dengan bocah jiplakan dirinya, Naruto butuh jawaban agar dia bisa tidur tenang.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Naruto berada.

Apartemen –lebih cocok jika disebut flat kumuh itu membuat Naruto memandang jijik nyaris meludah. Bau udaranya lembab tak sehat. Benar-benar sudah tak layak huni. Bangunan dua lantai di depannya bisa dikatakan tempat tinggal paling buruk kontruksinya, betonnya keropos serta ditumbuhi lumut yang Naruto percaya akan segera rata dengan tanah jika ada angin kencang lewat.

Tidak ada pos keamanan untuk meminta informasi, namun Naruto juga tidak butuh. Dia tahu di lantai berapa mantan istrinya bernaung. Lantai dua kamar paling ujung adalah jawabannya. Naruto melangkah menaiki tangga karatan, keningnya merengut menyadari standar keamanan dan keselamatan di flat ini jauh dari kata standar.

Sol sepatu beradu besi lapuk. Tangga rapuh ini seolah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Kaki bisa terjerembah jika salah pijak. Benar-benar tempat tinggal untuk manusia buangan. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama Hinata tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Naruto menggelengkan kepala enggan memedulikan hal itu. Hidup di kolong jembatanpun dia menyakinkan diri untuk tidak memerdulikan Hinata.

Ketika sudah berdiri di depan pintu, Naruto sedikt ragu. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jantungnya terlalu berisik sekadar untuk memompa aliran darah. Benar-benar bajingan karena tubuhnya pun sampai berkeringat dingin. Mati rasa.

Naruto tidak ketakutan, dia hanya kebingungan. Apa yang harus dia ucapkan? Salam bertamu? Jangan gila. Hinata bisa menggoroknya karena terlalu benci. Lagipula emosinya juga memburuk bila langsung berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Lantas apa kata pertama yang harus Naruto keluarkan?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tangan Naruto tertahan di udara ketika akan mengetuk pintu. Orang yang menjadi alasan Naruto bersikap aneh sekarang malah berada tepat di belakangnya dengan membawa kantong plastik besar entah berisi apa.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kalap, Hinata menarik lengan Naruto menjauh. Dia hampir terkena serangan jantung saat mata doe-nya melihat sosok pria tinggi menjulang berdiri hendak masuk ke dalam kamar flatnya. Hinata menghadang Naruto agar tetap menjauh dari pintu.

Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata. " _Oh,_ seorang wanita baru pulang pukul dua malam? Menjual tubuhmu untuk mengisi perut?" Sejujurnya Naruto membenci fakta jika Hinata masih berada di luar rumah saat tengah malam. Pria berwajah campuran itu mendesis marah. Apa Hinata keluyuran mencari pelanggan? Ototnya menegang tanpa alasan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepatlah enyah dari sini."

Naruto membenci Hinata yang tidak lagi memiliki rasa takut. Wanita ini berani menaikkan dagu menantang ketika bertukar pandangan dengan Naruto. Sungguh cari mati!

"Pergi, Pergi kau kurang ajar!" Hinata mengusir Naruto. Memukul tubuh mantan suaminya namun Naruto tetap kokoh berdiri. Kekuatan Hinata terlalu kecil untuk menggeser tubuh tegap Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu mencampuri hidupku lagi."

"Jangan besar kepala, sialan. Melihat wajahmu pun aku ingin muntah."

"Kalau begitu pergi dari sini, tuan Uzumaki yang ter-hor-mat." Kembali Hinata mendorong agar Naruto segera pergi. "Bukankah kau bisa alergi jika berada di tempat kumuh ini." Nada sinis dan sindiran menyerang Naruto.

Tempramen Naruto jelas mudah tersulut. "Jagan mulutmu Hinata. Wanita kotor sepertimu harus tahu dengan siapa kau mencari gara-gara. Hidup miskin membuatmu kehilangan sopan santun."

Hinata mendengus remeh. "Kotor? Sopan santun? Lalu dirimu apa Naruto? Pria terhormat yang mau telanjang bersama mantan pacarnya, begitu. Heh." Tawa Hinata menghina. Tentu dia ingat desahan Naruto bersama sang mantan ketika bercinta di belakangnya. Di kamar yang biasa ditiduri oleh dirinya bersama Naruto sewaktu masih terikat hubungan suami istri.

Di saat Hinata memberitahukan Naruto akan menjadi seorang ayah, pada saat yang sama pula Naruto melemparinya surat perceraian. Mengusirnya dengan tuduhan perselingkuhan. _Omong kosong_! Lelaki itu hanya mencari alasan untuk bisa bermain serong.

"Seharusnya dulu kubiarkan saja dirimu dan kelurgamu dipermalukan di depan umum karena calon pengantin Uzumaki Naruto memilih melarikan diri bersama kekasih gelapnya. Ingat Naruto, akulah yang menyelamatkan wajah brengsekmu itu."

Amarah Naruto memuncak. Dia tidak tahu darimana Hinata belajar berkata amoral seperti itu. Tidak terdidik ataupun tertata mirip preman pasar. "Hinata!" Lengannya terulur mencekik leher Hinata hingga wanita itu tersedak.

Kepala Hinata membentur tembok sampai kantong plastik di pegangannya jatuh mengeluarkan isinya. "Kau yang pertama tidur dengan lelaki lain. Kau kira mataku buta sepertimu."

Semakin sesak cengkraman tangan Naruto pada lehernya, lelaki ini serius ingin menyakiti Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata mencoba memberontak, menjerit atau meminta pertolongan namun suaranya tercekat tak mampu dikeluarkan. Tidak banyak yang tinggal di tempat bobrok seperti ini, hanya empat orang termasuk dirinya dan Boruto. Dua tetangganya berada di lantai bawah, mereka terlalu enggan melibatkan diri pada permasalahan orang lain.

"Jangan macam-macam padaku Hinata. Nyawamu terlalu murah untuk dibeli." Naruto melepaskan cekikannya. Sulur merah cetak lima jari melingkar di leher Hinata. Naruto cukup puas untuk menggertak Hinata. "Kubunuhpun tidak ada yang peduli atau merasa kehilangan."

"A-aku tidak takut Naruto." Hinata balas menatap tajam pada pria ini. "Kau salah bila beranggapan aku tetap Hinata yang naif. Dia mati, wanita lemah itu sudah kau bunuh! Aku bukan Hinata yang berdiam diri jika kau perlakukan secara keji." Sebenarnya tubuh Hinata sudah melemas, tenaganya tidak sebanding untuk melawan lelaki kekar berbadan gahar.

Tapi, meski bahunya terguncang layaknya diserang getaran thermor, Hinata menyakinkan diri untuk tetap berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh menangis di depan Naruto. Hinata sudah mengalami ketakutan yang lebih besar daripada ini.

Salah besar jika beranggapan dia wanita tanpa keberanian!

Naruto mengatur napas mengolah emosinya. Sejujurnya Hinata selalu bisa menaik turunkan suasana hatinya. Mengaduk perasaan sampai membuat Naruto berdiam diri sibuk menyelami apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dadanya berdentum mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

Naruto bisa merasakan sehancur apa Hinata hanya dari ucapannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat." Mata Naruto melihat tubuh Hinata nampak berantakan, memandang datar pada bekas merah di leher putih Hinata. Bekas tangannya seperti rantai.

"Aku di sini untuk menjemput anakku."

Bola mata Hinata melotot tak percaya. Secepat inikah Naruto mengetahui rahasianya? Tidak! Hinata tidak bisa menerima. Pria itu tidak punya hak apa-apa kepada Boruto meski sehelai rambutpun. Tidak ada nama Uzumaki di belakang nama anaknya. Boruto bukan anak Naruto.

"Anak? Sejak kapan kau punya anak dari seorang jalang sepertiku? Haha." Hinata berucap dingin. Pandangannya mencelah rendah, dia mengenyahkan segala hal buruk yang bisa Naruto lakukan padanya.

Bahkan untuk membunuhpun Hinata bertaruh Naruto tidak akan gentar. Dia punya kekuasaan untuk menundukkan hukum. Kekuasaan bisa membeli keadilan. Hinata mencibir segala kesempurnaan yang melekat pada mantan suaminya, Naruto tidak pernah tahu cara untuk bersyukur.

Namun, mana peduli Hinata dengan keselamatannya jika saat ini Boruto lah yang menjadi sumber perdebatan. "Kau melabeliku sebagai pelacur, lalu kau meminta anak padaku? Bercerminlah, Naruto. Barangkali kau bisa melihat sebajingan apa dirimu."

Telinga pria berahang tegas itu memanas. Emosi Naruto bukan hal bagus untuk dipancing. Semua ucapan Hinata menancap, memasungnya untuk tetap menjaga jarak. Sadar akan posisi. "Boruto. Dia adalah anakku." Tenang dan terkendali, Naruto berusaha mencoba bernegosiasi. "Aku bisa menuntutmu karena memisahkan seorang anak dan ayah."

"Anak yang mana? Seingatku dulu kau tidak mengakuinya. Kembalilah ke Tokyo, urus wanitamu dan jangan campuri kehidupanku."

Dua-duanya saling melempar pandangan kebencian. Naruto menuntut sedangkan Hinata berkeyakinan _denial._

"Uzumaki Boruto adalah anakku!" Balas Naruto tanpa tahu malu.

Hati Hinata menggeleng tegas. Mana sudi dia mengakuinya. Perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu kenapa begitu Naruto permainkan. Pernahkah dia dulu menjahati Naruto hingga lelaki itu bisa sekejam ini padanya?

Dulu Naruto yang membuang, kini dia muncul ingin mengambilnya. Rongsokan. Hinata merasa hidupnya dipelintir dan disetir. Dunianya tidaklah seluas Naruto, hanya ada Boruto sebagai porosnya. Lalu jika anaknya diambil, Hinata akan berhenti bergerak. Jatuh lalau hancur sampai melebur.

"KAU BUKAN AYAH BORUTO!" Akhirnya Hinata berteriak murka. "Sampah yang kau tolak dan buang, bukan lagi milikmu Naruto. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan janin dalam kandunganku adalah kesialan dari lelaki lain - _Hmm_."

Tidak puas hanya itu, kembali Hinata melontarkan sakit hatinya. Bara api yang tersembunyi bertahun-tahun meledak melemparkan amukan ganas siap mengadili –menghanguskan kepercayaan seorang Naruto. "Mulutmu menyumpah bayi malangku agar lekas berjumpa dengan penjaga neraka. Kau pula yang mencoba membunuhnya. Ingatkah malam itu Naruto, kau ingin merampas kesempatannya untuk bisa melihat dunia. Kau menginginkannya bersatu dengan tanah. KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENGUGURKANNYA, BAJINGAN!"

Mana bisa Hinata melupakan itu semua. Dendam pada Naruto adalah dendam karena lelaki inilah orang yang paling menginginkan Boruto didekap oleh gundukan tanah pemakaman.

Meskipun dulu Hinata memohon sampai mengemis namun Naruto tetap mengusirnya. Dia lebih menaruh kepercayaan pada omongan Shion –mantannya. Sulit bagi Hinata untuk memaafkan mereka. Sampai sekarangpun andai Hinata bertemu dengan Shion, dia tidak akan ragu untuk memberinya pembalasan.

Shion lah sosok kunci penyebab kehancuran rumah tangganya, menjadi penjembatan untuk segala kesakitan yang Hinata dan Boruto terima. Wanita yang mengaku paling terhormat itu adalah jalang yang sesungguhnya. Dia bisa membutakan mata Naruto, berhasil meracuni pikiran Naruto agar membenci calon anaknya sendiri.

"Anggap saja aku memang jalang murahan yang meniduri lelaki manapun dan Boruto adalah anak dari salah satu pelanggan yang menyewa jasaku."

'PLAAKKK!'

Dada Naruto naik turun, dia tak tahan untuk tidak menampar pipi milik wanita bertubuh kecil ini. Mulut Hinata harus dihentikan bagaimanapun caranya. Seluruh tubuhnya diliputi kemarahan tanpa bisa disembunyikan. Naruto merasa bagian terdalamnya terinjak setiap mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Naruto marah ketika mendengar wanita yang dulu berperan sebagai pendamping hidupnya terlalu merendahkan diri. Hinata membakar habis kesabarannya.

"Jangan kau kaitkan anakku dengan pekerjaan kotormu itu." Nada suara Naruto memperingatkan tidak kalah dingin. Sebuah ancaman tersirat melalui kata verbal. "Kau tidak bisa mengurusi hidup anakku dengan kondisi miskinmu seperti ini." Bahkan sekarang Naruto menarik kuat rambut Hinata. Dia menolak mendengar rontaan kesakitan Hinata.

 _Biadab!_ Hinata menyumpah dalam hati. Naruto berkata seolah uang adalah segalanya, segala hal bisa dibeli dengan uang termasuk Boruto. "Dia anakku. Aku yang melahirkannya." Jerit Hinata frustasi. "Mintalah banyak anak pada lacurmu. Shion akan senang hati menampung spermamu untuk bisa menghadirkan penerus Uzumaki lain. Tapi jangan anakku."

Panas di pipi bekas tamparan masih tersisa, kepalanya juga sakit akibat jambakan Naruto. Tapi lebih perih keadaan hati beserta jiwanya ketika Naruto mulai menuntut haknya sebagai seorang ayah. Hinata bangkit kembali, ia harus bisa menegakkan batas antara dunia Naruto dengannya.

"Boruto tidak membutuhkan seorang ayah. Seorang yang ingin melenyapkannya tidak akan pernah Boruto terima. Meskipun dia terbentuk dari spermamu, namun kau tidak bisa mengklaim Boruto sebagai anakmu. Dia bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa papa pengecut sepertimu!"

Perlahan jambakan Naruto melemah, setiap kata yang terucap dari Hinata menjadi rentetan peluruh yang berebut ingin melubangi tubuhnya sampai bocor. Naruto belum pernah merasakan kekalahan di dalam hidupnya. Dia adalah pemenang di setiap kompetisi, harga dirinya menolak tunduk. Tapi kali Naruto mengakui, hatinya meringis ngilu dan sisi kemanusiannya ingin menangis.

"Sebelum Boruto sendiri yang menolakmu, lebih baik kau lebih dulu menghilang. Tetap lakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kami selama lima tahun ini. Jangan muncul, jangan mendekat apalagi mengakui dirimu sebagai papa. Meski Boruto anakmu, cukup anggap dia sudah tiada."

"Ingatlah kata-katamu dulu Naruto. Anak yang kukandung adalah anak haram."

Tanpa memerdulikan bahan makanan yang masih tercecer di lantai, Hinata buru-buru masuk dan mengunci pintu. Dia tidak butuh pengakuan Naruto lagi untuk anaknya. Perih itu kembali muncul, bahkan membawa luka baru menambah pedih terdahulu.

Hinata tidak memersalahkan kebencian Naruto terhadap dirinya. Tapi satu hal yang mustahil Hinata lupakan dan maafkan. Penolakan Naruto akan keberadaan Boruto sungguh menyakitkan. Anaknya dulu diragukan. Dicemooh ayahnya sendiri padahal belum terlahir ke dunia. Cukup satu kali penolakan menyakitkan maka Hinata telah menutup pintu maafnya untuk Naruto.

Tubuhnya langsung merosot, menggigit tangannya untuk meredam isak tangis. Dia wanita kuat yang belajar dari kejamnya hidup tapi di saat tertentu dia bisa lemah. Semuanya menjadi rumit dan Hinata ingin menjerit. Sekali sentuh Hinata bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

Batinnya menangis pilu. Tuhan, bisakah Hinata hidup tenang bersama Boruto seorang?

Tepat di sana, mata basah Hinata melihat Boruto nyenyak tertidur meski hanya beralas futon tanpa busa. Hinata mendekat dan mengelus kening anaknya. Lihat, bayi kecil yang ia besarkan seorang diri kini telah tumbuh sehat. Dia anak yang montok, bahkan bobotnya sering membuat Hinata kesusahan untuk menggendong.

Hinata terkekeh lirih. "Sayang, tidurlah. Mimpi indah, mama di sini untuk melindungi Boruto – _hikss-_ mama akan kuat hanya untuk Boruto - _hikss-_ jadi Boruto akan tetap bersama mama kan? Mama ingin membelikan Boruto mainan, namun mama masih menabung nak, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Tapi Boruto harus tahu sayang – _hikss-_ mama mencintaimu melebihi diri mama sendiri. Mama yakin kau bisa menjadi orang hebat nak."

Air mata Hinata terus menetes membasahi wajah tirusnya. Doanya akan selalu menyertai Boruto. "Meskipun Boruto nanti bertemu papa, namun mama harap kau memilih mama sayang. Mungkin mama tidak punya uang, tapi cinta dan kasih sayang bahkan nyawapun akan mama berikan untukmu sayang."

Hinata mengingat saat kelahiran Boruto dulu. Dia berjuang antara hidup dan mati tanpa keluarga yang mendampingi. Ditengah kesakitan hebat yang dia alami, Hinata percaya anaknya adalah berkah dari Tuhan yang harus dia jaga.

Lalu Hinata tertidur dengan posisi memeluk Boruto. Dia tidak tahu bahwa di balik pintu, Naruto menunggu dengan lelehan air mata.

.

.

Hinata terbangun ketika merasa sebuah kecupan manis pada wajahnya. Sinar mentari dari celah ventilasi sedikit mengaburkan penglihatan Hinata. badannya terasa pegal, sakit kepala dan terasa mual. Hinata akan bangun namun entah kenapa matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Bahkan kepalnya ikutan berputar.

"Mama bangun ma." Suara cempreng Boruto membuat Hinata tersenyum. Apa anaknya sudah bangun sejak pagi? "Mama!" Bocah itu memanggil Hinata sekali agar segera bangun. Boruto tahu ibunya harus bekerja.

"Sayang sudah mandi?" Kakinya diselonjorkan mencari posisi nyaman. Hinata sedang tidak enak badan, matanya perih dan dia yakin kantung mata panda memperburuk keadaannya. Hinata kemudia mengelus kening Boruto sebelum mengecupnya. "Jadi, apakah anak mama ini sudah bisa mandi sendiri?" Tangannya menggelitik perut Boruto sampai bocah itu terpingkal kegelian.

"Nunggu mama, Boruto ingin mandi bersama." _Oh_ manis sekali perkataan putranya. "Apa mama baik-baik saja?" Jari mungilnya menunjuk pada hidung Hinata. "Mama terlihat kelelehan." Mata biru itu menajam ketika mendapati pancaran sendu mamanya.

"Mama sakit?" Tanyanya semakin khawatir. Boruto mendekatkan keningnya pada dahi Hinata. Dulu ibunya sering melakukannya sewaktu dia terserang demam flu. Memeluk boruto seharian tanpa mengelh sedikitpn. Katanya bisa meredakan demam dengan membaginya ke orang lain.

Cubitan gemas Hinata berikan di hidung kecil Boruto. "Tidak sayang, mama hanya sedikit merasa kelelahan –keterusan menggendong Borto yang berat." Goda Hinata yang disambut kegurutan lucu Boruto. "Ayo sekarang kita mandi, Boru ke kamar mandi dulu ya, mama menyiapkan pakaian." Tidak ingin Borto semakin bertanya lebih jauh, Hinata lebih dulu menyuruhnya segera menuju kamar mandi.

Kemudian Hinata menuju pintu masuk kamar flatnya. Setidaknya Hinata harus memastikan bahwa Naruto sudah pergi pagi ini. Hinata khawatir Naruto keras kepala menunggui semalaman.

Hinata membuka kuncian engsel pintunya pelan. Menelisik ke luar guna melihat ada tidaknya Naruto di sana. Dia merasa lega, sosok pria berambut kuning sudah tidak ada. Hinata berdoa agar pria itu cepat kembali ke Tokyo saja. Lama-lama di Hokkaido membuat Hinata dilanda kecemasan berlebih.

Namun direksi pandangan Hinata langsung teralih melihat bungkusan bahan-bahan yang tadi malam berserakan akibat pertengkaran mereka kini sudah terbungkus kembali di dalam tas plastik.

Hinata buru-buru mengambilnya, mau bagaimanapun itu hasil dari membelanjakan uang lembur yang diberikan Ms. Konan, bukan menjual diri seperti yang dituduhkan Naruto. Meskipun hidupnya tergencet masalah ekonomi namun Hinata tidak sampai gelap mata melemparkan diri dalam kubangan dosa.

Dirinya masih punya tenaga untuk menghasilkan uang dari tetes keringat.

Namun kening Hinata merengut, dua alisnya hampir bertaut ketika mendapati lembaran uang berada pada selipan bahan makanan. Hinata membuang napas kesal. _Tch_ , apa Naruto mengasihaninya? Semiskin apapun keadaanyya, dia masih bisa menghidupi anaknya.

"Dia masih saja pria bodoh berpikiran sempit."

Lelaki itu tidak perlu susah-susah mengeluarkan uang. Hinata memahami Naruto sebagai pria kaya raya –tajir melintir sampai puluhan bisnis dipunyai. Namun sifatnya yang Hinatasesalkan. Pria itu suka meledak-ledak, arogan tanpa belas kasihan, berpikir semua masalah dapat diselesaikan dengan gelontoran uang.

Namun tidak untuk masalah ini. Dia menolak menerima suapan Naruto dalam bentuk apapun.

Kadang Hinata bertanya. Kenapa dulu dirinya bisa jatuh cinta pada pria seperti itu? Lalu, apa sekarang dia masih mencintai Naruto? Hinata bergidik ngeri tidak ingin memikirkan Naruto lagi. Lelaki itu sudah masuk ke dalam daftar hitam hidupnya.

Hanya Boruto hal yang Hinata syukuri dari hubungannya bersama Naruto. Selebihnya adalah kepahitan dan kengerian yang tidak ingin Hinata ingat.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Naruto bertindak di luar kebiasaan. Dia melupakan sarapan pagi di hotel sampai mere- _schedule_ kegiatannya untuk hari ini. Segala pertemuan di _cancel_ atau bisa diwakilkan. Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan beberapa agenda pertemuan, mau rapat bersama klien penting atau bukan, Naruto berharap hari ini bisa melihat anaknya lebih lama.

Dia hanya terlalu antusias, ingin sekali bertemu dengan anaknya.

Mengenakan jas hitam dipadu kaca mata lensa gelap, Naruto kembali mengutit segala yang dilkukan Hinta dan Boruto mulai dari keluar flat sampai dengan Hinata mengantarkan anaknya ke penitipan _daycare_. Naruto mengernyit sedikit tidak suka, seharusnya Hinata tidak meninggalkan Boruto terlalu lama untuk bekerja.

Anak seusia Boruto sedang dalam masa perkembangan pesat. Naruto khawatir anaknya kurang mendapat kasih sayang bahkan pendidikan.

Bajingan, seharusnya kau sadar diri Naruto. Hinata lebih tahu apa yang Boruto rasa dan butuhkan. Kau yang sejak awal tidak berperan sama sekali selain ikut andil dalam memunculkan Borto masih tertinggal jauh dibanding mantan istrimu. Kaulah yang harus dikasihani, anakmu tidak tahu bahwa dirinya punya seorang ayah.

Hinata menang mutlak dan Naruto kalah telak.

"Tapi kini kau yang harus mengalah Hinata." Geram Naruto. "Masa depan Boruto lebih terjamin jika bersamaku." Dari balik kaca mobil jaguranya di pinggir jalan, Naruto mengintip tingkah lucu Boruto ketika melambaikan tangan pada Hinata. Bocah itu sungguh membawa aura keceriaan.

Ujung bibir Naruto sampai tertarik ke atas ketika Hinata memberikan kecupan pada masing-masing pipi gembil anaknya. Sangat manis bukan? Naruto jadi ingin bertukar tempat dengan Hinata. Dia cemburu.

Sekeras apapun hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto, namun dia mengakui hubungan ibu dan anak itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir aneh.

Seolah mengejek dirinya sebagai pria brengsek ditambah seorang pengecut. Jiwanya dipikat untuk ikut bergabung meski dalam angan.

Naruto lantas melihat pada Hinata, mata birunya memandang jeli keadaan mantan istrinya. Wajahnya pucat, beberapa kali tubuh wanita itu nampak limbung hingga beberapa kali menabrak orang lain. Yang paling menyita attensi Naruto adalah bekas lebam di pipi Hinata, bekas tamparan dirinya kemarin malam.

Cubitan rasa bersalah bersarang dalam diri Naruto, dia cukup berlebihan memberikan gertakan.

"Apa dia belum makan?" Naruto bertanya seorang diri. Tubuh kecil Hinata memang mungil tapi Naruto menyakini beratnya dibawah ideal. Tapi wanita itu mampu untuk berdiri tegap ketika melawannya. Entah kekuatan apa yang Hinata punya sampai bisa berani beradu fisik dan argument kemarin malam.

Naruto terus memerhatikan Hinata sampai wanita bersuarai _dark blue_ itu memasuki cafe tempatnya bekerja. Di sana pula Hinata didatangi seorang lelaki berkulit kecoklatan yang seingat Naruto bernama Kiba.

Mereka berdua cukup akrab, saling melempar senyum. Naruto membuang muka. Pria berwajah barat ini merasa kecurian.

Entahlah, Naruto benar-benar kebingungan. Selama lima tahun mereka bercerai, Naruto cukup percaya diri mengaku dia membenci Hinata. Kesenangannya adalah kesedihan Hinata, kepuasnya ketika melihat Hinata dalam kesulitan. Tapi kini ia tertampar, dasbor mobil menjadi sasaran pukulan kekesalan.

Andai harga dirinya tidak setinggi konstilasi bintang, bisakah Naruto jujur mengatakan dia merindukan Hinata?

Tapi apalah mau dikata. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, pernikahan mereka hanya berumur sejagung.

Getar ponsel dalam sakunya menyentak Naruto. Panggilan dari Shion tertera di layar _touchscreen_. Naruto melamun kembali melihat lampu layar berkedip menampilkan sebuah nama seorang wanita. Umpatan Hinata terngiang di telinganya, Hinata jelas menunjukkan seberapa benci dia pada Shion.

Naruto menggeser layar ponsel.

"Hmm? Aku sedang di Hokkaido."

" **Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kudenger kau hanya perlu membahas mengenai kontrak kerja pembangunan hotel. Cepatlah pulang."**

Dulu Naruto akan tertawa ketika mendengar nada merajuk Shion, terdengar manja dan Naruto menyukainya. Namun kini Naruto merasakan hal yang berbeda. "Jangan terlalu posesif, kau masih belum menjadi istriku."

" **Tapi aku tunangan resmimu. Calon istrimu."**

"Kupikir kita sudah tidak ada hubungan mengenai hal itu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang dulu melarikan diri." Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram kemudi mobil. Dia merasa muak dengan basa-basi Shion. Seharusnya wanita di seberang telpon sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini.

" **Kau masing mengungkitnya? Kupikir kau telah memaafkanku."**

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya Shion. Untuk percaya padamu lagi adalah hal mustahil yang kulakukan."

" **Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadikanku kekasihmu jika kau tidak punya hati padaku!"** Suara Shion mulai naik beberapa oktaf.

Naruto mendecih merasa Shion terlalu berbesar kepala. "Kau yang mengemis di kakiku untuk kembali padaku. Jangan terlalu meminta banyak, sadarlah posisimu." Naruto bisa membayangkan wajah Shion memerah kesal karena ucapannya, namun siapa yang peduli. "Terima kasih kau dulu sempat menghangatkan ranjangku, namun aku sudah tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu. Jika kau ingin uang, aku masih bisa memberimu beberapa lembar di dompetku."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan atau sambungan. Shion sudah lebih dulu memutus pembicaraan.

Menarik napas panjang, Naruto memijat pelipisnya pelan. Permasalahan masa lalu terus mengejarnya. Naruto menyadari, awal kebenciannya pada Hinata adalah awal bertemunya kembali dengan Shion.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Shion adalah kekasihnya sebelum menjadikan Hinata sebagai istrinya. Dialah yang akan menjadi istri Naruto jika saja tidak melarikan diri bersama kekasih gelapnya.

Lewat Shion pula Naruto dituntun melihat keburukan Hinata.

'Aku melihat istri tercintamu itu manjual diri.' Naruto mengingat perkataan Shion kala itu. Hasilnya langsung memunculkan ketidak percayaan pada Hinata. Apalagi Shion menunjukkan bukti nyata yang tidak dapat Naruto bantah.

Shion mengajak Naruto datang ke salah satu tempat hiburan untuk melihat sendiri bagaimana istrinya dipeluk pria hidung belang. Pinggang sempitnya diraba tanpa perlawanan lalu dua orang beda gender itu masuk ke salah satu kamar, tentu sebagai suami Naruto merasa sudah dicurangi. Kemarahannya meletup sampai tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kali pertama Naruto merasakan patah hati sungguh suatu ledakan emosi yang tidak bisa Naruto kendalikan. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dulu Naruto rasakan sewaktu ditinggal Shion, kekecewaan serta kesakitannya berlipat ketika Hinata yang melakukannya.

Inilah akibatnya ketika Naruto sudah menaruh hatinya terlalu dalam untuk Hinata. Membiarkan perasaan cinta tumbuh adalah kesalahan karena, jika dinodai akan menghitam lalu memporak-porandakan pikiran.

Naruto menjadi gelap mata. Shion menawarkan diri sebagai tempat untuk bersandar dan Naruto tidak menerima ajakan bermain curang. Hinata juga harus merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan. Sakit ini harus dibagi. Naruto bersumpah, bukan Hinata yang membuangnya, justru dialah yang akan membuang Hinata.

Keinginan Naruto terkabul. Dia menyeringai mendapati wajah pucat dan terkejut Hinata ketika melihat dirinya bertelanjang dengan wanita lain. Dua bola mata mutiaramasing-masing meneteskan air kesedihan. Kata-kata yang tercekat dan penuturnnya yang tersendat oleh tangisan adalah kepuasan Naruto dalam membalas.

Dan yang paling Naruto ingat adalah pernyataan Hinata yang mengucapkan 'Kau akan segera menjadi ayah.' Shion lebih dulu tertawa keras. Mengatakan bahwa Hinata hanya membual mencari pertanggung jawaban atas kehamilan akibat menjadi wanita murahan.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah tidak ingin dibohongi lagi. Apa yang Hinata coba jelaskan sianggap hanya omong kosong semata. Semua kata-kata Shion lebih banyak didengarnya daripada penjelasan Hinata. Naruto berkeyakinan anak dalam kandungan Hinata bukan anaknya, dia mengolok dan mendoakan agar janin itu tidak sampai terlahir. Kematian adalah hukuman yang pantas bagi Hinata beserta anak haramnya.

Kemudian sekarang apa? Setelah lima tahun barulah Naruto melihat kebenarannya. Kepergiannya ke Hokkaido mengantarkan Naruto pada kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Bukti baru terbuka tanpa bisa ditutupi. Andai dulu dia mencari tahu akankah hasilnya akan berbeda?

Kini Naruto baru menyadari siapa dalang dibalik kehancran biduk rumah tangganya. Sangat salah dan keliru untuk bermain-main dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata benar-benar mengandung anaknya, melahirkan sosok kecil yang menyerupai dirinya dalam versi yang berbeda. Pantas jika Hinata tidak sudi melihatnya kembali. Hinata benar-benar membencinya setengah mati. Dosanya melebihi kapasitas kelapangan Hinata untuk memaafkan, bahkan dulu dia nyaris membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

Tapi Hubungan ayah dan anak tidak akan bisa dipisahkan. Naruto akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan Boruto, entah dengan jalan baik-baik atau paksaan. Hinata harus membiarkannya memeluk putranya sendiri. Setidaknya Naruto ingin bersua dengan buah hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kurenai menghampiri seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam _daycare_ miliknya, dia nampak asing di mata Kurenai. Belum pernah Kurenai lihat sosok pria tampan berwajah campuran di sekitar sini, pria itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan anak yang bernama Boruto?"

Kurenai mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia kembali mengamati postur tubuh Naruto, pria di depannya sangat mirip dengan Boruto. Warna rambut, bibir dan hidung serta bola mata semuanya sama. Seolah duplikat otentik yang menunjukkan hubungan dekat. Kurenai menaruh minat.

Apa dia ayahnya Boruto? Ah, namun setahu Kurenai, suami Hinata telah tiada. Hinata sendiri yang mengatakannya. "Maaf, anda siapa?" Kurenai merasa curiga, dia tidak mau anak di penitipannya ditemui sembarang orang yang bukan dari pihak keluarga.

"Saya –" Naruto tidak boleh gegabah, identitasnya harus dirahasiakan. Bisa-bisa Hinata akan menjauhkannya dari Boruto jika tahu dirinya nekat menemui sang anak sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Saya teman Hinata. Dia mengatakan bahwa Boruto ingin sebuah mainan maka saya membelikannya." Mainan robot yang masih terbungkus plastik bening diperlihatkan kepada Kurenai agar wanita itu percaya. "Hinata sendiri yang menyuruh saya untuk memberikannya pada Boruto."

Wajah tegang Kurenai melunak. Dia tersenyum pengertian. "Oh, tentu saja. Boruto sejak kemarin merengek ingin dibelikan mainan. Anda teman yang baik sekali."

Rencana Naruto berhasil mulus. Penjaga _daycare_ tidak mencurigainya, Kurenai mengantar Naruto pada sebuah ruangan luas berdesain tokoh kartun di dindingnya. Banyak balita atau anak kecil di sini, namun yang cukup mencolok tentu saja Boruto. Anak itu mudah dikenali hanya dari surai rambut yang menyala kuning.

Boruto duduk manis sendiri. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak ikut bermain jika nantinya teman-temannya kembali menghina sang mama. Semenarik apapun mainan robot-robot itu namun Boruto tetap akan lebih senang jika dia bermain dengan ibunya. Hinata adalah sosok yang sangat Boruto cintai.

"Boru." Kurenai memanggil Boruto. "Ini ada paman yang ingin memberikan mainan untuk kamu sayang."

"Huh?" Kepala Boruto melongok melihat sosok paman yang seingat Boruto pernah membantunya. Ingatan Boruto cukup bagus memang. "Paman!" Entah kenapa Boruto senang melihat paman itu di sini. Kurenai yang melihat menjadi yakin jika pria ini memang teman Hinata.

"Apa yang paman lakukan di sini?"

Naruto gemas sendiri melihat Boruto. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pucuk kepala Boruto. "Paman ingin bertemu." – _Papa ingin melihatmu_. Naruto mengatakannya dalam hati.

"Kok bisa tahu Boruto ada di sini?"

"Paman tahu apapun mengenai Boruto. Ini ada hadiah yang ingin paman berikan." Robot _iron man_ langsung membuat mata biru Boruto berbinar senang. Selama ini Boruto tidak pernah dibelikan mainan seperti ini, paman kiba pun biasanya akan mengajak jalan-jalan dan membelikan gulali manis.

"Ini untuk Boru?" Tanyanya tidak yakin. Mama Hinata selalu berpesan untuk tidak menerima apapun dari orang asing. Tapi kan Boruto sudah kenal paman ini, meski nama paman ini belum Boruto tahu. "Nama paman siapa? Kita harus berkenalan agar paman tidak menjadi orang asing."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, anaknya sudah sepintar ini rupanya. "Panggil paman Naruto." Ada ketidak relaan dalam mengucapkannya. Naruto ingin dipanggil papa, _wow_ rasanya jantung Naruto akan meledak kesenangan jika Boruto melakukannya. Namun lupakan, Naruto ingin berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Paman bukan orang jahat. Mainan ini untukmu sebagai tanda perkenalan kita."

Tentu saja Boruto menerimanya. Dia berjingkrak senang, dengan begini mamanya tidak akan kepikiran untuk membelikan Boruto mainan. "Terima kasih paman." Tubuh kecilnya memeluk Naruto. Rasanya begitu pas, memang tidak sehangat ketika memeluk mamanya. Namun Boruto merasa nyaman.

Naruto pun juga merasakannya. Matanya sampai berair hanya karena pelukan kecil Boruto. Ingin sekali Naruto membawa Boruto pulang tapi dia tidak segila itu untuk melakukannya. Masih ada Hinata sebagai pagar pembatas untuk keinginannya.

"Boruto sudah makan, nak?" Mata Narto melihat jam tangan. Sudah hampir memasuki waktu siang hari.

"Belum paman, Boruto akan makan siang jika mama sudah datang."

"Bagaimana jika makan bersama paman. Kau bisa memesan semua makanan yang kau inginkan."

Sangat menarik. Boruto jadi lapar mendadak. Hampir saja dia melupakan bekal yang sudah dibuatkan Hinata. "Tapi, aku sudah punya bekal paman. Masakan mama sangat enak, aku ingin terus memakan masakan mama."

"Bagaimana jika kita tukar makanan. Paman akan memesan makanan enak dari restoran dan itu untuk Boruto semua lalu bekalmu paman yang makan. Bertukar makanan seperti sahabat, menarik bukan."

"Tapi," Boruto tidak rela bekal buatan mamanya dimakan orang lain. Namun apa yang dikatakan Naruto juga sepertinya menarik. Dia mengangguk menyetujui. Dengan begini masakan mamanya tetap akan termakan. "Bisakah paman pesankan es krim juga?" Pandangan bulat dari dua mata sebiru langit tidak kuasa Naruto tolak. Sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Naruto terkekeh mengiyakan.

"Kau mendapatkannya, _boy._ " Bahkan membelikan pabriknya pun sanggup dilakukan Naruto. "Setelah makan kita juga bisa bermain."

"Benarkah? Kenapa paman begitu baik? Pasti seperti ini rasanya mereka yang memiliki seorang papa." Boruto berandai. Bukannya iri tapi dia sedikit cemburu. Hinata mengatakan papa berada di tempat yang jauh. Boruto tidak bisa menemuinya.

Dada Naruto langsung sesak. Nyerih di ulu hati ketika anaknya sendiri tidak tahu bagimana figure seorang ayah. ' _Ini papa sayang. Kau masih punya papa_ '. Kenapa sulit untuk mengatakannya? Naruto menelan ludah gugup. "Memangnya papamu dimana?"

Raut wajah Boruto berubah muram. Dia mencebikkan bibir enggan menjawab. "Mama bilang papa tidak ada. Papa meninggalkan aku dan mama sampai mama bekerja dengan keras." Boruto membenci papanya yang tidak pernah ada. Bocah lima tahun itu bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wujud papanya. Mama selalu bersedih ketika Boruto menanyakan keberadaan papa.

"Tapi Boruto sudah biasa paman, Boru tidak butuh papa jika ada mama. Aku menyayangi dan mencintai mama."

Giliran hati Naruto mencelos, lima tahun berlalu tanpa dirinya tahu ada anak yang merindukannya. Apalagi Hinata tidak membiarkan Boruto tahu siapa papanya. Tangannya terkepal erat, entah siapa yang harus disalahkan.

Yang pasti Naruto akan membawa Boruto ke Tokyo. Pulang kembali ke rumah. Meskipun itu artinya dia harus membawa Hinata juga.

.

.

Firasat Hinata tidak enak. Sedari tadi pikirannya tertuju pada Boruto. Hinata punya perasaan yang kuat terhadap anaknya, ikatan batin ibu dan anak adalah hal dipercayai oleh Hinata. Dia tidak akan menganggap remeh rasa mengganyal ini. Oleh karena itu ketika tiba jam istirahat, dia langsung bergegas menemui Boruto.

Hinata takut Naruto menemui Boruto. Tidak sulit untuk melakukannya bagi seorang pria macam Naruto. Bahkan menghancurkan hidup saja sangat mudah dilakukan.

"Hinata? Kali ini kau tidak telat. Aku yakin Boruto sangat senang." Ucap Kurenai kalem.

"Dimana Boruto?" Hinata harus secepatnya bertemu Boruto.

Kurenai melihat Hinata sedikit panik. Hinata berkeringat terlalu banyak. Kurenai yakin Hinata sakita. "Kau sakit? Kau harus istirahat Hin -"

"Tidak, itu bukan masalah. Aku hanya ingin anakku." Bibirnya digigit sampai memerah. Kebiasaan Hinata bila cemas berlebih. Kukunya sampai memutih pula.

"Tenanglah. Boruto baik-baik saja. Dan sejak kapan kau merahasiakan tentang teman barumu ini?"

"Teman?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti. "Maksud Kurenai-san?"

"Iya, teman. Temanmu selain Kiba. Dia pria yang sangat tampan, penampilannya mirip model iklan. Kau berteman dengan orang hebat Hinata. Astaga, bahkan aku sempat mengira dia ayah kandung Boruto melihat kemiripannya dengan anakmu."

'DEG'

Tidak mungkin. Hinata bergumam pelan. Mana mungkin Naruto ada di sini. Jantung Hinata serasa copot dari tempatnya. Naruto benar-benar ingin mengambil anaknya.

Hinata berlari masuk ke dalam tidak memerdulikan Kurenai yang bertanya khawatir. Tubuhnya memang sedang demam, perutnya terasa diaduk sampai ingin muntah namun Hinata hiraukan ketika tahu Naruto menemui putranya.

Pikiran Hinata _blank_. Dia takut Naruto menghancurkan kembali hidupnya dengan cara mengambil Boruto. Tiba-tiba kepala Hinata berkunang. Kali ini lebih hebat sampai matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak naik ketika mata bulannya melihat Naruto benar-benar berada di sana.

Menyuapi Boruto dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Naruto!" Hinata berteriak marah. Dia langsung menghampiri pria itu dan menampar Naruto karena sudah menyentuh anaknya. Hinata menarik Boruto kebelakang. Boruto takut dan terkejut. Baru pertama ini dia melihat mamanya berteriak marah.

"Kau! Jangan sentuh anakku. Tanganmu terlalu kotor untuk menyentuhnya."

Suasana menegang. Hinata terlanjur mengamuk. "Hinata tenanglah. Boruto takut melihatmu."

"Berhenti mengucapkan nama anakku. Pergi dari sini, jauhi kami." Semakin Hinata mengeluarkan amarahnya semakin pening pula kepalanya. Dia punya riwayat anemia namun sekarang darahnya malah mendidih marah. Hinata sudah merancau akibat demam dan Naruto menyadari keadaan Hinata tidak baik-baik saja.

Apalagi ketika tatapan Naruto beralih pada anaknya. Boruto ketakutan. Bocah itu hampir menangis.

"Jangan ambil anakku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Naruto."

"Kau menakuti Boruto, Hinata. Kita bisa bicarakan hal ini baik-baik." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata, namun belum berhasil.

"Maa. . . " Boruto memanggil mamanya. Apa dia sudah membuat mamanya marah?

Kurenai datang tergopoh. Teriakan Hinata terdengar sampai depan, membuat dua orang dewasa itu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Uangmu tidak bisa membeli Boruto." Hinata melempar uang yang sempat diberikan Naruto. "Ambil dan pergi. Kami tidak memerlukannya. Boruto tidak membutuhkanmu."

Tubuh Hinata sudah terlalu lelah. Tubuh dan batinya butuh istirahat. Pijakannya tidak seimbang dan kesadarannya berlahan menghilang. Boruto menjerit melihat mamanya ambruk. Dia menangis histeris, begitu takut jika terjadi hal buruk pada mamanya.

Naruto yang lebih dulu tanggap, Dia membridal tubuh Hinata. Sesaat Naruto bar menyadari satu hal. Hinata terlalu ringan, Naruto tak yakin Hinata cukup makan. Hinata masih mengigil demam, panasnya tinggi sampai kulit Naruto terasa tersengat. Dia harus membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

Tidak lupa dia juga membawa Boruto.

Naruto memang harus secepatnya membawa Hinata dan Boruto kembali ke Tokyo. setidaknya di sana dia bisa leluasa mengawasi mereka berdua. Kalau bisa Naruto akan menebus kesalahannya. Hinata dan Boruto butuh dirinya. Dia tidak peduli jika nantinya Hinata kembali berterian marah atau memakinya.

Seharusnya Hinata paham. Jika dirinya sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga Boruto. Tidakkah wanita itu terlalu keras kepala untuk memikirkan masa depan Boruto?

"Kakashi." Naruto menelpon sekretarinya. "Siapkan helikopter. Aku kan kembali ke kota malam ini. Perintahkan juga para maid di penthouse untuk menyiapkan satu kamar beserta makanan. Aku membawa Hinata beserta anakku pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fiuhhhh….. akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua ini. Maaf telat bin ngaret. Tapi belum sampai satu bulan kan? Haha**

 **Yang nagih di ff atau wattpad mohon dimaklumi. Aku emang lagi sok sibuk #beneran sibuk. Ngurus ini itu di kampus sampai bulan depan. Tapi ya yang namanya udah kejedot cinta fanfiksi jadinya ku-usahakan nulis meski cuma satu kalimat di tengah malam. Dan chapter dua ini aku benar-benar minta maaf jika bahasanya semakin absurd dan bertebar typo. Keyboard ku emang rada ngehang. Huruf a-o-p-l dan spasi gag bakal keluar kalau gg digencet super kuat.**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Mohon maaf jika saya belum membalas satu persatu review kalian. Tapi tetap saya baca kok. Satu lagi, maafkan juga Naruto kubuat super jahat di sini. Yeps, aku haus akan sosok laki macho, tajir tapi mulut pedas walau sebenarnya hatinya hellokity haha.**

 **Next chap flash back hubungan Naruhina dari sudut pandang Naruto. Biar pada kagak bingung tentang masa lalunya dua sejoli ini. Byeee.**


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Terima kasih atas PM, reviewnya maupun support dalam bentuk apapun untuk mengingatkan saya agar segera update. Maaf chapter 3 tidak bisa terlalu panjang dan chapter ini bakal berisi tentang masa lalu hubungan NaruHina dari sudut pandang Naruto meski nggak sampai akhir. Sebenarnya udah greget buat cerita tentang konflik mereka yang memperebutkan Boruto tapi tetap saja nggak lengkap kalau nggak ada flash back nya.

Semoga terhibur.

Tak bosan saya ingatkan. Tolong perhatikan warning yang saya cantumkan, terutama mengenai bahasa yang saya gunakan. Memang ada beberapa bagian dengan frasa tidak sesuai tatanan kebahasaan karena memang konteksnya saya buat seperti itu.

Kata yang dicetak **Tebal** adalah percakapan lewat telepon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditulis berdasarkan imajinasi tanpa referensi

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

Tidak dipersyaratkan untuk dibaca anak kecil, khusus (18+).

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar dan tidak sesuai EYD), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, alur cepat

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

Cover : credit by Iqbal_Aliph (iqbalaliph,deviantart,com) hilangkan tanda koma (,)

.

.

.

 **Flash Back**

 **Naruto POV**

Sebagai seorang pemimpin baru tentu aku harus melakukan sejumlah agenda di beberapa cabang-cabang perusahaan. Namikaze Minato, ayahku menyerahkan jabatannya padaku. Ayahku belum terlalu tua sebenarnya, masih beberapa tahun lagi untuk pensiun. Namun dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama ibu. Aku tidak menolak, toh aku juga sudah siap dan menyiapkan hal ini sejak awal.

Karena sejak awal aku sudah tahu. Sebagai satu-satunya putra Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, aku sudah diharuskan mengenyam pendidikan sebagai penerus meski mereka tidak pernah memaksa. Mereka meemberiku kebebasan memilih namun keadaan menuntutku untuk tahu diri. Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah menetapkan pilihan untuk menjadi penerus apa yang telah keluargaku raih.

Kembali pada masa kini. Aku pertama kali melihatnya sewaktu melakukan pemeriksaan di anak perusahaanku. Dia karyawan bawah, tugasnya mengecek kelengkapan produk perusahaan di gudang. Tidak ada yang terlau kuingat selain warna bola matanya yang cukup aneh.

Entah putih, pucat atau _lilc._ Iris mata bulat itu membuatku melihatnya secara penasaran ingin memastikan.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, aku baru mengetahui namanya setelah seminggu berada di sini. Kata ketua divisi pemasaran, perempuan itu cukup cekatan. Bisa mengatasi masalah jika ada stok barang berlebih atau kekurangan di gudang. Dan aku menyetujuinya setelah melihat bagaimana dia bekerja dengan giat.

Hinata sering lembur sampai pulang di atas jam sembilan malam. Dan entah sejak kapan aku jadi sering memerhatikannya.

Namun, bukan berarti aku tertarik apalagi menaruh minat.

Hinata terlalu biasa, sangat bukan tipeku dan aku cukup tahu dia tidak berpengalaman dalam menjalin hubungan. Lihat saja dandanannya, apa adanya atau bisa kusebut tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia bahkan bisa kukenali dari arah belakang karena pakaiannya yang jarang diganti –dua hari sekali dia baru ganti corak baju. Warna di pakaiannya juga nampak kusam, memudar dengan size kedodoran seolah memakai baju bekas orang lain.

Dia juga bukan tipe pesolek jika diamati lewat warna pucat di kulit wajah meski pipinya akan bersemu merah ketika seseorang menggodanya saat bercanda. Bibirnya tidak pernah dipoles gincu merah, dibiarkan begitu saja berwarna merah muda menyembul membuatku sedikit tergiur.

Ah, maksudku Hinata benar-benar tidak masuk dalam kreteriaku. Aku orang yang sedikit bersenang-senang juga liar, pemilih pada orang yang akan aku dekati. Sedangkan dia, Hinata tipikal orang yang hanya menurut tanpa mau diajak keluar dari zona aman. Aku tidak menyukai sifat pasifnya. Hinata terlalu monoton, hidupnya terlalu mudah untuk dimonopoli. Membosankan.

Tapi kenapa aku keterusan mengamatinya? Tugasku diharuskan untk duduk di balik meja direktur menandatangai dokumen atau bertemu klien penting. Tapi aku malah sering melakukan tinjauan ke bagian gudang dengan alasan mengecek kelengkapan padahal curi pandangan ke arahnya. Aneh. Aku mulai menyadari ke abnormalan dalam diriku.

"Naruto aku menghubungimu dan kau sama sekali tidak membalasnya." Suara nyaring seorang wanita membuatku tersenyum menyadari siapa yang datang jauh-jauh kemari.

Lagi pula aku sudah punya kekasih. Namanya Shion, seorang model yang sudah kuikat dengan tali pertunangan.

Wanita itu penuh pesona dan daya pikat. Dia datang dan langsung mencumbuku meski ini bukan di ruang pribadiku. Banyak mata menatap dan secara tak langsung aku sempat melihat iris putih bening ikutan melihat ke arah kami –ke arahku lebih tepatnya.

 _Oh my goodness_ , kontur wajah Hinata begitu lugu dan entah mengapa membuatku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa dirinya punya sesuatu yang berbahaya untuk dijadikan senjata menggoda _._ Untngnya dia tidak menyadari potensinya. Hinata bisa membuatku salah tingkah hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata.

"Shion, kupikir kita tidak memiliki janji hari ini." Aku mengingat semua jadwal dan kegiatanku hari ini. Tidak ada memo yang mengharuskan kami bertemu. Shion menatapku genit, wanita cantik ini tidak peduli, dia malah menciumku lagi dan dengan senang hati kubalas berupa lumatan panas.

Tidak ingin menampilkan sisi privasiku, aku membawa Shion ke ruang pribadiku. Di sana kami bisa lebih leluasa untuk bertindak sedikit nakal. Selintas aku menyempatkan diri mengintp Hinata lewat sudut mata. Dia telah kembali bekerja.

.

.

"Aku ingin kita segera menikah. Aku tak mau terus-terusan melihat dirimu digosipkan dengan wanita lain. Bilangnya _gimmick_ tapi aku tahu mereka tengah menggodamu." Shion memeluk leherku manja, membuat kemejaku berantakan karena dia tengah duduk di pangkuanku.

Bermain-main dengan dua kancing kemejaku yang terbuka.

"Majalah-majalah sialan itu telah berani menyandingkan dirimu dengan bintang rendahan untuk menaikkan popuaritas."

Aku ingat pernah melakukan sesi pemotretan pada sebuah majalah, namun bukan majalah hiburan melainkan untuk model majalah bisnis.

Aku menertawai sikap posesifnya. _Cute_. Wajah feminimnya terangkung sempurna untuk kugoda. "Kita memang akan menikah, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan beberapa urusanku dulu. Sayang." Aku tidak mungkin tidak menikahi Shion. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun dan kaluarga kami juga telah menyetujui.

Bahkan ibuku adalah orang paling gencar mendesakku untuk segera menikah. Dia akan mengkhawatirkan umurku yang matang namun belum berkeluarga secara berlebih. Ibu mengharapkan seorang cucu untuk bisa membuatnya kembali merasa muda. Hanya saja ayahku masih menginginkanku untuk lebih mendalami tentang bisnis, setidaknya itu untuk bekal masa depanku kelak. Dan diriku lebih menyetujui saran dari ayah.

"Jangan lama-lama aku takut kau dicuri orang."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menguasaiku selain dirimu, calon nyonya Uzumaki." Dia terkikik mendengar ucapanku. Selanjutnya dia kembali melumat bibirku dan kami saling bertukar lidah. Tidak terlalu lama karena aku sudah merebahkannya di atas sofa.

Inilah yang aku katakana mengenai sisi liarku. Aku menyukai wanita yang bisa kuajak untuk bersenang-senang bukan diam-diaman. Apalagi Shion merupakan kekasihku, itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk tidak melirik wanita lain.

Namun sialnya di tengah luapan gairahku seseorang mengetuk pintu. Suara Kakashi, sekretaris pribadiku menyeruak masuk membuatku harus menahan diri. Dia mengingatkanku ada _meeting_ penting yang tidak bisa kutinggal. "Kau tunggu aku di luar."

Shion terlihat kesal karena gangguan ini. Dia merapikan dressnya dan beranjak pergi. Mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Aku akan mengirim alamat hotel padamu, jangan lama-lama berkutat dengan dokumen, aku sudah menyiapkan lateks untuk malam nanti."

"Ok, _baby_."

Melihat Shion yang telah keluar maka Kakashi masuk dengan membawa setumpuk dokumen.

"Ini dokumen perusahaan calon investor. Kita akan melakukan rapat hari ini."

Aku benar-benar merasa bosan jika setiap harinya akan digunakan untuk menandatangani berbagai pengajuan proposal maupun dokumen relasi lainnya. Pantas saja ayah mengajukan pensiun dini. Aku yakin sekarang dia sedang menikmati waktu bermesraan dengan ibu.

"Dan ini data pemasukan dari perusahaan ini. Yang kulingkari merah adalah beberapa karyawan yang bermasalah."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, kemudian membuka file yang telah Kakashi berikan. Kulihat daftar pemasukan perusahaan cabang ini masih stagnan, masih sama dengan tahun sebelumnya. Lalu file ke dua berisi gaji para karyawan. Mataku secara langsung dapat menemukan apa yang Kakashi maksud.

Karyawan dengan hutang tinggi pada perusahaan merupakan hal yang harus 'dikurangi' dan tentu saja aku tak menyangkah bawah nama Hyuuga Hinata masuk ke dalamnya.

"Gajinya sudah merah dan ia masih berhutang? Sebanyak ini?" Daftar hutangnya pada perusahaan tidak main-main. Gajinya saja bahkan hanya cukup untuk menutup bunga pinjaman –tidak secara keseluruhan malah.

"Kenapa perusahaan masih memberinya legalisir untuk berhutang? Ini perusahaan bukan bank pinjaman." Desisku marah. Pegawai seperti itu berbahaya jika dibiarkan, bagaimana bila melarikan diri sebelum melunasi hutang?

"Kepala divisi yang membawahinya mengatakan Hinata sedang dalam kondisi ekonomi lemah. Dan itu disetujui oleh tuan Minato sebelum pergantian kepemimpianan kepada anda."

"Ck, tetap saja pegawai sepertinya tidak boleh diperlakukan istimewa." Aku curiga Hinata ada main dengan para petinggi. "Cepat panggilkan Hyuuga Hinata kemari, biar aku yang menilainya secara langsung."

"Baik, tuan."

Lima menit berlalu, suara ketukan pintu membuatku menoleh. "Masuk."

Kali ini aku bisa melihat Hinata secara dekat. Keringatnya terlalu banyak dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Kuncirnya mengendr hingga beberapa helai rambut tersampir begitu saja. Aku tahu dia belum sempat merapikan diri. "Kau bisa pakai tisuku. Aku tidak mau keringatmu mengotori dokumen penting di sini."

Dia gelagapan, menunduk ketakutan. "Maaf tuan, terima kasih." Aku baru mendengar suaranya, terdengar kecil nyaris seperti gesekan daun. "Ada keperluan apa Direktur memanggil saya." Ia duduk dengan dua tangan saling meremas satu sama lain. H _ey_ , apa aku sebegitu menakutkan?

 _Ck, ayolah. Kita sama-sama manusia meski beda kasta. Aku tidak akan memakanmu._

"Untuk apa kau berhutang sebegitu banyaknya? Kurasa gajimu sudah cukup jika kau gunakan untuk menghidupi dirimu sendiri, bahkan ada lebih yang bisa kau hamburkan bila kau ingin."

Melihat sorot matanya secara langsung aku tak menduga bahwa dia malah menampilkan wajah yang begitu menggoda. Bibir pink itu digigit sampai berubah warna, apalagi pandangannya yang dibuat seolah penuh kepasrahan. Penyerahan diri. _Astaga,_ aku mulai berpikir bahwa dia mungkin punya pengalaman ranjang yang hebat.

"I-itu sebenarnya untuk pengobatan ayah saya."

"Hmm?"

Dia enggan berbicara lebih, entah malu atau ingin privasi. Namun lewat tatapan mata biru intimidasiku kupaksa dia mengaku. Setidaknya aku harus memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

"Ayah saya sedang sakit dan membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Saya berjanji akan melunasi hutang-hutang di perusahaan, namun tolong beri saya waktu, tuan."

"Beri saya kesempatan."

 _Sinting!_ dia memohon dengan cara yang begitu salah. Jemari halusnya memegang tanganku. Bulatan mata membulat lebar seperti bulan purnama penuh. Apalagi sewaktu berkedip sampai bulu mata lentiknya terlihat jelas. Dan apa-apaan ini? Aku merasa tegang dan terangsang? _Fuck!_ Aku mengumpat dalam hati.

"Tuan," Lidahnya mengucapkan kata 'tuan' dengan lidah menyentuh atap rongga mulut. Terdengar seperti mendesah. Dia memohon pada orang yang salah. "Saya akan bekerja dengan giat. Saya bisa merangkap menjadi pembersih gedung untuk melunasi hutang saya. Tapi, saya mohon jangan pecat saya."

Gila, tubuhku mulai panas dingin. Aku bisa mati muda jika lebih lama satu ruangan dengan Hinata. Dia berbeda dengan Shion yang bisa kukendalikan. Hyuuga Hinata malah hampir bisa mengendalikanku hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan dan pandangan dalam memohon. Bisa-bisa aku menyeretnya ke sofa lalu melakukan hal kurang ajar padanya.

Tidak! aku bukan pria brengsek yang memanfaatkan kondisi seseorang. Seburuk apapun diriku, mengambil keuntungan dari kebuntungan orang lain adalah hal yang tidak akan aku lakukan.

Dan aku harus menjauhinya. Menjauhi Hinata sebisanya. Takut kebablasan jika benar-benar lebih lama dia memandangiku lewat mata mutiara beningnya.

"Keluar! Kau akan tahu nanti keputusanku. Memecatmu atau mengasihanimu." Bukannya aku berniat membentak namun suaraku memang melengking untuk menutupi kegugupan. Hinata tergelak mundur, dia terlebih dulu ketakutan. Muak rasanya melihat kepatuhan yang diperlihatkan Hinata akibat rasa takut.

Aku benar-benar tiada niat berkata macam mengumpat, tapi Hinata sudah keburu membungkuk hormat sebelum melenggang pergi.

 _Hah,_ aku seperti seorang penjahat sekarang.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa gerah, efek yang ditimbulkan dari sentuhan itu begitu besar melebihi keinginanku bercinta dengan Shion. Aku sampai harus melonggarkan dasiku sejenak untuk menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Panas, Hinata membuat ruangan AC ku tidak berguna.

Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, tentang pengobatan ayahnya haruskah aku membiarkannya? Aku tidak pernah merasa lemah dalam menghadapi seseorang. Hati besi atau manusia tanpa perasaan adalah julukan yang sudah tersemat dan melekat erat dalam diriku. Namun kali ini berbeda. Aku nampak tidak berdaya, itu sangat menggelikan juga mengerikan.

" _Ck_ , aku rasa aku perlu beristirahat."

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu kuhabiskan waktuku untuk memajemen perusahaan cabang ini, sudah kuputuskan aku akan kembali ke kota pusat –Tokyo. Ayah sudah memberiku lampu hijau untuk duduk di kursi puncak –sebagai pemimpin baru di sana. Secepatnya aku harus mengepak barang-barangku dari sini.

Kehidupan metropolitan di pusat kota begitu kurindukan.

Malamnya aku menerima sebuah undangan. Sebuah pesta perayaan kecil yang diadakan sebagai jamuan untuk pelepasan, kebiasaan bagi para karyawan dalam menghormati pimpinan. Aku sedikit tidak tertarik, Shion jelas lebih membuatku betah di ranjang daripada harus menghadiri pesta kecil itu. Namun, saat menyadari ini adalah waktu terakhirku di sini aku mulai berpikir untuk menghadiri.

Sedikit memperlihatkan seorang pemimpin yang baik tidak ada salahnya kan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara serak Shion membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Tubuh telanjang itu terpampang dengan banyak bercak merah hasil kecupan yang kuberikan. Semalaman kami bergerak bersama mengarungi lautan kenikmatan, aku membuatnya kelelahan sampai tertidur duluan.

"Tidurlah, aku hanya menghadiri sebuah pesta kecil." Kepalanya kuusap lembut. Dia balas mengecup lenganku.

"Aku ikut." Dia mulai mengeluarkan suara anak kecilnya hingga membuatku tertawa pelan. Lihat, Shion sangat manis bukan. Dialah kekasih yang aku seriusi untuk jadi seorang istri.

Aku menggelengkan kepala menolak halus keinginannya. Toh aku yakin dia akan bosan di sana. Dia tipe sosialita. Kedai kecil dengan jamuan sederhana pasti tidak sesuai dengan selera Shion yang _high class_. "Tidak sayang, kau istirahatlah. Aku yakin kau cukup tahu sendiri bagaimana lelahnya dirimu setelah kita bermain." Aku mencium bibirnya sesaat sebelum ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Kurasakan bahwa badanku terlalu lengket dengan aroma _sex_ yang begitu kuat. Percintaan yang begitu hebat namun ada sebuah rahasia di dalamnya yang kupendam. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin Shion tahu tentang diriku yang berubah menggila.

Aku yakin menyukai Shion, mendambanya selayaknya orang dimabuk asmara. Namun saat pikiranku mulai mencari sebuah pengimajinasian, malah muncul bayangan Hinata yang mendesah di bawahku.

Dia begitu kaku dan butuh bimbingan dalam fantasi liarku. Saat aku bergerak, dia akan menampilnya kernyitan sakit dan napasnya putus-putus seolah mulai menikmati, kemudian dia akan ikut mengayun bersamaku. Benar-benar tidak mumpuni, tapi aku malah merasakan sebuah pelepasan paling kuat.

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang tengah terjadi pada diriku? Bahkan kesenanganku mulai terganggu oleh gadis biasa yang tidak berkelas sama sekali.

Ini mulai tidak benar dan keliru, bayangan mata bulan sabitnya dan pipi yang memerah dalam beberapa hari ini membuat diriku diserang disortasi jantung berdebar. Hatiku bergerak tidak karuan, pikiranku teracuni. Aku menyakini ada hal tidak normal dalam diriku. Rasanya aku sedang merendahkan diriku sendiri untuk meminta satu perhatian kecil.

Paling menyedihkan ketika tanpa sengaja memvisualisasikan Hinata sampai masuk ke dalam khayalan erotisme. Membuatku mimpi basah sampai muncrat.

Oh, bajingan. Adikku langsung menegang, membesar dan membuatku sesak kesempitan gara-gara pikiran itu. Aku butuh air dingin sesegera mungkin, atau sebuah toilet untuk melepas apa yang sudah diujung puncak ketegangan.

Sambil mengguyurkan air dingin aku mulai berpikir bahwa sudah tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi berlarut-larut. Shion jelas yang akan menjadi pendampingku bukan Hinata. Dia terlalu baik untuk pria sepertiku. Setidaknya aku masih menghargai Hinata sebagai perempuan baik-baik.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi, aku langsung memakai pakaian dan bergegas untuk ke tempat yang dijanjikan.

Hanya 30 menit perjalanan dengan mobil pribadi dari hotel ke tempat tujuan. Sebuah rumah makan klasik sudah terlihat. Aku bisa mendengar beberapa suara yang ku kenal dari arah dalam.

"Direktur?"

Aku mendapati sosok perempuan yang baru turun dari taxi. Lampu temaram membuatku harus menyipitkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa itu memang benar Hinata.

Mataku membola.

Dia terlalu berubah. Maksudku tidak dengan dandanan menor, bahkan aku tidak yakin dia cukup mampu untuk membeli alat penata rias atau pakaian berlabel. Tapi, aku berhedem pelan. Pakaian kedodoran yang biasa dipakai terganti dress putih gading selutut yang pas untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Dia kecil, mungil namun memiliki keindahan ragawi yang baru kusadari. Ditambah bedak tipis dan pemerah bibir warna _peach_.

Hinata masih biasa di mataku; tapi dia cukup menawan malam ini. Cukup cantik sampai membuat dada kiriku meletup-letup dan perutku tergelitik ribuan kupu imajiner.

"Kau juga diundang? Kupikir hanya para ketua divisi dan bagian sekretaris saja yang datang."

Hinata menunduk seperti merasa terintimidasi. Jemarinya bertaut, aku tahu dia gugup. Ekspresinya terlalu jujur untuk dibaca. "Saya hanya menggantikan tugas Ino-san. Dia sedang dalam urusan ke luar kota."

Yang kutahu Ino memang salah satu sekretaris dalam divisi pemasaran. Mungkin keduanya berteman. Aku tidak terlalu memersalahkannya.

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, dia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. "Te-terima kasih Direktur tetap membiarkan saya bekerja." _Ah_ , rupanya masalah itu. Aku memang memutuskan untuk tidak memecatnya. Kasihan? Kupikir dia cukup menyakinkanku untuk tetap mempekerjakannya.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, aku memang murah hati." Sombong. Masa bodoh. Aku memang bisa melakukan hal manusiawi. "Tapi jangan besar kepala. Tingkatkan kinerjamu, siapa tahu ketua divisi bisa mempromosikan dirimu untuk naik jabatan. Setidaknya jadi pengawas."

Perempuan ini berseri. Roman mukanya menyenangkan untuk dilihat jika sedang tersenyum. Gigi gingsulnya sampai muncul seolah sengaja mengapit dua bibir. Pipi bulatnya membentuk kurva melengkung di bibir. Ya ampun, kelakuan alaminya semakin mempermanis dia malam ini.

Hinata memberi pengaruh revolusi secara fundamental dan menyeluruh. Mengobrak-abrik tatanan pikiranku sampai menjungkir balik perasaanku.

"Anda orang yang baik Direktur. Semoga anda selalu diberi kebahagiaan."

"Simpan jilatanmu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya, tidak usah muluk-muluk untuk memuji. Aku hanya merasa kau memang pantas untuk dikasihani."

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia tersenyum kini wajahnya malah kembali menunduk sambil meremas ujung pelintingan baju. Aku tahu mulutku memang pedas, kurang ajar malah. Tapi aku membenci kata pujian bila hanya digunakan untuk menjilat. Rasional jika Hinata akan berpura-pura memujiku agar bisa mendapatkan uang.

Inilah dunia bisnis yang aku pelajari. Yang lemah akan memohon pada yang kuat.

"Tidak."

Sahutan suara tegas membuatku menoleh padanya. Hinata memiliki mata bulat bercahaya ketika memandang dengan penuh kepercayaan. Kembali jantungku dibuat gaduh lalu berdetak bak memacu kuda liar di area pacuan. Ya Tuhan. Mendebarkan!

Bolehkah aku jujur mengakui bahwa Hinata menjadi berjuta kali lebih indah? Memesona dalam satu waktu. Respon tubuhku mulai tak karuan arah. Ingin sekali aku menariknya untuk ikut menggila bersama. Dia masih menatapku seolah menyuruhku untuk tunduk dan menyerah.

Menggairahkan bukan. Dia bisa memegang kelemahanku dalam waktu singkat. _Oh_ Hinata, dia harus bertanggung jawab pada semua kekacauan dalam diriku. Aku membayangkan mata itu menatapku dengan penuh damba. Aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi pemandu malamnya, dalam kehangatan ranjang.

 _Sialan!_ Pikiranku benar-benar kotor. Akan memalukan jika dia mendapati diriku yang menegang di bawah sana. Celanaku tidak cukup tebal untuk menyembunyikan gundukan yang menonjol tak tahu malu.

"Saya benar-benar merasa berterima kasih tanpa maksud untuk mencari sensasi apalagi membohongi hati untuk jadi penjilat. Anda memang tipikal orang keras, tapi anda menyimpan satu kebaikan di sudut hati anda. Saya tahu kapasitas saya tidak pantas mengatakannya. Tapi direktur, saya rasa anda adalah orang yang lebih memikirkan orang lain."

Senyum tipis dengan sudut bibir tertarik ke atas menyapu penglihatanku. Satu kata untuk segala kesempurnaannya. Menakjubkan.

A-apa ini? Aku tidak sebaik itu! Hinata terlalu berbohong. Dusta. Jiwaku dibuat melayang dan diriku tidaklah punya ketahanan mendengar ucapan manisnya. Telingaku meremang –memerah. Pujiannya membuatku memalingkan wajah malu.

Aku baru sadar bahwa aku memiliki sifat baik yang tak pernah kutahu. Hinata terlalu jeli sampai bisa mengulik sisi manusiawiku.

Andai aku bertemu dengan Hinata lebih dulu, mungkin aku sudah jatuh lebih dalam untuk memujanya. Tidak sulit bagi perempuan berwajah oriental ini untuk menundukkanku. Namun sayangnya sebuah cincin perak –pertunangan di jari manisku telah lebih dulu melingkar, mengikatku agar tidak kelepasan menaruh hati.

" _Ck_ , mau memang orang yang aneh, Hinata." Aku terkekeh menyukai keakraban ini. Hinata tidak semembosankan yang pernah kupikirkan. "Mau masuk bersama?" Aku menawarkan sebuah ajakan. Lengan tanganku terbuka untuk menerima apitannya.

Ini terakhir kali aku berbaik hati. Dan Hinata adalah perempuan beruntung yang mendapatkannya.

Tapi nyatanya keyakinanku itu hanya bualan semata. Lihat, aku bahkan menawarinya satu mobil ketika dia nampak cemas setelah menerima sebuah panggilan telepon. Hinata mengatakan ayahnya dalam keadaan kritis, dia buru-buru ingin pergi dan aku langsung menyeretnya menuju mobilku memberinya tumpangan.

"Kau bilang ayahmu sudah menjalani perawatan dan kesehatannya membaik. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah sekarat? Kau memasukkan ayahmu ke rumah sakit murahan?" Banyak rumah sakit dengan pelayanan prima, aku bisa membantunya untuk mendapatkan layanan kesehatan yang lebih baik.

"Bisakah direktur fokus menyetir saja?" Hinata tegang, cemas dan begitu ketakutan. Sedari tadi dia mengigit bibirnya sampai sedikit berdarah. Mengatupkan tangan seolah berdoa agar ayahnya bisa segera pulih. Reaksi yang wajar memang. Dia hanya memiliki seorang ayah. Tidak ada ibu dan saudara. Jika ayahnya mati mata Hinata akan sebatang kara.

Dokter mengabarkan ayahnya tidak sadarkan diri, jantungnya sudah lemah. Ada kebocoran di salah satu katupnya. Hiashi –ayah Hinata sesegera mungkin harus dipindahkan ke ruang operasi. Presentase hidupnya sudah tak banyak lagi jika terlalu lama dibiarkan tanpa ada tindakan pembedahan.

"Ayahmu membutuhkan tindakan cepat Hinata. kau harus membat keputusan."

"Aku mohon selamatkan ayahku. Apa biaya yang kubayarkan dulu tidak cukup?" Hinata bertanya meminta penjelasan.

"Kau seharusnya sadar Hinata, ayahmu mengalami komplikasi. Bukan hanya jantungnya saja yang gawat melainkan fungsi organ lainnya seperti ginjal juga bermasalah. Maaf, tapi uang yang kau keluarkan hanya untuk menutup biaya cuci darah."

Aku menggeram marah. Tanganku terkepal mendengar secara tidak langsung orang-orang yang mengaku dokter itu menyudutkan Hinata. Apa nyawa seseorang lebih murah dari uang?

"Tapi dari mana? Bi-bisakah anda melakukan pertolongan lebih dulu? A-aku janji akan membawakan uang sesegera mungkin. Tapi kumohon lakukan sesuatu terlebih dulu."

Entah kenapa aku ikut merasakan perasaan sedih dan takut Hinata. Dua bola mata besarnya berair sampai menetes jatuh. Sosok tubuh kecilnya bergetar disertai isak tangis yang tergugu. Dia rapuh, namun masih mampu untuk berdiri meski keadaan sama sekali tidak memihaknya.

Mana ada dapat uang banyak dalam satu malam! Mau jual diri?

Aku menggeram marah hanya untuk memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itu. Aku juga tidak menyukai wajah bersedihnya, dia lebih cocok ketika tersenyum. Aku ingin memberinya sebuah tempat dimana Hinata bisa tertawa lepas.

"Lakukan segera operasi. Aku akan menanggung seluruh biayanya!"

Hinata menatapku melotot tak percaya, tapi aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Satu kredit card gold kulempar pada meja resepsionis. Bagiku uang tidak menjadi masalah. Kekayaanku sudah menumpuk sampai meluber menjadi banyak perusahaan-persahaan, bahkan rumah sakit inipun bisa kubeli sekarang juga. "Lakukan yang terbaik atau aku bisa membuat kalian menjadi gembel!"

"Direktur? Apa yang anda lakukan?"

Aku juga tidak tahu sialan. Tiba-tiba mulutku bergerak sendiri mengucapkan hal sok _gentle_. "Aku hanya melakukan sedekah."

Oke, jawabanku benar-benar malah membuat Hinata menatapku curiga. Namun lebih buruk lagi jika aku mengatakan ' _Melihat wajah sedihmu benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kewarasanku. Aku ingin melihat bibirmu dan mata bulan sabitmu ketika tersenyum. Aku ingin memelukmu.'_ Itu hal memalukan untuk diungkap. Bisa-bisanya aku bertingkah seperti remaja dimabuk asmara.

"Ck, tidak usah banyak Tanya. Yang penting sekarang ayahmu sudah ditangani dokter dan jangan menangis lagi. Kau sudah besar kenapa masih cengeng." Aku menghapus sisa air mata di sudut matanya. Hinata menolak mengatakan bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja. Pipinya sempat memerah ketika kusentuh.

"Mengapa anda begitu baik? Saya hanya bawahan anda."

Tidak. aku tidak ingin ini hanya sebatas hubungan kerja antara atasan dan bawahan. Aku ingin lebih, lebih untuk memiliki hak memilikimu.

Jatuh cinta pada Hinata adalah hal yang tidak pernah aku sesali meski dia bukan menjadi pendampingku nantinya.

Dan aku benar-benar harus secepatnya pergi –kembali ke tempatku. Perasaan ini sudah tidak bisa kukontrol. Rasanya ini begitu luar biasa namun juga membingungkan. Debaranku akan semakin menggila jika Hinata berada di dekatku. Pikiranku semakin kurang ajar dengan membayangkan menarik tubuhnya ke lorong sepi lalu melakukan sesuatu yang nakal.

Tahan Naruto, kau sudah memiliki Shion.

 _Kau jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama dan langsung mengalami patah hati. Holly shit! Segera lupakan dia. Kau akan lebih mencintai Shion nantinya_. Ucapku dalam hati. Aku mengabari Kakashi, memintanya untuk menjemputku dan mengantarku ke Tokyo malam ini juga.

Tanpa kutahu bahwa takdir akan mengikat kami.

 **End Flasbck**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang Hinata yang masih tertidur dengan beberapa selang infus tertanam pada lapisan dermis lengannya. Sudah lima jam lamanya mereka sampai di Tokyo dan sampai saat ini pula Hinata belum sadar. Wajahnya masih pucat meski keringat dingin tidak lagi bercucuran.

Hinata kekurangan cairan dan saluran pencernaannya mengalami infeksi. Sakit _Typus_ , itu yang dokter katakan mengenai penyakitnya. Tak ayal Naruto memerintahkan agar Hinata dirawat khusus dalam penthouse miliknya dengan pengawasan dokter pribadi. Entah kenapa Naruto menjadi panik. Setiap 30 menit sekali dia akan melihat keadaan wanita manis itu.

"Paman." Boruto mengucek matanya. Bocah kecil itu mengeluh pusing. _Jeglag_. "Mama sudah sadar?" Mata biru hasil warisan dari sang papa memandang sedih mamanya.

"Apa mama membenci Boruto? Kenapa mama marah melihatku bersama paman, mama langsung sakit – _hiks_." Mata Boruto berkaca-kaca, Naruto bingung bagaimana menenangkannya. "Boru ingin mama." Rengek bocah itu semakin histeris.

Mampus kau Naruto. Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya karena semua itu benar. Hinata membencimu dan kau adalah alasan memburuknya keadaan Hinata saat ini.

"Tidak sayang, mama memang butuh istirahat." Lidah Narto tergelitik memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'mama'. Aneh. Tapi terasa benar untuk diucapkan. "Boruto makan dulu ya, ini sudah hampir malam."

Boruto hampir saja kembali menangis jika Naruto tidak mengelus punggungya dengan lembut. Tangan besarnya seolah memberi Boruto sandaran.

Boruto bergelung nyaman di dalam tepukan halus Naruto. Ini berbeda ketika Kiba yang melakukannya. Boruto lebih menyukai dekapan dari Naruto.

" _Ssstt_ , mamamu butuh istirahat." Naruto jarang berkata halus, namun di depan anaknya dia menjadi sosok lunak. Dia ingin berperan selayaknya orang tua.

Sayangnya Naruto sudah begitu terlambat.

Boruto menatap ke arah mamanya. Bocah itu ingin memeluk Hinata namun takut akan mengganggu pemulihan mamanya. "Ta-tapi mama akan bangun kan? Mama tidak akan tidur terus kan?" Naruto tersenyum, dua tangan besarnya menghapus genangan air mata di pelupuk mata langit anaknya. Meski sedang menangispun Boruto akan terlihat sangat tampan. Naruto merasa bahagia dengan ciri fisik Boruto yang hampir semuanya didapatkan dari dirinya.

"Paman janji, mama akan segera bangun. Jadi, saat mama bangun, Boruto harus terlihat baik. Harus makan banyak."

Mau tidak mau Boruto menurut. Dia memeluk Naruto yang menggendongnya. Mengalunkan kedua tangan kecilnya di leher Naruto sampai pria dewasa itu tersenyum sampai tertawa lebar ketika melihat tingkah polos anaknya. Hati Naruto mulai meminta lebih. Dia lupa diri terlalu jauh berkhayal.

Bagaimana jika Boruto memanggilnya papa?

"Tapi Boru, belum mandi."

"Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama, _hmm_." Ya ampun. Naruto tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Bisa mandi dan makan bersama anaknya. Hatinya menghangat. Dia ingin setiap harinya dapat menggendong Boruto.

Setelah memerintahkan beberapa maid menyiapkan pakaian untuk anak kecil, Naruto langsung menggendong Boruto masuk ke dalam _Jacuzzi_ -nya. Namun Naruto mulai bingung. Air apa yang tepat untuk seorang anak kecil? Air dingin atau hangat? Keningnya mengerut tak sadar Boruto sudah kedinginan lebih dulu terkena udara dingin.

"Paman, ayo mandi."

"Sebentar. Kau suka air dingin apa hangat?" Naruto sama sekali buta akan mengurus anak kecil. Bagaimana Hinata biasanya memandikan Boruto?

"Terserah paman, aku menyukai dua-duanya." Bibir Boruto mulai manyun unyu. Dia nampak persis dengan Naruto ketika kesal. Entahlah, kadang putranya juga menampilkan sisi yang dia warisi dari Hinata.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat. Meletakkan tangan ke dalam air, Naruto memastikan suhu air tidak akan menyakiti kulit anaknya. Pria dewasa itu lalu masuk bersama Boruto yang sudah telanjang.

Baru beberapa guyuran, Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Ah, sabun." Botol sabun cair wangi lemon diambil Naruto, tapi dia kembali dibuat bingung. Oh ayolah, Naruto memang benar-benar ayah yang payah. "Sabun apa yang sesuai?" Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tingkat kesensitifan kulit orang dewasa dengan anak-anak jelas berbeda. Naruto takut sabun yang biasa dia gunakan tidak sesuai dengan kulit Boruto. Jika Boruto alergi bagaimana? Sampai bentol-bentol merah, tentu Naruto tidak mau hal tersebut terjadi.

Naruto keluar dari bak mandinya, mengambil ponsel di atas tmpukan handuk dalam rak dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, ibu."

" **Astaga Naruto. Kau kemana saja? Ibu menghubungimu berulang kali tapi selalu dialihkan. Kau baru ingat kalau ibu masih hidup, hah!"**

"Maaf ibu, namun aku benar-benar sedang sibuk."

" **Setidaknya sekarang ibu tahu kau baik-baik saja. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menelpon ibu?"**

"Bu, bagaimana memandikan anak kecil?" Ponsel genggam di jepit antara bahu dan samping kepala. Naruto sibuk mengobrk-abrik persediaan peralatan mandi, mencari sabun pembersih tubuh.

" **. . ."**

Naruto mengernyit tidak terdengar sahutan. Masih tersambung namun Kushina belum juga bersuara "Haloo, Ibu?"

" **Ah, a-apa yang kau bilang tadi?"**

"Bagaimana cara memandikan anak kecil bu? Usia lima tahun."

" **Hah?! Kau sedang mabuk? Anak siapa yang kau bicarakan ini?"**

"Bu, ceritanya nanti saja. Ibu jelaskan saja cara memandikan anak kecil." Naruto mulai lelah, dia melirik Boruto sekilas. Anaknya masih menikmati bermain dengan boneka karet bebek yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam _bathtube._

" **Ck, kau ini. Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik. Kau sudah memastikan suhu airnya sesuai?"** Naruto menjawab 'ya'.

" **Lalu kau bisa memberinya sabun. Pilih sabun cair dengan pH normal agar tidak pedih di mata. Tuang sedikit lalu usap sampai berbusa. Pastikan kau membersihkan bagian lipatan seperti ketiak, lutut, siku dan leher. Juga gunakan shampo khusus anak kecil. Jangan lupa setelah mandi kau harus memberinya handuk halus dan bersih. Bisa juga kau tambahkan lotion untuk menjaga kelembabkan kulitnya."**

Naruto berjuang untuk mengingat apa saja yang Kushina katakana. Dia mengangguk seolah mengerti. "Terima kasih _mom_. Dan sebentar lagi ibu akan bertemu dengan cucumu." Naruto langsung mematikan sambungan. Membiarkan Kushina di sana berteriak meminta penjelasan.

Kembali Naruto memerintah beberapa maid untuk membelikan satu set perlengkapan mandi untuk anak usia dini. Hari ini dia belanja gila-gilaan untuk perlengkapan anak kecil. Boruto sudah dia putuskan akan tinggal di sini.

Setelah beberapa saat, para maid yang diberi tugas sudah kembali dengan membawa apa yang tuan mereka inginkan.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Dia segera meraih tubuh Boruto dan menyabuninya. Anaknya tidak rewel, malah begitu menikmati saat kepalanya digosok Naruto dengan lembut. Pria tampan yang sebenarnya adalah ayah kandung Boruto begitu menikmati waktu bersama anaknya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melamun. Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan anaknya dulu. Sangat jauh dari kata layak pastinya, Boruto tidak mendapatkan haknya. Naruto tahu Hinata tidak terlalu mampu untuk menyediakan kehidupan yang mapan untuk anaknya.

Dia ingin menarik Boruto ke dalam hidupnya. Sudah cukup Hinata memonopoli Boruto sendirian. Sekarang giliran dia untuk merawat Boruto.

 _Hey, dia juga ikut andil dalam membuat Boruto kan?_

.

.

Setelah sang ayah memandikan Boruto maka sudah waktunya bagi Boruto untuk makan malam. Para koki telah memasakkan makanan khusus dengan memerhatikan kelengkapan gizi, tentunya lezat. Naruto ingin anaknya merasa nyaman di tempat ini. Segala kebutuhannya adalah prioritas paling penting. Boruto tidak sadar dia diberlakukan bak putra mahkota.

"Tidak ingin paman suapi?"

Surai blonde Boruto bergerak lembut mengikuti gerak kepala pemiliknya yang menggeleng. "Aku sudah besar paman." Dia berkata lucu sambil mengulum senyum malu-malu. "Aku sudah besar, sudah bisa makan sendiri." Naruto gemas sampai mengacak rambut Boruto.

"Cerdas sekali. Papamu pasti bangga memiliki anak sepertimu, jagoan."

"Huh? Papa? Boru nggak punya papa, paman."

Hati Naruto langsung teriris. Makanan di lidah terasa pahit. _'Aku papamu nak.'_ Naruto berharap dia bisa mengatakannya. Boruto masih memiliki papa dan papanya berada di depannya.

" _Err_ -Jika papa Boruto datang, apa kau akan menyambutnya?"

Boruto langsung menggeleng sambil menekuk raut wajahnya. Bocah itu tidak menyukai Naruto yang berbicara mengenai papanya. Memang papanya masih hidup? Sedari awal yang Boruto tahu hanya mama dan mama. Tidak ada sosok papa, dia tumbuh dengan asuhan mamanya saja.

"Papa itu orang jahat, paman." Naruto memainkan garpu tanpa minat, berusaha menulikan telinganya sendiri dari penyataan menohok anaknya.

"Jahat? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Bila ada papa maka semua keinginan Boruto bisa dipenuhi. Ingin minta mainan atau makanan enak pasti bisa papa berikan."

Sama seperti Naruto yang mulai memaksa. Boruto pun semakin keras kepala menolak.

"Papa jahat! Mama selalu menangis jika Boruto bertanya tentang papa. Boru benci papa yang tidak pernah ada dan selalu membuat mama kesulitan. Papa tidak ada saat orang-orang mengolok mama dan mengatai Boru anak kotor. Papa sama sekali tidak memelukku sewaktu aku terjatuh _–hiks-_ hanya mama yang menyembuhkan luka Boru _–hiks-_ "

Bocah kecil yang memiliki darah Uzumaki ini terisak pelan. Dia ingat pernah diejek sebagai anak haram karena tidak punya papa. Tapi mamanya yang paling terluka, Boruto tahu Hinata kadang akan menangis diam-diam ketika menidurkannya.

"Boru takut mama meninggalkanku karena kata mama aku mirip dengan papa. Kenapa harus seperti papa sih, aku ingin mirip mama." Mata biru sang putra ternoda beningan air mata. Naruto dibuat terhenyak, apa yang dia banggakan dari kemiripan dia dengan anaknya malah ditakuti oleh Boruto sendiri.

Secara tidak langsung Boruto telah menolaknya.

.

.

Setelah menemani Boruto mandi dan makan, Naruto mengajak putranya untuk menemui Hinata. sedari tadi Boruto merengek agar bisa melihat mamanya. Dia terlalu rindu untuk segera melihat mamanya.

"Apa dia sudah baikan?" Satu lengannya digunakan untuk menjaga Boruto agar tetap berada dalam gendongannya. Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan Boruto yang bertingkah aktif mendekati Hinata.

Dokter baru saja menyuntikkan obat cair ke dalam infus Hinata. "Anda tenang saja, dia hanya butuh istirahat. Beberapa saat lagi dia akan sadar."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Jika ada sesuatu aku akan menghubungimu dokter."

"Paman, bisakah kau menurunkanku. Aku ingin memeluk mama."

"Tahan dulu, _boy_. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Mama akan bangun jika kau memberinya sedikit waktu." Naruto mengecup sayang pipi Boruto, menyesap aroma harum anak kecil. Dia tahu anaknya ini sangat ingin berada dekat dengan mamanya. Tapi mau bagiamanpun, Hinata sedang dalam proses pemulihan.

Naruto takut gerak lincah Boruto akan mempengaruhi kesembuhan Hinata.

Saat para maid sedang mengganti baju Hinata, Naruto akan menghadap ke arah lain. Biar bagaimapun dirinya merasa bahwa sebuah tindakan tidak sopan jika sampai jeli memerhatikan bagian tubuh Hinata. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa Hinata tidaklah berubah sejak terakhir kali dia melihat wanita itu.

Hinata masih tetap manis meski sudah melahirkan anak usia lima tahun.

"Paman lihat, di sana Boruto lahir."

"Huh?" Reflek Naruto menoleh. Boruto menunjuk pada perut Hinata yang terdapat bekas luka melintang. Mirip bekas jahitan. Mata birunya terpaku, fokusnya mengecil pada satu objek di depan sana. "Bekas apa itu?"

Boruto bergerak turun dan langsung meloncat ke kasur. "Mama bilang Boru lahir dari sini." Anak kecil itu mencium bekas jahitan di perut mamanya. Naruto buru-buru mengambil Boruto, gonyangan tubuh montok Boruto terlihat menghawatirkan di mata Naruto.

"Boru lahir dari operasi paman. Mama mengatakannya padaku dulu. Bukankah mama orang yang hebat?"

Celotehan Boruto tidak terlalu tertangkap di gendang telinga papanya. Naruto masih menatap bekas itu meski sudah tertutup oleh baju yang lebih tebal.

"Kalian boleh pergi." Para maid membungkuk mengerti dan segera keluar ketika tugas mereka telah selesai. "Dan, kau harus tidur jagoan." Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi Boruto lalu mencubit gemas hidung mungilnya. "Segera tidur, besok pagi kau sudah bisa bercerita apapun dengan mamamu."

Apapun yang Naruto katakana mengenai mamanya, pasti akan Boruto truti. "Yeah." Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju kamar di sebelah kamar utama. Besok Boruto ingin bermain dengan Hinata.

Dan Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya, dia mengambil langkah untuk duduk di samping ranjang. Mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana napas teratur Hinata terlihat, bagaimana mata yang terpejam itu masih enggan untuk memerlihatkan bola mata bulannya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak pelan menyikap baju Hinata, dia sedikit gemetar sampai mata birunya bisa melihat secara langsung abdomen Hinata.

Bekas operasi itu melintang cukup lebar, jahitannya masih membekas memberi guratan yang Naruto sentuh pelan.

Naruto tidak sadar kening Hinata mengernyit dan kelopak matanya bergerak pelan. Gerakan halus di perutnya membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman.

Pria itu meremang. Perasaanya meluap bagai sapuan badai ombak. "Apakah dari sini anakku lahir?" Naruto tidak pernah tahu apapun mengenai proses kelahiran Boruto, tentang perjuangan Hinata untuk bisa menghadirkan Boruto meski nyawa adalah taruhannya. Dia pernah sampai mengalami pendarahan hebat karena tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk menampung janin yang terus tumbuh membesar.

Namun, mana tahu Naruto mengenai hal itu. Dia menyibukkan diri untuk membenci apa yang seharusnya dia lindungi –itu dulu. Sekarang dirinya begitu antusias untuk menguliknya.

Benar-benar brengsek, jika Hinata menyadarinya.

Naruto menatap tanpa berkedip, ada rasa bangga mengetahui darah dagingnya bisa lahir ke dunia. Namun dia cukup kecewa dan marah. Hinata menyembunyikan itu semua. Membuat Boruto berpikir bahwa dia tidak memiliki papa. Namun, itu semua benar bukan? Dulu sewaktu Hinata memohon, dia malah mengusir. Bahkan ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri.

" _Ugghhn._ " Naruto tegang. Hinata membuka mata tanpa disangka. Naruto merasa dia seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan asusila.

Sedangkan Hinata berusaha mengatur diafragma cahaya yang masuk ke dalam pupil mata. Kepalanya terasa ringan, namun dia tahu bahwa tubuhnya menjadi lebih baik. Fokusnya tiba-tiba membesar ketika sosok Naruto menyapa indera penglihatannya. Bahkan obat penenang yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya pun tidak bisa mengendalikan deru napasnya yang memburu.

Denyut nadinya meningkat karena satu pria yang sangat Hinata benci.

Hinata langsung melotot namun tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk dipaksa bergerak. Selang infus yang melubangi kulitnya membuat Hinata terpaksa tetap berbaring. Perutnya kram dan melilit. "A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Hinata menoleh ke penjuru ruangan asing ini. Dia tidak mengenali dimana ia berada juga tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Ma-mana anakku?" Matanya memanas begitu saja. Orang sakit jauh lebih sensitif.

"Turunkan keteganganmu."

"Mana Boruto!" Suara husky Naruto terendam oleh teriakan Hinata. Wanita itu masih memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk berteriak mencari tahu dimana putra semata wayangnya. "Jangan ambil dia. Jangan lagi. Aku mohon, tinggalkan kami seperti dulu." Hinata kembali merancau sampai membuat Naruto tertohok.

Ulu hatinya jelas tengah berlubang. Naruto sadar dirinya begitu brengsek.

Naruto marah. Benci pada dirinya sendiri. Namun dia salah dalam melampiaskannya. "Diam Hinata! Kau ingin putramu? Mengurus dirimu saja kau tidak becus bagaimana bisa kau ingin tetap memertahankan Boruto? Kau membuatnya hampir tidak beristirahat hanya untuk menungguimu."

"Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan 'bisa menjaga'? Jangan membual. Kau lemah dan sudah sepatutnya untuk menyadari batasan dirimu."

Hinata baru bisa terdiam ketika apa yang dilontarkan Naruto benar adanya, dirinya sadar bahwa saat ini ia tengah sakit. Lidahnya terasa pahit dan perutnya seolah teraduk hendak memuntahkan isinya. Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil wadah dan memijat tengkuk Hinata ketika dia akan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Wanita ini nampak kesakitan.

"Berhenti memaksa tubuhmu bergerak, sakitmu akan lebih lama untuk sembuh."

Tangan lemas Hinata menampik bantuan Naruto. "Berhenti untuk mencampuri urusanku. Jauhkan tanganmu dariku."

"Astaga. Bisakah otakmu kau gunakan sedikit. Kalau ingin aku melemparmu keluar, begitu?" Desis Naruto tajam mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Maka lakukan. Buang aku, tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengambil Boruto dariku." Sahut Hinata menantang.

Mendecakkan lidah kasar, Naruto lebih memilih bungkam. Hinata yang sekarang lebih berani untuk mendebat. Bahkan tidak segan untuk bertindak fisik jika dirasa perlu. Benar-benar bukan Hinata yang dulu, seorang perempuan lugu dan penuh kehangatan. Sesegera mungkin Naruto membaringkan lagi tubuh Hinata. "Minum obatmu. Aku tidak mau melihat anakku menangis melihat ibunya masih sakit."

Hinata tertawa hambar. "Hah? Tidak usah pura-pura peduli. Akui saja Boruto bukan anakmu."

Sudah mulai terbiasa Naruto dengan ucapan tajam mantan istrinya ini. Naruto kali ini lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi suatu masalah. "Dia anakku Hinata. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa selama ini kau berbohong pada Boruto. Anakku tidak yatim, dia punya papa dan aku adalah ayah kandungnya."

"Segeralah sembuh, kita akan membahas hak asuh-"

"Papa? Ayah kau bilang? Harus berapa kali kubilang bahwa Boruto tidak butuh nama Uzumaki di belakangnya." Hinata cepat-cepat memotong kalimat akhir mantan suaminya. Dia sudah lelah sebenarnya namun enggan untuk mengalah. Naruto harus tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi untuk meminta.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya menangis ketika orang-orang mengatainya anak haram? Mereka beranggapan buruk mengenai Boruto hanya karena dia lahir tanpa papa. Putraku sering bertanya padaku dimana papanya, lantas apakah aku harus menjawa jika papanya sama sekali tidak menginginkannya? Papanya justru membencinya jauh sebelum dia lahir. Papanya ingin dia mati tanpa sempat melihat dunia." _Dan papanya lebih memilih wanita lain dibandingkan istrinya sendiri_. Dada Hinata naik turun menahan gejola ledakan emosi.

"Jika kau ingin Boruto sekarang, seharusnya kau juga menginginkannya lima tahun yang lalu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf jika hampir full flash back. Biar enggak tegang mulu dari chapter 1 sampai 2. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungannya. Untuk yang merasa sifat Naruto sangat buruk, sebenarnya dia punya sisi lembut juga lho. Tapi kadang emosinya meledak-ledak. Intinya kayak duren deh. Keras di luar lembut di dalam. Dan Hinata memang akan sulit memaafkan Naruto, tapi _who know_. Kadang cinta dan benci itu memang setipis senar laying-layang haha.

Untuk pairing, sejak awal sudah saya putuskan ini pairing NH. Entah nanti prosesnya gimana Naruto bakal kembali bawa Hinata kembali, yang pasti mereka sebenarnya menyimpan cinta yang dalam. Jadi jangan lihat Hinata itu murahan bila nantinya dia kembali ke Naruto. Tapi lihat juga perjuangan Naruto buat yakinin Hinata. lagi pula ini rated M, saya bisa lebih bebas dalam mengeksplore cerita.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Atharu, 5/22/17


	4. Chapter 4

_Mendecakkan lidah kasar, Naruto lebih memilih bungkam. Hinata yang sekarang lebih berani untuk mendebat. Bahkan tidak segan untuk bertindak fisik jika dirasa perlu. Benar-benar bukan Hinata yang dulu, seorang perempuan lugu dan penuh kehangatan. Sesegera mungkin Naruto membaringkan lagi tubuh Hinata. "Minum obatmu. Aku tidak mau melihat anakku menangis melihat ibunya masih sakit."_

 _Hinata tertawa hambar. "Hah? Tidak usah pura-pura peduli. Akui saja Boruto bukan anakmu."_

 _Sudah mulai terbiasa Naruto dengan ucapan tajam mantan istrinya ini. Naruto kali ini lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi suatu masalah. "Dia anakku Hinata. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa selama ini kau berbohong pada Boruto. Anakku tidak yatim, dia punya papa dan aku adalah ayah kandungnya."_

" _Segeralah sembuh, kita akan membahas hak asuh-"_

" _Papa? Ayah kau bilang? Harus berapa kali kubilang bahwa Boruto tidak butuh nama Uzumaki di belakangnya." Hinata cepat-cepat memotong kalimat akhir mantan suaminya. Dia sudah lelah sebenarnya namun enggan untuk mengalah. Naruto harus tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi untuk meminta._

" _Apa kau pernah melihatnya menangis ketika orang-orang mengatainya anak haram? Mereka beranggapan buruk mengenai Boruto hanya karena dia lahir tanpa papa. Putraku sering bertanya padaku dimana papanya, lantas apakah aku harus menjawa jika papanya sama sekali tidak menginginkannya? Papanya justru membencinya jauh sebelum dia lahir. Papanya ingin dia mati tanpa sempat melihat dunia." Dan papanya lebih memilih wanita lain dibandingkan istrinya sendiri. Dada Hinata naik turun menahan gejola ledakan emosi._

" _Jika kau ingin Boruto sekarang, seharusnya kau juga menginginkannya lima tahun yang lalu."_

.

.

.

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditulis berdasarkan imajinasi tanpa referensi

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

Tidak dipersyaratkan untuk dibaca anak kecil, khusus (18+).

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, alur cepat

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

Cover : credit by .com

.

Bisa mengikutinya juga di wattpad (Atharu)

Tolong perhatikan warning yang saya cantumkan, terutama mengenai bahasa yang saya gunakan. Memang ada beberapa bagian dengan frasa tidak sesuai tatanan kebahasaan karena memang konteksnya saya buat seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan Hinata sudah lebih baik, kesehatannya berangsur pulih meski masih diharuskan meminum obat setiap hari, tapi setidaknya dia sudah terbebas dari selang infus serta tiduran di ranjang seharian. Mungkin tidak terlalu banyak gerak aktifitas yang bisa Hinata lalukan, dia benar-benar diharuskan untuk tidak banyak bergerak.

Hinata sedikit jengah. Seluruh maid di sini memperlakukannya berlebihan. Jangankan dibiarkan berkeliaran di dalam rumah, dia tidak diijinkan ke dapur meski hanya untuk mengambil minum.

Benar-benar membuat ibu satu anak namun tetap berparas manis ini secara terang-terangan menyampaikan kekesalannya pada Naruto –orang yang bertanggung jawab atas segala tingkah berlebihan para maid di sini. Pada dasarnya Hinata memang enggan merepotkan orang lain selama dia sendiri masih mampu untuk melakukannya.

Hinata benci dikekang.

Bersyukur, pria dengan segala kekuasaan serta kharisma itu mau mendengarkan. Sifat Naruto entah sejak kapan menjadi lebih mudah untuk diajak berbicara. Hinata jadi bisa bernapas lega, setidaknya dia bisa berjalan ke manapun tanpa perlu mendengar kekhawatiran berlebih dari orang lain.

Satu hal paling penting, dia bisa kembali melihat anaknya. Bermain meski hanya mengawasinya saja. Hinata tidak enak merepotkan Naruto, terutama dalam hal mengurus Boruto. Dia masih mampu untuk sekadar menemani anaknya melakukan hal-hal normal seperti biasanya.

Seperti saat ini. Rambut biru gelapnya digelung asal-asalan membentuk cepolan. Hinata duduk sambil mengupas buah apel. Matanya tidak luput untuk mengawasi putranya yang sedang menonton televisi. Benda datar dengan layar LED memproyeksikan sebuah gambar bergerak. Penuh warna dan seolah benar-benar hidup.

Pandangan Boruto tidak terlepas dari layar televisi memproyeksikan kartun kesukaannya. Animasi robot menjadi tontonan menarik bagi perhatian Boruto. Dia akan berteriak heboh mengagumi setiap gerakan atraktif dari sang pahlawan idolanya. Hinata tersenyum kecut, di tempat tinggalnya dulu tidak ada televisi selebar lukisan dinding seperti apa yang kini berada di penthouse Naruto.

Naruto memang bergelung kemewahan. Seolah tidak ada yang tidak bisa untuk didapatkan. Mudah baginya memberikan apapun keinginan Boruto. Mulai merasa kecil diri, Hinata merasakan jarak antara dia dan Naruto tidak dapat diselami. Batasnya mencolok, dia bukan dari keluarga berada apalagi tidak punya apa-apa. Hinata harus bekerja siang malam agar bisa membelikan selimut tebal bagi putranya.

Apakah Boruto merasa nyaman tinggal di sini?

"Sayang kemari, mama mengupaskanmu apel." Suara lembut Hinata membuat jagoannya menoleh. Boruto bangkit dan langsung menghampiri mamanya sampil mengambil satu kupasan apel. "Pelan-pelan." Boruto memakannya lahap. "Enak?"

Boruto mengangguk. Dia makan namun dua lensa safirnya menatap kembali pada layar datar bergambar aksi heroik sang pemeran utama dalam menjatuhkan lawan. Sangat memukau. Tercetus impinan Boruto untuk menjadi super hero.

"Bisakah kita di sini lebih lama ma? Aku menyukai DVD iron man yang dibelikan paman Naruto."

Mengelus sayang puncak kepala Boruto, Hinata memberinya pandangan teduh. Senyumnya kecut, enggan mengiyakan kemauan sang buah hati. "Kita tidak boleh terlalu lama merepotkan paman Naruto. Secepatnya kita harus pergi dari sini." _Dan secepatnya pula mama harus membawamu menjauh dari Naruto_.

Semakin lama mereka di sini maka semakin mempermudah Naruto menguasai –menginvasi keseluruhan Boruto. Pria itu punya segala kelebihan serta kemampuan yang dapat merebut Boruto dalam kedipan mata. Dia bisa berbuat apapun, begitu mudah hingga kadang dia berbuat keterlaluan.

Hinata membenci segala artibut kesempurnaan lelaki itu. Naruto bisa berada di atas tanpa memeras keringat. Dia lawan berat untuk digulingkan. Tidak hanya tekad, Hinata butuh kesempatan dan keberuntungan agar benar-benar membuat Naruto setidaknya menjauh.

Desahan lelah keluar dari bibir tipisnya, sudah tidak mungkin untuk melarikan diri jika Naruto lah pesaingnya.

Dan sialnya Naruto bergerak begitu cepat. Dia begitu gila sampai menyuruh anak buahnya menggusur flat tempat tinggal Hinata di sudut kota Sapporo agar dia tidak bisa membawa Boruto pergi jauh. Hinata sempat mendebat namun Naruto terlanjur bertitah.

Naruto tidak ragu untuk melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Hinata menopang kepala, pelipisnya berkedut ngilu tiap memikirkan hal secara berlebih. Dia butuh ketenangan, bukan ketegangan setiap bertukar pandang dengan pria dewasa bermata samudera mirip anaknya. Tubuh Hinata meremang oleh kehadiran Naruto di dekatnya. Mau bagaimanapun serumah kembali bersama Naruto tetaplah menyesakkan. Pria tampan itu memberi pengaruh buruk terhadap kesehatannya.

Ibu muda itu kembali mencari fokus pada buah hatinya. "Kau menyukai tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja ma. Di sini sangat nyaman, kita bisa makan enak dan Boru bisa menonton iron man sepuasnya." Boruto menjelaskan dengan menyertakan gerakan lucu. Dia tidak lagi merasa kalah ketika teman-temannya membicarakan sang tokoh heroik, Iron man. Paman Naruto membelikannya satu set DVD episode lengkap.

Bocah itu masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari arti tatapan dalam ibunya.

Hinata tersenyum namun hatinya menyisakan sedikit ketidak relaan. Ingin melarang tapi dia sadar diri. Biar bagaimana pun Boruto masihlah anak-anak, umurnya baru lima tahun. Sedang dalam masa lincah-lincahnya, punya kesukaan pada hiburan tertentu pula. "Apa itu artinya kau lebih menyukai paman Naruto daripada mama?"

Bola mata biru Boruto berkedip beberapa kali. Bibir merah tipis yang didapat dari ibunya manyun dan pipinya mengembung. Bahkan anaknya sudah bisa mendecakkan lidah ketika kesal. Tingkahnya hampir menyerupai Naruto. Hinata jadi khawatir Boruto terlalu banyak mengambil kemiripan dari ayah kandungnya meski Hinata-lah dulu yang membawa Boruto kemanapun dalam perutnya selama sembilan bulan.

Tidak adil.

"Mama tetap orang paling spesial, terbaik bagiku." Lengan kecilnya memeluk perut Hinata. Menggesekkan kepalanya mencari kenyamanan. Tingkah manja Boruto akan muncul jika sudah berada dalam dekapan mamanya. "Mama adalah pahlawan, akan selalu menjadi orang yang paling aku sayang."

" _Ish. . ._ Pintar sekali mengambil hati mama." Goda Hinata mencubit gemas pipi anaknya hingga memerah. Dia mengangkat tubuh Boruto, meletakkannya dalam pangkuan. Menjaganya agar tetap berada dalam jangkauan. "Dan jangan terlalu banyak makan, jagoan. Tubuhmu bisa gendut dan mama kesulitan membawamu. Mama masih ingin memeluk Boruto seperti ini."

 _Jangan terlalu cepat dewasa, nak._

Rasanya baru kemarin dia melahirkan Boruto. tapi, lihat sekarang. Bayi merah itu kini menjelma menjadi anak yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Hinata bangga bisa membesarkan anaknya meski seorang diri.

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah Hinata sesali dari hubungannya dengan Naruto hanya Boruto. Dia hadir saat roda kehidupan Hinata berada di titik terbawah. Bahkan dulu Hinata sempat ragu. Di tengah peliknya permasalahan, dia hampir gelap mata hampir menyerah.

Hinata takut tidak mampu merawat atau bahkan membesarkan Boruto.

Hidup sebagai sebatang kara, Hinata memahami bagaimana dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada hal lebih yang bisa dia berikan untuk menyenangkan putranya. Ekonominya pas-pasan –sering kehabisan uang, tidak ada sanak saudara serta tinggal di tempat kecil. Apalagi sewaktu Boruto sakit, Hinata harus meminjam uang pada Mrs. Konan atau sahabatnya, Kiba.

Apabila bila sudah tidak memiliki simpanan lagi maka dia hanya bisa memeluk buah hatinya semalaman berharap sakitnya bisa berpindah pada dirinya. Hinata akan mengusap sayang kening Boruto lalu memeluknya sepanjang malam tanpa tidur.

Tangisan Boruto adalah kesedihannya. Senyuman Boruto adalah mataharinya. Hinata rela bertukar nyawa asal Boruto tetap bisa melihat isi dunia.

Dia lahir membawa harapan dalam kegelapan. Semirip apapun Boruto dengan Naruto, fakta bahwa Boruto terlahir dari rahimnya membuat Hinata selamanya akan menyayangi dan mencintai Boruto melebihi apapun. Hanya pada Boruto, Hinata berubah egois dalam menjaga dan lindunginya.

Dia ingin memiliki Boruto seorang diri.

"Jika mamamu tidak kuat menggendongmu, maka paman bisa melakukannya."

Suara Naruto menyentak Hinata, lelaki itu baru selesai mandi. Dia hanya menggenakan boxer selutut dan kaos V-neck lengan pendek. Rambutnya pun masih basah, tidak mencuat melainkan jatuh meneteskan butiran sisa air. Aroma segar citrus menguar membuat Hinata menahan napas. Tubuh atletis Naruto terlalu jelas terpampang untuk sekadar dicuri pandang.

"Paman." Boruto berterik girang. Dia sangat senang ketika Naruto beralih mengangkat tubuhnya dan diletakkan di atas pundak lebar milik Naruto. "Apakah hari ini kita akan bermain lagi?"

"Apapun yang kau minta, jagoan. Kau ingin paman mengajakmu ke lapangan sepak bola? Atau kau bisa meminta paman menyewakan satu lapangan penuh untukmu."

 _Dasar sombong_. Cibir Hinata dalam hati. Perhatian Naruto berubah menjadi sikap memanjakan yang tidak Hinata sukai. Dia buruk dalam mendidik anak, sama sekali tidak berpikir panjang guna menarik senyuman Boruto. Apapun instan dilakukan. Naruto haruslah bisa mengendalikan diri dalam menyayangi Boruto dengan cara lebih normal.

Dia perlu belajar dari awal.

"Tidak-tidak. kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Bermain di sekitar sini saja, kau tidak harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membuat anakku terkesima."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Sedikit keluar rumah bukan ide yang buruk."

Tangan Hinata menyilang. "Tapi aku menolaknya. Jangan hamburkan uangmu untuk hal berlebihan, anakku bukan barang yang bisa kau beli." Perkataanya mencubit. Hinata menyindir Naruto mengenai perbedaan kasta sosialnya.

Naruto mengalah –kalah. Hinata menutup semua pintu untuknya mendekati Boruto. Setidaknya Naruto berharap Hinata mau lebih melunak dengan membiarkannya mengetahui apa yang disuka atau dibenci Boruto meski hanya secuil. Naruto tidak mau terlalu banyak tertinggal meski dia terlambat untuk mengenal.

"Kita bisa main kejar-kejaran di sini. Ruang tamu di rumah paman sangat luas. Aku bisa berguling ke sana ke mari." Boruto memberikan pendapat. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai perdebatan antara mama dan paman Naruto.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Boruto. ruang tamu di penthouse Naruto sudah sangat luas untuk dijadikan tempat bermain. Ini tiga kali lebih luas dari tempat tinggalnya di Hokkaido dulu. "Biarkan Boru menjadi pahlawan dan paman adalah monsternya." Gigi susunya terlihat berejejer rapi ketika tersenyum lebar.

Mengangguk menyetujui, Naruto bersyukur bisa menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama anaknya. "Ide yang bagus."

"Apa mama tidak mau ikut?"

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawabanya. Dia membatasi diri agar tidak terlalu terlibat kontak fisik dengan Naruto. Apapun itu, dia enggan berdekatan dengan mantan suaminya.

"Mama bertugas mengawasimu." _Juga mengkhawatirkanmu_. Hinata sadar Naruto belum berpengalaman dalam mengurus bocah kecil umur lima tahunan apalagi yang hiperaktif macam Boruto. Bisa saja Naruto lengah dan Boruto dapat mengalami hal buruk seperti terjatuh atau terpeleset. Hinata belum sepenuhnya memercayai Naruto.

Dan ketika dua orang lelaki beda usia itu bermain maka Hinata akan duduk sambil memerhatikan dari jarak tidak terlalu jauh. Anaknya sangat senang bahkan suara tawa nyaringnya terdengar lucu saat berhasil membuat Naruto –yang berperan sebagai penjahat menyerah sambil meminta untuk dilepaskan dari apitan tangan mungil Boruto.

Mereka berdua bertingkah konyol, Hinata sampai terkikik sembunyi-sembunyi ketika melihat Naruto ikutan bertingkah aneh. Lelaki itu bisa bertingkah di luar kesehariannya. Raut wajah serius serta kerutan tajam di dahi nampak terganti dengan wajah ramah tanpa ada tatapan intimidasi seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba dada Hinata sesak, apa seperti ini bentuk keluarga sesungguhnya? begitu bahagia, penuh canda tawa.

Dulu, Hinata sempat memimpikannya, mengharapkan dapat mengarungi biduk rumah tangga sampai akhir tutup usia sebelum Naruto sendiri yang menghancurkannya. Satu hal dari banyaknya alasan Hinata membenci Naruto karena di saat dulu dia masih ingin menyelamatkan pernikahan mereka, Naruto malah melepaskannya.

' _drrttt' 'drrttt'_

Sebuah dering telepon terdengar, permainan ayah dan anak itu harus terhenti. Panggilan masuk dari ruang kerja Naruto membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian. Dia mendecak malas hampir-hampir mengumpat bila tidak ingat ada anaknya.

Dia sudah berpesan pada Kakashi untuk sejenak menggantikannya mengurus semua hal yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan. Naruto masih berkeinginan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama anaknya, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya kecuali memang benar-benar sesuatu yang mendesak. _Urgent._

Tapi meskipun begitu tetap saja tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin perusahaan membuat Naruto merelakan langkahnya menuju arah ruang kerja. Jika pembicaraan telepon ini nantinya tidak terlalu penting, ingatkan Naruto untuk memberikan hukuman pada Kakashi.

Dia membiarkan Boruto dan Hinata di ruang tengah tanpa tahu ada orang lain masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan lekuk tubuh semampai datang tanpa adanya perjanjian atau persetujuan lebih dulu. Shion masuk dengan langkah percaya diri. Toh dia sudah beranggapan tinggi, nantinya sang nyonya rumah adalah dirinya.

Naruto bersumpah. Hanya lima menit yang dia habiskan untuk berbicara di ruang kerjanya tapi suara lengkingan dari arah luar membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Ditambah suara jatuhnya beberapa benda serta para maid datang menghampirinya tergopoh semakin menguatkan rasa khawatir Naruto. Dia bergegas kembali dengan tergesa.

Firasatnya buruk. Naruto mengendus hal tidak baik.

"MAMA!" Suara teriakan Boruto menggema. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, tanganya terkepal erat melihat ruang tengah sudah berantakan dan seorang maid memberitahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung mengamuk dengan niatan melukai Hinata.

Mata Naruto berkilat marah. Siapa orang yang berani membuat keributan dalam rumahnya?! Dia tergesa menuju asal suara teriakan. Matanya melotot melihat keadaan Hinata dan Boruto berantakan. Keduanya tersungkur dengan beberapa luka memar. Hinata sempat melihatnya, sorot matanya melemparkan kekecewaan pada Naruto.

Wanita itu terlihat rapuh hanya dari pantulan dua bola matanya yang berair. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, dia kembali merasakan sakitnya tatapan kebencian Hinata untuknya.

.

.

.

Shion tiba-tiba muncul di depan mata Hinata. Menyeretnya ke luar dan memakinya sebagai wanita jalang nan binal. Tubuh mungil Hinata terhempas begitu tangan Shion menariknya. Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan musuhnya.

Dia ingin balas mencakar tapi tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas untuk mebalikkan keadaan. Hinata sampai terseret beberapa langkah menabrak perabotan yang ada. Jambakan di rambutnya menguat semakin kencang. Hinata meringis, kepalanya begitu sakit.

"Benalu. Kenapa kau masih di sini, Hah! Apa kau menggoda Naruto lagi. Ingat akan dosamu di masa lalu, jalang!"

Shion tak juga puas untuk menghina Hinata. Awalnya Shion hanya datang untuk menemui Naruto, membicarakan hubungan mereka yang semakin lama semakin mengabur dan abu-abu tanpa kejelasan. Dia terkaget ketika sampai di penthouse Naruto malah melihat sosok wanita yang dulu sudah dia singkirkan jauh-jauh, duduk tenang di dalam.

Shion mendapati Hinata kembali. Shion membencinya sampai ingin membunuhnya. "Seharusnya kau menjadi gelandangan atau jalang murahan. Dirimu terlalu kotor untuk tinggal di sini!"

Ketikan dirasa jambakan Shion semakin menguat. Hinata memberontak dan Boruto ikutan melawan. Meski kekuatannya tidak seberapa, Boruto tetap menyerang dengan memukul-mukul kaki Shion tanpa rasa takut. Anak berdarah Uzumaki itu ingin melindungi mamanya.

Tapi Shion jelas lebih unggul, beberapa kali dia menendang Boruto namun bocah itu tetap keras kepala melawan. Boruto menggigit betis Shion dan membuatnya menjerit tidak terima.

Shion menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah. Surai blonde beserta manik mata biru dari anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi memukul kakinya membuat mata Shion membola. Tanpa perlu ditelaah matang-matang pun naluri Shion mampu mengendus asal usul dari sosok kecil ini.

Dia seharusnya tidak pernah ada, janin sialan itu kini menjelma nyata sebagai sosok anak manusia di depan kedua matanya.

Napas Shion semakin memburuh. Matanya melihat anak kecil yang memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'mama' memiliki seluruhnya kemiripan dengan pria pujaannya. Dia cetak biru Naruto tanpa ada celah ataupun keraguan. Hubungan darah tidak pernah bisa disangkal.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin Hinata berhasil memberikan keturunan pada Naruto?!

"Ka-kau. _Arrggkkkk!_ " Shion mendorong Hinata sampai terjungkal. Tangannya menemukan sasaran baru yakni makhluk kecil untuk segera disingkirkan. Anak laki-laki di depannya adalah mimpi buruk yang begitu Shion harapkan agar tidak pernah terlahir. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa lahir? Sialan! Kau seharusnya mati, kau seharusnya tidak pernah terlahir. ANAK HARAM!"

Shion semakin menjadi. Dia menggila dan langsung menampar keras membuat tubuh kecil Boruto terpental sampai terbentur marmer. Hinata menjerit, tubuhnya lemas, jantungnya terasa dilubangi ketika melihat sendiri anaknya dilukai secara keji. Jelas Hinata lebih memilih disakiti daripada harus membiarkan putranya menjadi sasaran pelampiasan.

Hinata menghampiri putranya dengan terseok. Tubuh bergetar Boruto dipeluk. Lecet memerah sampai meneteskan darah merah. Ada luka menganga di dahi Boruto, Hinata mendengar tangisan keras Boruto sambil memegangi keningnya. Boruto jarang menangis kencang, tapi kali ini dia sampai meraung memeluk Hinata erat. Ketakutan, Hinata mampu menerjemahkan gesture takut anaknya.

Hinata tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya melihat orang yang sangat dia jaga dilukai di depan mata. "Ja-jangan menangis,sayang. Lihat mama, sakitnya akan berpindah ke mama. Sa _-hksss_ -sakit pergilah." Hinata menggigit kuat bibirnya.

"Boru - _hiksss_ \- sayang ada mama di sini." Isak Hinata sambil meniup-niup luka lebar di dahi Boruto. Kata-kata Hinata belum mampu menenangkan Boruto, anaknya sampai mengeluarkan tangisan hingga suaranya serak.

Darah masih menetes dari luka Boruto. Hinata semakin kalut. "Mana yang sakit sayang, mana? _Ssshhhh_ …. Mama di sini. _Hksss-_ Mama akan menghilangkan sakitnya. Lukanya akan sembuh. Si-siapapun, tolong anakku - _hkssss_."

Tepat pada saat itu Naruto berada di sana. Darahnya mendidih melihat keadaan Boruto. Emosinya siangkat ke atas pada puncak kemarahan. Pandangannya menggelap, otot biru terpetak pada kepalan tangan, Naruto masa bodoh jika dia bisa membunuh yang telah menyakiti anaknya.

Naruto begitu menyeramkan ketika diliputi kebengisan.

"KURANG AJAR! Kau apakan anakku, Shion!" Naruto berteriak murka, wajahnya memerah marah. Dia murka. Tanpa keraguan apapun, tak memedulikan lawannya hanya seorang wanita, Naruto balas mendorong Shion tanpa rasa kasihan. Terjungkal dan belutut di depannya.

Masih belum cukup! Perbuatan Shion sudah membuatnya membuang rasa kasihan. Sisi kemanusiannya tidak untuk diberikan pada Shion.

"Kau yang apa-apaan Naruto!" Shion masih dapat bangkit tertantang untuk maju. "Jangan buta Naruto. Bocah itu bukan anakmu, Hinata tidak pernah melahirkan darah dagingmu." Shion menunjuk Hinata dengan nyalang. Apalagi pada bocah kecil yang mencari perlindungan dalam dekapan Hinata.

Shion benar-benar ingin melenyapkannya. Giginya bergemelatuk geram juga merasa terancam. Anak Hinata bisa membuatnya kehilangan semua apa yang telah dia impikan selama ini. "Apa kau pikir hanya karena dia memiliki kesamaan dengamu maka bocah tengik itu adalah anakmu?! Ibunya adalah pelacur maka anaknya pun juga anak kotor."

"DIAM SHION! Aku bisa melemparmu. Keluar dari rumahku!" Desis Naruto mulai tersulut emosi. Tempramen Naruto meledak-ledak ketika ada yang berani meragukan kebenaran tentang Boruto.

Naruto tidak terima orang lain berkata mencelah tentang jati diri Boruto. Dia adalah anak kandungnya. Naruto sedang berusaha membangun hubungan baik dengan Hinata dan Boruto, tidak seorang pun boleh menghancurkan usahanya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau terperdaya oleh wanita murahan itu. Jelas-jelas dulu dia bermain gila dengan lelaki lain. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya digerayangi para pria hidung belang dan sekarang kau memercayai bahwa anak sampah yang dia sodorkan adalah anakmu?"

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Boruto, menutup seerat mungkin telinga Boruto agar kata-kata kasar Shion tidak terdengar oleh buah hatinya.

"BRENGSEK! KUBILANG DIAM! BERANINYA KAU MENGHINA ANAKKU!" Satu gerakan cengkraman dan Naruto sudah mencekik Shion sampai wanita itu terbatuk kesulitan bernapas. Cekikan Naruto membuat Shion ketakutan. "Mulutmu bisa kurobek jika kau menghina anakku."

Boruto semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya pada perut Hinata, tubuh kecilnya menegang mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

Hinata bisa melihat seberapa marahnya Naruto ketika ada yang berani menghina Boruto. Sebagai seorang ibu dia juga merasakan amarah itu. Selama Sembilan bulan dia mengandung Boruto, merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang lantas tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang sengaja ingin melukai Boruto.

Hinata juga sama sekali tidak ingin pengakuan dari ayah biologis Boruto, dia tidak mengharapkan nama besar Uzumaki tersemat pada untaian nama belakang anaknya jika hal itu semakin membuat Boruto menjadi incaran. Anaknya masih kecil, Hinata hanya menginginkan kehidupan damai bersama Boruto, namun kemudian Naruto datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Ini adalah kesalahannya. Terlalu lama menetap bersama Naruto hanya akan membuat anaknya semakin terluka. Boruto akan menjadi incaran orang jahat jika tetap berada dekat dengan Naruto.

Hinata takut Boruto mengalami trauma akibat kejadian buruk yang baru saja dia alami.

"I-ingat, a-aku kekasihmu Naruto _–uhuk-_ "

"Persetan dengan itu Shion. Sudah lama aku membuangmu. Buka matamu, jalang!" Naruto mendorong Shion ke luar, namun Shion masih berusaha agar tetap berada di dalam.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku. TIDAK AKAN BISA." Shion tidak akan berdiam diri membiarkan Hinata merebut kembali tempatnya. Dia yang paling berhak untuk bersanding dengan Naruto, bukan wanita miskin itu.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, kau akan menyesalinya Shion." Penekanan intonasi Naruto jelas menyiratkan maknsa. _Berani mcam-macam kau mati._

"Kau yang akan menyesal karena telah mengakui sampah itu sebagai anak–"

'PLAKKKK'

Naruto menampar pipi Shion hingga terdengar sobekan di sudut bibirnya. Tidak seberapa bagi Naruto, dia belum puas meluapkan rasa marah yang bisa membuat kepalanya meledak. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto juga menyeret Shion, melempar wanita itu ke luar dari rumanya tak peduli meski Shion berteriak kesakitan.

Deru kasar napas Naruto masih naik turun. Detak jantungnya berdetak menusuk-nusuk tulang rusuk. Dia mengusap wajahnya gusar. Tatapan beringasnya terganti pandangan senduh ketika melihat Hinata dan Boruto masih terduduk di lantai. Rambut halus Hinata kusut dan semrawut, Naruto yakin Hinata masih merasa kesakitan.

Bibir Hinata pun memucat lecet, secara tak langsung Naruto mengakui. Dialah penyebab semua ini. Lalu netra birunya berotasi pada Boruto. Bocah kecilnya masih menangis dengan luka lebar di dahinya.

Naruto dibuat panik juga sakit. Iba dan tak tega. Melihat dua orang penting dalam hidupnya dilukai membuat dadanya sesak menahan perih. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering, dia tidak bisa memanggil keduanya dengan benar karena dia tahu bahwa dialah yang patut disalahkan.

"Hi-hinata –"

"Jangan mendekat." Sura dingin Hinata menghentikan keinginan Naruto. Bola mata pucat menatapnya menyalahkan. Kali ini Hinata tidak main-main lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak luka Naruto titipkan, bahkan Boruto juga menerimanya. Tangan Hinata terkepal.

" _Tsk,_ ternyata wanitamu benar-benar gila. Dia hampir membunuh anakku."

"Dia bukan wanitaku." Tegas Naruto. Sampai saat ini pun dia tidak pernah mengencani atau mencintai wanita lain lagi, katakanlah dia dulu memang pria brengsek. Perasaanya terlalu rumit untuk sekadar mengenali apa itu cinta. Namun dia pernah meletakkan hatinya, memberikan setengah dari jiwanya hanya pada satu orang. Pada Hinata seorang.

"Kau tidak berhak menilai hatiku serendah itu Hinata." Naruto berkata sungguh-sungguh, sosok Hinata terlalu melekat sampai Naruto terperosok begitu membencinya ketika dia mengira Hinatalah yang menelikung di belakangnya.

Mungkin itu kesalahan Naruto, dosa terbesarnya ketika dia membenci orang yang dia cintai sampai menghancurkannya. "Kita perlu berbicara."

Namun Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa sinis. Hinata lelah dengan semua kepura-puraan Naruto. "Kau membual Naruto. Sangat mengelikan sekali mendengar ucapan omong kosongmu itu."

"Lebih baik kau urus Shion. Nikahi wanita itu. Buatlah banyak anak agar dia tidak mengincar anakku."

"Kau salah paham Hinata –"

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" Menguap, kesabaran Hinata tinggal selapis menghadapi mantan suaminya. Naruto harus sadar bahwa sejak awal dia sama sekali tidak pernah Hinata harapkan keberadaannya. Hinata sudah terlanjur kecewa, marah dan terluka.

Harus semenyedihkan apalagi hidupnya gara Naruto berhenti mengoyak dunia kecilnya. Naruto terlalu banyak menuntut tanpa melihat dimana posisinya sekarang. Sampah yang telah dibuang tidak patut dipunggut ulang bukan?

Namun Naruto tidak mau menjauh apalagi mundur seperti seorang pengecut. Matanya meredup melihat Boruto juga menghindarinya.

"Sayang, apa dirimu baik-baik saja?" Tangan Naruto gemetar ketika hendak menyentuh kening Boruto. Naruto berencana mengobatinya, namun belum sempat Naruto melakukannya, Boruto sudah menepis kasar dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata tajam.

Boruto menolak Naruto. Manik biru sewarna milik Naruto itu nyata menampilkan kebencian tak terkira.

Naruto kehilangan dunianya.

"Menjauh dariku dan mama! Paman bukan papa Boru. Boru tidak mau punya papa jahat seperti paman _hiksss._ "

Naruto meringis, kata-kata Boruto mengiris aliran nadinya. Sedikitpun Naruto tidak melihat adanya kesempatan. Mereka terikat darah, tapi hubungan ayah dan anak itu terlalu tipis –ditarik merenggang sudah pasti terputus.

Apakah sesusah ini untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Tidak adakah kesempatan untuknya mencoba melindungi baik Boruto maupun Hinata?

Ditolak anak sendiri adalah hukuman yang pantas bagi Naruto. Jika dulu dia yang menolak keberadaan Boruto maka kini Boruto membalasnya berkali-lipat lebih sakit. Rongga dadanya seolah menyempit tidak bisa mengambil udara secara benar. Naruto dihancurkan disaat dia ingin membangunnya dari awal.

Pondasinya goyah, sebentar lagi ambruk.

Hati Naruto sudah remuk, penolakan Boruto menjadikannya lemah. Hinata tidak lagi memercayainya.

" _Sssttt…._ Sayang maaf pa –"

"Papa sudah tidak ada!" Boruto memberontak, dia menarik-narik baju Hinata agar cepat pergi. Hinata juga baru pertama kali melihat Boruto membenci seseorang sampai sebegitu besarnya. Melirik Naruto yang nampak menyedihkan, Hinata bisa menyaksikan hancurnya segela kesempurnaan milik Uzumaki Naruto.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang merendahkan diri di depannya.

Lelaki paling berkuasa dan kejam meski dulunya sempat dia cintai kini menunjukkan sisi manusiawinya. Naruto memandangnya dengan sorot pedih.

Bukankah Hinata seharusnya senang? Di depannya, Naruto melemah.

Boruto enggan mau mengakuinya, Boruto menolak berada dekat dengan papanya.

Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak mampu tertawa atau tersenyum. Bukankah ini keinginannya, mengenai Boruto yang membenci papa kandungnya sendiri?

Tapi kenapa mata Hinata malah meneteskan air mata?

Sekejam apapun Naruto di masa lalu, dia tetap mengalirkan darahnya pada Boruto.

"Papa menyayangimu, nak." Suara serak Naruto menyayat. Hinata menggendong Boruto menjauh. "Tu-tunggu Hinata. mau kau bawa kemana anakku?" Pria berusia dewasa itu cepat-cepat mencegah hal yang paling dia takuti terjadi.

Boruto menolaknya, sedangkan Hinata menjauhinya. Dua orang yang dulu dia sia-siakan kini melangkah pergi. "Berhenti melangkah keluar Hinata. Aku bisa mengikat kakimu jika kau nekad." Naruto mengancamnya, dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana agar Hinata mau berhenti.

"Apa kau tuli? Boruto tidak ingin berada di dekatmu. Jadi, biarkan kami pergi."

"Tidak! Kalian berdua tetap tinggal di sini. Tempat ini rumah kalian."

"Jangan membuat dirimu semakin dibenci oleh Boruto. Pikirkan kondisi mentalnya, kau membuat anakku mengalami hal buruk hari ini. Dan seujung rambut pun kau tidak berhak atas dari kami lagi." Semprot Hinata sambil melangkah keluar.

"Tunggu." Lengan Hinata ditahan. Naruto memohon untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya. "MANA MUNGKIN AKU MEMBIARKANMU BERSAMA ANAKKU TIDUR DI JALANAN! Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi Hinata. Kau bisa tinggal di sini beserta Boruto, biarkan aku saja yang pergi."

Hembusan kuat napas Hinata menunjukkan sudah selelah apa dirinya. Bisakah ini cepat berakhir? "Hentikan semua permainanmu ini Naruto! Tidak hanya diriku, bahkan kau juga melukai Boruto. Demi Tuhan, kau menakutinya."

Jika Naruto begitu frustasi untuk menahan Hinata melangkah pergi, maka Hinata sudah putus asa untuk bertahan. "Sejak awal hubungan kita adalah kesalahan. Kesialan. Inilah saatnya kita mengerti Naruto, bahwa kita tidak untuk saling melengkapi. Kita berbeda arah. Kami tidak membutuhkan uluran tanganmu hanya untuk bisa bernapas –bertahan hidup. Kami baik-baik saja meski kau tidak ada."

 _Lalu bagaimana denganku?_ Naruto terpaku. Dia kehilangan kata-kata. Sulit menemukan celah. Hinata membentengi dirinya terlalu keras.

Hinata segera berlari menggendong Boruto meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Kemanapun Hinata tidak peduli, dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini bahkan yang lebih buruk. Namun setidaknya dia bisa menjauh dari Naruto. Hinata bisa hidup berdua kembali bersama Boruto.

Naruto memandang pintu tertutup dengan tatapan kosong.

Kembali, hidupnya runtuh.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengelus surai kuning Boruto. putra kecilnya sudah nampak tenang meski pipinya masih memerah. Luka di dahinya juga telah terplester, dibalut perban, Hinata bersyukur masih membawa sedikit uang. Dia menemani Boruto yang duduk di ayunan taman bermain.

"Nak, kau ingin mama belikan es cream atau cake?"

Boruto bungkam, sedari tadi dia menutup mulutnya –mogok bicara. Kakinya menendang-nendang batu krikil. Dua makanan favoritnya belum mampu menarik minatnya.

Hinata mengerti bagaimana perasaan Boruto. Putranya masih belum bisa menerima ini semua. Terlalu cepat. Kenyataan bahwa dia masih memiliki papa membuat Boruto terganggu. Dia butuh waktu.

"Jangan abaikan mama, apa jagoan mama ini juga membenci mama? Masih betah mendiamkan mama?" Hinata berjongkok di depan Boruto, menyampirkan poni tebal Boruto ke samping. Dua tangan kecil Boruto digenggam lalu dicium penuh sayang. Hidung dan kening tak luput dari kecupan penuh kasih.

Tiba-tiba mata Boruto berkaca-kaca. Dia mengamati Hinata lamat-lamat, melihat sosok wanita cantik yang melahirkannya masih dapat tersenyum menghiburnya. Sejak pertama bisa mengingat, senyum mamanya tetaplah sama. Selalu membawa kehangatan.

Boruto melompat memeluk Hinata. Perasaanya tumpah setiap melihat mamanya yang tetap berada di sisinya. Boruto merasa belum mampu menjaga mamanya. Dia begitu ketakutan mengingat mamanya diberlakukan kasar.

"Maaa _-hikss-_ mama." Punggungnya dielus Hinata lembut. Hinata membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Tubuh montok anaknya diayun pelan-pelan, biasanya Boruto akan merasa nyaman.

"Kau marah pada papa?"

Pelan, Boruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau papa." Gumam Boruto lirih. Tidak pernah ada figur papa dalam lima tahun Boruto mengenal dunia, lalu kini tiba-tiba papanya datang. Naruto mengaku sebagai papanya. Lalu selama ini papanya kemana saja? Kenapa tidak cepat menemui mereka?

"Papa sudah meninggalkan kita kan ma – _hiksss-"_

"Kita tidak butuh papa juga kalau begitu ma."

Hinata jadi merasa bersalah. Dia merasakan bagaimana perasaanya jika menjadi Naruto, pasti akan hancur ketika buah hatimu sendiri membencimu. Hinata tak menampik akan perubahan sikap Naruto. Dari awalnya benci setetngah mati sampai menyayangi sepenuh hati.

Tapi, mungkin kali ini bukan keberuntungan Naruto. Sesekali dia harus merasakan kekalahan.

"Kenapa, _hum_? Bukanya dulu Boru bilang ingin punya papa."

"Tidak –tidak."

"Lalu siapa yang dulu sering bertanya pada mama tentang sosok papa? Dimana papa, Apa papa tampan dan banyak sekali pertanyaan Boruto mengenai papa."

"Bukan aku, ma."

Semenyangkal apapun Boruto, dia hanya membutuhkan waktu. Lima tahun dia hidup tanpa papa, Boruto paling membenci papanya karena membuat mama sering menangis secara diam-diam. "Papa yang membuat mama menangis selama ini. Papa orang jahat ma, Boru benci. Papa tidak melindungi mama seperti papa teman-temanku."

 _Apakah selama ini Boruto mengamatinya diam-diam?_ Hinata baru tahu itu.

"Tapi tanpa papa, mama tidak akan bisa melihat Boruto. Tanpa papa, Boruto juga tidak akan bertemu mama. Apa kau tidak ingat sewaktu tinggal bersama papa Naruto? Papa sangat menyayangi Boru, mau mebelikan apa yang Boru inginkan dan juga merawat mama. Jadi, jangan terlalu membenci papamu."

Boruto masih terdiam, dia tidak menjawab dan hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dekapan Hinata.

Meski masih ada rasa dendam dan marah, namun Hinata tahu dirinya tidak berhak untuk menuntut Boruto membenci ayahnya sendiri. Alasan Hinata menangis diam-diam ketika melihat Boruto di setiap malam adalah rupa anaknya mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Hinata membencinya tapi pria itu juga yang memberikan Boruto padanya. Dia menitipkan cahaya kecil untuk menemani, menerangi jalan hidup Hinata.

Dan Hinata memilih membisu membiarkan dia sendiri yang menanggung luka. Hancur sendirian tidak masalah. Berkeping-keping dari dicampakkan sampai dibuang hingga ditelantarkan, Hinata mampu bertahan.

Dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal buruk pada Boruto mengenai betapa kejamnya kelakukan Naruto dulu. Tidak juga menjabarkan mengenai penolakan Naruto pada Boruto sewaktu masih dalam kandungan. Karena di waktu-waktu tertentu meski hatinya membeku pun Hinata tetap berharap, Naruto akan tersadar –mengetahui bahwa dia telah melahirkan anak mereka ke dunia. Memberikan bentuk cinta mereka ke dalam entitas kehidupan baru.

Dia ingin bersuara lantang. Menghapuskan semua keraguan yang pernah dituduhkan pada dirinya. Disalahpahami sebesar apapun, Hinata terkadang tetap ingin menyampikan pada Naruto bahwa kini dia telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Mereka berdua resmi menjadi orang tua.

Bermimpi bisa melihat lelaki yang dia cintai dulu akan mengatakannya 'Terima kasih telah menghadirkan anak kita' lalu mencium Boruto meski nyatanya Naruto tidak pernah melakukannya. Hinata menelan rasa pahit, itu hanya halusinasinya. Mimpinya terlalu tinggi.

Awalnya Hinata bertahap mencintai Naruto apa adanya tak peduli jika hubungan mereka berawal dari keterpaksaan ataupun Naruto dulu menganggapnya sebagai pengganti. Cadangan. Karena saat Naruto menjadikannya seorang wanita, Hinata telah memutuskan memberikan segalanya termasuk hatinya. Hinata mencintai serta menghormati suaminya meski dia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana Naruto menganggapnya.

Sayangnya perjalanan rumah tangga mereka tidak menemui akhir bahagia. Badai datang tanpa persiapan, Hinata dipukul oleh kenyataan pilu. Semuanya habis, terbakar kebencian tanpa sisa.

ima tahun lebih menunggu, Hinata menolak membiarkan Naruto menyentuh rasa itu kembali. Waktu mampu merubah haluan perasaanya. Cintanya menumpul, terpendam di dasar, terkubur oleh kekecewaan.

"Mama kenapa menangis?" Boruto menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Hinata. Mencium dua mata Hinata secara bergantian. Hinata buru-buru menyekah sisa air matanya, dia tersenyum menatap Boruto mampu menghilangkan kesedihannya dalam sekejab.

"Apa sekarang anak mama sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Um'um, dan – _mom_ bisakah kita makan? Aku lapar.

"Tentu saja. Pegang tangan mama, kita akan mencari kedai makanan." Ini bukan di Sapporo melainkan di Kota Tokyo. Boruto belum mengenal seluk beluk kota ini, Hinata menggandeng tangan anaknya agar tidak tersesat. Ibu muda itu melihat sisa uang yang dia punya sekilas, tidak banyak nominalnya. Cukup untuk makan dan semoga cukup pula untuk mencari penginapan.

Dia butuh tempat untuk beristirahat meski hanya sehari saja, terutama bagi Boruto.

Setelah ini Hinata juga harus memutar otak. Bagaimana bisa kembali pulang ke Hokkaido bersama Boruto. Meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya karena terlalu banyak kepahitan bagi Hinata setiap mengingat kota ini.

Langkah Hinata terhenti seketika, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Genganggamannya pada Boruto dipererat. Hinata was-was Naruto mengikutinya lalu melakukan tindak pemaksaan. Apalagi sewaktu Kakashi lah orang yang keluar dari mobil. Dia orang kepercayaan Naruto. Hinata semakin menjaga jarak.

"Maaf terlambat Hinata dan tuan muda Boruto."

Mata Hinata memincing tidak suka dengan sebutan yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi. Terlalu formal dan terikat. Anaknya mulai dikenali sebagai pewaris darah Uzumaki.

"Tenang Hinata." Jelas sekali Kakashi melihat sorot menghindar dari Hinata. Wanita yang dikenal punya pembawaan lemah lembut ini sudah berubah menjadi wanita tangguh dari banyak luka yang ditanggung. "Aku tidak bersama Naruto- _sama_. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengamu juga tuan muda Boru-"

"Boruto, cukup Boruto. Tidak perlu menambahkan kata 'tuan muda' karena itu terdengar menganggu." Siapapun tidak berhak mengatur hidup putranya. "Lalu, siapa orang yang Kakashi- _san_ maksud?"

Hinata memincing curiga. Meski Kakashi menjelaskan tidak membawa Naruto tetap saja Hinata patut mewaspadai. Naruto cukup keras kepala terhadap hal yang dia inginkan, pria itu arogan dan sulit melepaskan apa yangtelah dia incar.

"Itu aku Hinata." Suara lain menyahut. Tegas dan nyaring, Hinata terkejut. Dia mengenali suara siapa itu. Mana mungkin Hinata bisa melupakan suara halus orang itu. Orang yang selalu menenangkannya bahkan di saat-saat terakhir dia menyandang status sebagai istri Naruto. "Lama tidak bertemu, anakku."

Satu sosok lain ke luar dari mobil, rambut merah panjanganya masih Hinata kenali. Seorang wanita anggun serta begitu dewasa berdiri sambil tersenyum menawan. Hinata tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri, matanya memanas berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa cengeng.

Satu-satunya orang yang Hinata panggil 'ibu' selain ibu kandungnya nampak nyata di kedua bola matanya.

Uzumaki Kushina datang dengan wajah ramah dan tatapan rindu.

"Apa kabar putri ibu?"

Hinata menangis. Bahunya bergetar. Hanya lontaran pertanyaan sederhana namun bisa meruntuhkan segala beban di benak Hinata. Dia seolah disambut pulang. Kushina selalu membuatnya merasa kembali ke rumah. Di saat semua orang juga suaminya dulu tidak mempercayainya, Kushina akan menjadi orang pertama yang membelanya. Ibu kandung Naruto ini gigih membelanya dari segala tudingan miring bahkan pernah sampai sakit akibat perceraiannya dengan Naruto.

"Kau tidak rindu wanita tua ini? Tidak ingin memeluk ibu?" Bahkan sampai saat ini pun Kushina masih sama, dia akan menyuruh Hinata memanggilnya ibu. Kushina sangat menyayangi Hinata tak peduli dari mana Hinata berasal, dia menganggap Hinata adalah anaknya sendiri. Kushina sudah kepalang cinta dengan wanita berambut biru gelap ini.

Kushina masih menganggap Hinata adalah menantunya, satu-satunya wanita yang pantas mendampingi Naruto. "Kau pasti juga marah pada ibu sampai pergi begitu jauh dan sangat lama. Ibu kesulitan mencarimu. Putri ibu tidak mau menjenguk wanita tua ini."

Hinata menggeleng. Mana mungkin dia bisa marah pada Kushina? Meski Hinata tidak lagi menyandang nama Uzumaki sebagai pengganti Hyuga pun dia selalu mendoakan agar ibu mertuanya ini tetap dalam keadaan sehat.

"I-ibu. . . _hksss_. A-aku-"

"Ibu sudah tahu semuanya." Kushina menempatkan Kakashi sebagai pemberi informasi atas semua hal yang terjadi di sekitar Naruto. Kushina merasa bersalah, Hinata menderita dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kushina merapikan helai rambut Hinata, memeluknya sebagai ungkapan bahwa Hinata tidak akan merasakan kesendirian lagi. "Ibu tidak akan memaksamu memaafkan Naruto, karena dia sendirilah yang harus membuktikan diri padamu."

Dua wanita berbeda generasi saling berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka melepas rindu, Hinata tidak menyangkah akan bertemu dengan Kushina secepat ini. Senang. Hinata seolah bisa merasakan pelukan seorang ibu sesungguhnya dari Kushina.

"Mama." Boruto mengerjap tak mengerti. Dia mendongak melihat Kushina dengan dua bola mata birunya. Kushina balas menatap putra Hinata dengan pandangan takjub.

"A-apa dia anakmu?" Kushina menutup bibirnya takjub. Terlalu mirip, ada Naruto kecil tengah menatapnya lucu. "Kakashi, apa dia anak yang kau ceritakan?" Kakashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Dia benar-benar cucuku kan Hinata?" Kushina terlalu bahagia. Di umur tuanya akhirnya Kushina bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang nenek.

Dia berjongkok mencoba menyapa. Boruto mundur selangkah, dia bersembunyi di balik kaki sang mama. Bukannya takut, Boruto belum terbiasa dengan tatapan menyilaukan milik Kushina. Boruto seperti hendak diterkam.

"Boru, beri salam pada nenekmu."

" _Hum?_ "

Hinata terkikik melihat reaksi sang anak. "Kenapa kau bersembunyi dari nenek, sayang? Ayo, ucapkan salam pada nenek Kushina." Hinata membimbing Boruto untuk memberikan salam. Kushina melihat cucunya dengan mata berbinar. Dia gemas untuk mentowel bulatan mochi pipi Boruto.

"Salam kenal nenek."

Oh, astaga. Bisa mati senang Kushina. Dia langsung menerjang Boruto, menggendongnya dan mengecup bertubi-tubi pada setiap inci wajah Boruto tak memedulikan raut manyun sang cucu. Kushina gemas sampai kelewatan memeluk tubuh montoknya.

"Kenapa cucu nenek bisa selucu ini? Makan apa kau sampai punya pipi bulat begini." Kushina tidak henti-hentinya mencium Boruto. Sudah lama Kushina ingin menimang cucu, Sejujurnya dia sering iri dan cemburu jika teman-teman nya memamerkan bagaimana menyenangkannya menjadi seorang nenek dan betapa menggemaskan cucu mereka.

Kini Kushina bisa membanggakan diri. Dia bisa menunjukkan Boruto pada teman-temannya. Dia tidak akan kesepian lagi tentunya. Ah, Kushina tidak perlu lagi mengajak Minato untuk menemaninya ke manapun. Dia akan membawa Boruto sebagai gantinya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama cucunya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kushina merasa tak sabaran. Kushina merasa kembali muda lagi.

Dan yang terpenting, Kushina bisa memamerkan Boruto!

Boruto terlihat kewalahan. Tatapannya sedari tadi memohon pada Hinata agar membantunya melepaskan diri. Kushina begitu erat mendekapnya. "Pasti kakekmu akan terkejut jika melihat bagaimana cucunya mengikuti penampilannya. Bagaimana jika kita ke rumah? Kau tidak keberatan kan Hinata?"

Kushina memandang maklum, mengerti akan respon Hinata yang menegang. "Tenang saja. bukan ke rumah Naruto. Kau akan pulang ke rumah ibu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan." Suara Kushina terdengar serius. Kushina mengerling pada Kakashi untuk segera bersiap pulang. "Ini juga mengenai masa depan Boruto"

Lalu tatapan Kushina menjadi sendu. Tangannya meraba perban di kening cucunya. Boruto membutuhkan perlindungan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minato, Minato, sayang kemarilah." Kushina memanggil suaminya tergesa, suaranya melengking keseluruh rumah. Di belakangnya Hinata mengikuti dengan menggendong Boruto yang nampak tengah tertidur lelap. Bocah kecilnya memang butuh istirahat setelah apa yang hari ini dia alami.

Hinata mengingat seluk beluk rumah mertuanya, lebih nyaman daripada penthouse milik Naruto. Sosok pria paru baya yang dipanggil Minato muncul. Dia tersenyum ramah melihat istrinya telah kembali pulang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali Kushina? Kau memenangkan arisan?"

"Lebih dari itu. Lihat, lihat siapa yang kubawa."

Minato mengikuti arah pandang istrinya. Dia terkejut, sudah lama Minato tidak melihat Hinata. menantunya berdiri, dia nampak ragu.

"Hinata?" Seperti Kushina, Minato juga merasa senang bisa kembali melihat Hinata. Ada rasa sungkan dalam diri Hinata dengan sambutan kedua orang tua Naruto ini. Dia tak menyangkah keduanya menyambut hangat kedatangannya.

"Minato- _sama_." Panggilan penuh hormat itu susah dihilangkan meski dulunya Minato pernah menjadi ayah mertuanya. Mau bagaimanapun Hinata lebih lama mengenal Minato sebagai seorang atasan yang baik sewaktu bekerja dalam satu tempat kerja dulu.

"Ayah, panggil aku seperti itu saja. Kau tetap menantu di rumah ini."

"Kami bukan orang asing, Hinata." Tambah Kushina. "Kami mengerti bahwa kau butuh waktu, tapi semoga secepatnya kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai orang tuamu lagi."

Hati Hinata tersentuh. Kebaikan Minato dan Kushina dirasa berlebihan. Diterima baik ke dalam keluarga Uzumaki saja tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya, lalu kini setelah dirinya tidak lagi terikat dengan Naruto pun mereka masih memperlakukannya sangat baik.

"Dan siapa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Minato melihat tubuh balita montok di gendongan Hinata. Surai blondenya familiar bagi Minato. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu mengenai keberadaan Hinata di Tokyo. Juga mengenai kabar bahwa Hinata di sini bersama anaknya.

Kushina antusias untuk menjawab. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi suaminya jika tahu bahwa dia telah menjadi seorang kakek. "Dia cucu kita."

Kening Minato mengernyit. Hinata menduga Minato tidak tahu bahwa sewaktu kepergiannya dulu sebenarnya dia telah mengandung anak Naruto. Hinata reflek memeluk Boruto erat. Bagaimana jika Boruto diragukan oleh kakeknya sendiri?

Tidak heran bila hal itu terjadi, pemberitaan mengenai perceraiannya dengan Naruto begitu hebat. Banyak media menyorot, mencari-cari bahan bacaan untuk menaikaan rating. Spesikulasi-spesikulasi bergulir panas mengenai penyebabnya yang berakhir memojokkan Hinata. Naruto memberikan penjelasan sepihak bahwa Hinata tidak dapat berkomitmen. Hinata berselingkuh dan kejamnya lagi menyebutkan Hinata hamil bukan anaknya.

Bahkan para pemburu berita mulai kelewatan, mereka mengincar orang terdekat Hinata untuk dimintai keterangan. Sampai membuat Hiashi mengalami serangan jantung dadakan hingga membuatnya menyusul mendiang sang istri. Hinata terpukul. Secara tidak langsung Naruto membuat Hinata kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Hinata benar-benar sendirian.

"Maksudmu aku menjadi kakek?" Akhirnya Minato bersuara. Kushina mengangguk cepat. "Ada yang akan memanggilku kakek?"

"Aku menjadi nenek." Kushina membanggakan panggilan baru baginya. "Kau menjadi kakek, aku menjadi nenek. Ya Tuhan, rasanya jantungku terlalu senang sampai berdetak cepat seperti ini."

Minato tidak kalah senangnya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, akan ada suara cadel anak kecil di rumah ini yang memanggilnya kakek. Rumah ini tidak akan sepi lagi. "Aku menjadi kakek." Dia mengulang lagi penggilan baru itu.

"Dan aku nenek, _grandma_. kita memiliki cucu sayang!"

Dua pasangan suami istri itu saling berpelukan. Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, semua ketakutannya tidak terbukti sama sekali. Minato malah langsung menyambut Boruto meski belum pernah melihatnya.

"Mama~" Merasa terusik mendengar suara-suara lengkingan, Boruto mengusap ke dua bola matanya lucu. Kelopak matanya membuka memperlihatkan safir seterang _lazure_. Wajah baru bangunnya seketika menjadi tontonan Kushina dan Minato. Terutama Minato, semua fisik Boruto jiplakan sempurna Naruto. Sejak dulu dia yakin, Hinata tidaklah seperti yang dituduhkan.

Yang ada, Hinata terlalu baik bagi Naruto.

Naruto melakukan kesalahan besar, dia harus berjuang keras bila ingin Hinata memaafkannya.

"Cucuku!" Dan dengan hebohnya dua pasangan itu berebut ingin memeluk bocah kecil itu. Boruto terlonjak kaget, dia terangkat dari dekapan mamanya, berganti pada pelukan sang nenek.

Kushina langsung mengambil Boruto, dia gemas dengan pipi tebal cucunya. Sedangkan Minato mengelus surai kuning yang sewarna dengan miliknya. "Mirip dengan Naruto ya." Gumamnya. "Tapi, lihat. Matanya lebih biru dibanding ayahnya."

"Tentu saja nantinya cucu ku akan lebih tampan. Kalian akan tinggal di sini bukan, Hinata?"

Bibir Hinata bungkam. Bingung mau membalas seperti apa. Ya atau tidak, Hinata dirundung dilemma. Rencananya dia bersama Boruto akan meninggalkan Tokyo secepatnya. Tapi, melihat sorot mata memohon Kushina memberatkan sebelah hatinya. Minato ikutan memberinya tatapan untuk menurut.

"Kami-"

"Rumahmu di sini. Naruto tidak akan menganggu kalian, aku menjaminnya dengan diriku sendiri."

"Bukan seperti itu – _ayah_." Hinata tak berani melibatkan lebih banyak orang tersangkut ke dalam permasalahannya dengan Naruto.

"Kau tinggal bersama kami, tidak ada penolakan. Kau dan anakmu mempunyai hak untuk itu. Bukannya kami meragukanmu dalam merawat Boruto, tapi tolong ijinkan kami untuk ikut terlibat. Anakmu adalah keturunan Uzumaki. Ada banyak orang jahat yang mengincarnya."

Hinata tidak memiliki alasan lagi menolak. Perkataan Minato ada benarnya. Identitas Boruto sudah terkuak. Naruto memiliki banyak musuh di luar sana. Hinata tersenyum lirih, kenapa dia pernah menikah dengan orang seperti itu?

Dilihatnya Boruto nampak mulai terbiasa dekat dengan kakek dan neneknya. Mereka bisa cepat akrab ruapanya, Boruto menyukai kakek dan neneknya. Sedikit demi sedikit Boruto bertahap mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya dia dapatkan.

Boruto memang terlahir dari darah Uzumaki.

"Akan banyak orang yang nantinya mengincarmu, nak. Dan sudah menjadi tugas sebagai ibu untuk melindungimu." Hinata mencium puncak kepala Boruto, anaknya menatap tak mengerti.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi buah hatinya. Hinata tidak boleh egois bila mengenai masa depan sang putra. Identitas Boruto terlanjur terungkap, Kini saatnya Hinata harus mempersiapkan diri, pasti ada orang di luar sana yang menaruh benci padanya juga pada malaikat hatinya.

Hinata akan melindungi Boruto, dia tak akan membiarkan kejadian Shion melukai Boruto terulang kembali meskipun itu artinya Hinata membiarkan Naruto memainkan perannya sebagai seorang papa.

"Bila Naruto memiliki kepercayaan diri sebagai seorang ayah, maka aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Sebenci apapun aku kepadanya, namun fakta bahwa dia adalah papa Boruto tidak bisa kuhapus. Kali ini dia harus melindungi putranya." Hinata menatap Kushina dan Minato bergantian. Ini keputusan besar, Hinata butuh dukungan. Sakit hatinya harus terpinggirkan terlebih dulu.

Disamping itu, Hinata tidak boleh terlena, hatinya jangan sampai kembali tertawan oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Padahal di lain tempat, Naruto telah bersumpah untuk mendapatkan keduanya, baik Hinata maupun Boruto. "Untuk memiliki Boruto, maka aku harus memilikimu juga. Apapun caranya, Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

. **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tarik napassss…. Dan eaaa mulailah drama keluarga dua sejoli ini wkwkwk. Ok 24 lembar, saya cukupkan sampai di sini dulu. Mo balik ke kesibukan RL selama semingguan lebih. Saatnya fighting buat UAS, waktunya kebut semalam belajar 7 materi tentang perindustrian. Kalau ada kesempatan pasti saya sempetin setor ngetik lanjutannya.

 **Next chap bakal mulai terbangun lagi hubungan NaruHina, ibarat puzzle, saatnya saya menata sedikit demi sedikit sisi romance nya. Marah-marahannya mulai reda, tapi kenapa kok saya masih betah ngemaso?**

 **Dan semoga saya bisa menulisnya cepat.**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kapan adegan M? Ntar, pas udah waktunya hehe**

 **#padahal sendirinya juga pengen cepet nulis bagian** _ **enaena**_

 **Terima kasih kepada :** antiy3629 **,** kurrochan, Haruka, Annin adiba, zezey huara, Rael Naru-chan Dattebayou **,** KaoChan97 **,** ranmiablue **,** yuka, Maria Yeremia Watzon **,** SARADA, poci, uchiha wulan, ryu, Mibo genie, pengagumlavender26 **,** sadira, Ichiro Vava **,** dearsha **,** luna , shafir, angkerss. **,** cemilan, drealyouleeachay **,** billyyo566, Damai , budiii , Ayra Uzumaki **,** anirahani **,** Ari-Gates **,** ameyukio2 **,** Nao Vermillion **,** Yuma, porompom, iii , Hitora and imnotevil13 **,** ana, qqq, Farid, rohimexellenct **,** JennebiJane **,** rin takeshi **,** heira, RaitoKazuki **,** Hinata hime, elmyuu **,** Mitsuko Kei **,** Ila, Deandra, astia morichan **,** cimma, nana, Uchiha hana, veringrande **,** hikari21p **,** Mishima13 **,** Echa Ocean **,** dylanNHL **,** Aoi Aysel **,** nana anayi **.**

 **Semoga yang selama ini getol ngingetin atau semangatin saya entah lewat PM, FB, WP gg bosen2 key. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Undangan pernikahan antara Naruto dan Shion sudah tercetak, tinggal disebar baik secara personal maupun melalui media elektronik. Beritanya sampai dimuat di koran-koran atau majalah komersial, sengaja dibuat untuk menyebarkan kabar bahagia. Tentu semua agensi pemberitaan dibuat gaduh dengan isu pernikahan itu.

Mereka berebut ingin jadi yang terdepan dalam memaparkan pemberitaan. Apapun, dari persiapan hingga pelaksanaan. Bisa menaikkan rating bila meliput pernikahan akbar dua orang pesohor itu. Terlalu dibesar-besarkan?

Hey, memang bukan sembarang orang yang bakal menikah.

Uzumaki Naruto sudah mencatatkan diri sebagai pangeran abad ini. Sedikit berlebihan, namun nyatanya dia pantas mendapatkan julukan titisan dewa. Mungkin memang tidak ada kuda putih sebagai tunggangan, tapi siapa peduli? Membeli satu area pacuan balap kuda pun dia mumpuni.

Semua liku-liku hidup pengusaha muda itu selalu menjadi sasaran _blitz_ paparazzi. Masih muda namun sudah bergelar _masterpiece._ Dia pria tanpa cacat cela jika dilihat dari sederet apa yang dia punya. Marga Uzumaki semakin membuatnya dipuja. Meski bukan seorang aktor layar lebar, namun Naruto digilai dari semua lapis golongan, terutama para perempuan. Dia sempurna dengan masa depan secerah kejora. Lalu, siapa yang tidak tergila-gila?

Dan sialnya, calon pasangan pendampingnya memang bukan perempuan biasa pula. Model rupawan sekelas Shion membuat semua wanita merasa minder mengajukan diri menjadi pesaing. Ajang kecantikan sering meroketkan namanya masuk dalam tiga besar. Sering didapuk menjadi model _ambassador_ produk-produk kelas konglomerat. Wajahnya pun pernah menghiasi kover majalah _Vogue_.

Dia berdarah campuran Asia dan daratan Eropa, berbakat serta bertalenta. Banyak penghargaan sebagai bukti betapa terkenalnya model satu itu. Paling penting, tidak usah meragu tentang keindahan ragawinya.

Shion mampu membuat mata tak berkedip hanya dengan satu langkah penuh kepercayaan. Tidak ada kekurangan ataupun secuil ketidak sempurnaan. Semunya memberikan doa restu bagi sang model kenamaan untuk merajut kehidupan berumah tangga dengan pria setampan Uzumaki Naruto.

Shion memang pendamping ideal bagi Naruto. Pasangan serasi yang membuat orang lain iri. Pernikahan mereka didapuk sebagai pernikahan paling gemerlap, megah dan mewah. Rumor menyebutkan destinasi bulan madu sudah ditentukan, wisata ke luar negeri sudah direncanakan. Shion mengatakan mereka akan memilih pantai sebagai tempat untuk bulan madu.

"Lihat, apa gaun ini cocok denganku?" Manik kilau taburan _swarovski_ terpayet simetris pada satin putih di gaun pengantin. Naruto mengamati diam, apapun yang dipakai Shion nampak sempurna. Selalu elegan. Dia jeli dalam memilih pakaian.

"Kau cantik memakai apapun."

Shion berdecak sebal. Mencampakkan gaun pengantin ke tangan seorang pramuniaga. " _Ckk_ , jangan mulai lagi Naruto. Nilai secara objektif, kau tampak tidak terkesan sama sekali." Cibir Shion. Semua rencana pernikahannya harus tersusun rapi dan tanpa kurang sedikitpun, namun entah sejak kapan sang calon suami lebih banyak pasif.

Naruto terlihat tidak seantusian dirinya untuk menyonsong hari pernikahan.

Apapun pertanyaan Shion hanya dijawab singkat. Shion tak melihat kobaran semangat pada sikap Naruto. Prianya bahkan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu menatap lama pada layar ponsel. Bukan tentang bisnis, Shion tahu semua _schedule_ Naruto tentang perusahaan telah dirampungkan –sisanya dilimpahkan ke asisten pribadi.

Naruto berubah sejak dia kembali dari kota sebelah.

"Kau berubah menyebalkan. Kau banyak mendiamkanku akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan terakhir kuingat kau menciumku seminggu yang lalu."

Biru samudera milik Naruto menatap Shion. Dia ingin menyanggah, tidak merasa berubah hanya saja sedikit lelah –dan terbelah. Pikirannya terpecah untuk memikirkan orang lain selain sang kekasih. Naruto diam-diam merindu pada sosok perempuan selain calon istri. Dan Naruto merasa bersalah.

Bukankah itu namanya mendua? Naruto mengnyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Apa ponselmu lebih penting daripada calon istrimu ini?"

Buru-buru Naruto memasukkan ponselnya dalam lipatan saku jas hitam. Beberapa pesan dengan nomer tujuan Hinata batal terkirim. Tersimpan dalam draft penyimpanan. Mungkin nanti akan dia kirim. Naruto tidak sedang bermain api dalam sekam. Bukan maksudnya memberi perhatian berlebih pada Hinata, cintanya tetap utuh tanpa muncul cabang ke lain hati.

Penyangkalannya semakin mengada-ada – _denial_ tingkat akut. Pura-pura buta.

Dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan perempuan itu. Apakah baik-baik saja atau bagaimana? Sejujurnya Naruto kadang sadar dia merindu pada orang yang salah. Bahkan rasa bahagianya berlebihan hanya karena sebuah pesan masuk dari Hinata yang berisi _'Semoga hari anda menyenangkan, direktur.'_

Paling parah ketika di pagi hari setelah bangun tidur. Mimpi dewasa membuat Naruto bangun dalam keadaan tegang –setengah ereksi dan itu mengilukan. Dia melupakan Shion, dia justru akan menelpon Hinata, beralasan salah tekan. Naruto bisa leluasa memainkan tangan di balik celana sambil mendengar suara serak Hinata bangun tidur.

Sangat menggelikan sekaligus mengerikan. Dia berubah nakal.

Dasar bangsat! Naruto mulai tidak waras dan semakin gila mengkhayalkan Hinata berada di depan matanya. Dia belum pernah berprilaku sebrengsek ini, belum pernah sampai berdelusi menyangkut bayang-bayang Hinata mengitari akal sehatnya. Mencumbunya sambil berbisik sensual penuh damba. Hatinya mulai membelok ke sosok berwajah manis berambut indigo namun dia masih beranggapan hanya Shion wanita yang pantas mendampingi.

Naruto menjulurkan tangan. "Kemarilah." Tangannya menarik pinggang sempit Shion mendekat, wanita berdarah campuran akhirnya duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Kau cantik, melebihi apapun. Semua gaun yang kau pakai membuatmu nampak seperti ratu. Lalu, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Shion tersenyum. Pujian Narto terdengar meletupkan hatinya. "Tentu saja. Aku ratumu. Tapi, aku ingin kau memberikanku pilihan mana yang terbaik. Kau bahkan tidak melakukan _fitting_. Aku ingin melihatmu dalam balutan jas pengantin pria." Di akhir kata Shion mengecup bibir Naruto. _Freach kiss_. Ciuman dibarengi lumatan seronok.

Shion menggebuh, Naruto diam termangu.

"Aku sudah mempercayakannya pada mereka. Kau bilang ini tempat perancang baju pernikahan terbaik bukan? Jadi, bisakah kita segera menyelesaikan ini. Kita masih harus memilih souvenir jika kau lupa." Naruto memutus bibir mereka, menyekah sekilas bibir merah segar Shion.

"Baiklah." Shion melihat beberapa gaun yang telah dia coba. Semuanya bagus, dia menyukai pakaian mahal tersebut. "Bolehkah aku membawa semuanya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Tidak heran lagi. Shion penggila pakaian ber- _merk_. "Apa kalian mendengar apa keinginan kekasihku?" Para pegawai toko mengangguk. "Bungkus semua yang telah dipakai kekasihku. Kami tidak memiliki waktu lebih untuk terus berada di sini."

Naruto ingin segera pulang. Tidak menyangkah persiapan pernikahan bisa menghabiskan waktu selama ini.

Melelahkan. Seharian Shion benar-benar tidak memberinya waktu senggang. Rencana pernikahan menguras habis tenaganya. Entah masalah tempat, dekor atau apapun sesuai keinginanan Shion. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan bakal seperti apa nantinya pernikahan mereka, Kushina malah menyarankan hal sederhana namun sakral. Sekali seumur hidup. Tapi Shion ingin bertabur berlian, digelar secara besar-besaran.

Dan entah kenapa hatinya berubah bimbang. Melakukan segala hal jadi setengah-setengah. Dia mengecek ponsel pintarnya, dia telah mengirim pesan namun Hinata tidak memberikan balasan.

Naruto segera pulang, bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Netra biru memandang tumpukan undangan pernikahannya, ada satu undangan _gold_ yang masih kosong belum diberi nama si penerima. Itu undangan khusus. Naruto mengeluarkan pena, menuliskan satu nama orang dengan tangannya sendiri.

Hinata Hyuuga diundang secara istimewah.

Naruto melamun, bertanya apa yang dia harapkan dari kedatangan Hinata di pernikahannya? Sebuah kado? Yang benar saja, Hinata bukan anak borjuis, hadiah yang akan dibawa jelas nilainya tidak seberapa. Lagipula Naruto tidak membutuhkan hal seperti itu. lantas apa? Ucapan selamat? Naruto terkikik semakin ragu, dia akan mendapatkannya dari semua tamu.

Lalu apa? Naruto menarik napas. Dia hanya ingin Hinata datang –sebagai teman tentu saja. Bibirnya terkekeh, sadar bahwa dia berusaha menangkis bahkan mencoba melenyapkan secuil kuncup rasa untuk Hinata. Bila dipikir-pikir, Shion memiliki keunggulan dibanding Hinata. Tapi kenapa, jantungnya malah memecundanginya? Berdetum berisik setiap mengingat rupa Hinata.

 _Aissh!_ Sialan sekali. Sulit membohongi diri.

Naruto benar-benar sudah jatuh tidak tertolong. Dia menyukai sensasi bagaimana perempuan biasa seperti Hinata menari-nari, menaik turunkan keseimbangan pikiranna. Naruto menyentuh dada kirinya, kembali berdenyut ugal-ugalan. Sensasinya sungguh luar biasa.

"Ini hanya perasaan kagum semata, bukan rasa ingin memiliki apalagi mencintai." Terlahir membawa sifat sempurna, Naruto tetap pada rencana awal. Dia menikahi Shion, sendirian menyimpan Hinata sebagai kenangan manis sebelum masa lajangnya habis.

.

.

Pernikahan itu akhinya digelar dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Alunan musik klasik, dresscode putih serta taburan kelopak mawar. Semua media meliput pesta pernikahan ini berlangsung. Di ujung sana terlihat pria gagah berjas hitam legam yang menutupi _inner_ abu-abu dan kemeja putih sedang berdiri penuh kharisma. Naruto sangat tampan dengan tatanan rambut di sisir miring. Dia menjadi peran utama, setiap hal darinya akan dibidik kamera.

Matanya menyisir sekitar, melihat ayah dan ibunya duduk paling depan. Memberikan senyum karena akhirnya dia akan segera berumah tangga. Dan Naruto hampir memekik ketika melihat Hinata datang dengan gaun violet sebetis. Dia sederhana, berjalan kikuk di antara tampilan orang-orang bergaun rumbai. Mungkin merasa canggung untuk duduk di deretan utama.

Hinata tak sengaja membalas tatapan Naruto, jelas saja si pria menjadi salah tingkah. Dia kedapatan menatap intens pada sosok Hinata, dan Kushina melihat dua interaksi itu dengan wajah curiga.

Menit menjadi jam, namun Shion belum datang dari balik pintu. Naruto mulai tidak sabar, kakinya menghentak altar cukup cepat. Semua tamu juga mulai berbisik, menerka kenapa sang pengantin wanita belum juga terlihat.

Sosok Kakashi berlari tergesa menghampiri Naruto. Wajahnya tertutup keringat, suara Kakashi sedikit bergetar antara takut dan khawatir ketika membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto. Dia sangat tahu Naruto, tempramennya buruk ketika sesuatu tidak berjalan semestinya.

Apalagi ketika "Shion- _sama_ tidak ditemukan di ruangannya. Dia menghilang, memberikan surat yang berisikan pembatalan pernikahan." Sebisa mungkin Kakashi menyampaikannya secara hati-hati. Banyak media meliput, tentu berita ini akan menjadi sasaran empuk jika sampai bocor.

Napas Naruto terhenti untuk beberapa detik. Matanya lurus ke depan, tangannya terkepal. Kilatan mata biru menyapu secara random, Shion menipunya. Wanita itu tidak benar-benar serius untuk menikah dan kini menumpahkan semuanya di satu puncak waktu saat semua mata tertuju pada dirinya maupun keluarga Uzumaki.

Ini akan menjadi skandal memalukan. Dampaknya akan meluas, Naruto menggeram. Nama baik keluarganya sedang dipertaruhkan. Sekilas dia melihat pada ayah dan ibunya, mereka yang akan menjadi sasaran utama bila pernikahan ini batal. Naruto tidak bisa membiarkannya. Tangannya terkepal mencari pelampiasan.

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memberikan pandangan buruk bagi keluarganya. 60 detik dia berpikir, netra samuderanya mengunci sosok Hinata beberapa lama. Bibirnya samar menyeringai, katakanlah dia sedang bertaruh.

Menikah dengan orang lain atau tidak sama sekali.

"Antar perempuan berambut biru gelap itu ke dalam ruanganku. Poles dia secantik mungkin." Kakashi belum terlalu paham. Dia mencuri pandang pada sosok yang ditunjuk Naruto. Kakashi mengenalnya sebagai Hinata Hyuga, seorang pegawai bagian gudang pada salah satu anak cabang perusahaan. Dia mencium gelagat tidak baik dari perintah Naruto.

Kakashi melihat rencana gila tuannya. Ini terlalu berisiko, Naruto bejudi dengan hal yang tidak pasti.

"Aku mungkin batal menikah dengan Shion, tapi aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini. Hinata, dia yang akan menikah denganku."

"Apa anda yakin?"

"Anggap saja ini takdir. Berikan klarifikasi bahwa aku menemukan cinta sejati sehari sebelum pernikahan ini berlangsung, hingga aku berubah pikiran tidak menikahi Shion. Dan tentang nama Shion, bilang saja hanya kesalahan ketik karena mau bagaimanapun hal itu telah tersebar luas."

Kakashi mengangguk lalu menunduk hormat. Dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan Naruto. Membawa Hinata dalam sebuah hubungan yang didasari perjanjian semata.

.

Hinata tidak mengerti, dia dibawa oleh seorang lelaki berambut putih ke sebuah ruangan. Hinata ingin bertanya namun urung ketika melihat Naruto menghampirinya. Dia datang dengan rupa serius.

"Direktur, selamat atas perni –"

"Pakailah ini."

" _Huh_?"

Hinata semakin bingung. Ucapan selamatnya menggantung ketika Naruto memberinya sebuah gaun putih. Lama Hinata memandangi, Naruto berucap agar dia segera berganti baju.

"Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu."

"A-apa yang bisa saya lakukan?" Hinata meragu, dia merasakan perasaan buruk. Sejujurnya dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Berdua dengan sang direktur yang menatapnya tajam membuat Hinata mundur berjaga-jaga.

"Kita menikah, lima belas menit kutunggu kau di altar untuk janji sakral."

Bola mata putihnya membeliak, keningnya mengernyit tanda dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi –apa yang sedang dia alami. Menikah? Dengan direktur? Direktur mngkin sedang bercanda denganya. Ini lelucon yang keterlaluan.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak. Aku ingin kau menjadi pengantinku." Tekan Naruto sekali lagi.

"Maaf, menikah? Sekarang? Anda gila direktur. Saya tidak mencintai anda, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan bukankah di undangan tertulis bahwa Shion-lah yang akan menikah dengan anda?!" Hinata tidak peduli melihat urat kemarahan di sekitar kening Naruto. Belum ada dua jam dia di sini kemudian direkturnya –Naruto menginginkan mereka menikah. _Haha_ bolehkah Hinata tertawa? Jangankan menikah, memiliki kekasih saja Hinata belum punya.

"Bagaimana bisa pernikahan suci di dasari oleh keterpaksaan. Anda memaksaan perasaan seorang perempuan pada hal tidak tepat. Anda sedang bercanda dengan Tuhan, begitu?"

"Persetan dengan semua kesucian pernikahan! Kau hanya orang jelata. Kuberikan uang sebanyak yang kau minta asal kau mau memakai gaun itu." Telunjuknya mengarah pada gaun putih cantik yang tergeletak di atas meja rias.

Hinata terngagah tidak percaya. Pria ini sungguh keterlaluan, Naruto memandangnya seperti barang dagangan. Pernikahan bukan sebatas berganti status sosial, bukan pula sebuah permainan coba-coba karena menyangkut perasaan. "Lebih baik saya pergi. Anda mungkin sedang mabuk. Permisi."

"Satu langkah menjauh maka aku akan mencabut semua biaya pengobatan ayahmu." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, terkejut sekaligus semakin tesudut. Naruto mengintimidasinya, pria di depannya benar-benar melihat segala sesuatu berdasarkan materi.

"A-apa?" Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa bahwa ayahmu dapat hidup sampai sekarang karena sumbangan uangku." Perkataannya merendahkan Hinata. Naruto tidak punya pilihan, saat ini Hinata lah yang dapat dia gunakan.

"Jadi bantuan anda saat itu hanya kebohongan belaka? Anda benar-benar begitu buruk, tuan Naruto." Desis Hinata. Dia tidak menyangkah direkturnya bisa selicik ini, Naruto menjebaknya tanpa Hinata sadari. Dia salah mengartikan kebaikan Naruto. Lagi pula dia datang ke sini hanya karena Naruto mengundangnya, bukan untuk menjadi istri Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan nomer dan berbicara sesuatu mengenai biaya dan keadaan Hiashi. Di mata Hinata kini Naruto berubah menjadi sosok arogan. Dia tidak mengenalinya.

"Cabut semua penopang hidup dari Hiashi. Semuanya, termasuk obat-obatannya. Taruh saja di kamar perawatan biasa atau dimanapun, nanti putri kesayangannya akan menjemputnya."

Mata Hinata memanas. Kenapa harus ayahnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Kenapa Naruto dapat bertingkah tidak terhormat seperti ini?

"Ya, sekarang kalian bisa mengeluarkan Hiashi dari rumah sakit."

"Tu-tunggu. Apa yang anda katakana?" Cegah Hinata diserang panik ketika mendengar ancaman ayahnya akan di keluarkan dari rumah sakit. Benar-benar gila direkturnya ini. "Anda tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu!"

Seringai Naruto mengembang. Dia memang licik tapi inilah cara agar Hinata tunduk. "Kau yang kejam Hinata. membiarkan ayahmu sekarat tanpa pertolongan. Aku telah mengulurkan tangan namun kau menepisnya. Jangan salahkan aku, kau harus lebih bisa berdamai dengan keadaan."

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!" Jerit Hinata. Tangan Naruto terkepal. Dia membenci penolakan Hinata, dia membenci kekalahan. Penolakan Hinata cukup membuat Naruto semakin menggelap. Walau wajah Hinata kini telah dibasahi oleh air mata namun Naruto sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Dia menyentuh tangan dingin Hinata. Mengarahkan wajah basah Hinata untuk berani menatapnya. "Kalau begitu belajarlah untuk menerimaku, belajarlah untuk mencintaiku atau ayahmu taruhannya."

"Waktumu tidak banyak untuk berpikir tentang masa depan karena aku dapat menjaminkannya untukmu. Meski ini pernikahan mendadak atau apapun itu, namun aku akan memberimu hak sebagai seorang istri. Kau juga akan melihat ayahmu sembuh, maka lakukan tugas ini. Pakai gaun itu dan berjalanlah ke arahku. Di sana aku menunggumu, cukup lihat diriku saja maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Semua pilihan untuk kabur telah ditutup rapat oleh Naruto. Dia tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan Naruto ketika ayahnya disangkut pautkan. Pria itu telah mengenggam hidupnya, memaksa untuk memberikan masa depannya. Tangan Hinata meremas gaun putih di genggaman, berdiam diri ketika beberapa perias mulai memoles wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REMOVE**

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditulis berdasarkan imajinasi tanpa referensi

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

Tidak dipersyaratkan untuk dibaca anak kecil, khusus (18+).

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, alur cepat

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

Tolong perhatikan warning yang saya cantumkan, terutama mengenai bahasa yang saya gunakan. Memang ada beberapa bagian dengan frasa tidak sesuai tatanan kebahasaan karena memang konteksnya saya buat seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap geram pada lembar file yang dia baca. Tiga hari dia menunggu dengan rasa ingin terpuaskan. Mengerahkan apa yang dia miliki untuk menemukan keberadaan dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Naruto menggeram marah, dia dikhianati oleh orang terdekat.

Pantas saja dia kesulitan mencari Hinata dan Boruto, bagaimana bisa Kakashi melakukan ini semua? Bahkan ayah dan ibunya juga bersekongkol menjauhkan dia dari anak dan mantan istrinya. Tapi, tentu saja dia tidak akan menyerah. Menyewa banyak agen intel pun Naruto lebih dari mampu untuk melakukannya.

"Kakashi, dia berani sekali membohongiku." Kertas itu lusuh, diremat lalu disingkirkan. Berakhir mengenaskan di tempat sampah. Tiga hari dia tidak tenang, semuanya menjadi berantakan. Pikirannya dijungkir balikkan, apalagi hatinya. Bertanya-tanya dimana Hinata membawa Boruto? Apakah mereka bisa tidur? Makan apa mereka selama ini?

Naruto kelimpungan sampai mencari seorang diri, tidur tidak lebih dari tiga jam, semua pekerjaan mulai terabaikan. Selebihnya dia menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari kembali. Naruto benci menunggu tanpa kepastian, dia menghkawatirkan keadaan Hinata dan Boruto secara berlebihan.

Mungkin Hinata memang sudah dewasa, bisa bebas kemana saja, tapi Naruto tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa Hinata juga seorang wanita biasa sedangkan anaknya cuma bocah lima tahunan, bagaimana jika mereka menjadi sasaran kejahatan? Naruto cemas. Sakit kepala akibat stress berat sampai harus mengkonsumsi obat penenang agar pikirannya tetap rasional –waras. Dua orang itu berhasil membuat Naruto kelimpungan.

Hingga salah satu orang sewaanya memberikan informasi berupa kertas yang telah dibuang oleh Naruto barusan. Dia mendapat hasil bahwa Hinata dan Boruto tinggal di rumah utama. Di rumah orang tuanya.

Brengsek!

Kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti orang asing? Baik Hinata dan Boruto –secara hukum masih tanggung jawabnya. Naruto mengambil kunci mobilnya, memacunya ugal-ugalan, tujuanya menjemput Hinata dan Boruto. Bila Hinata menolak, Naruto tak peduli untuk memaksa. Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa berkompromi.

Naruto hanya ingin menjaga mereka berdua dengan tangganya sendiri. Dia ingin menebus hal jahat yang telah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Menjadi sosok ayah yang bisa dibanggakan anaknya, atau lebih-lebih bisa ikut menjaga mantan istrinya pula. Jadi Hinata tidak boleh lagi lari darinya. Dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak apa yang dibawa Naruto.

Satu lagi. Ingatkan Naruto juga untuk memberikan pelajaran bagi Kakashi atas semua hal yang dirahasiakan oleh orang kepercayaannya itu. Naruto sedari dulu benci penghianatan. Terutama pada orang yang dia percaya.

.

.

Naruto memasuki rumah orang tuanya dengan langkah lebar. Tak sabaran, pria tampan ini berlari menuju halaman depan. Apalagi ketika dia mendengar suara Boruto, hatinya telah merindu terlalu lama. Naruto ingin memeluk anaknya.

Tepat di halaman rumah, dia melihat putranya bermain bersama Kushina. Langkah kaki Naruto memelan, terhenti ketika ada rasa ragu. Anaknya baik-baik saja. Suara tawa Boruto tiba-tiba memukul langkah Naruto untuk mundur. Anaknya lincah menggiring bola, wajah imutnya berubah masam menggemaskan ketika dia gagal melewati neneknya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut.

Dia tidak cukup berani menampakkan diri. Status sebagai ayah kandung malah membuat Naruto tersenyum miris. Sadar bahwa telah banyak hal yang telah dia lewatkan bagi tumbuh kembang anaknya. Waktu mana bisa diulang bukan?

Namun, setidaknya kali ini Naruto bertekad menebus terbuangnya waktu lima tahun dulu. Saatnya untuk melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ayah.

"Boru-"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, bola dalam dekapannya terlepas menggelinding ke sisi lain. Boruto melihat papanya mendekat, ingatan kejadikan mengerikan tempo hari membuat Boruto buru-buru bersembunyi di belakang neneknya. Wajah munginya mengintip enggan menatap.

Guratan garis wajahnya ketakutan. Dia belum bisa menerima keberadaan Naruto sebagai orang baik apalagi sebagai papa. Cengeramannya pada baju belakang Kushina semakin menguat. Setengah berbisik memanggil mamanya. " _Momma…"_ Boruto berharap mama Hinata segera datang menyelamatkannya.

Kushina tidak terkejut mengetahui Naruto berada di sini. Cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti mengetahui keberadaan Boruto dan Hinata. Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus surai cucunya yang masih menyembunyikan diri dari kejaran mata Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto?" Pertanyaan sinis Kushina menyambut kedatangan Naruto. "Sudah sadar belangnya wanita simpananmu? Sudah tahu seburuk apa kelakuannya –kelakuan kalian?" Kushina dibuat geram oleh Naruto. Bisa-bisanya anak semata wayangnya berbuat hal memalukan.

"Mereka baik-baik sana di sini, tinggal bersama ibu. Kau bisa melalang buana bersenang-senang dengan siapapun. Ibu tak peduli, tidak ikut campur atau melarang ini itu. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil. Kau bahkan sudah menjadi seorang ayah." Sindir Kushina. Dia mencibir keras buruknya dosa Naruto.

"Bu-"

"Baru menyesal setelah kau kehilangan istri dan anakmu, _huh_?" Kushina menghantam telak sumber ketidak tenangan Naruto dengan memancingnya menggunakan hal sensitif. Kushina tidak akan bisa berhenti menyindir ketika hatinya sudah terlalu dikecewakan.

Perlakuan sang putra di masa lalu menjadi taburan garam di hati istri Minato ini. Dia kesal pada Naruto, marah dengan perlakuan sang putra yang menyakiti Hinata sedemikian buruknya sampai punya anak saja dia tidak tahu andai belum bertemu Hinata. Naruto-nya pantas menerima hukuman.

Kushina masih ingin menghadili Naruto. Ingin menghakiminya atau kalau bisa juga memberinya beberapa tinjuan. Itu belum seberapa. Dia ingin meliat penyesalan dari Naruto.

Kushina juga wanita, bisa merasa apa yang dirasakan oleh menantunya, Hinata. Ingat, bagi Kushina, Hinata tetaplah menantunya meski secara hukum dia telah pisah dari Naruto. Tensi darah Kushina naik tiap mengigatnya.

Naruto menghelah napas panjang. Sudah mengenal bagaimana sifat ibunya ketika marah. Sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaanya, apalagi tak segan-segan berkata menyakitkan. Telak sasaran menyudutkan dirinya.

"Ibu, bisakah kita bicarakan di dalam?"

"Kenapa? Kau malu aibmu ibu bongkar? Busuknya sudah tercecer kemana-mana tanpa perlu ibu korek-korek. Barangkali urat malumu sudah putus akibat keseringan berbuat nakal bersama wanita gelapmu." Lihat, bibir Kushina memang menyeramkan jika sudah berbicara sarkasme.

Naruto gerah dengan segala tuduhan itu, meski kenyataanya dia pernah melakukannya."Bukan begitu, bu. Setidaknya jangan berkata buruk di depan putraku." Mata birunya menatap sendu pada Boruto. bocah itu masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima pembicaraan orang dewasa. Bagaimana jika Boruto semakin membencinya?

"Cucu ibu justru takut melihatmu. Papa macam apa kau, sebutan 'papa' bahkan masih terlalu berat untuk kau sandang! Ibu tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi pria pengecut Naruto. Mana tanggung jawabmu selama ini, nihil bukan?" Lama-lama Kushina merasa lelah meladeni Naruto.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya telah menjadikan Hinata putri ibu serta memberi pewaris Uzumaki yang tampan. Akhirnya kau bisa bebas berprilaku semaumu. Ibu tidak akan menuntut apa-apa lagi padamu. Hinata beserta Boruto akan menjadi tanggung jawab ibu."

Naruto tidak terima. Dia ingin memikul tanggung jawab itu. Segalanya sudah Naruto siapkan untuk menjadi pria yang lebih bertanggung jawab.

Tepat pada saat itu Hinata muncul dari dalam. Membawa sebotol susu untuk Boruto. Niat awalnya memang untuk menemani anaknya yang sedang bermain bersama Kushina, namun Hinata cukup terkejut mendapati pria bertubuh kekar –mantan suaminya sudah berada di sini.

"Mama!" Boruto buru-buru berlari menuju mamanya.

Hinata memandang datar tapi Naruto memandanganya nanar. Besar harapan untuk bisa berbicara empat mata dengan Hinata tentang kesalahpahaman di masa lampau. Naruto mencoba menyapa ramah Hinata namun Hinata mengacuhkannya. Pura-pura tidak mengenal dan tangan Naruto rasanya ingin mengepal.

Dia benci tidak dianggap.

Meski begitu Naruto tidak merasa marah atau terhina. _"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."_ Gumam Naruto. Penampilan Hinata berbeda dari yang terakhir Naruto lihat. Mengenakan pakaian rumahan sederhana namun pancaran cantik dan keibuan sudah dapat Naruto lihat. Wajahnya tidak lagi pucat, nampak segar dan Naruto merasa lega Hinata menjadi lebih baik.

Hinata baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya. Naruto menelan rasa kecewa di akhir.

Boruto memeluk Hinata erat, matanya menukik tajam pada Naruto. Semakin mengembungkan pipinya ketika Naruto mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya. Bulir mata serupa samudera mengisyaratkan agar Naruto tidak mengambil langkah mendekat atau mencoba bersikap ramah.

Sedikit tersenyum, Naruto membayangkan kaki kecil itu akan berlari ke arahnya, merentangkan ke dua tangannya untuk minta digendong atau dipeluk. Dan Naruto paling tidak sabar mengharapkan ketika dirinya dipanggil 'papa' oleh Boruto.

"Kau sudah datang?" Kali ini Minato datang dan mengambil peran berbicara. Dia lebih bisa mengendalikan ketenangan dibandingkan Kushina. "Naruto, masuklah. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Tapi-"

Minato mengelus tangan Kushina, mencoba memberi ketenangan sekaligus pengertian. Ini bukan masalah sepeleh yang bisa diselesaikan dengan percekcokan. Setidaknya Kushina harus bisa mengatur emosinya. Berkepala dingin agar tidak lagi menimbulkan kesalah pahaman. Kushina mengerti, menyetujui meski masih menyimpan kekesalan.

Dia belum puas untuk mengadili Naruto.

Kushina menggandeng Hinata serta Boruto masuk. Benar-benar mangacuhkan kehadiran anaknya sendiri. Sebenarnya Hinata juga sudah mulai menerima keadaan, sedikit melihat adanya angin baru. Tinggal beberapa hari bersama Naruto memberinya satu pandangan meski hanya sebatas spesikulasi bahwa Naruto mencoba serius untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

Sekuat apapun Hinata berusaha, dia tidak akan dapat mengingkari takdir bahwa Boruto terlahir dengan membawa nama Uzumaki.

Bila Naruto menginginkan haknya sebagai seorang ayah maka Hinata akan memberi jalan, membantunya menjadi dekat dengan Boruto. Hubungan darah tak mudah untuk diputus begitu saja, akan tetap mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung, karena bagaimanapun juga Boruto mewarisi sebagian dari Naruto.

Hanya itu, Hinata tidak menjanjikan hal lebih.

Hinata sadar Boruto jelas membutuhkan sosok Naruto. Figur seorang ayah yang selama ini hanya sebatas angan. Yang lebih penting lagi adalah keamanan Boruto sendiri, anaknya butuh perlindungan.

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu menyembunyikan Hinata dan Boruto?" Naruto memejamkan matanya sedikit memendam kekesalan.

"Kami tidak menyembunyikan mereka, kami bahkan ingin melindungi mereka." Kushina menyelah cepat. Bekata ketus. Seenaknya saja Naruto menuduhnya macam-macam.

"Melindungi dari apa bu? Aku mampu melindungi mereka. Aku-"

Kushina melipat tangannya di depan dada. Minato memberi isyarat agar Naruto berhenti memancing kemarahan Kushina.

"Dari kejadikan mengerikan seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Kau pikir bagaimana keadaan mereka sewaktu pertama kali ibu menemui Hinata dan cucu ibu? Demi Tuhan, anakku! Kau tidak bisa menjaga mereka. Kau hampir membuat mereka celaka." Kushina mengelus dadanya. Dia mengingat keadaan menantu dan cucunya terlunta di jalanan.

Kushina tergoda untuk melayangankan satu pukulan pada Naruto.

"Shi _–argkkh_ ibu tidak sudi menyebut nama wanitamu itu. Gara-gara dia dan kebodohanmu, putri ibu –Hinata pergi, sekalinya dia kembali dia mendapat perlakuan buruk dan keji. Bahkan anakmu yang usianya masih anak-anak pun menjadi korban. Lebih baik Hinata dan Boruto tinggal di rumah ini daripada tinggal bersamamu. Ibu tidak mau lagi mereka dikasari, diperlakukan secara brutal."

" _Ma_ …" Minato menenangkan istrinya. Mengusap-usap lembut lengannya. Emosi Kushina cenderung meledak-ledak dan itu tidak baik bagi kesehatannya. Kushina memliki riwayat hipertensi. Minato mengingatkannya untuk menarik napas panjang. Tenang dan rileks.

Pria paling dewasa itu melirik pada Naruto. "Kau mengecewakan kami, Naruto. Ayah percaya kau sudah dewasa, nak. Tapi kelakuanmu lah yang membuat ayah dan ibu memandangmu sebelah mata. Bukan maksud meremahkan, tentu kau punya segalanya dari jerih payahmu sendiri. Namun untuk masalah ini, kau memang sudah kelewatan"

"Bagaimana rasanya ketika anakmu sendiri menolakmu?" Pertanyaan Minato meremas relung hati Naruto. Mendobrak pertahanannya. Bagaimana? Naruto menerawang beberapa lama, tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Tangannya terkepal begitu saja. Tidak diakui ayah oleh anak yang berdarah sama dengannya, haruskah dia panjang lebar bercerita mimpi buruknya beberapa hari ini? _Hah_ , jangan bercanda seolah-olah dirinya bisa tetap tertawa tanpa beban.

Naruto dihantui mimpi buruk setiap mengingat raut ketakutan dan kebencian baik Boruto maupun Hinata setiap berada di dekatnya. Seolah dia adalah musuh yang dapat meloncat ke arah mereka untuk menggigit, memangsa. Astaga, bisakah mereka berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Naruto ditakuti seolah dia monster, menyeramkan sekaligus tidak memiliki hati.

Kushina menatap Hinata sendu. "Terlebih yang paling kau sakiti adalah Hinata. Tega sekali kau membuat putri ibu menderita. Ibu tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum Hinata memaafkanmu." Kushina sudah tidak bisa dibujuk lagi. Rasa sayang pada Hinata dan cintanya pada sang cucu mengalahkan rasa untuk Naruto. Biar saja begitu, Kushina bisa lebih kejam lagi sebenarnya.

Kebungkaman Naruto mengisi keheningan, dia mengaku bersalah. Banyak yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Hinata, baik tentang masa lalu, kini dan nanti. Dia meminta kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Hinata, Minato memahami arti tatapan Naruto. Minato membawa Kushina beserta Boruto beranjak pergi.

Membiarkan dua orang itu untuk meluruskan masalah mereka. Meski nantinya tidak menemukan sebuah kesepakatan, setidaknya Minato berharap mereka akan sama-sama memikirkan tentang masa depan Boruto.

Naruto bangkit, bejalan menapaki langkah ke depan –menuju Hinata. Safir itu berkilat, memandang Hinata dengan penuh keberanian. Naruto rela menundukkan diri, berjongkok di depan mantan istrinya. Naruto kali ini bisa jelas memandangi rupa Hinata.

Dua bola mata _pearl_ Hinata bergerak resah, ke kanan ke kiri, Naruto terlalu dekat sampai hidung Hinata membaui khas wangi tubuh Naruto. Wajah kusam, bintik rambut di sekitar dagu serta kantong hitam di bawah kelopak mata begitu menonjol dari seorang Naruto. Lelaki ini kelelahan, matanya sesaat meredup sayu. Ada penyesalan besar yang ditangkap Hinata.

Dia bukan lagi sosok keras ataupun kasar yang bertingkah semaunya. Hinata tidak mengenali siapa pria ini, yang menatapnya penuh arti. Naruto yang dulu kerap mengabaikannya.

Bahkan ketika sebuah tangan besar mengelus pipinya, Hinata masih terperangkap dalam bola mata biru Naruto. Sentuhannya menggetarkan apa yang seharusnya tetap tenang dan diam, Hinata masih mengingat bagaimana rasa telapak tangan Naruto. Besar dan sedikit kasar.

"Banyak luka yang telah kuberikan." Suara Naruto merambati syaraf pendengaran Hinata. Jemarinya membenahi helai rambut Hinata. Mengusap sedikit bekas kebiruan di sudut bibir Hinata. "Apa ini masih sakit?" Hinata menggeleng. Memang bekas tamparan Shion waktu itu masih membekas, namun sakitnya sudah menghilang.

Hanya terkadang Boruto masih mengeluh nyeri di kepala karena lukanya sedikit lebih dalam, Hinata tidak akan menceritakannya pada Naruto.

Setidaknya belum.

"Bahkan dosaku terlalu besar untuk kau berikan maaf. Aku bersalah, pernah menghancurkanmu, membencimu bahkan sampai melakukan hal gila yang jika terjadi akan aku sesali seumur hidup –aku." Naruto menelan ludahnya tercekat.

"Aku pernah menolak anak kita." Dia menunduk malu untuk melihat Hinata. Dulu memang dia meragukan asal-usul bayi dalam kandungan Hinata. Naruto menjadi tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyentuh Boruto. Dia takut dosanya akan menodai anaknya.

"Bila kau masih tidak bisa memberiku maaf maka biarlah, aku tidak memaksamu. Tetaplah tetap seperti ini agar aku selalu mengingatnya, menjadikan rasa bersalah ini sebagai hukumanku. Tapi –" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak.

"Mungkin aku egois karena aku menginginkan anakku sekaligus ibunya." Naruto menguatkan diri agar tidak seenaknya memeluk tubuh kecil Hinata meski dia menginginkannya. "Aku ingin membawa kembali dirimu dan Boruto. Aku berharap dengan tanganku sendiri bisa membuatmu bahagia, bisa menjaga anak kita. Bersama-sama membesarkan Boruto. Kali ini, aku berjanji untuk melindungi kalian berdua."

Mata Hinata memanas. Kata-kata Naruto entah kenapa membuat hati Hinata diserang gelenjar rasa aneh. Naruto tidak pernah sedalam ini ketika berkata.

Sebenarnya Hinata masih manruh sedikit ketidak percayaan. Bukan karena ucapan Naruto belum menyakinkan, tidak menyentuh sisi manusiawinya. Tapi selama dia hidup tanpa Naruto, nyatanya dia masih dapat bertahan bersama Boruto.

Hidupnya memang pas-pasan, namun tak sampai kekurangan meski terkadang dirinya sendiri pernah tak makan seharian. Hinata masih bisa memberikan makanan meski bukan yang paling enak, juga membelikan baju untuk Boruto walau bukan yang terbaik.

Hinata sudah bisa hidup mandiri, kenapa sekarang Naruto memintanya kembali bergantung tangan?

"Aku membencimu." Suara Hinata tersendat. Naruto malah memberinya senyuman. Hinata semakin ingin menangis.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau brengsek."

"Ya, aku memang pria brengsek yang sudah menyakiti istri dan anaknya sendiri. Pukul aku kalau kau mau. Kau berhak melakukannya, Hinata."

Tangis Hinata tumpah, satu bulir air dari mata kanan di susul bulir lain dari mata kiri lalu meluncur dalam bentuk tetesan air mata ke dagu yang dihapus oleh ibu jari Naruto. Sentuhan Naruto terasa asing, namun vibrasinya familiar.

"E-egois, pemaksa dan bodoh." Perasaannya membeludak tanpa bisa Hinata tahan. Semuanya menjadi satu dan tercampur aduk tanpa bisa Hinata kenali apakah dia marah, sedih atau – _bahagia_. Hinata berusaha membuat semuanya tidak muda bagi Naruto namun dia malah mendapati tatapan teduh milik Naruto.

Hinata ragu namun dia juga rindu.

"Makilah aku sepuasmu."

"Aku membencimu."

Naruto terdiam.

Jemari Hinata meremat satu sama lain. Bayang masa kelam berputar-putar, berderet membentang mengingatkan Hinata tentang sakit hatinya. Naruto sebagian besar berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, mengisi liku hidupnya dengan sedikit suka namun lebih banyak mengguyur duka.

"Bisa saja kau berbohong." Pernyataan Hinata menyentak. Naruto menggeleng. Demi Tuhan, dirinya benar-benar tulus meminta maaf dan menginginkan sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki. "Aku bukan lagi gadis bodoh yang bisa kau tipu. Ayahku sudah meninggal, kau tidak bisa lagi menggunakan ayahku untuk menyeretku kembali padamu."

Dulu dengan embel-embel memberikan pengobatan serta membantu penyembuhan Hiashi, Hinata bersedia menikah dengan Naruto. Menjadi pengganti karena sang mempelai wanita, Shion kabur di waktu pernikahan akan berlangsung. "Bahkan aku merasa telah menjual diriku sendiri." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Kau salah. . ."

"Apa yang salah? Aku memberikan diriku semuanya, Naruto. Bahkan meski kau hanya mengganggapku sebagai pengganti aku tetap menemanimu. Berperan sebagaimana seorang istri, aku menghormatimu lalu kenapa kau masih meragukan diriku?"

"Hinata, –"

"Seharusnya aku tidak boleh mencintaimu, bukan? Namun bodohnya aku yang malah mulai mengharapkanmu." Hinata meremat dadanya sesak kembali mengingat jauh ke belakang masa tergelapnya. "Aku justru semakin buta mengartikan secuil perhatianmu. Mencintaimu sendirian sampai berakhir mengenaskan."

Bertumpuk pendaman ungkapan perasaan Hinata berhasil menusuk hati si mantan suami. Naruto berusaha mengatakan bahwa perasaan Hinata tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan, bahkan di awal mereka bertemu dia sudah jatuh hati pada Hinata. Dia hanya salah menduga, lalu membuat semuanya berantakan.

"Kita memiliki perasaan yang sama Hinata. Waktu itu hanya kesalahpahaman." Jelas Naruto. Hinata memandangnya tidak percaya. Tertawa menyelah sambil menunjukkan raut tidak terima.

"Oh, jadi kau mencintaiku juga. Lantas, kenapa kau melepaskanku semudah itu, kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kenapa _–hikss_ \- kau membiarkanku pergi, juga membuangku tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku. Kau keterlaluan. Memainkanku seperti ini."

Memang Naruto mengakui dirinya tipe orang yang kaku bila menyangkut perasaan. Bahkan sebenarnya dia termasuk pria otoriter –semuanya harus dalam kendalinya. Naruto membuat Hinata bergantung padanya namun di akhir dia malah salah mengambil langkah.

Sifat posesif dibakar cemburu karena melihat Hinata disentuh orang lain memunculkan praduga busuk hingga berburuk sangka mengira Hinata lah yang pertama menikungnya. Menancamkan penghianatan di belakangnya.

Hinata, wanita pertama yang mengajarinya apa itu patah perasaan.

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir bagaimana diriku selama ini menjalani hidup mengerikan?! Menerima kemarahan dan kebencianmu sampai rasanya aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku andai tidak ada Boruto – _hksss._ "

Naruto meradang pada dirinya sendiri, memaki dalam hati. Menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Tuhan, dia tidak tahan melihat Hinata seperti ini. Dia mencintai Hinata, tapi dia juga yang memberikan luka.

"Kau tahu, aku begitu menyesalinya. Semuanya, kesalahanku." Naruto bingung harus darimana dia menjelaskan. Semuanya akan berakhir sama. Dia memang bersalah. "Shion memanfaatkan perasaanku padamu hingga aku tidak bisa melihat mana yang benar mana yang salah. Aku mengusirmu. Aku semakin kesal saat kau tidak kembali lagi, kau pergi seolah membenarkan kabar buruk itu –tentang kahamilanmu bukanlah anakku"

"Kau sendiri yang menolak penjelasanku!" Hinata membungkam Naruto. "Kau bahkan sempat meragukan anakmu sendiri. Kau menolaknya dan berusaha menyingkirkannya. Dia tengah berjuang untuk dapat tumbuh melihat dunia, namun ayahnya sendiri berusaha mengenyahkannya. Kau bilang bayiku adalah dosa."

Tangan Hinata meraba perutnya. Sembilan bulan dia membawanya seorang diri. Dia tidak akan melupakan kelahiran Boruto. Waktu itu bobot bayinya terlalu besar untuk dilahirkan normal. Pendarahan hebat tidak bisa dihindarkan, operasi cesar menjadi pilihan. Tapi tidak semudah itu, Hinata terlalu banyak kehilangan darah, dokter sampai memberikan Hinata dua pilihan berat. Dia yang mati atau merelakan jika bayi mungilnya yang tidak selamat.

"Tapi aku bersyukur, keinginanmu agar anakku mati tidak terjadi. Kami masih hidup. Tapi aku sadar dia mulai tumbuh. Dia belajar perbedaan dengan begitu cepat, tentang apa yang tidak dia miliki namun dimiliki anak lain. Boruto menanyaimu, aku bingung menjawab apa. Di-dia _–hikkss_ \- ingin melihat papanya, tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tahu bahwa dia dibenci oleh papanya sendiri."

Sulit melupakan perkataan Naruto sewaktu menyuruhnya membiarkan Boruto tidak pernah terlahir di dunia. Dia seorang ibu, bagaimana bisa Hinata melakukan hal keji menuruti kegilaan Naruto. "Kau pernah menolak mengakuinya, mengutuknya dan paling mengerikan ketika kau meminta kematiannya. Lalu mana bisa aku mengenalkan dia pada orang seperti itu _–hikss-_?!" Tangan Hinata gemetar. Perasaanya hancur setiap teringat kata-kata kejam Naruto.

" _Sstttt. . . ._ " Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata. Menenangkannya meski Hinata memukul dadanya. Pukulan Hinata tidak sebanding pada semua hal yang telah dia torehkan dalam hidupnya. Pantas baginya bila Hinata sulit memberinya sebuah kesempatan.

"Lima tahun kami menunggumu! Anakmu merindukan dirimu _–hikkss_ \- Aku lelah, aku sudah menyerah. Lalu kau datang tiba-tiba mengklaim ingin memiliki Boruto sepenuhnya. Kau berpikir selama ini aku tidak benar-benar bisa merawat anakku hanya karena aku tidak sekaya dirimu. Pikirmu aku apa Naruto?!"

Semakin Hinata menumpahkan isi hatinya semakin dalam pula Naruto membenamkan Hinata pada dekapannya. Dia berusaha agar Hinata tahu bahwa kini dia tidak lagi sendirian. "Maaf, maaf membuat kalian semenderita itu. Kali ini bersandarlah padaku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian. Tidak lagi, kau bisa mengambil nyawaku jika aku mengingkarinya."

"Bila kau berpikir hanya dirimu saja yang berusaha dalam hubungan kita, maka kau salah besar." Naruto mengarahkan pandangan Hinata ke arahnya. Dia ingin Hinata melihat ke bola matanya, menatap keseriusannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun. Kau hanya perlu duduk, membiarkanku melakukan seperti seorang pria yang tengah berjuang untuk cintanya. Boruto tidak akan hidup seperti itu lagi, tidak dirimu atau diriku yang akan menemaninya mengajari arti kehidupan. Namun kita berdua. Kupastikan dia merasakan keluarga lengkap. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, untuk kita bertiga–. . ."

"Termasuk pergi dari kehidupanku?" Suara Hinata bertanya menuntut, menyuruh Naruto menyerah. "Kurasa kita hanya akan berakhir sia-sia jika meneruskan hal ini, _Naru_." Naruto bergetar ketika pipinya dibelai halus oleh Hinata, namun kenapa dia merasa panas di mata?

Hinata memanggilnya menggunakan panggilan ketika mereka masih terikat pernikahan, namun kenyataannya Naruto malah nampak tidak menyukai kalimat di awalnya. "Kau belum memberiku kesempatan, Hinata!"

"Kau yang menghabiskan kesempatanmu sendiri. Kepalaku pusing, aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih mengenai hubungan kita yang jelas-jelas telah berakhir."

Ini berbahaya, pikir Naruto. Sesaat tadi Hinata seperti memberinya lampu hijau dan kini malah menegaskan penolakan. Membentangkan jarak. "Pikirkan tentang Boruto. Dia membutuhkanku, kau tidak bisa egois membatasi hubungan ayah dan anak." Tak ada cara lain selain menggunakan Boruto sebagai alasan. Tapi tanpa sadar, Naruto malah membuat Hinata tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Kau kira aku sekejam itu pada anakku dengan menjauhkannya darimu? Kupastikan kau bisa menemuinya kapanpun –suka tidak suka dia tetaplah darah dagingmu. Namun untuk hubungan kau dan aku, maksudku kita bertiga sebagai keluarga utuh, inilah yang terbaik."

Keputusan Hinata adalah tidak lagi terikat hubungan apapun dengan Naruto. Dia cukup trauma untuk memulainya kembali. Banyak dari bagian hidupnya menjadi buruk saat bersama Naruto.

"Aku akan berbicara pada Boruto. Sebisa mungkin akan membujuk dirinya untuk menerimamu." Hinata beranjak namun lengannya ditahan oleh Naruto. "Pembicaraan kita telah usai, minggir."

"Satu bulan." Hinata belum mengerti maksud pernyataan Naruto. "Kau akan tinggal bersamaku selama satu bulan. Bila dalam 30 hari aku tidak bisa membuatmu yakin maka aku akan pergi. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Katakanlah bahwa dirinya sudah putus asa. Naruto benar-benar akan mempertaruhkan segalanya dalam waktu yang dia tentukan.

Naruto tidak melihat pilihan lagi, apapun akan dia lakukan. Secara perlahan dia harus bisa masuk dalam kehidupan Hinata. Meskipun secara paksa. Memintal kembali untaian benang hidup mereka.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Bila kau bisa memaksaku pergi maka aku juga bisa memaksamu untuk tinggal bersamaku. Kita impas, hanya diakhir nanti kita akan tahu –

Perasaanmu atau perasaanku yang akan menang." Ini pernyataan perang. Naruto tidak akan gentar untuk menyerang Hinata. Rencana-rencana telah tersusun di dalam pikirannya. Naruto menyeringai. _Setelah aku mendapatkan Boruto, aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi, Hinata._

.

.

.

Boruto memandang Hinata curiga. Tidak biasanya mama memandangnya seperti ini. Boruto takut mamanya dilukai lagi. "Ma~" Hinata tersenyum, mengangkat anaknya dalam gendongan lalu memberinya kecupan di sepanjang garis pipi.

"Papa di sana, Boruto tidak mau bertemu papa?"

Wajah masam anaknya membuat Hinata terkekeh. Benar-benar mirip Naruto. Terlalu serakah Naruto dalam menurunkan dirinya. Hinata mendengus tanpa sadar. "Masih marah dengan papa walau papa sudah minta maaf?"

Bibir tipis anaknya semakin manyun. "Tidak ada papa." Boruto menunduk, memilin rambut halus mamanya. "Papa tidak menyayangi kita. Dia tidak pernah ada untuk kita ma~" Rengeknya.

"Tapi sekarang papa sudah ada, mencari Boruto untuk diberikan cinta. Papa sudah kembali, ingin mengajak Boru jalan-jalan dan bermain."

Mata Boruto mengerjap. Dia mendongak melihat pada wajah cantik ibunya. "Bukankah papa jahat, papa membuat mata mama memerah. Boruto tidak suka."

Hinata mengelus kening Boruto pelan dan lembut, memberinya kecupan sayang. "Mungkin kau sering melihat mama menangis karena papa. Tapi Boruto juga harus tahu bahwa papa pula yang memberikan mama kebahagiaan. Papa memberikan mama dirimu, sayang. Sebuah cahaya agar mama bisa bertahan. Jadi, jangan terlalu membenci papamu."

Naruto menguping di balik tembok. Dia menangis, air matanya meleleh panas mendengar penuturan lembut Hinata. Naruto berjanji akan mendapatkan kembali Hinata bagaimapun caranya. " _Meski kau ingin berlari pun, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Hinata. tidak akan pernah."_

"Pa –"

Naruto terlonjak kaget. Sosok kecil anaknya pelan-pelan berjalan mendekatinya. Mata bulat Boruto mencoba menatapnya dengan gerak gerik menggemaskan.

"Aku ingin papa menggendongku."

Naruto ternganga, dia tidak percaya. Tatapan benci Boruto hilang. Anaknya bahkan minta digendong. "A-apa papa dimaafkan?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati. Bila ini hanya ilusi, rasanya sungguh mendebarkan.

" _Ungg_ " Boruto mengangguk singkat. Mamanya bilang papa sudah menjadi baik, mirip tokoh penjahat yang telah disadarkan oleh sang pahlawan.

'Grep'

Tubuh kecil Boruto tenggelam dalam pelukan Naruto. Diayun ke atas sebelum kembali direngkuh erat. Semua sudut di wajah bulat Boruto tidak luput dari ciuman Naruto. Anaknya sampai terpingkal geli. Naruto begitu bahagia Boruto mau menerimanya.

"Papa kangen sama kamu, nak. Papa minta maaf. Papa janji akan selalu menemani Boruto kapanpun. Papa tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Boruto tersenyum. Naruto melihat bahwa Boruto mewarisi senyum ibunya.

"Apakah sekarang Boruto mau tinggal bersama papa?"

Anaknya kembali mengangguk. Binar bahagianya sungguh menggemaskan, bahkan ke dua pipinya akan menyembul gembil ketika tertawa lebar. "Yeah, dan harus bersama mama juga." Dia begelanjut manja di leher Naruto. Suka ketika tangan besar papanya menyanggah punggungnya. Boruto menyandarkan kepala di dada Naruto, menghirup wangi papanya sebanyak mungkin.

Kesempatan terbuka tanpa diduga. Naruto melihat ada peluang untuk mendekati Hinata. "Papa sudah mencoba membujuk mama untuk tinggal bersama, tapi mama belum setuju. Bisakah kau juga membujuk mama untuk tinggal bersama kita?"

Di belakangnya Hinata mendelik melihat bagaimana Naruto memanfaatkan Boruto agar bisa mendekatinya. Jelas Hinata tidak akan sanggup menolak keinginan putranya, Boruto benar-benar kelemahannya. Naruto semakin menunjukkan senyum kemenangan.

Sedangkan dua orang dewasa yang sejak tadi hanya melihat secara diam-diam akhirnya dapat tersenyum. Kushina bernapas lega, Naruto membuatnya bangga untuk memulai kembali bersama Hinata. "Sayang, bisakah kau katakan sesuatu pada Naruto."

Minato mengenyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita dulu tidak sempat untuk melihat bagaimana lucunya cucu kita sewaktu masih bayi. Dan aku ingin Naruto segera membuatkan cucu kita yang lain. Aku tidak sabar untuk menjadi nenek lagi."

Minato tersenyum kikuk. Kushina akan selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut cucu baru. "Kurasa kau harus lebih bersabar sayang. Mereka baru saja kembali dan kurasa akan membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk memenuhi permintaanmu."

"Astaga, apakah maksudmu putra kita sudah tidak 'kuat' lagi? _Apa perlu kita berikan obat penguat."_ Bisik Kushina yang dijawab kekehan oleh Minato.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kelancaran hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Kita tidak dapat memaksa mereka." Kushina terlihat tidak terlalu puas. Sedari dulu dia menginginkan dikelilingi banyak cucu. Naruto kau secepatnya harus mengambil Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat. Hinata nampak masih belum percaya dia kembali ke sini. Memasuki _penthouse_ , Hinata melihat beberapa koper sudah tertata di dalamnya. Naruto mengatakan semua itu barang-barang dari apartemennya di Hokkaido. _Hah!_ Naruto selalu bisa mengejutkannya. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya dari seorang Naruto, dia bebas melakukan sesuka kemauannya. Hinata menjadi takut untuk tinggal bersama.

Naruto bisa berbuat sesuatu di luar nalar. Pria itu memiliki hal yang sulit untuk ditolak atau dibantah. _Absolute_ , kemutlakannya membuat Hinata meremang. Naruto yang jatuh cinta benar-benar menyeramkan. Dia merasakan tekanan itu dari cara Naruto menyentuh jemarinya.

"Ini kamarmu jagoan." Sebuah kamar lengkap dengan segala fasilitas terbaik sudah disipakan Naruto bagi putranya. Kasur empuk serta dekorasi robot _iron man_ sebagai tokoh pujaan sang buah hati mendominasi setiap sudut kamar. "Kau senang?" Boruto mengangguk, mengayunkan kakinya untuk melompat-lompat di atas kasur. Pegas naik turun, Boruto memekik mengatakan dia seolah bisa melayang dan terbang.

"Ini menyenangkan pa!" Teriaknya girang. Dia akan bergulir ke kanan ke kiri sesuka hati tanpa khawatir jatuh.

"Kau bisa menikmatinya, papa akan mengajak mama ke kamarnya. Kau tidak apa kami tinggal kan?"

"Baiklah papa."

Naruto membawa Hinata ke kamarnya, berjarak beberapa langkah dari kamar Boruto. bersebelahan namun tidak terlalu berdempet. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau terlalu jauh dari Boruto, jadi aku telah menyiapkan kamar ini untuk kita."

Ke dua alis Hinata bertaut. _Kita?_

Bola mata Hinata menangkap gambaran sebuah ruang kamar yang mewah. Sangat luas dan berkelas. Satu ranjang _king size_ berada di tengah, Hinata menelan ludah. Naruto tidak bermaksud menjadikan kamar ini untuk mereka berdua bukan?

"Kita tidak akan tidur seranjang bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Untuk menjadi dekat kurasa hal ini perlu. Kita bisa saling mengenal lagi lebih dalam bila berada dalam satu ruangan." Senyumnya mengandung maksud terselubung, Hinata tidak yakin dengan ucapan Naruto. Bulu di tenguknya tiba-tiba meremang.

"Tidak. lupakan saja, aku akan tidur dengan Boruto." Buru-buru Hinata mengangkat kopernya dan akan masuk ke kamar Boruto bila Naruto tidak memegang tangannya.

"Ini kamarmu. Semuanya sesuai dengan kesukaanmu. Kau tetap di sini." Ucapan Naruto tegas, mencegah apapun yang dapat membuat Hinata melarikan diri darinya.

"Jadi apa aku harus tidur dengan pria yang bukan suamiku? Kau ingin aku terlihat seperti wanita simpanan."

Naruto menggeram. Bukan maksudnya seperti itu. Dia berusaha agar dapat dekat dengan Hinata. "Jaga bicaramu, Hinata. aku tidak ingin mendengar kau menjelekkan dirimu sendiri. Dulu kata-katamu sangat santun, apa aku harus menyewa guru kesopanan?"

Hinata mengabaikannya. "Kalau begitu aku tidur di sofa. Jangan merasa tidak enak, aku bisa tidur di manapun." Dia lebih baik tidur di lantai daripada harus satu kamar dengan Naruto. Namun tetap saja raut wajah Naruto memberikan penolakan. Mana bisa dia membiarkan Hinata tidur di sofa. Sangat tidak nyaman. Semua yang terbaik sudah sepantasnya Hinata terima tanpa perlu ditolak.

Mungkin dia terlalu terburu-buru menuntut Hinata untuk menyesuaikan diri. Pasti Hinata merasa tidak nyaman batin Naruto. Mau bagaimanapun Hinata pernah sangat membencinya. Dia harus bersabar, Hinata yang sekarang mudah membangkang. Naruto jadi semakin merasa tertantang.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tidur di kamar ini. Aku akan di kamar yang lain. Bila ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku. Beristirahatlah." Naruto tersenyum samar, dia menatap Hinata. Mata _amesthy_ kepunyaannya tetap sama, mengundang Naruto untuk berjalan mendekat dan secara tiba-tiba mendaratkan satu ciuman di keningnya. Naruto bertingkah begitu lembut sampai membat kaki Hinata seolah meluber lemas.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan ciuman itu. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku untuk mendapatkanmu kembali. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri."

Hinata terdiam, bibirnya sedikit membuka tapi tidak bersuara. Dia membeku dengan suhu tubuh mendadak naik. Kontak fisik dengan Naruto memberikan efek kontaminan. Menjalar ke semua bagian tubuh sampai gemetar. Pompaan pada degup jantungnya meningkat. Tempat dimana Naruto memberikan ciuman diusap pelan. Hinata bimbang.

Dadanya bergemuruh. Menggulung rasionalitasnya. Sentuhan dari orang yang dia benci kenapa terasa hangat?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau masih tidak tahu malu bertemu denganku? Anjing pun tidak sudi bertemu denganmu."

"Kau yang menghianatiku, Toneri. Setelah aku berlari ke arahmu kau malah membuangku, sialan."

Pria berambut silver tertawa terbahak. Beberapa orang berjas hitam di sampingnya juga ikut tertawa. Shion memandang culas, tempat ini berisikan para bajingan. Dia harus hati-hati. Mati di sini sama saja terun ke neraka.

"Hey hey. Ingatlah dimana kau berasal gadis kecil. Jika bukan diriku, kau sudah dijual ayahmu yang pemabuk itu. Jadilah Shion kesayanganku, jangan membangkang lagi. Duduklah di sampingku dan hasilkan banyak uang."

Shion menggeram. Kakinya menghentak cukup keras. "Kau yang seharusnya bercermin Toneri. Dulu aku meninggalkan Naruto karena kau ingin Uzumaki tercoreng –sesuai rencana kita, membuat skandal untuk mengalahkan saingan bisnismu itu. Lalu semuanya gagal karena adanya wanita itu. Dan jangan kira aku bodoh –" Shion menyeringai, dia mendekat, membuka kancing kemeja Toneri. Memberikan sedikit cumbuan di sana.

"Aku tahu bagaimana untuk mengendalikanmu, sayang."

Suara kokangan senjata membidik Shion namun dia tidak takut. "Haha, kau sangat haus akan sentuhan sampai istri orang kau inginkan. Rencanamu untuk menjatuhkan saham perusahaan Uzumaki memang berhasil dengan membuat skandal perselingkuhan dan perceraian Naruto dan istrinya. Namun jangan kira aku tidak tahu, bahkan anjingpun bisa menciumnya –

Bahwa kau menggonggong untuk mendapatkan Hyuga Hinata. Kau lalai dan malah menaruh perasaan pada wanita musuhmu sendiri."

Tangan Toneri merayap di sisi bawah, menarik pintol dari saku celananya dan menaruh ujungnya di depan kepala Shion. "Katakan. Apa yang kau inginkan." Katanya tajam. Mata peraknya sekilas berkilat tidak sabaran, tanda bahwa dia tidak keberatan untuk membuat bocor kepala Shion.

Shion sudah menduga. Pria dunia kelam ini sedang memburu buruannya. Salah bila Toneri mengira dialah yang paling berkuasa. Dia pun bisa balik mengigit bila terdesak seperti ini. "Naruto sudah menemukan Hinata. Mereka tinggal bersama dan kau akan terkejut bila tahu Hinata telah melahirkan pewaris Uzumaki."

Hembusan napas Toneri memburu. Suara pelatuk ditarik dari tempatnya, bila dilepas sudah pasti akan menewaskan sasarannya. Shion mulai merasa takut ketika Toneri berwajah dingin seperti ini. Dia mafia berdarah dingin, sikapnya seperti psikopat. Dia kriminal dunia bawah. Membunuh pun tidak akan merasa berdosa.

"Aku sudah membantumu untuk memisahkan mereka dan kau gagal untuk melenyapkan apa yang ditanam oleh Naruto pada Hinata." Dulu Toneri hanya memainkan peran sebagai lelaki yang akan meniduri Hinata bila saja Shion tidak terlalu cepat datang membawa Naruto. "Dan sekarang kau gagal juga. Harus dengan apa aku menghukummu agar kau sadar bahwa aku tidak menyukai kegagalan?"

"Karena itu, bantu aku." Sela Shion. "Kau bisa mendapatkan wanitamu dan aku mendapatkan Naruto. Bukankah kau begitu memuja Hinata hingga selalu meniduri wanita yang serupa dengannya?"

Toneri tertawa terbahak. Alasan dia membenci Naruto karena pria itu mampu menggeser bisnisnya. Naruto memenangi tender-tender besar yang seharusnya dia kuasai. "Dan dia harus menebusnya dengan membiarkan aku mendapatkan wanitanya." Toneri mengambil gelas berisi cairan merah lalu meneguknya. "Seperti waktu itu, buat Naruto sendiri yang membuang Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf telat banget updatenya. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, terutama yang setia buat nge-memo saya di FB wkwkwk. Jadi, sebenarnya udah mau saya up beberapa hari yg lalu, tapi ada aja kendalanya. Entah meriang, stuck atau bingng nentuin siapa chara pria yg bakal jadi antagonisnya. Dan terpilihlah mas Toneri *cieee selamat ya.**

 **.**

 **Untuk yg pengen lemonnya kemungkinan entah chapter depan (enam) atau chapter tujuh. Pokoknya saya usahain secepatnya bikin mereka nganu *eahhh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**REMOVE**

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

Tidak dipersyaratkan untuk dibaca anak kecil, khusus (21+).

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, alur tidak menentu

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

Tolong perhatikan warning yang saya cantumkan, terutama mengenai bahasa, penulisan serta isi cerita

.

.

Ini chapter berat. Berisi konten yang mungkin membuat anda mual atau kejang. Lemonnya cukup asem. Saya sendiri ngetiknya tidak tenang. Mohon untuk pembaca di bawah umur segera menyingkir. Ini bukan wilayah kalian. Saya juga minta maaf bila tidak sesuai ekspetasi.

Karya saya masih jauh dari sempurna. Kadang naik kadang turun, tidak selalu konsisten. Jangan berharap lebih karena saya tidak menjaminkan hal itu. Tulisan ini gratisan, siapapun (kecuali dibawah umur 21+) boleh menentukan ingin membaca atau tidak. Saya hanya ingin memberikan cerita yang terbaik, meski plot saya masih penuh kekurangan.

Maaf pula bila up nya semakin lama. Dan, terima kasih untuk semua dukungan yang kalian berikan, itu berarti bagi saya.

Selamat membaca

 **REMOVE chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selarut apapun Hinata terlelap dia akan secara otomatis bangun pukul lima pagi sebelum cahaya matahari benar-benar memasuki jendela kamarnya. Tidurnya cukup baik, entah itu efek dari kasur empuk yang dia tiduri atau memang dirinya membutuhkan istirahat yang berkualitas –atau memang sudah terbiasa untuk bangun lebih awal.

Selimutnya ditata di tengah ranjang, Hinata berjalan ke luar kamar. Dia ingin melihat jagoannya. Apakah Boruto sudah bangun atau belum. Kamar putranya hanya berada di sebelah, Hinata menengok ke dalam, dia melihat kamar anaknya di sana masih gelap. Hinata menutup kembali pintu kamar Boruto pelan, kali ini tujuannya adalah membersihkan diri. Dia memiliki hal lain yang harus dia lakukan.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Hinata melihat di ruang makan yang telah tertata sarapan hangat. Biasanya dialah yang menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, dirinya dan Boruto. Namun kini hanya dengan duduk pun semuanya sudah tersedia. Sejujurnya Hinata lebih menginginkan dirinya sibuk di dapur untuk memasak sendiri daripada seperti ini. Dia terbiasa hidup keras.

Beberapa maid menyapanya halus, mengatakan _selamat pagi nyony_ a dan membuat Hinata kehilangan kata-kata membalas. Penghormatan itu sudah lama dilupakan. Dia bukan pasangan Naruto lagi meski dialah ibu dari anaknya. Hinata memilih beranjak, dia akan kembali mencoba melihat Boruto namun salah seorang maid mengatakan bahwa si tuan muda sudah bangun.

Sudah beberapa kali Hinata ingatkan agar mereka tidak memanggil Boruto dengan sebutan tuan muda tapi mereka tetap saja mengulanginya. Hinata sudah angkat tangan. "Apa dia sedang mandi?" Biasanya dia tidak pernah melewatkan pagi tanpa membangunkan Boruto. Namun nampaknya putranya sudah mulai bisa melakukan beberapa kegiatan tanpa dirinya.

"Mama." Dan ketika suara melengking milik Boruto memanggilnya, Hinata menoleh cepat dan segera menghampiri anaknya.

"Kau wangi sekali sayang, apa kau mandi sendiri?" Harum lemon sangat kuat tercium dari tubuh Boruto. Benar-benar bau segar, Hinata menyisir rambut kuning anaknya menggunakan sela jarinya.

"Aku mandi dengan papa. Ketika Boru bangun, papa sudah di kamarku dan mengajakku mandi bersama. Papa bercerita tentang banyak hal, mungkin lain kali kita bisa pergi berenang bersama, ma." Boruto beruntun bercerita seolah dia baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Hinata tidak banyak berkomentar. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin pada perlakuan mantan suaminya.

"Benarkah? Dan mengapa kau berpakaian rapi seperti ini nak?" Pandangan Hinata tertuju pada setelah baju yang dikenakan Boruto. Mahal dan berkelas. Hinata menelan ludah sadar bahwa Boruto lebih terawat semenjak tinggal dengan Naruto. Ditambah dengan sepatu sneaker kecil serta celana hitam bahan katun selutut semakin menjadikan Boruto seperti tuan muda sungguhan.

Tiba-tiba hati Hinata terenyuh, sekeras apapun dia berusaha untuk memberikan semua yang terbaik bagi Boruto pada kenyataannya Naruto lah yang akan keluar menjadi juara. Boruto tidak akan kekurangan bila ada Naruto.

"Aku akan mengajaknya untuk melihat sekolah."

Suara husky Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. dia terlihat rapi pula dengan setelan jas coklatnya. "Usianya sudah sesuai untuk bersekolah. Boruto harus mendapatkan semua yang terbaik. Terutama pendidikan." Menyesap secangkir kopi hangat, Naruto kemudian menghampiri Hinata.

"Bila kau ingin ikut aku akan menunggumu untuk berganti pakaian. Sekarang lebih baik kita makan terlebih dahulu."

Tentu Hinata ingin sekali ikut, namun bila bersama Naruto, suasanya akan terasa canggung. Lagi pula dia memiliki kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan. Dia akan mencari kerja. Biarpun tinggal bersama Naruto, dia tidak boleh terlalu berpangku tangan. Hinata tidak akan mengatakannya pada Naruto. Toh tidak semua hal dia lakukan harus diketahui oleh pria itu.

Naruto menempati kursi utama sedangkan Hinata berada di sampingnya dengan Boruto menempati sisi kirinya. Mereka makan cukup tenang, hanya beberapa kali suara Boruto akan berkata heboh mengenai hal-hal menggemaskan seperti apakah sekolah adalah tempat yang seru atau pertanyaan lainnya yang membuat Boruto semakin berbinar mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Apakah sekolah seperti di _daycare_?"

"Tentu berbeda, _son_. Di sekolah kau akan mendapat lebih banyak teman."

"Termasuk banyak mainan?"

Senyum Naruto terbentuk lebar. Dia mengangguk. Menepuk-nepuk halus ujung kepala putranya. "Kau akan menyukainya, papa jamin itu."

Dua interaksi itu tak luput dari pandangan Hinata. Setengah mengikhlaskan setengahnya lagi berisi kecemburuan ketika Boruto mulai dekat dengan papanya. Ini kali pertama dia merasa Boruto lebih menyukai Naruto dibanding dirinya. Hal yang wajar Hinata rasakan karena sejak dulu semua perhatiannya hanya akan dia berikan pada anaknya namun kini telah hadir sosok sang ayah yang akan memberikan Boruto sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia berikan.

Anak lelakinya cenderung menjadi dekat dengan ayah kandungnya. Nasi yang ditelan Hinata tiba-tiba kehilangan rasa. Hambar.

"Di sana nanti akan banyak anak seusia dirimu yang diantar bersama ke dua orang tuanya. Apakah kau menginginkannya?"

Boruto menyahut cepat. Responnya akan berlebihan bila mengenai sesuatu yang baru. "Ya papa. Aku ingin sekali papa dan mama mengantarku."

Naruto mengirim pesan mata ke arah Hinata. Wanita itu tidak punya alasan untuk menghindarinya. "Kalau begitu coba tanyakan ke mama, bisakah dia ikut?"

Boruto masih terlalu polos. Dia mengikuti ke mana Naruto mengarahkannya. "Mama, bisakah kau ikut? Kita akan pergi bersama. Mama, papa dan aku."

Mengigit bibirnya tipis, Hinata menganggukkan kepala walau hanya setengah hati. Kelemahan Hinata adalah Boruto dan Naruto telak mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Boruto menatap bangunan besar di depan matanya dengan pandangan berbinar. Kakinya sedikit berlari namun tidak sampai terlalu cepat karena tangan Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Di sebelahnya juga ada Hinata yang membawakan bekal makan Boruto.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, nak. Kau bisa jatuh bila kau berlari terlalu semangat." Melihat anaknya sangat antusias tentu membuat Naruto semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. "Kau tidak akan melewatkan apapun, jadi jangan terburu-buru."

"Baik papa."

Setelah mengurus beberapa persyaratan administrasi, baik Naruto maupun Hinata telah sampai di batas untuk mengantar anak mereka. Hinata berjongkok menyamai tinggi putranya. Dia melihat anaknya semakin tumbuh dewasa, entah kenapa Hinata merasa Boruto tumbuh terlalu cepat. Rasanya dia masih mengingat bagaimana awal bayi Boruto dia gendong dan kini putranya sudah bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Jangan nakal, sayang. Hormati gurumu dan carilah teman yang baik." Hinata memeluk Boruto. "Ketika pulang tunggu mama, jangan percaya pada orang asing. Paham." Boruto mengangguk. Pesan-pesan seperti itu sudah sering mamanya berikan padanya.

"Ini bekal untukmu. Kau bisa memakannya bersama teman-teman barumu. Baiklah, kau bisa masuk ke dalam. Sensei sudah menunggumu."

Hinata tidak paham kenapa dia ingin menangis ketika melihat tubuh mungil Boruto sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Ini hanya sesi mengantar ke sekolah namun dia merasa terharu dan melakonis.

"Bukankah kau terlihat sedikit berlebihan?" Naruto memberikan sapu tangannya pada Hinata. "Boruto hanya sekolah dan kau sudah menangis seperti ini, bagaimana bila nanti anak kita menikah. Kau pasti akan menangis seperti anak kecil." Dia terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata. Bahkan di umurnya yang sudah dewasa pun Hinata masih memunculkan sifat menggelikan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak akan paham." Hinata membersihkan air matanya dengan sapu tangan milik Naruto. Matanya pasti memerah. "Bila kau melihatnya sedari kecil kau akan tahu persaanku. Tapi kau tidak." Nadanya sedikit ketus namun Hinata tidak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaan Naruto. "Ma… maaf."

"Bukan masalah. Aku mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu." Pandanganya mengunci penglihatan Hinata. Dia menyukai bila melihat seluruh roman wanita ini secara lekat. "Terima kasih telah melahirkan dan merawat Boruto selama ini."

"Aku mungkin masih jauh dari dirimu, namun sebisa mungkin sedikit demi sedikit aku akan menghapus jarak itu. Tidak hanya dari boruto melainkan juga dirimu. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu baik-baik."

Elusan lembut diterima Hinata dari Naruto. Pria ini terus mengucapkan hal-hal yang dapat memicu runtuhnya pertahanannya. Dia seolah punya sihir untuk mengatur pompa jantung Hinata.

"Masuklah ke mobil. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali sebelum ke kantor –"

"Aku akan berjalan." Sahutan cepat Hinata memangkas ucapan Naruto. "Atau turunkan aku di halte, selanjutnya kau bisa meninggalkanku."

Ke dua tangan Naruto bersendekap di depan dada. Matanya meruncing tajam. "Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin kita berdua saja? kau takut padaku? Atau kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Jangan buat aku menarikmu untuk masuk ke mobil, Hinata." Ancam Naruto. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dilihat orang lain."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat bila berjalan pulang sendiri. Dan jangan menyulitkan orang lain hanya untuk memenuhi ambisimu." Hinata tidak kalah dalam membalas.

Semuanya seolah muda bagi Naruto. Hinata mendecih, kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan orang yang arogan seperti ini! "Kau menyetujui bahwa kita tidak harus mencampuri urusan pribadi. Itu perjanjian awal kita." Keukuh Hinata. "Hentikan tindakan posesifmu seolah aku adalah milikmu. Kau tidak ber-hak mengatur hidupku. Kerjakan milikmu sendiri dan biarkan aku menjalani hidupku sendiri."

Hal itu hanya membuat seringai Naruto muncul. Dia tertawa setengah mendesis. "Semakin hari kau semakin keras kepala. Aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang lembut dan tanpa perlawanan. _Defenless._ Kau terlalu lama menggunakan topengmu ini."

"Apa dirimu baru sadar bahwa kau berharap pada orang yang salah?" Hinata melempar tawa sinis. Kenapa Naruto seolah bertingkah bahwa dialah yang jahat di sini. "Omong kosong. Tidak ada yang salah bersikap anti pada orang yang dibenci." Semua perkataan Naruto terdengar memuakkan. Kebaikan seolah tidak pernah hinggap di lidahnya.

"Kau lah yang mengenalkanku pada dendam. Kau melempar diriku dalam kebencian, dan kau juga yang merubahku seperti ini." Satu persatu Hinata jabarkan. Dia manusia, dinamis dan dapat berubah-ubah sesuai wadah yang membentuknya. "Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap lembut pada orang yang berulang kali menghancurkan hidupku? Perselingkuhan, penghianatan, perceraian, lalu kau membuangku. Apakah aku harus berterima kasih?! Mengatakan bahwa aku bersyukur kau mau memungutku kembali? Haha konyol sekali."

Naruto datar menanggapinya dan Hinata kejam meruntut kata-kata. Kalimatnya bukan lagi sindiran melainkan tikaman. "Cukup sampai di sini. Aku sudah tidak kenal diriku yang dulu dan dirimu juga tidak akan bisa menemukan diriku itu. Aku belajar cara berdiri dan bangkit tanpamu. Jadi, jangan campuri urusanku."

"Baiklah." Telinga Hinata tidak salah mendengar ketika pria berambut pirang ini akhirnya menyerah. Biasanya dia tetap memaksa memertahankan gagasannya. Hinata mengenal Naruto bukan sebagai pihak penerima. Dia dominan, menguasai dan mengatur segala hal sesuai keinginanannya.

"Segera telepon aku ketika sampai di rumah. Jangan buat aku mengerahkan semua yang aku miliki hanya untuk membuatmu menghubungiku." Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata setelah memberikan pesan yang terdengar seperti ancaman.

Melihat mobil Naruto berlalu, Hinata melepas wajah masamnya. Tangannya meraih detakan jantung di dada kiri. "Kenapa kau terus berdetak keras seperti ini?" Dia akui ucapannya selalu kasar dan cenderung melukai. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang harus diucapkan ketika berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Langkahnya pelan meninggalkan tempat. Langit di atas kepalanya sedikit berawan. Dia tidak boleh ragu dalam melangkah. Sedikit lelah memang. Berjalan dengan membawa hati yang telah berubah. Sekali saja, dia ingin meletakkan lukanya, menyandarkan beban hatinya. Kembali menjadi Hinata yang dulu.

Tapi ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, dia hanya menemukan dirinya jatuh tanpa ada siapapun yang menolong.

.

.

Area pertokoan menjadi lokasi Hinata memulai mencari kerja. Dia beberapa kali mendatangi gerai-gerai toko namun mendapatkan penolakan karena pegawai mereka sudah lengkap. Ini sudah yang ke 10 kalinya. Rambutnya mulai lengket, berkeringat terpapar matahari di siang hari. Hinata jadi merindukan tempat bekerjanya dulu. Hokkaido tidak sepanas ini dan Mrs. Konan adalah hal yang ingin dia jumpai. Tidak lupa dengan temannya Kiba.

Hinata ingin menghubungi mereka.

"Apa kau mencari kerja?"

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, dia cukup terkejut dengan seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Keningnya mngernyit, seorang perempuan lebih muda darinya tersenyum lebar. Rambut merah marunnya mentereng, bol matanya ungu gelap mencuri perhatian beberapa pejalan. Dia juga memakai kalung emas dengan permata merah di leher.

"Oh, jangan takut. Perkenalkan aku Sara. Kulihat kau beberapa kali berjalan ke sana dan ke mari di sekitar sini, kupikir kau pasti sedang mencari kerja." Sorot matanya mengarah pada apa yang Hinata bawa. Sebuah file berisikan CV.

Hinata merasa malu. Apa tingkahnya sangat mencolok? "Ya, anda benar."

"Tidak usah formal begitu." Sara mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Kebetulan aku memiliki toko busana dan kami kekurangan pegawai."

"Apa kau berminat untuk mengisi bagian kasir?"

Kesempatan langkah. Sejak pagi tadi Hinata berjalan mencari lowongan dan kini ada sebuah tawaran. "Tapi aku tidak memiliki sertifikat atau dokumen penunjang." Itulah alasan dari susahnya dia mencari pekerjaan. Semua surat keterangan seperti ijasah terakhir serta surat pengalaman kerja banyak yang hilang sejak dia memulai hidup baru di Hokkaido.

" _Don't mine_." Sara tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Kau hanya perlu ikut aku, wawancara lalu kau akan diterima." Sebelah matanya berkedip dan dia membisikkan sesuatu. "Ya, hanya sebagai formalitas. Karena kami benar-benar butuh pegawai. _Urgent._ "

Tidak membuang kesempatan, Hinata menyetjuinya. "Tentu saja." Meski bukan pekerjaan dengan gaji tinggi namun inilah langkah awalnya untuk kembali bekerja di Tokyo. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus bisa melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

Dan Hinata cukup ternganga. Toko busana yang dia masuki benar-benar besar. Seperti pusat perbelanjaan mode internasional. Bajunya pun berkelas dengan label ternama. Dia mencubit lengannya. Terasa sakit. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan.

"Ok, kau masuklah di ruangan itu. Manajerku sudah ada di dalam. Lakukan yang terbaik." Semangatnya memberikan Hinata sedikit kepercayaan.

Tapi, tanpa Hinata sadari senyuman itu telah menjadi seringai tipis yang tersembunyi. " _Kuharap dengan ini, hutangku bisa terbayar Shion_." Sara mengirim beberapa pesan kepda seseorang. Tugasnya telah selesai. Dia bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

Beberapa tarikan napas diambil Hinata sebagai rileksasi. Ada beberapa wanita yang keluar masuk ke ruangan di depannya. Mereka tinggi, bertubuh semampsi dan berwajah _fierce_. Mereka memiliki tampang jual. Hinata menelan ludah, dia seperti salah tempat.

Sebentar lagi gilirannya untuk maju. Dia sudah beberapa kali mengalami hal ini namun baginya tetap saja sedikit gugup. Apalagi melihat para pegiat mode seperti mereka yang memiliki kesempurnaan fisik.. Tapi dia di sini tidak untuk melamar menjadi seorang model, Hinata cukup tahu diri. Setelah dirasa cukup yakin, dia memberanikan diri melangkah masuk.

"Permisi."

"Ah." Seorang lelaki tinggi menyambutnya dari dalam. "Apa kau calon pegawai yang melamar kerja?"

Perawakan lelaki itu membuat Hinata tidak terlalu menangkap apa yang ditanyakan. Sosok pria itu cukup mencolok dalam artian modis. Dia memakai kemeja dengan tambahan suspender. Parfum menthol melengkapi penampilan _gentle_ -nya. Namun Hinata merasa seperti tidak asing. Rambut putih silver, bola mata abu-abu dan suara rendah yang menyapu gendang telinga.

Hinata yakin pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi dimana?

"Kau tidak ingin duduk?"

"Ah –maafkan aku." Satu tempat diseberang meja panjang ditempati Hinata.

Lelaki itu membuat suara tawa cukup keras. Matanya hangat ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata lebar milik Hinata. Terkesan mendamba tanpa disadari si pemilik –Hinata. Dia sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan si mangsa. "Perkenalkan, aku Toneri." Tangan lebarnya berjabat tangan dengan jemari kecil Hinata. Tidak meremas, tidak pula langsung melepas.

" _Uzu_ –Hyuga Hinata." Dia hampir saja salah menyebut nama belakangnya. Padahal nama itu sudah lama tidak dirinya gunakan, namun terkadang lidahnya secara spontan akan mengucapkan kata 'Uzumaki' sebagai nama keluarga.

Walau bagaimanapun dia pernah menyandang nama kehormatan itu.

"Sara telah memberitahuku. Kupikir kita bisa langsung untuk melakukan wawancara."

"Umm, aku tidak memiliki kelengkapan untuk administrasi. Namun aku memiliki pengalaman sebagai pegawai di salah satu perusahaan serta pernah menjadi waiter. Kupikir itu akan berguna bila aku melamar kerja menjadi kasir di sini."

"Aku bisa tahu kau jujur. Tidak akan masalah sebenarnya untuk latar belakangmu." Beberapa berkas yang diserahkan Hinata dia periksa. Toneri mengulum senyum saat dia kembali memandang si wanita berambut biru gelap di hadapannya ini.

Hinata bernapas lega. Dia semakin memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk diterima.

"Namun apa kau punya portofolio dirimu?"

"Huh?"

"Gerai kami menjual pakaian-pakaian ternama dan modis. Sudah menjadi kewajiban bila pegawainya pun harus memenuhi beberapa strandart wajib. Salah satunya adalah fisik. Mengenai kesehatanmu dan sebagainya."

"A-aku tidak memiliknya. Kupikir ini hanya lamaran untuk menjadi pegawai biasa, bukan seorang model." Setahunya portofolio mengenai fisik biasanya hanya dilakukan oleh calon model. "Apakah anda bisa memberiku waktu? Aku akan membuat portofolio seperti yang anda inginkan."

Toneri nampak berpikir. Kelopak matanya menyembunyikan tatapan bulan sabit yang menyimpan kebohongan. "Tidak perlu panik. Di sini juga bisa untuk membuat laporan kesehatan. Kau dapat melakukan tes di sini. Hanya secara umum tidak dikhususkan –kecuali bagi pelamar peraga busana." Katanya menyakinkan.

"Kau tidak memiliki kelainan penglihatan bukan?" Tanya Toneri. Ke dua tangannya menopang dagu, satu objek wanita cantik ini tidak lepas dari buruan penglihatannya.

Gelengan pelan Hinata tetap terlihat memesona bagi seorang Toneri. "Tidak. meski bola mataku bewarna pucat namun penglihatanku masih normal. Kadang memang beberapa orang akan salah mengira."

"Salah mengira? Kulihat kau memiliki mata yang sangat cantik." Hinata menunduk mendengar pujian itu. Orang-orang akan sering menganggapnya menderita kerabunan. Tapi dia cukup percaya diri, dulu Hiashi pernah mengatakan bahwa matanya sangat mirip mendiang sang ibu. Bahkan Naruto juga pernah mengatakan warna irisnya seterang bulan.

Mendadak Hinata jadi tersipu. Dia harus menjauhkan pikirannya dari Naruto.

Sekilas Hinata seolah melihat sebuah tatapan memburu terarah padanya. Di sini tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan.

"Dan bisakah kau berdiri di sana. Aku akan mulai memeriksamu."

Kepala Hinata mendongak. Tinggi Toneri menjulang di depannya. Kali ini perasaannya mulai ragu saat secara jelas dia melihat sosok Toneri. Lelaki ini cukup tampan, bahkan sangat tampan dengan bentuk rupa sempurna. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh di sekitarnya.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, pemeriksaan seperti apa?"

"Jangan takut. Hanya pemeriksaan biasa seperti berapa berat badanmu, tinggi badan dan hal-hal kecil lainnya." Sudah menjadi keahlianya untuk membelokkan pendapat. Toneri sangat tahu harus bagaimana dia menyusun kata-kata. Bibirnya terlatih untuk berkomunikasi menganai banyak hal, termasuk berkompromi.

"Berat badanku kalau tidak salah 45 kg sedangkan tinggiku 160 cm." Perasaan tidak enak semakin menjadi ketika Toneri berjalan mengitarinya. "Apakah itu belum cukup?" Dengan awas Hinata mencoba menghindari kejaran mata Toneri.

"Hmm, cukup baik. Lalu apakah kau punya bekas luka atau tato di tubuhmu?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik secara jasmani. Aku tidak berbohong." Di hatinya sekarang muncul ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu harus memilih apa. Hinata jadi menyesali keputusannya untuk membohongi Naruto. Apapun itu dia dapat merasakan tekanan intimidasi dari Toneri.

"Kuyakin kau jujur, Hinata. Tapi aku perlu bukti. Bisakah kau sedikit melepas bajumu?"

Hinata langsung berdiri, dia akan memutar langkah kakinya ke luar bila tidak ada sebuah tangan panjang yang mencegahnya. Toneri berdiri penuh kuasa. Auranya berubah mencekam sekaligus mengekang. "Kau membutuhkan pekerjaan ini bukan? Aku yakin tidak banyak yang mau menerimamu melihat dari banyaknya persyaratan yang tidak dapat kau penuhi." Tiba-tiba suara Toneri merendah. Tatapannya menjadi penuh telisik seolah siap menguliti.

"Kita melakukan secara professional. Jangan takut padaku. Bila kau mengindikasikan diriku kurang ajar kau bisa melaporkanku ke pihak berwajib."

Kata-kata itu membingungkan Hinata. Kakinya tidak pasti menentukan apkah melangkah pergi atau tetap berdiam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Toneri dia benarkan. Dulu dia pernah melakukan tes seperti ini meskipun tanpa harus melihat tubuh secara langsung. Dia harus professional. Kerja dibidang fashion memang ditutut sempurna secara fisik.

"Bi-bisakah kata-kata anda kupegang?" Bukannya bermaksud kurang ajar, namun dia hanya mencoba menjaga diri. Sesuatu dalam dirinya memberikan peringatan, aka nada hal buruk terjadi.

' _Bahkan kau bisa memegang hidupku sekaligus.'_ Sorak Toneri dalam hati. "Tentu saja."

Maka Hinata mulai membiarkan beberapa kancing kemejanya terlepas. Jemarinya sedikit tremor. Dia ingin segera berakhir. Kakinya sudah gemetar, ini cukup memalukan dengan mata lelaki asing melihatnya. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi baginya waktu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Apa ini bekas luka?"

Penglihatan Hinata melebar. Dia buru-buru menutup kemejanya ketika tangan Toneri menyentuh perutnya. Lelaki ini meraba bekas operasi cesarnya. Sangat tidak nyaman. Tubuh Hinata gemetar dengan sendirinya. Asing. Dia menolak sentuhan itu. "Ini bekas operasi ketika aku melahirkan anakku. Bila anda menganggap hal ini buruk maka anda bisa mencari orang lain salain diriku."

Suasana berotasi secara drastis. Hawa mencekam kembali menguar membuat Hinata tidak betah berada di sini terlalu lama. Apalagi ketika melihat Toneri. Dia berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya tertutup sesuatu tanpa bisa Hinata baca. Satu hal. Dia dalam bahaya.

"Apakah sudah selesai? Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini. _Sumimasen_."

Toneri paham Hinata menaruh curiga. "Kau bisa bekerja mulai besok di sini. Kau lulus Hinata, selamat." Toneri menjabat tangan Hinata. " _See,_ aku tidak melakukan apapun. Jadi, semoga kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Tanpa banyak kata Hinata meninggalkan tempat. Dia pergi begitu saja, mengabaikan saat Toneri memanggil seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan tugasmu, Shion?"

Seorang wanita berambut blonde lurus ke luar dari balik ruangan. Dia memegang sebuah kamera. Bersiul meremehkan ketika memperlihatkan hasil bidikan lensanya.

"Coba bayangkan, akan seperti apa Naruto ketika tahu bahwa wanitanya melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini? Menjual tubuh, eh. Haha aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Naruto mengembalikan Hinata ke asalnya." Shion melihat beberapa shutter foto Hinata. Dia menyukai bagian ketika Toneri berada dalam satu frame.

"Dia tidak akan ke jalan, Shion." Pematik api dinyalakan membakar sebatang rokok. "Aku akan lebih dulu mengambilnya."

"Terserahmu saja. Tapi, kau cukup pintar juga menyusun rencana seperti ini." Kekehnya kejam.

"Cukup mudah bila kau memahami bagaimana cara berpikir Hinata." Toneri memandangi telapak tangannya. Dia menjilatnya. Lembut permukaan kulit Hinata masih dapat dia ingat. "Dia wanita yang pernah jatuh. Dia tidak akan semudah itu menerima Naruto, Hinata lebih memilih berjalan sendiri di atas duri daripada menyandarkan diri pada Naruto, dan kita cukup menyuruh satu mata-mata serta menunggu agar dia masuk ke dalam lubang yang telah dipersiapkan."

" _Finally,_ kita lihat betapa harga dirinya itu akan hancur." Desis Shion. Bila Naruto membuangnya, maka Hinata pula harus merasakan pembalasannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali Naruto meneguk kopi Americano. Dia bersandar di punggung kursi empuknya, matanya melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tidak ada panggilan masuk dari Hinata. terakhir dia mendapat kabar dari orang suruhannya mengatakan bahwa Hinata menjemput Boruto.

Dia ingin pula menjemput anaknya, namun sekarang sedang ada rapat besar membahas kerja sama antar beberapa perusahaan.

"Kau nampak lelah, _dude_."

Naruto mendongak, salah satu koleganya sekaligus sahabatnya bersandar di dinding dengan sebatang rokok menyala. Naruto mendecih. Ruangannya berbau tembakau. "Kau tidak lihat aturan dilarang merokok, Shikamaru?"

Pria oriental berambut jabrik hitam itu mengedikkan bahu, tidak peduli. "Rapat belum selesai dan kau malah melamun di sini." Shikamaru mendengus. "Bukan dirimu sekali, tuan besar."

"Kaupun juga sama. Mencari tempat merokok untuk melarikan diri dari rapat." Sudah dapat ditebak bagaimana kebiasaan Shikamaru. Naruto sudah biasa mendapati kawannya ini merokok ketika dirasa jenuh atau bosan.

Shikamaru menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Melemaskan lehernya akibat terlalu lama duduk menatap ke layar proyektor. "Si tuan muda dari negeri minyak itu cukup menjanjikan untuk diajak kerja sama, bukankah begitu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Kuharap kau mau menerima investasinya."

"Karena dia adik istrimu? Dasar kau." Potong Naruto cepat. "Kenapa tidak kau ambil saja proyek ini?"

Tampang pemalas Shikamaru hanya menguap. "Gaara bilang dia ingin membangun perusahaanya sendiri. Dia mencari perusahaan besar. Bukankah itu terdengar seolah adik iparku meremehkan bisnisku, hah." Dia tertawa. Asap nikotin menyelimuti wajahnya. "Tapi Temari terlalu khawatir. Dia mengancamku akan membakar semua pabrik rokok bila aku tidak membantu adiknya menapaki tangga bisnis."

"Lucu sekali padahal dulu kau mengencani setiap wanita, dan kini kau berakhir menjadi si tuan penakut." Ejek Naruto. Mereka sudah saling kenal, bersahabat dalam waktu yang lama dan sudah tahu sisi nakal dari masing-masing.

Shikamaru malah tertawa. Membenarkan apa yang diucapkan sahabat pirangnya. "Dia sangat kasar, tidak ragu menamparku di depan umum ketika aku hanya menyalami rekan wanita. Tapi ya, mungkin inilah jodoh. Aku akan berakhir dengan dirinya."

"Lalu," Iris hitam Shikamaru melirik sang sahabat. Ujung merah rokoknya ditekan hingga padam. "Saat Temari mengantar Shikadai sekolah, dia bilang dia tidak sengaja melihatmu. Temari ingin menyapa namun urung ketika dia melihatmu seperti sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang –" Kalimat panjangnya terjeda. Shikamaru melihat sekilas raut Naruto. "Apa dia Hinata? mantan istrimu?"

Raut datar Naruto adalah jawabannya. Dia penuh ketenangan. "Istrimu seharusnya menyapaku sehingga aku bisa memperkenalkannya dengan Hinata." Jawaban enteng Naruto membuat Shikamaru mengernyit. "Dan kami tidak bertengkar –hanya berbeda pendapat saja. Seperti dirimu yang menyukai tidur dan Temari yang menyenangi aktif bergerak."

"Wow, kalian rujuk?" Shikamaru memekik, dia tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya. "Mengingat betapa panasnya berita kalian dulu kupikir kau masih membencinya. Wanita yang malang. Banyak orang menyudutkannya waktu itu."

Pemberitaan perceraian Naruto dengan istrinya memang menjadi konsumsi selama hampir beberapa bulan. Skandalnya cukup besar, efeknya membuat beberapa saham perusahaan turun. Namun tangan dingin Naruto dapat mencegah banyak kehilangan. Dia pengusaha monster yang sesungguhnya. Shikamaru mengakui itu.

Naruto sedikit tersinggung. Dia membereskan mejanya. Sebentar lagi dia kembali ke ruang rapat. "Itu cerita lalu. Persiapkan saja dirimu bila kau mendapat undangan pernikahanku lagi. Dan –"

"Aku harap anakmu bisa berteman baik terhadap anakku."

Shikamaru melotot, dia terbatuk merasa tenggorokannya tersedak ludah. "Ba-barusan kau bilang apa?! Anak?"

Naruto mengabaikannya. Biarlah teman nanasnya itu menggunakan otaknya sesekali. "Jangan hanya duduk saja tuan pemalas. Segera ke ruang rapat atau kau kembali diusir Temari akibat terlambat pulang."

.

.

.

Biasanya Naruto akan lembur di perusahaan. Dia jarang pulang, rumah besar bukan jaminan merasa nyaman. Namun kini dia terlihat berbeda. Naruto ingin segera pulang. Masih pukul delapan, dia harap Boruto tidak langsung tertidur. Setidaknya dia ingin mengucapkan selamat malam atau selamat tidur nyenyak bagi Boruto.

Ditambah keberadaan wanita manis di rumahnya menjadikan Naruto tidak sabaran menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

"Kenapa banyak paparazzi di lobi?" Keningnya mengernyit melihat beberapa awak media duduk di ruang tunggu. Apalagi ini di jam malam, sudah waktunya untuk kembali pulang. Ayame sebagai sekretarisnya menunduk takut untuk menjawab. Apa yang dibawa oleh pihak berita erat kaitannya dengan kehidupan pribadi tuannya ini.

"Me-mereka ingin menemui Naruto-sama."

"Untuk?" Dia melihat jam arlojinya. Keberadaan mereka menghambatnya pulang.

Ayame segera memberi Naruto sebuah artikel dari kantor berita kenamaan. "Ini yang mereka berikan kepada saya untuk anda direktur." Di depannya terlihat cover yang cukup dewasa. Mata Naruto membeliak. Tangannya merebut kasar artikel itu dari sekertarisnya.

Dia membalik beberapa halaman. Cetakan foto tubuh Hinata berpenampilan sangat terbuka memenuhi satu kolom halaman, nyaris topless andai tidak ada penghalang bra hitam di sana. Tulisan kontroversial tercetak tebal menyulut kegeraman Naruto.

 _Kembalinya mantan istri dari pengusaha besar Uzumaki Naruto. Jual diri atau mencari sensasi?_

' _SSRAKK'_

Naruto menginjak-injak artikel itu sampai lusuh. "Bedebah!" Dia memaki. Mengumpat tentang betapa jijik dan memuakkannya sesuatu yang tertulis di sana. Dia perlu bicara dengan Hinata secepatnya.

"Suruh keamanan mengeluarkan mereka dan bilang pada mereka bahwa aku tidak dapat ditemui."

"Ta, tapi direktur, mereka mengancam agar anda segera memberikan keterangan." Ayame belum paham apa yang terjadi. Dia cuma sekilas mendengar tentang mantan istri direkturnya yang terlibat skandal. Kehidupan pribadi direkturnya memang menarik dikulik.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Siapapun yang berani bermain-main denganku akan aku hancurkan." Kenyataanya hatinyalah yang sedang hancur. Dia marah. Dia ingin meledak saat mengingat betapa jalangnya Hinata di sana. "Jangan biarkan anjing-anjing itu menyalak di sini. Katakan untuk pergi atau besok kantor berita mereka hancur dan mereka menjadi gelandangan."

Dia berjalan cepat menuju lift khusus. Secepatnya dia harus sampai di rumah. Dia hanya membiarkan Hinata menikmati hari-harinya tanpa dirinya campuri. Dia belajar untuk memercayai wanita itu, Naruto menurunkan sikap posesifnya dengan harapan Hinata akan sedikit melunak. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini, bukan dengan menjadi model foto dewasa disertai banyak pasang mata menikmati apa yang seharusnya Hinata jaga.

" _Fuck_!" Naruto memukul dasbor mobil. Rambutnya diacak kasar. Dasinya dilonggarkan kemudian dilempar ke samping kemudi. Sesuatu yang telah menjadi miliknya diusik dan dia tidak dapat menolirnya. "Apa yang membuatmu tidak paham mengenai hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau perbuat Hinata." Geramnya melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

Naruto memasuki _penthouse_ miliknya tergesa. Tanpa melepas jas dia menyusuri ruangan untuk menemukan dimana Hinata berada. Suasana sedikit sepi, hanya ada beberapa maid yang memang dikhususkan bermalam di sini, sebagiannya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Dia mendapati kamar Hinata kosong, lalu tanpa membuang waktu dia berjalan ke arah kamar Boruto. Dugaanya tepat, wanita itu berada di sana, menyelimuti anak mereka yang sedang tertidur. Dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Hinata di sini, Naruto yakin mereka akan bersuara keras dan itu akan menganggu istirahat Boruto.

"Ikut aku."

Hinata terkejut. Dia belum menyadari kehadiran Naruto sebelum tangannya dicekal lalu ditarik mengikuti Naruto. Mereka berhenti di ruang kerja, ruangan ini cukup baik untuk meredam teriakan karena terpasang beberapa peredam suara. Setidaknya Naruto berharap dia dapat berbicara baik-baik dengan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Si pria masih mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata bungkam meski cengkramannya semakin mengerat. "JAWAB HINATA!" Suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. Hinata terkejut dan pandangannya menyiratkan ketidak pahaman.

"Kau baru datang dan kau membentakku. Biarkan aku pergi." Hinata berusaha melepas cengkraman Naruto. Dia tahu pria ini dalam keadaan marah. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus bila mereka hanya berdua.

"Akan aku lepas setelah kau menjelaskan tentang maksudmu berani tampil seperti ini." _Smartphone_ -nya ditunjukkan pada Hinata. Layarnya menampilkan pixel foto berobjek wanita yang Hinata kenali sebagai dirinya hampir telanjang. Menatap tajam ke rah shutter kamera. Seolah menantang siapapun untuk berani mendekatinya. Sensual.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Dia tergagap. Shock melihat dirinya sendiri dalam pose memalukan di sana.

Urat kebiruan menjalar di lengan Naruto. Dia mengumpat. "Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Kau bergaya binal dan _arrgghhkkk_ –" Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia meninju dinding. Tangannya merah namun tidak sampai berdarah.

Binar Hinata tenggelam dalam keterkejutan. Dia bisa menjelaskan, namun suaranya tersangkut. "A-aku hanya mencari kerja. Ka-kata mereka itu untuk portofolio. Aku tidak berbohong, Naru." Hinata mencoba meraih tangan Naruto tapi dia menyentaknya. Hatinya sakit. Naruto kali ini menolaknya.

Jawaban Hinata bukanlah jawaban yang ingin dia dengar. "Sudah kubilang berhenti bertindak bodoh! penjelasanmu semakin membuatku marah. Aku marah Hinata." Dia mengguncang bahu Hinata. "Apa ada kebutuhan yang tidak bisa kupenuhi sampai kau harus keluar dengan baju seperti itu? FOTOMU DISEBARKAN!"

"Aku bisa jelaskan! Berhenti berteriak padaku."

"Berapa uang yang kau peroleh dari sesi foto menjijikkan itu?" Naruto mengambil dompetnya, mengeluarkan semua kreditcard nya beserta lembaran uang.

Suara Hinata tercekat. Dia masih belum stabil, semuanya serba mendadak. Dia tidak tahu bahwa hal yang dia lakukan berakibat fatal seperti ini. "Tidak, mereka tidak memberiku uang. Mereka mengatakan aku bisa bekerja besok. Mereka – _hkss –_ aku bingung."

Naruto mengeratkan rahangnya. "Kau! _seven hells_! Kau bahkan secara cuma-cuma memamerkan tubuhmu." Hinata terisak, wanita itu beberapakali mengusap pipinya. Dia ditipu dan Naruto kecewa kepadanya.

"Bila kau ingin bekerja, datanglah kepadaku. Dirimu bahkan tak perlu menanggalkan pakaianmu hanya untuk menerima uang," Hinata menunduk mendengarnya. Tangannya meremat dada. "Sekertaris, akuntan, bahkan sahamku pun dapat kuberikan padamu!" Naruto tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Dia mengabaikan tatapan sendu Hinata.

"Kau ingin membuatku menjadi lelucon? Aku dulu hanya mantan pegawai biasa dan seorang waiters, lalu tiba-tiba kau mengangkatku menjadi sekertarismu?" Hinata merasa kecil untuk menerima itu. dia tahu dimana tempatnya dan dimana Naruto berada. "Surat-surat pentingku banyak yang hilang. Sekarang tidak ada perusahaan yang mau menerima pegawai tanpa kelengkapan surat. Jadi, kupikir aku akan menjadi pelayan rumah makan atau penjaga toko. Sama sekali aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan seperti yang di foto itu"

"Cukup Hinata!" Naruto menolak mendengar lebih. "Aku tidak ingin siapapun memandang rendah padamu. Mereka akan mengenalimu sebagai mantan istriku dan mereka akan menghinamu, aku tidak cukup sabar untuk mendengar ocehan mereka mengenai dirimu. Siapapun tidak boleh menghinamu, kau harusnya tetap di sini. Dan bila kau tetap keras kepala maka kau hanya akan melihat orang lain terluka karena keegoisanmu."

Reflek Naruto mendorong Hinata ke sofa di belakangnya. Harga dirinya terluka. Hinata selalu menolaknya, mendorong jauh dirinya dengan alasan masa lalu namun malah memberikan orang lain keleluasaan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau harus sadar siapa pemilikmu," Naruto semakin brutal, mulai berani menjamah kulit pucat Hinata. Melumat kasar bibir tipisnya lalu menggigit hingga bertaut lidah.

"Hen – _ugghh-_ tikan," Hinata memberontak. Tubuh berat Naruto menahannya untuk bangkit. Ke dua tangannya memukul apapun, tapi Naruto semakin liar menghisap bibirnya. "Ugh-" Suaranya melengkuh. Satu gigitan, Naruto menyerang lehernya.

"Berhenti Naruto. Berhenti." Hinata memohon. Kabut merah di mata Naruto membuatnya takut. Tubuh kecilnya terkungkung sempurna di balik tubuh besar si pria.

"Dimana saja dia menyentuhmu?" Suara berat Naruto serak, Hinata bungkam. Dia terisak. "Lepaskan aku." Rontahnya namun percuma. Naruto terlalu dominan untuk dirobohkan.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun." Bantah Hinata. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia menjebakku. LEPASKAN – _Ahhkkk_." Teriakannya berubah menjadi rintihan. Ke dua tangannya diikat menggunakan ikat pinggang.

Sungguh sekuat apapun Hinata melawan, tenaganya tidak akan mampu menggeser dominasi kokoh Naruto pada dirinya. Bibirnya kembali menjadi sasaran beringas Naruto. Ini menyakitkan, harga dirinya semakin jatuh dan terkoyak.

Mata putihnya melebar horror ketika bajunya ditarik sampai robek. Kakinya yang bebas menendang-nendang, entah mengenai perut atau dada pria biadab ini. Naruto sempat kualahan lalu dia juga bertindak semakin kesetanan.

"Akan aku lihat sendiri dengan mata kepalaku bila dia tidak menyentuh dirimu." Tubuh putih Hinata terpampang di depannya. Naruto terdiam sesaat. Hinata tidak berubah, wanginya tetap sama. Naruto merasa tegang, matanya menggelap jahat. Napasnya memberat/

"DEMI TUHAN! AKU AKAN MEMBENCIMU BILA KAU SEMAKIN JAUH MENGHINAKU SEPERTI INI." Jerit Hinata. Dia takut, badanya menggigil. Dia tidak punya pertahanan. Tangannya mulai perih akibat kencangnya Naruto mengikat.

Sayangnya Naruto jauh dari kata waras. Rasa rindu, marah, benci, kecewa serta cinta semakin mencambuknya untuk bertindak lebih. Dia ingin membuat Hinata berantakan. Memenuhi tubuh Hinata dengan tandanya. Dia harus segera memberikan klaim. Tidak peduli itu menyakiti Hinata.

' _SET'_

Bra ditarik kasar lalu dilempar. Tangannya bekerja secara tergesa, meremas, menekan dan menarik dada serta puncaknya hingga berubah warna. Kadang kencang kadang penuh tekanan. Dada Hinata nyeri dibuatnya.

"To-tolong –" Tenaga Hinata menipis. Pandangannya buram tertututp air mata. Dia tidak merasa rangsangan, malah dia merasakan kesakitan. Naruto memainkan tubuhnya tanpa perasaan. " _Hksss_ –Naru, henti-kan. . . A- _ahhhn_." Bibirnya dia gigit sendiri. Menahan desahan ketika mulut Naruto memasukkan puncak dadanya ke dalam. Dia merasa perih, gigi Naruto sengaja menjepitnya. Menghisap kuat dan memainkannya seperti bulatan permen.

"Heh, lihat. Wajahmu seolah mengatakan ingin sekali dipuaskan." Remehnya ketika melihat wajah memerah Hinata. Sesekali dia masih menyesap atau berpindah menautkan bibir mereka sampai terdapat benang saliva.

Kali ini Naruto membuka sendiri bajunya. Dia menanggalkan kemeja lalu beranjak untuk meraih bawahan Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata memberontak meski dia sudah kelelahan. "Kau hanya berakhir menyakiti dirimu sendiri bila terus seperti ini Hinata."

"Bajingan!" Desis Hinata. Dia merasa jijik, bekas ludah Naruto masih membekas di kedua dadanya. Bibirnya bengkak, lehernya pun mulai dipenuhi bercak kemerahan. "Brengsek. Kau hina, kau monster." Umpatan itu tidak seberapa dengan hatinya yang sangat sakit.

Hinata merasa ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri ketika Naruto berhasil melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Dia telanjang, semuanya terlihat di mata predator Naruto. Hanya kakinya yang tadi memberontak kini digunakan mengatup untuk menutupi apa yang harusnya tetap tersembunyi. Panasnya air mata yang keluar membuat merah mata Hinata.

Ketika Naruto mencumbunya, dia menghindar ke samping lalu mendapat hisapan di arah leher. Kissmark Naruto tercecer, dari leher lalu turun pada dua payudaranya. Belum lagi bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

" _Ummnh_ ," Naruto sadar Hinat menahan suara seksinya ketika mendesah. Dia ingin mendengarnya, dia tidak sabar untuk menjamah lebih dalam lagi. "Kau tahan desahanmu maka aku akan semakin gencar membuatmu berteriak."

"Buka kaki mu." Hinata melotot. Itu perintah untuk seorang pelacur. Dadanya teremat nyeri. Keterlalun sekali Naruto memerintahnya.

"Bahkan sampai matipun aku –"

Suara zipper yang ditarik turun menggagalkan fokus Hinata. Tubuhnya menegang, dia mendorong dirinya sendiri menjauh dari sesuatu yang mengacung tegak milik Naruto. Benda itu terbebas dari celana dalaman. Berbentuk lonjong mengerikan dengan urat yang kemerahan. Rambut kering kuningnya tumbuh di sekeliling batang itu. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, batang itu sudah sekeras kayu.

Precumnya keluar dari ujung saluran lubang.

"Kau mengaguminya. Kau merindukannya?" Naruto bertanya halus, tapi suaranya menakutkan. Dia membelai pipi Hinata dengan usapan sayang. "Dia milikmu, dan kau pun harus menjadi milikku."

"Ja-jangan, jangan Naruto. Berhenti menyakitiku." Mohonnya pilu. Tapi di mata Naruto, Hinata yang memohon sangat menggairahkan. Tubuhnya mencoba meloloskan diri, bergerak mundur namun kakinya lebih dulu dicekal Naruto.

"Akan kuulang malam pertama kita dulu." Bisiknya mengecup telinga Hinata. "Tanpa _foreplay_ tidak masalah kan." Sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

Cekalan Naruto di kedua kakinya memberikan bekas merah melintang. dia sengaja melingkarkan kaki Hinata di pinggangnya. Mengaitkan mereka agar tidak terlepas. "Berhentila menangis." Seringai Naruto menebar rasa takut pada Hinata. "Lihat. Kita harus merayakan persatuan kita."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, mereka tidak boleh melakukan hal sejauh ini. Naruto melanggar perjanjian mereka.

" _Argkhh_ –" Hinata memekik saat tiba-tiba benda tumpul besar dan tebal mendobrak masuk memasuki dirinya. Miliknya masih kering, belum dipersiapkan dan tidak seorang pun pernah melakukan hal ini –kecuali saat dia masih menjadi istri Naruto tentu saja. Namun hubungan mereka sudah berubah, Hinata meraup udara rakus ketika tubuh sensitifnya ditabrak tanpa aba-aba. Badannya terdorong ke belakang, bibirnya dia gigit sampai mengelurkan darah, tangannya saling meremat serta matanya terpejam.

"Ti-tidak akan muat. Ti-tidak. . . _hmmphh_ ," Suaranya merancau. Akalnya dicabut dan diganti lecutan kesakitan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang menolak.

 _Sleb!_

Hinata melengkuh menyakitkan ketika Naruto melakukan penyatuan. Tidak ada kesan lembut, tidak ada rasa bahagia, semuanya hancur ketika Naruto menghentak keras hingga miliknya terkurung sempurna di dalam lubang hangat yang membuatnya terpejam penuh nikmat.

"Keluarkan, keluarkan, keluarkan, _ouch_ -" Begitu nyerih. Dia terbakar dari dalam. Hinata melakukan apapun untuk mengeluarkan tautan Naruto pada bagian bawah mereka. Otot-otot di lorong senggama merenggang paksa. Tubuhnya mengejan, menolak penetrasi paksaan yang melukainya.

" _Hksss_ , sakit Naru. Sakit." Kepalanya melengos ke manapun, air matanya deras tumpah. Dia butuh pelampiasan dan Naruto paham itu. Dia melepaskan ikatan di tangan Hinata. Membiarkan Hinata mencakar punggungnya atau menarik rambutnya.

"Tenang, rileks sayang." Dia mengusap-usap kernyitan di kening Hinata. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, Naruto gencar melumat bibir Hinata. Namun Hinata terlanjur sakit. Bagian bawahnya terbelah, dipaksa menelan batang keras yang menjulang menyentuh bagian terdalamnya. Ini pemerkosaan. Dia sudah hancur.

Apa setelah ini Naruto akan membuangnya kembali?

Tangis Hinata telah habis. Dia dikawini secara brutal. Matanya kembali terbuka seolah menyiratkan penolakan ketika Naruto menggerakkan bendanya keluar lalu menyundul ke dalam secara spontan. Tepat sasaran.

" _kumohonjanganbergerak."_ Sesunggukan dalam menangis, kini semuanya adalah mimpi buruk.

Sayangnya ini kenyataan. Naruto melecehkan dirinya.

" _Shit,_ kau ketat, kau nikmat. Lubangmu mengisap milikku tidak ingin dilepas. Dia menjepitku seolah ingan melumatku." Tubuh kekarnya dibalur keringat. Baru permulaan namun Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk meraih kepuasan, meski hanya sepihak. Dia mulai melajukan liar kepunyaanya, menghentak kadang menghujam keras _in-out_ sampai selangkangan mereka beradu.

Bunyinya 'plak' ketika dia mendorong terlalu keras. Sambil menggerakkan pinggul, mulut Naruto menyusuri perut rata Hinata, menciumi bekas jahitan yang membuatnya bangga sekaligus bersemangat. Secara naluri Naruto ingin mengulanginya.

"Titik kelemahanmu terletak sedikit lebih dalam, tapi aku akan mengenainya." Tubuh besarnya melengkung, memaksa kaki Hinata untuk lebih lebar dalam menyambutnya. "Kau menikmatinya kan?"

Suara itu begitu mengejek ketika melihat rontaan Hinata melemah, seolah pasrah sambil memejamkan mata namun tetap menolak mendesah. Naruto menggeram kesal. Dia harus bisa menghancurkan batas itu, kemudian dia mengeluarkan miliknya sampai menyisakan ujung kepala –lalu

 _Jleb!_

Hinata reflek membuka mata. Bagian bawah perutnya melilit, menegang bercampur sakit. Dia tidak memiliki kontrol lagi. Hujaman Naruto memberikan kabut aneh di kepalanya. Perutnya mendadak terasa penuh. Setelah banyak hal buruk terjadi padanya, sekarang Naruto bertindak keterlaluan.

Apa selama ini hanya tubuhnya saja yang diincar oleh Naruto? Setelah ini apa? Hinata menangisi dirinya. Dia dulu tidak meminta hal terlalu tinggi pada Tuhan. Dia selalu mendoakan agar orangtuanya selalu sehat, dia ingin menjadi anak baik. Berharap pula bila kelak mendapatkan pasangan mereka akan hidup sederhana, di rumah kecil namun hangat. Hari-harinya akan penuh tawa dan bahagia. Bilapun ada masalah mereka akan menghadapinya bersama. Kehidupan penuh cinta

Lalu kenapa takdir mengikatnya pada sosok Naruto?

"Ah, aku menemukannya bukan?" Mereka berdua sudah penuh dengan keringat. Tubuh besar Naruto menghentak keras, gila-gilaan untuk menumbuk spot Hinata. Lalu ketika dia sudah hampir sampai, Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata dalam posisi duduk. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat bagian bawah Hinata merah merekah. Sudah mulai basah oleh cairan pelumas.

"Kau menangis bercinta denganku namun tersenyum binal ketika orang lain memfoto tubuhmu. Aku kesal, aku marah. Ini hukumanmu."

"Na-naruto hentikan." Sisa kekuatannya digunakan untuk meminta yang terakhir kali. Hinata merasakan daging tebal di dalam tubuhnya membesar beberapa kali, siap meledak dan menyemburkan _load_ -nya. Pria ini tidak memakai pengaman. Hinata panik. "Jangan di-dalam. Hentika . . . – _Arrgkk_."

Terlambat. Hinata mencengkram bahu Naruto. Hampir dekat, Naruto masih mengunci persatuan mereka. Dan satu hentakan keras maka Naruto benar-benar menumpahkan benihnya kembali ke dalam pusat tubuh Hinata. Dia diisi penuh, bau mani membumbung membuat pusing Hinata. Dia mual menciumnya.

" _nghhh –_ "

Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati sisa ejakulasinya. Beberada detik dia masih berkedut. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan lega seperti ini. Cairannya sangat banyak –kental, dia menutupi lubang Hinata dengan cairan putih lengket miliknya. Hinata terkulai lemas di dada bidangnya. Dadanya naik turun, lelah menerima bagian Naruto dalam dirinya.

"Kau pikir ini sudah berakhir, hem?" Hempusan napasnya hangat mengecup kening lalu bulu mata Hinata. "Kita masih memiliki waktu." Hinata tidak mendengar. Dia jatuh dalam kegelapan. Dia sudah tidak kuat.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih belum tidur. Dia tidak akan bosan melihat rupa Hinata di dekatnya. Dia merapikan surai Hinata yang mentupi sebagian wajahnya. Mereka di kamar utama, Naruto memindahkan Hinata setelah dia tiga kali melakukan hal bejat pada tubuh lemah Hinata.

Dia terkapar kelelahan.

Kali ini mata Naruto menyiratkan rasa sendu. Dia kebablasan. Awalnya hanya untuk hukuman namun dia lupa daratan sampai mengulanginya tiga kali. Itu pun semuanya dikeluarkan di dalam. Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Hinata tertidur dengan wajah kesakitan. Napasnya putus-putus gelisah. Naruto jadi tidak tega.

Bahkan cairan putih masih belum sepenuhnya mengering di panggal pahanya. Ada yang masih menetes berlebihan di seprai hingga menguning akibat banyaknya sperma yang tumpah. Hati Naruto berantakan. Dia telah melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Kau brengsek." Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri. "Kau monster Naruto. Kau tidak melindunginya, kau melukainya kembali."

Dia menyusuri garis wajah Hinata. pandangannya terkunci pada kulit bibir yang terkelupas. Naruto sakit, tubuh Hinata seperti remuk di matanya. Pergelangan tangannya lecet, ruam merah hampir tersebar di seluruh tubuh. Waktu itu dia kalap, memukul diri sendiripun percuma.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa mundur. Dia akan memastikan bahwa dialah yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Hinata. Dia membuka laci di samping ranjang, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan membukanya.

Sebuah cincin. Cincin pernikahan mereka dulu. Yang lebih kecil dengan permata biru adalah milik Hinata.

Naruto memakaikannya di jari manis Hinata. Dia mengecupnya lama.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Kuharap kau tidak terkejut bila secepatnya kita menikah kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Untuk tokoh Sara, dia ditampilkan dalam Movie Naruto 4 : The Lost Tower. Dia hanya akan muncul sebentar.**

 **Maaf bila feelnya kurang atau kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Untuk chapter kemarin emang masih banyak salah penulisan. Terima kasih raeym yang udh ngasih tahu. Terima kasih buat yang udh nagih dan ngedukung dalam bentuk apapun. Dan chapter ini semoga lebih baik lagi.**

 **Btw, scane lemonnya sebisa mungkin udah aku perhalus lho. Maaf bila masih terlihat kasar #salahkanNarutoaja haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**REMOVE**

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Tidak dipersyaratkan untuk dibaca anak kecil**

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, alur tidak menentu

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

Maaf lama nggak muncul. Beberapa kali sempat mencoba menulis tapi apa yang diketik sama ide cerita berbeda jadi nunggu waktu buat bisa ngembaliin ke jalurnya. Juga ada beberapa kesibukan yang tidak bisa aku tinggal.

Oh ya, ceritaku ini pasti masih banyak kesalahan. Entah ketidak konsistenan tokoh atau penulisan yang masih salah bahkan jalan ceritanya semakin nggak jelas. Tapi terima kasih buat dukungan kalian semua yang udah ngasih semangat. Meski aku belum bisa bales satu-satu review kalian. Terima kasih juga buat yang setia obrak abrik akun fb aku buat nagih kelanjutan nih cerita haha.

Dan untuk kapan endingnya, aku masih belum kepikiran. Tapi kayaknya nggak sampai belasan chapter soalnya takut nggak kuat ngelanjut. Maklum, otak aku suka rada error kalau harus buat cerita yang panjang. Nulis sampai 7k words aja ku udah terkapar.

Ok. Selamat membaca **Remove chapter 7.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membenarkan letak bantalnya. Dia menatap lekat rupa Hinata yang tertidur di sampingnya. Dia telah membersihkan diri Hinata dari keringat dan cairan putih yang sekiranya masih menempel di tubuh lalu menyelimutinya agar tetap hangat. Wajah Hinata di sekitar pipinya masih memerah dan napasnya sedikit memburu seperti bermimpi buruk. Naruto tahu dia bajingan. Belum ada beberapa lama Hinata di sini dia sudah memberikan mimpi buruk.

"Aku bukan lelaki romantis, _gentle_ atau apapun yang bisa membuatmu melihatku sebagai pria bertanggung jawab. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa sejak awal hingga kini kaulah yang selalu menghancurkan tatanan hidupku." Naruto tidak peduli apakah dia posesif atau protektif. Dia hanya ingin Hinata tidak lagi jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

Naruto mengambil sehelai rambut indigo Hinata. Menyesap wanginya sebelum kembali memerhatikan wajah yang tengah tertidur itu. Naruto menerawang, seingatnya dia tidak pernah hingga seperti ini dalam berhubungan dengan lawan jenis. Sedari awal memang dia hanya tertarik dengan Hinata.

"Kau mengambil diriku dan sudah menjadi keharusan bagiku untuk mengambil dirimu." Tangannya mengelus kening Hinata, mencium sebentar di sana sebelum dia keluar dari kamarnya. Ada hal penting yang harus dia cari tahu.

"Selamat tidur, sayang. Aku akan menemukan orang-orang yang telah berani mempermainkan dirimu. Mereka harus tahu apa itu kesakitan karena telah mengganggu kita." Ucap Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak ingin kejadian masa lalu kembali merusak apa yang telah ada kini.

Hal ini sudah bukan ancaman biasa lagi. Sampai bisa memunculkan berita yang tidak-tidak tentu bukan pekerjaan orang iseng semata. Ini terlalu rapi dan terstruktur, hampir sama pula polanya dengan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu saat dirinya menceraikan Hinata.

Dia menghubungi Kakashi. "Paman, kirimkan aku apapun yang mata-matamu dapatkan mengenai kejadian foto itu." Naruto masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Dia melihat sekilas sekeliling, sofanya tergeser dan ruangannya sedikit berantakan. Dia belum membereskan kekacauan di sini. Bau khas percintaan pun masih dapat dia cium meski pengharum ruangan menyala. Jantungnya kembali berdegup keras. Hanya sebentar dia meninggalkan Hinata, dia sudah serindu ini.

Hormonnya sedang kacau. Bayangan tubuh Hinata yang tidak berubah sejak terakhir dia menyentuhnya membangkitkan denyut mengilukan. Dia tidak hanya merindukan Hinata secara ragawi melinkan juga melibatkan perasaan yang sangat kompleks. Mungkin bila ini cerita _warewolf_ , dia sudah seperti alpha yang masuk musim kawin, _In heat_. Naruto merutuk dalam hati tentang siklus biologisnya.

Lalu Kakashi datang tanpa penampilan formal. Dia hanya menggunakan kaos dan jaket hitam tebal. "Hanya sedikit yang bisa saya berikan. Dosa masa lalu mengejar anda dan menargetkan Hinata." Gaya bicara Kakashi sedikit mencibir. Kelakuan buruk di masa lalu tuan mudanya ini membuat Kakashi geram.

Karena secara tidak langsung keburukan yang menimpa Hinata juga didapatkan lewat Naruto. Bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa si tuan muda kecil Boruto juga akan ikut terseret.

Tugas pokok seorang Kakashi adalah memastikan keselamatan keluarga Uzumaki.

"Siapa wanita ini?" Naruto bertanya mengenai sosok berambut merah yang Kakashi berikan. Naruto belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Namanya Sara. Dia yang menawari Hinata bekerja di salah satu tokonya. Dan coba tebak dia memiliki hubungan dengan siapa?"

Alis Naruto bertaut. Dia mencium hal yang buruk. "Apa Shion dibalik semua ini."

"Secara garis besar seperti itu. . . tapi –" Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Udara di sekitarnya mendadak terasa berat. "Seseorang dibalik Shion lah yang seharusnya anda waspadai."

"Maksud paman?"

"Sebenarnya sudah lama saya ingin mengatakan ini. Sewaktu anda masih berhubungan dengan Shion, baik tuan dan nyonya besar menyuruh saya menyelidiki semua latar belakang Shion. Hasilnya adalah memang dia seorang yang seperti saat ini –model besar, namun semua yang menyangkut asal usulnya ternyata hanya kebohongan semata dan satu hal yang pasti –"

"Jangan bertele-tele paman. Katakan apa yang harus aku tahu." Potong Naruto.

"Dia memiliki relasi dengan orang berbahaya. Saat pernikahan kalian dulu ternyata dia pergi ke luar negeri untuk menemui seseorang. Dan anda akan terkejut jika tahu siapa yang ditemui Shion." Kakashi mengeluarkan map yang masih tersegel. "Mendapatkan file ini sangat susah, jadi saya mohon pergunakan dengan hati-hati."

File yang dibawa Kakashi bukan file sembarangan. Segel dengan stampel merah menunjukkan bahwa apapun di dalamnya adalah hal sangat rahasia. Salah satu file berkode milik pemerintah pusat. Kakashi harus menggunakan beberapa hal licik untuk membuat petinggi kejaksaan agar mau untuk memberinya salinan file tersebut.

"Ootsuki Toneri, tergabung dalam organisasi gelap antar negara, China, Korea dan Jepang. Dia dicurigai memiliki bisnis illegal dengan nama samaran. Tapi pihak inteligen masih harus mengumpulkan banyak bukti untuk membuktikan hal ini. Bisa dibilang dia ada hubungannya dengan sindikat mafia garis keras. Ini fotonya." Kakashi menyodorkan foto seorang pria pada tuan mudanya. Naruto intens melihat, tangannya terkepal. Dia reflek mengumpat.

" _Fuck!_ Lelucon macam apa ini." Tangannya menarik laci dan mencocokkan hal lain yang dia miliki. "Bukankah dia mirip dengan pria bajingan itu? Dia lelaki yang beranih menyentuhkan tangannya pada Hinata lima tahun yang lalu." Geram Naruto. Mana mungin dia melupakan pria bajingan itu.

Meski warna rambutnya dibuat berbeda namun wajah serta garis wajahnya menunjukkan kemiripan. Jelas sekali bukan kebetulan semata.

"Jika tidak salah ingat, ada dari beberapa nama samarannya yang pernah bertarung tender besar dengan kita. Kemungkinan Shion dan Toneri sudah saling kenal. Saya khawatir merekalah yang merencakan semua hal buruk pada tuan selama ini." Kakashi tidak asal berbicara. Melihat dari pola serta segala hal yang dimiliki oleh pria bernama Toneri itu, dia beransumsi bahwa Toneri memiliki ambisi buruk pada Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ini terlalu berbahaya. Apalagi hingga melibatkan orang terdekatnya. Dunia bisnis terkadang memang kejam. "Bila dia memiliki dendam padaku aku tidak peduli. Namun, akan sangat berbahaya bila targetnya berubah. Toneri, kupikir dia secara perlahan menjadikan Hinata sebagai tujuan barunya." Rahang Naruto mengerat. Dia membenci situasi yang menempatkan Hinata dalam bahaya. "Aku sendiri yang akan mencari tahu tentangnya."

"Tapi, tuan –"

"Tugasmu sekarang adalah tetap mengawasi Hinata dan putraku. Jauhkan mereka dari apapun yang mengancam. Sedangkan tugasku adalah menyingkirkan para bedebah itu." Putus Naruto. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berdiam diri. Ini menyangkut keluarganya, hal yang sangat dia jaga.

"Kesalahanku cukup melepaskannya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi paman. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku bila Hinata dan Boruto tergores sedikit saja."

Dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi setelah apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Hinata di masa lalu.

"Kau tahu paman, sejak dulu aku selalu merasa bahwa aku tidak takut pada hal apapun. Selalu menganggap bahwa aku dapat mendapatkan hal aku inginkan atau mengendalikan segala kondisi sesuai keinginanku." Naruto tertawa paksa. "Tapi saat ini entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan takut. Hinata dan Boruto, mereka kelemahanku, paman. Aku baru mendapatkan mereka. Lalu kini sekelompok bajingan tengah berusaha melukai mereka. Aku tidak akan segan untuk membuat siapapun orang itu merasakan apa itu neraka."

"Untuk sekarang biarkan seolah-olah kita tidak mengetahui hal ini. Mereka tidak boleh menaruh curiga bahwa kali ini merekalah yang akan kita intai."

"Baik, tuan muda."

"Dan, paman-"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang dapat melambangkan permohonan maaf?"

Ke dua alis Kakashi terangkat. Naruto sedikit berdehem, dia menutup sebagian wajahnya. "Aku membaca buku ini. Di sini dikatakan bahwa bila untuk membantu mendapatkan maaf seseorang aku harus memberinya sebuah bunga . Dan aku tidak tahu bunga yang seperti apa atau hal yang bagaimana."

Kakashi tersenyum, dia paham. Jelas Naruto ingin mengungkapkan maaf pada siapa. Entah kenapa kali ini Naruto mulai memerhatikan hal kecil seperti itu. Kakashi menyukai perubahan kecil tuan mudanya ini.

.

.

.

Kelopak Hinata bergerak terangkat. Dia terbangun, kompres di kepalanya dia pegang. Semalaman dia terserang demam. Hinata masih belum menyesuaikan diri, tubuhnya masih butuh pembiasaan. Ingatannya masih buram. Ketika kakinya turun dia terjatuh. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, bagian bawah dirinya nyeri. Tubuh Hinata menegang, dia ingat semuanya.

Matanya horror menatap kesegala arah. Dia belum siap bila harus melihat sosok Naruto. Kepalanya masih pening, namun Hinata memaksakan diri untuk berdiri meski hasilnya tetap sama. Kakinya kebas. Dia tidak dapat bergerak lebih dari ini.

Tangannya meremat seprai, semalaman Naruto memasuki dirinya. Hinata meraba perutnya, terasa penuh. Dia ingin muntah. Naruto membuat berantakan dirinya. Bayang-bayang ketika pria itu memaksakan bagian tubuhnya masuk secara paksa tidak dapat Hinata hilangkan. Bahkan tubuhnya akan gemetar hebat setiap mengingat dengan jelas sentuhan panas yang ditorehkan Naruto.

Tubuhnya merekam sentuhan Naruto secara berlebihan.

" _Hueekkk._ " Hinata menutup mulutnya. Sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak ingin keluar. Hanya ada cairan bening yang keluar ketika Hinata kembali merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Lambungnya perih dan kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Hinata!"

Naruto baru membersihkan tubuhnya dan hanya mengenakan celana hitam pendeknya dengan handuk yang disampirkan ke bagian leher begitu saja. Dia mendengar suara rintihan dan dia bergegas untuk mengeceknya. Naruto mendapati Hinata terduduk di lantai. Dia panik. Jantungnya seperti berhenti beberapa detik. Naruto membantu Hinata untuk berbaring, namun sebelum itu dia menyeka sisa cairan dari muntahan Hinata dengan tangannya sendiri.

Naruto tidak merasa jijik, justru dia merasa sangat khawatir. Dia belum pernah melihat kulit mantan istrinya ini begitu pucat. Seolah tidak ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Dia tidak tahu Hinata memiliki riwayat anemia. Apapun itu kondisi Hinata saat ini sangat berantakan.

"Tetap di tempatmu. Apa kau merasa sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengecek seluruh tubuh Hinata. Memastikan tidak ada luka serius yang tertinggal. Dia takut Hinata benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku menjagamu lebih baik lagi." Bisik Naruto pelan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka kembali membuat buruk dirimu."

Hinata ternganga. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto masih mengungkit masalah foto itu padahal bukan hal itu yang melukainya. Tapi, cara Naruto memperlakukan dirinyalah yang disesalkan Hinata.

Bukankah ini yang diinginkan Naruto darinya? Pria dewasa ini pintar sekali memainkan hidupnya.

"Le-lepaskan." Suara lemah Hinata menepis tangan Naruto. Dia merinding, tubuhnya terasatersengat kala kulitnya disentuh secara langsung oleh Naruto.

Namun Naruto tetap tidak peduli. Baginya kini keadaan Hinata adalah yang terpenting. "Aku akan menelpon dokter pribadiku. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Kau yang membuatku buruk, Naruto. Kau yang merusak diriku!"

Tubuh Naruto kaku sekejab. Dia paham maksud Hinata.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku? Sebagai orang yang sudah tidak memiliki hubungan, kau sudah sangat kelewatan." Hinata meremat selimutnya. Dia benci ketika harus menangis di depan pria ini. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah tapi nyatanya dia benar-benar jatuh.

Tangannya berusaha menutup bercak-bercak merah di sekujur lengan yang terlihat. Hinata yakin di seluruh tubuhnya ada bekas seperti ini. Naruto melihat mata lavender Hinata mulai basah, dia mengeram, mencoba menahan perasaan bersalah karena dia tidak mau apa yang telah mereka lalukan semalam adalah kesalahan.

Itu bukan kesalahan. Dia murni melakukannya dengan perasaan walau ada dorongan emosi di awalnya. Meskipun Naruto yang memaksa secara sepihak. "Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan itu Hinata. Aku tidak mampu berbohong bahwa aku baik-baik saja ketika orang lain menjebakmu untuk menjatuhkanmu. Kau tentu paham diriku kan, apa kau pikir aku akan berdiam diri saja ketika milikku tengah dipermainkan, disentuh orang lain apalagi diperlihatkan dengan cara rendah seperti di foto itu."

"TAPI AKU BUKAN MILIKMU _–hkss_ , bukan lagi menjadi kepunyaanmu sejak kau memaksaku menandatangani surat perceraian itu." Dadanya seolah meledak. Membuncah bersamaan dengan semakin banyak gestur kekecewaan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Meski suaranya bergetar tapi Hinata tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau selalu mempermainkan hidupku. Kita akan saling melukai bila kau tetap berusaha mempertahankan apa yang telah kau lepas. Bahkan aku masih merasa sakit ketika harus mengingat perkataanmu tentang hubungan kita adalah kesalahan di waktu lalu."

"Kau membuatku bingung. Setelah semua ini apa lagi yang akan kau ambil dari diriku?"

Raut wajah Naruto menjadi tegang. Giginya saling menekan namun dia berusaha agar dia tidak kembali membuat Hinata semakin membencinya. Masa lalu selalu menjadi alasan Hinata untuk menolaknya. Naruto tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Hinata lepas dari pandangannya. Berada dalam pengawasannya saja Hinata masih mendapat hal seperti ini, bagaimana bila dia benar-benar membiarkan wanita ini bebas tanpa ada dirinya.

Jangan harap!

Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko terlalu besar. Lebih baik Hinata terus memandangnya benci daripada dia membiarkan ibu dari anaknya ini berada dalam bahaya. Hinata tidak perlu tahu tentang ombak besar yang mengancam. Dia harus tetap merasa aman apapun yang terjadi. Prioritas Hinata adalah membesarkan Boruto dengan baik dan Naruto akan memastikan keduanya tidak secuilpun dilukai.

Dulu wanita itu sudah dia sakiti. Cinta nyatanya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mampu melindungi Hinata. Bahkan karena rasa yang dinamakan cinta, Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang harus dia percaya. Dia meremat tangannya, kebodohannya dulu memang tidak termaafkan. Tapi kali ini dia tidak akan mengulanginya.

Tidak akan melepas Hinata walau dia sendiri yang meminta.

"Aku melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mungkin caraku melukaimu. Tapi, aku tidak merasa menyesal." Hinata terperangah dengan perkataan Naruto. Pria itu seolah sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Hinata bergeser menjauh ketika Naruto duduk di pinggir kasur. Naruto meraih tangannya, mencium sebuah cincin yang baru Hinata sadari telah melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Tempat teraman bagimu adalah di dekatku. Saat ini orang yang harus kau percaya adalah diriku. Hinata, menikalah denganku."

Lihat bukan, pria ini benar-benar seenaknya. Hinata tertawa hambar. Lucu sekali. Dia ingin tertawa dengan semua lelucon yang Naruto buat. Ingin sekali Hinata mengumpat atau mengeluarkan semua perkataan kasarnya. "Lihat dirimu, Naruto. Apa kau kembali akan memaksaku seperti pernikahan pertama kita?"

"Apa waktu sebulan yang kau janjikan adalah omong kosong? Tidak ada pernikahan di perjanjian kita. Kita hanya perlu bertindak seperti orang tua sebagaimana mestinya bagi Boruto. Tanggung jawabmu hanya itu saja, jangan menuntut lebih dari itu."

Hinata merasa tidak nyaman, Naruto menatapnya datar. Sangat datar seolah ucapannya barusan sangat menyakitinya. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk keluar dari ini semua? Hinata menarik napas panjang. Bahkan dia tidak yakin akan perasaan Naruto padanya.

Terlalu abu-abu untuk diraba.

Dia telah berusaha hingga sejauh ini. Dia sudah berhasil memendam perasaan apapun untuk mantan suaminya ini. Hinata tidak ingin semuanya hancur kembali karena pasti dirinya yang akan memikul rasa sakit itu.

"Kau di sini, istirahat. Aku akan menelpon dokter untuk memeriksamu." Naruto memutus pandangannya pada Hinata. "Bila tubuhmu masi belum cukup untuk berdiri, aku akan menyuruh maid untuk mengantarkan makanan ke sini. Aku tahu semalam memang berlebihan."

Sontak wajah Hinata sedikit memerah. Naruto mengingatkannya kembali tentang hal gila semalam yang mereka lakukan. Mereka benar-benar telah melakukannya. Hinata mencoba mengenyahkan rasa ketika sebagian milik Naruto berada di dalam tubuhnya. Itu terlalu memalukan untuk diingat.

Setelahnya Naruto benar-benar meninggalkannya. Hinata menggosok punggungnya yang memang sedikit ngilu. Dia kembali rebahan lalu mata putihnya menangkap sesutu yang ganjil di sebelahnya.

Serangkai mawar putih yang berjumlah 15 batang berada di sampingnya. Hinata mengambilnya, melihat bucket bunga yang dia tidak tahu sejak kapan berada di dekatnya. Tidak ada keterangan apapun, hanya sebuah kartu kecil diantara kuntumnya. Sebuah tulisan kata 'maaf' dan Hinata tahu siapa yang memberikannya.

Hatinya langsung bergemuruh. Adrenalinnya seolah terpacu. Dia tahu Naruto orang yang seperti apa. Hatinya cukup keras dan Hinata terkejut ketika lelaki itu memberinya bunga sebagai permintaan maaf. Bahkan sebenarnya dia tidak akan menyangkah bahwa Naruto akan mengatakan maaf kepadanya. Bukankah pria itu dulunya memiliki sifat egois yang tinggi.

Bunganya masih segar. Hinata tidak tahu apakah ada toko bunga yang buka sepagi ini. Dan dia juga baru menyadari bahwa di jari manisnya telah terlingkari oleh cincin yang masih dia ingat cincin apa itu. Cincin emas murni dengan satu batu shapire sebagai matanya. Jantung Hinata semakin berdegup kencang. Keseriusan ucapan Naruto mulai muncul satu per satu, dan baru saja Hinata kembali menjatuhkan harga diri pria itu.

Dia menolaknya.

.

.

.

"Papa, di mana mama?" Kunyahan di mulut Boruto belum sepenuhnya habis, dia tidak melihat mamanya sejak pagi. Akhir-akhir ini bocah kecil duplikat Naruto itu lebih seringa melakukan aktifitas secara mandiri. Boruto merindukan Hinata. Naruto menutup layar smartphone yang menunjukkan grafik saham beberapa perusahaanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Boruto.

Dia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sisa saus keju yang berada di sekitar mulut putranya. Naruto belajar secara cepat bagaimana menjadi seorang ayah yang dapat diandalkan. "Istirahat sayang. Mama mengatakan sedikit lelah dan hari ini Boruto sepenuhnya bersama papa."

Tidak hanya itu, Naruto juga membantu Boruto untuk meminumkan susu secara pelan-pelan. Naruto menikmati perannya sebagai seorang ayah. Sangat menyenangkan, dan terkadang dia melupakan pekerjaanya. Naruto ingin terus menemani Boruto. Melihat perkembangan putranya secara langsung."Dan bagaimana kabar sekolahmu jagoan, apakah menyenangkan?"

Boruto mengangguk, garpu yang berada di tangan kecilnya menusuk-nusuk daging giling yang dimasak seperti nuget. "Menyenangkan, banyak mainan di sana dan juga aku mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik." Gigi yang telah tumbuh hampir sempurna terlihat berderet rapi ketika dia nyengir. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto ketika masih masa kanak-kanak.

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Dia merasa lega karena Boruto mampu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. "Apakah kau sudah membawa kaos olahraga? Jadwalmu hari ini adalah senam." Jarinya menggeser beberapa note yang berisi jadwal harian Boruto yang sengaja dia simpan dalam ponselnya.

"Nanti pa, setelah makan hehe."

Tanpa keduanya sadari sebenarnya Hinata berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Dia masih saja merasa canggung untuk ikut bergabung sarapan pagi bersama. Hinata masih belum terbiasa untuk berada di dekat Naruto. Dokter yang memeriksanya juga mengatakan bahwa dia hanya mengalami stress dan kelelahan. Butuh istirahat dan meminum vitamin untuk memulihkan kembali tenaganya.

"Mama, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Ke dua mata Hinata mengerjap, dia tidak tahu bahwa Boruto akan melihatnya. Dia menghampiri Boruto. Mencium sekilas ke dua pipi anaknya. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata merasa dia jarang membangunkan Boruto. Putranya sudah bisa bangun sendiri. "Apakah bekalmu sudah siap?" Hinata khawatir Naruto melupakan bekal makan siang anaknya.

"Jangan khawatir ma, semuanya sudah berada di dalam tas. Papa yang membantuku untuk memilih apa yang harus aku bawa hari ini." Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Dia masih belum dapat mengakui bagaimana Naruto bekerja sebagai seorang ayah. Pria dewasa itu masih makan dengan tenang. Hinata yakin dokter yang memeriksanya telah memberitahukan keadaanya pada Naruto.

"Selesai." Boruto telah menyelesaikan makannya. Dia mengambil piring lalu membawanya ke belakang. Untuk hal itu, Hinata lah yang mengajarinya agar setelah makan harus di bawa ke belakang.

"Makanlah, aku meminta maid untuk memasakkan bubur ayam untukmu." Naruto yang pertama bersuara ketika hanya ada mereka berdua di meja makan. Hinata melihat ada semangkuk bubur hangat di meja makan. Perutnya memang sedang tidak bagus, dokter menyarankan agar dia makan makanan yang halus.

"Aku akan mengantar Boruto. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanya fokus pada kesehatanmu. Jangan lagi melakukan sesuatu yang nekad. Ini pakailah untuk dirimu." Naruto menyerahkan satu ponsel baru pada Hinata. Sebelum Hinata menolak Naruto memotongnya. "Bila terjadi apa-apa tekan tombol satu karena sudah aku setting agar langsung menelponku."

Sadar tidak bisa menolak, dengan sedikit ragu Hinata menerimanya. Naruto melihat jari tangan Hinata ketika wanita itu meraih pemberiannya. Cincin yang dia pakaikan tidak lagi tersemat. Dia sedikit mendecakkan lidah. Apa yang dia baca dari buku berjudul _'Perekat hubungan dengan mantan istri'_ yang dia beli secara diam-diam nyatanya tidak berhasil.

Naruto meletakkan sendoknya sedikit kasar. "Aku selesai." Dia berkata dengan nada terkesan dingin dan kesal. Hinata tidak tahu apa sebabnya, lalu dia melihat arah pandangan Naruto pada jarinya. Dia tidak mengenakan cincin. Hinata melepasnya ketika mandi. Cincin itu masih disimpan Hinata di sakunya. Dia tidak mungkin membuangnya, namun juga belum bisa untuk memakainya.

Lalu Naruto pergi begitu saja dengan wajah datarnya.

Entah kenapa Hinata juga merasa tensinya sedikit terpancing oleh sikap Naruto. Apa pria itu sudah mulai menyerah? Naruto mengabaikannya dengan bersikap dingin. Apa perkataan penuh percaya diri Naruto untuk membuatnya kembali hanya bualan semata? Tanpa sadar bibirnya manyun. Hinata sudah dewasa, dia seorang ibu dari satu anak. Tapi entah kenapa ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang merasa kesal.

Hinata memakan sup ayam dengan rasa yang hambar.

.

.

Empat berlalu begitu saja. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Dia juga tidak harus membersihkan ulang rumah ini karena maid telah melakukannya lebih dulu. Hinata menggerutu, dia bosan ketika harus berdiam diri seperti ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia masih harus mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk bekerja, lalu kini tiba-tiba dia disuruh untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin memasak. Bukan berarti dia akan membuatkan bekal makan siang Naruto dan mengantarkannya ke perusahaan seperti dulu. Tidak! Hinata tidak akan melakukannya. Lagi pula perkataan Naruto agar dirinya tetap di rumah entah kenapa terdengar seperti ancaman. Bagimanapun juga dia masih teringat dengan insiden foto itu. Dia tentu merasa bersalah, secara tidak langsung dia mencoreng nama baik keluarga mantan suaminya.

Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu kelanjutan dari insiden itu. Namun yang Hinata herankan kenapa dia tidak mendengar berita seperti yang dikhawatirkan oleh Naruto. Tidak ada pemberitaan heboh atau semacamnya. Tidak seperti dulu sampai dia harus menyembunyikan diri dari kejaran para pemburu berita.

Dia bukan dari kalangan artis. Tapi hidupnya sudah seperti dorama yang dulu sering dia lihat. Hinata mencoba menikmati waktunya, dia menyalakan televisi, melihat-lihat channel yang dirasa menarik. Salah satu infotaiment menarik perhatiannya. Manik bulannya fokus memperhatikan ketika di balir layar LCD itu terlihat mantan suaminya dikawal oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam.

" _Tuan, ada desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa anda mengancam beberapa pihak agensi berita agar berhenti? Dan hal itu karena sebuah hal yang masih menyangkut keluarga anda –lebih tepatnya mantan istri anda?"_

" _Lalu apakah benar bahwa hubungan anda dengan Shion telah berakhir karena masuknya pihak ke tiga? Banyak di luar sana mengatakan bahwa mantan istri anda dendam dan berencana membalas anda dengan berusaha menjatuhkan nama baik anda."_

Hinata menegang. Dia pikir bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi semuanya jelas sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Reflek dia menggigit bibirnya hingga memerah. Hinata pernah mengalami hal pahit akibat berita-berita seperti itu. Semuanya akan diputar balikkan. Beberapa pihak dapat menggunakan media sebagai perantara untuk menghancurkan seseorang. Hinata belajar dari pengalaman.

" _Apakah benar bahwa karena telah bercerai dengan anda dia menjadi kekurangan ekonomi hingga melakukan pekerjaan sampai sejauh itu?"_

Terlihat Naruto berhenti berjalan. Beberapa blitz kamera menerpa wajah tampannya yang terlihat dingin _._ Kaca mata hitamnya di lepas. Dia tenang meski gesture wajahnya sangat bertolak belakang. _"Maksudmu –sampai sejauh itu' sejauh apa?"_ Reporter wanita itu menelan ludah gugup. Manik biru yang eksotis entah kenapa terlihat begitu mengintimidasinya.

Dia terlihat tidak ada apa-apanya dengan tatapan milik seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Seolah bisa mengulitinya tanpa perlu sebuah pisau. _"Ma-maksud saya –"_

" _Kuingatkan jangan campuri urusan pribadiku, nona. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal apapun tentang foto yang kalian maksud."_ Biru shapirenya melihat lurus ke arah kamera. Naruto seperti mencoba memberikan peringatakan kepada siapapun di sana. Kakinya melangkah ke depan. Selanjutnya dia kembali berjalan dengan kepercayaan dirinya.

Hinata tahu bahwa secara tidak langsung Naruto tengah berusaha melindunginya. Lalu apa yang telah Naruto lakukan? Hinata merasa kepalanya kembali berputar, dia memang ceroboh saat itu. Dia tidak ingin terlalu menyeret Naruto namun takdir malah menyangkut pautkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Seolah apapun yang dia lakukan akan berakhir dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau sampai sejauh itu, Naru? Padahal dulu kau membiarkan mereka melukaiku."

Tidak terlalu lama, kemudian Hinata mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia menuju ke arah depan, melihat bahwa Kushina datang berkunjung dengan membawa sesuatu yang Hinata tidak tahu apa itu.

"Hinata, menantu ibu." Kushina berteriak heboh. Dia berlari menghampiri Hinata lalu memeluk wanita berambut biru gelap itu dengan hangat. Hinata keheranan. Naruto tidak memberitahukan perihal kedatangan ibunya.

"Kenapa ibu di sini? –ah maksudku bila ibu menginginkan bertemu biarkan aku saja ke tempat ibu." Hinata merasa tidak enak. Dia sangat menghormati ibu dari Naruto ini. Hinata menghawatirkan kesehatan ibunya.

"Ibu merindukan putri ibu. Di rumah utama sangat sepi, jadi ibu putuskan untuk menemuimu. Dan, ini oleh-oleh yang ibu bawa." Bungkus dengan harum roti tercium. Kushina membelikan kue lapis dengan selai bluberry. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kakimu terkilir?" Mata Kushina jeli memerhatikan cara jalan Hinata yang sedikit berbeda.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata gugup. Pipinya sedikit memerah. Kakinya memang masih sedikit kram untuk berjalan, namun Kushina tak harus tahu alasannya. "Ha-hanya kram biasa bu, bukan masalah besar."

"Baguslah."

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganmu." Hinata was-was. Mungkin Kushina sudah tahu mengenai berita dirinya. Hinata menunduk, dia merasa malu sekaligus tidak enak hati karena melakukan hal buruk pada nama besar keluarga Uzumaki.

"Bisakah ibu meminjam cucu ibu untuk beberapa hari ke depan?"

"Eh? Maksud ibu?" Dia belum paham. Kushina memberikan senyum lebarnya yang sedikit mirip dengan cara Boruto tersenyum.

"Akan ada kegiatan amal di Paris. Seperti kegiatan penggalang dana untuk donasi kesehatan anak-anak yang kurang mampu. Memang Minato ikut menemani ibu, namun akan lebih menyenangkan bila kami juga membawa Boruto ikut. Kami ingin liburan juga bersama Boruto." Mata Kushina berbinar penuh harap. Sebenarnya sudah lama dia ingin meminjam Boruto sebentar, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama beserta cucunya.

Kushina merindukan mengasuh anak kecil seimut Boruto. Dia bisa mengajaknya bermain, karena bila hanya ada Minato saja Kushina merasa bosan. Suaminya akan selalu melarang ini itu dan oleh karena itu dia ingin membawa Boruto sekaligus.

Sebenarnya bagi Hinata, dia tidak pernah berpisah dengan anaknya sejauh itu. Boruto akan selalu berada dalam jangakaun matanya. Namun melihat ibunya memohon dengan penuh harap, Hinata dilema. Dia tidak ingin membuat Kushina kecewa. Hinata mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Berapa hari ibu di sana?"

"Tidak akan lama, hanya seminggu. Selebihnya kami akan membawa Boruto kembali padamu."

"Hmm, dan kapan ibu berangkat?"

"Besok sayang."

Itu artinya Hinata harus menyiapkan segala keperluan Boruto untuk pergi beberapa hari. "Aku akan menyiapkan keperluanya, bu. Tapi apakah ibu sudah memberitahukannya pada Naruto? Ku-kupikir dia juga berhak tahu, karena dia juga wali Boruto."

Kushina mengangguk. "Ibu telah mengatakannya, dan dia bilang bahwa semua keputusan berada di tanganmu."

"Ibu akan ikut untuk membantu menyiapkan pakaian Boruto. Mungkin lain kali kita harus keluar bersama." Kushina mengerling pada Hinata. Ibu dari Naruto ini memang suka bepergian. Banyak kegiatan sosial yang dilakukan.

"Tapi jangan lupa pada kesehatan ibu." Ingat Hinata. Kadang ketika sudah banyak kegiatan maka ibunya ini akan jatuh kelelahan. Kushina mendesah panjang. Dia selalu mendpt nasehat tentang kesehatan. Bukan berarti karena umurnya sudah senja maka semua orang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kesehatan ibu dulu memang sempat terganggu karena ibu dulu kehilangan menantuku yang sangat aku sayangi."

"Tapi sekarang ibu sudah sehat. Ibu menuruti apa yang dokter katakan meskipun itu sedikit menjengkelkan, karena ibu ingin bermain bersama cucu ibu. Ibu juga berharap bahwa ibu bisa menggendong cucu ibu yang lain."

Hinata tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Secara tidak langsung Kushina mengharapkan dia dan Naruto bersatu kembali. Kushina menyadari kecanggungan Hinata. Dia tidak memaksa agar keduanya bisa bersama, Kushina hanya ingin melihat keluarganya utuh. Boruto akan lengkap memiliki kedua orang tua.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan sayang." Ucap Kushina. Dia menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Selama ibu masih dapat melihatmu secara dekat seperti ini, ibu sudah sangat bersyukur."

Mereka berdua lalu melanjutkan rencana mereka untuk mengepak pakaian Boruto. "Aku Hinata memilih perlengkapan yang sesuai sedangkan Kushina menatanya ke dalam koper. "Kemudian dia datang lagi dan bahkan membawakan ibu seorang cucu. Ibu tidak akan lagi sakit. Ibu janji. Terima kasih masih mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki, Hinata." _Dan terima kasih masih bersedia untuk berada di dekat anakku._

"Ja-jangan seperti itu bu." Kushina selalu berlebihan dalam memuji, Hinata merasa masih perlu belajar banyak. Secara hukum dia sudah tidak memakai nama Uzumaki sebagai nama keluarga. Lagipula statusnya saat ini adalah ibu dari Boruto. Hubungannya dengan Naruto sendiri masih terlalu rumit.

.

.

.

"Paman, apakah ada jadwal meeting setelah ini?" Naruto menyandarkan diri di kursinya. Dia melonggarkan dasi dan membuka dua kancing kemejanya. Ini sudah siang, seharusnya dia beristirahat dengan makan atau minum. Namun Naruto tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan.

Sebagai tangan kanan dan sekretaris pribadi Naruto, Kakashi lah yang bertugas menyusun semua jadwal tuan mudanya. "Untuk saat ini semua agenda anda telah rampung. Rapat dengan client dari Hongkong dan beberapa perusahaan lokal telah mencapai kesepakatan. Kita juga telah mempertahankan saham perusahaan meski terjadi penurunan, tapi beberapa hari akan naik kembali. Kemudian saat ini ada pertemuan tertutup dengan pihak media terkait foto mantan istri anda."

"Hm, mereka menggertak kita rupanya."

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki saksi untuk itu. Shion, dijadwalkan datang bersama pengacaranya juga."

Pena yang Naruto pegang diremat. Shion telah berani melewati batasnya. "Wanita itu memang seharusnya disingkirkan."

"Kita juga memiliki saksi." Naruto menyeringai. Shion pastilah yang mengundang agensi berita ke sini. Wanita itu berusaha menggertak. Tapi dirinya sudah punya kartu tersendiri. "Apakah saksi kita sudah diberi perlakuan 'spesial'?"

"Sesuai perindah anda. Dia sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian yang telah kita buat. Sekali dia melanggar maka hidupnya akan berakhir."

"Baguslah. Shion harus sadar bahwa dia salah memilih lawan. Dan, pastikan terus tentang orang yang bernama Toneri. Dia bukan orang sembarangan, lengah sedikit maka dia akan menyerang kita. Dia terlalu bahaya untuk disepelehkan."

Sesuai jadwal yang telah direncanakan, Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang rapat bersama Kakashi. Pertemuan Naruto dengan pihak media dilakukan secara tertutup. Para media berita juga tidak boleh sembarangan dalam mengulik khidupan pribadi orang lain, terutama sang pebisnis raksasa macam Naruto. Dia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan apa yang dianggap menghalanginya.

Suara _high hells_ menyusul di belakang. Wanita cantik dengan pandangan culas memberikan senyuman pada Naruto. Rambut panjang yang dicat pirang dengan polesan make up glamor memberi kesan berkelas. _Pleated skirt_ sebagai bawahan membuat Shion selalu memberikan tampilan yang indah. Mereka berdua cukup dekat, cukup dekat bagi Shion hingga dia dapat mencium sebentar pipi Naruto.

"Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, mantan kekasihku." Senyum palsu mengembang di bibirnya. Shion kembali mendekat. Aroma parfum menthol bercampur pekatnya _red rose_ tercium oleh Naruto. Shion selalu menyukai aroma menyengat yang dalam.

"Masih ada cukup waktu untukmu kembali padaku sebelum semua yang kau miliki hancur karena wanita sialan itu."

Naruto diam, dia sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Naruto membalasnya datar. Kadang dia berpikir kenapa dulu dia sampai menyukai wanita itu. Shion memang cantik, dia punya aura memikat yang kuat. Namun bagi Naruto hanya ada satu wanita yang akan selalu dia gilai. Baginya Hinata adalah kesempurnaan.

Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu lagi, Naruto segera membuka suara. Dia ingin hal ini cepat berakhir. "Aku mengerti mengenai apa yang ingin kalian dengar. Mengenai mantan istriku, dia tidak serendah itu untuk mau melakukan sesi foto seperti itu."

"Lalu apakah maksud anda itu hanya editan?" Salah satu orang dari media bertanya. Naruto mengamati sekilas. Ada beberapa pakar informatika yang mereka bawa. Tidak ada gunanya untuk menutupi.

"Kalian jelas tahu jawabannya." Shion ikut bersuara. Kakinya saling menyilang. Semua awak media menatap padanya. "Namanya Hinata. Mantan istri dari kekasihku. Lima tahun yang lalu dia diceraikan karena tertangkap oleh Naruto sedang bersama pria lain di sebuah kamar hotel. Mereka bercerai, kemudian hubunganku dengan Naruto mulai membaik."

"Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama. Tiba-tiba Hinata muncul. Dia juga mengaku telah melahirkan seorang anak."

Mata biru Naruto melirk tajam Shion. Wanita itu seharusnya berhati-hati terhadap perkataanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi kupikir, Hinata merasa Naruto menelantarkan dirinya, tidak bertanggung jawab mengenai keberadaan anak mereka. Jadi, kurasa Hinata memang berusaha melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan uang. Meskipun itu menjual dirinya sendiri. Dia wanita yang malang, tapi tetap saja moralnya telah rusak." Pihak media mencatat apa yang perlu. Mereka dilarang membawa recorder atau semacamnya. Shion tertawa dalam hati karena semua rencananya untuk menyudutkan Naruto menggunakan Hinata sudah mendekati akhir.

Dengan begini maka dapat dipastikan nama baik Naruto akan memiliki cacat.

Sekuat mungkin Naruto menahan diri, rahangany mengetat. Otot di sekitar kening menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar dapat menghabisi seseorang saat ini juga Seandainya tidak ada siapapun, dia akan menyeret Shion dan melakukan hal yang lebih berbahaya untuk membuat mulutnya diam.

"Jadi apakah keluarga Uzumaki telah memiliki seorang penerus? Woah, itu sebuah kabar yang mengejutkan." Mereka berpikir kabar itu akan sangat menjual. Apalagi bila memang yang dikatakan Shion adalah kebenaran. Mengenai sang anak yang ditelantarkan. Ini berita yang berharga mahal. Kehidupan pribadi sang raja bisnis memang terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

Mereka membayangkan keuntungan macam apa yang mereka dapat bila dapat memberitakannya.

"Sayangnya dia tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh nona Shion." Kali ini giliran Naruto yang akan membalikkan keadaan. "Meskipun aku dan Hinata telah bercerai namun kami masih saling mencintai. Perceraian itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahapaman dan kami telah menyelesaikannya." Gesture nya dibuat setetang mungkin. Kakinya menyilang dengan mimik terkontrol.

"Lalu, ah –mengenai putra kami. Secepatnya aku akan mengumumkan penerusku. Dia anak lelaki yang sehat. Kalian akan senang melihatnya, namun jangan sesekali berani mencoba mendekatinya tanpa seiijin dariku." Naruto memberikan peringatan. Dia telah memprediksi hal ini. Cepat atau lambat keberadaan Boruto akan diketahui oleh semua orang.

Shion geram mendengar pembelaan Naruto. pria itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan darah dagingnya. Dia semakin membenci Hinata. Kuku berlapis kutex merah saling meremat satu sama lain.

"Dan untuk perihal foto, bisa aku buktikan bahwa dia sedang dijebak. Mantan istriku bukanlah wanita rendah. Dia seseorang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, aku tahu betul siapa Hinata. Dia adalah ibu dari anakku."

"Apakah anda memiliki bukti yang mendukung perkataan anda? Karena dari yang beredar dapat dilihat mantan istri anda memang bermasalah dengan anda." Pengacara Shion mencoba menggiring opini. Shion tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Sepintar apapun Naruto mengelak tapi dia tidak memiliki bukti apapun. Bahkan dulunya dia memang menelantarkan Hinata dan anak mereka.

"Publik beransumsi bahwa anda telah lepas tanggung jawab dan mantan istri anda tidak memiliki penghasilan tetap untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dia dan – _umm_ anak anda." Pengacara Shion membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Dia merasa pandangan Naruto mengulitinya.

"Tuan perhatikan ucapanmu!" Lama mendengar bagaimana mereka menghina Hinata benar-benar membakar kesabaran Naruto. "Aku memiliki saksi yang akan membuat klienmu diam. Bahkan kupikir dia akan berakhir di balik jeruji." Tegas Naruto.

Bola mata Shion melebar. Rencananya sudah rapi tanpa ada kecurigaan apapun, Toneri juga telah membersihkan semua hal yang dapat dicurigai. Skenario untuk kembali membuat renggang hubungan antara Naruto dan Hinata sudah sangat matang Shion susun. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk memerintah. "Paman Kakashi, bawa orang itu ke sini. Tunjukkan pada semua orang yang berada di sini mengenai kebenarannya. Aku tidak sesabar itu untuk mendengar ocehan mereka yang terus menghina Hinata-ku."

Mendadak Shion merasa terancam. Dia berkeringat. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang berada di balik pintu. Siapa saksi yang dimaksud oleh Naruto?

Mulut Shion ternganga. Tubuhya menegang dan dia langsung berdiri. Kakashi membawa masuk perempuan berambut merah marun ke dalam ruangan. Shion meradang, dia tidak percaya Naruto dapat menemukan apa yang seharusnya tetap tersembunyi. Sara berada di hadapannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" tangan Shion hendak meraih Sara, namun berhasil dicegah oleh Kakashi. "Sara! Katakan kenapa kau berada di sini?!" Bentak Shion. Dia telah memberikan Sara tiket ke luar negeri. "Ja-jangan katakan bahwa kau mengkhianatiku."

Sara diam. Dia mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali. Dia tidak pernah menduga bahwa semuanya akan serumit ini. Sara merasa bahwa Shion yang telah menyeretnya terlalu jauh. "Justru kau yang pertama menipuku, Shion."

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan melunasi hutangku bila aku membantumu. Tapi, kau tidak mengatakan siapa wanita itu." Sara tidak tahu bahwa target Shion adalah Hinata, dan Hinata memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Naruto, si raja bisnis di Jepang. Sialan! Sara hampir mati gara-gara hal ini. Dia hanya perantara, dia tidak tahu rencana Shion ketika dia meninggalkan Hinata sendiri saat itu.

Karena hal ini pula dia tidak dapat pergi ke luar negeri. Passportnya ditahan, tidak bisa digunakan secara legal. Sara mendapat mimpi buruk ketika tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Secara tidak langsung dia telah berurusan dengan pebisnis mengerikan seperti Naruto. Tidak butuh 24 jam bagi anak buah Naruto untuk menyekapnya, dan yang paling Sara takuti adalah pria bernama Kakashi. Dibalik wajah ramahnya yang tertutup masker, nyatanya dia dapat berubah menjadi mimpi buruk baginya.

"Kau menyeretku terlalu jauh, Shion. Semua ini rencanamu. Kau yang menyuruhku untuk mendekati Hinata. Aku hanya ingin membuka usaha sebagai seorang perancang busana. Kau membuatku berhutang banyak padamu dan berakhir seperti ini." Sara hampir menangis. Dia terisak pelan. Dia bukan aktris ataupun model seperti Shion. Dia hanya menyukai membuat pakaian lalu nasib buruknya membawa dia pada rencana Shion.

Shion membisu. Mulutnya tidak tahu harus berbicara seperti apa. Pasti ada kesalahan. Sara tidak boleh terus mengoceh, dia harus diam atau karir yang dibangunnya selama ini akan hancur. Dia adalah model berbakat, dia bersih. Dia selalu menjaga agar nama baiknya tetap menjadi ambassador kelas atas. Masih banyak kontrak model ataupun iklan yang telah dia tandatangani, dan bila sekarang nama baiknya tercemar maka akan banyak biaya yang akan dia keluarkan.

Tidak!

Tubuh Shion terhuyung ke belakang. "Ka-kalian jangan dengarkan ocehan wanita itu. Pikirannya pasti sedang terganggu. Dia sinting atau sedang berhalusinasi." Karirnya menjadi taruhan bila semua keburukannya terbongkar. Shion belum siap untuk kehilangan. Dia tidak akan siap untuk dihujat orang lain.

"Pertanggung jawabkan apa yang kau mulai. Aku sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak melewati batasanmu. Aku dapat memburumu, aku tidak takut dengan siapa kau bekerja sama. Tapi, semua masa depanmu berada di tanganku." Naruto menyeringai. Sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan melihat ekpresi Shion pucat seperti ini. Naruto tidak peduli dengan cara kotor yang dia lakukan.

Apapun asalkan keamanan Hinata dan buah hati mereka aman, maka Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Mereka –" Pandangan Naruto menatap para media satu persatu, lalu kembali memfokuskan netranya pada Shion. Dia menepuk bahunya. "Mereka dapat kukendalikan sesuka hati. Memohonlah padaku untuk mengasihanimu." Naruto ingat beberapa potongan masa lalunya ketika Hinata memohon padanya. Semua hal buruk yang dia torehkan pada wanita itu semua karena Shion. Naruto geram setengah mati.

Seharusnya Hinata berada di sini untuk melihat Shion kehilangan semua yang dia miliki. Sebaik apapun Hinata tapi bila melihat raut kehancuran Shion pastilah dia akan merasakan kepuasan. Tidak perlu Hinata mengotori tangannya, cukup dialah yang akan menyingkirkan semuanya.

Karir Shion akan tamat. Dia tidak akan lagi berani menampakkan dirinya di depan publik setelah tahu kejahatan apa saja yang telah dia perbuat.

"Waktu pertemuan kita telah usai. Bila masih ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan silahkan untuk bertanya dengan nona Shion. Dia mempunyai semua jawaban yang kalian butuhkan –"

"Dan satu lagi. Hentikan semua pemberitaan mengenai mantan istriku. Jangan memancingku untuk menghancurkan kalian. Hampir 50% saham yang dimiliki agensi kalian berasal dariku. Aku tidak akan berbaik hati melepaskan kalian bila tetap melakukannya."

.

.

.

Ketika Naruto pulang, dia mendapati Boruto bersama dengan Hinata tengah berada di ruang keluarga. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Dia tidak sempat untuk menjemput Boruto, anaknya dijemput oleh supir pribadi yang telah dia perintahkan. Naruto akan membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Harinya cukup melelahkan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mandi. Naruto masih mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia hanya mengenakan boxer, Naruto akan mengganti pakaian bila saja dia tidak mendapati sosok Hinata berdiri di dekat pintu. Naruto cukup terkejut, biasanya Hinata selalu menunjukkan rasa tidak suka. Dia akan menjaga jarak lalu tiba-tiba sekarang dia berada dalam satu ruang –kamar dengannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

Bola mata Hinata mengerjab. Dia tersentak ketika menyadari Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan. Hinata tahu Naruto baru selesai mandi, tapi apakah pria ini tidak sekalian berganti pakaian di dalam kamar mandi? Tubuh basahnya membuat pandangan Hinata mengabur. Sabun citrus segar menguar dari pori badannya.

Hinata tidak menderita penyakit pernapasan namun kenapa dia jadi sulit bernapas?

"Kau masih merasa sakit?" Suara Naruto khawatir. Memang wajah Hinata tidak sepucat sebelumnya namun apapun yang berhubungan dengannya pasti akan ditanggapi berlebih oleh Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Obat yang telah dia minum sudah membaikkan keadaanya. "Tadi ibu ke sini. Ibu mengatakan bahwa besok dia ingin mengajak Boruto ke Paris. Apakah kau sudah tahu?" Jantung Hinata berdegup berisik. Dia masih ingin bertanya mengenai pemberitaan yang dia lihat di tv. Tapi dia masih kesulitan mengungkapkannya.

Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja?

"Ibu sudah mengatakan padaku. Kupikir kaulah yang berhak memutuskannya."

"Aku menyetujuinya, Boruto juga sudah kuberitahu dan anak itu terlihat sangat senang. Semua perlengkapannya telah ku siapkan, beberapa bahkan telah di bawa ibu untuk dikirim terlebih dahulu ke Paris." Hinata menjedah sebentar apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Hinata menatap sosok Naruto. Pria dengan potongan rambut pendek di depannya ini nampak sangat dewasa. Dia terlihat baik-baik sana namun Hinata terlanjur penasaran dengan pemberitaan yang masih terus dia pikirkan. Apakah dampaknya mempengaruhi perusahaan? Hinata akan merasa bersalah bila itu benar terjadi. Dia telah menyebabkan masalah bagi orang lain.

"A-apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik?" Tangannya gemetar hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu. Hinata canggung dan gugup. Dia berharap Naruto tidak hanya diam saja. "Aku lihat di pembeeritaan –"

" _Ssttt…"_

Paham tentang maksud Hinata, Naruto memberinya sebuah senyuman. Jempolnya mengusap lembut bibir Hinata. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun." Andaikan mereka tidak dalam sebuah hubungan yang rumit, Naruto ingin sekali mencuri ciuman dari bibir merah Hinata yang sedikit terbuka. Dia pria normal, berdekatan dengan seseorang yang dia cintai tanpa bisa melakukan kontak lebih terkadang membuat Naruto frustasi.

Mendadak Naruto merasa sedikit gerah. Dia baru saja mandi namun hal itu seolah sia-sia. Tubuhnya mulai menghangat. Berahinya muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. "Bisakah kau ke luar, Hinata?"

Sifat terlalu memikirkan orang lain membuat Hinata mengabaikan hal yang dipinta Naruto. Dia malah tetap berdiri di sini dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan si pria.

Otomatis Naruto berjalan mundur.

"Wajahmu sedikit memerah. Apakah harimu memang tidak sebaik yang kau katakan? Kumohon, katakanlah hal sejujurnya, mu-mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantumu."

Naruto terkikik. Kenapa rasanya bisa sesenang ini mendengar bagaimana Hinata mencemaskannya. Dia bisa mati karena terlalu bahagia. Padahal tadi pagi Hinata masih memberinya tatapan benci, namun sekarang dia malah terlihat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Kenapa Hinata bisa semenggemaskan begini!

"Aku hanya butuh sesuatu yang dingin. Kau membuatku semakin panas. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku." Sudah lama dia tidak berbicara banyak dengan Hinata. Jadi, jangan menyalahkannya bila dia ingin sedikit bermain dengan ibu dari anaknya ini.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu? Kau terlihat tersiksa."

Kekehan Naruto tidak terlalu Hinata dengar. Wanita itu sibuk dengan rasa cemasnya. Dan saat Hinata lengah, tangan Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata hingga menabrak dirinya. Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata, menenggelamkannya dalam kukungan lengan kekarnya.

"Aku membutuhkan ini." Bisik Naruto. "Sudah lama aku menginginkan bisa memelukmu." Hinata diam. Pelukan Naruto membuatnya kehilangan pijakan sehingga dia harus bersandar di dada bidang si pria. Rasanya sangat nyaman, Naruto menghirup rakus aroma tubuh Hinata. Wanginya lembut.

"Hariku sedang tidak terlalu bagus, banyak hal yang harus aku urus. Sangat melelahkan. Bisakah aku memelukmu beberapa menit?" Naruto menunggu beberapa detik sebelum dia merasakan kepala Hinata mengangguk. Dalam hati Naruto bersorak girang.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah mulai melunak. Dia merasa bahwa Naruto tengah berusaha melindunginya meskipun kemarin pria ini sempat melakukan hal mengerikan. Bahkan caranya untuk meminta maaf membuat Hinata sedikit tersentuh. Naruto yang dulu tidak akan mau melakukannya. Naruto yang dulu akan meninggalkannya ketika dia menangis.

Bola mata Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. Dia merasakan bahwa Naruto memang benar-benar kelelahan. Rambut basah Naruto menyebabkan baju yang dikenakan Hinta mulai lembab. Tangannya bergerak ragu, antara mengelus punggung telanjang Naruto atau membiarkannya begitu saja.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Rasanya hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya. Pundak Hinata menyediakan tempat yang luas untuk meletakkan kepalanya. Kelopak matanya sedikit terbuka ketika dia merasakan elusan halus pada punggungnya. Hinata membalas memeluknya bahkan berusaha menenangkannya. Naruto tidak menyangkah Hinata mau melakukannya. Ya Tuhan. Dia benar-benar merasa begitu bahagia.

Hinata pasti dapat mendengar dentuman di dada kirinya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja keadaan intim bagi keduanya berlangsung beberapa lama, namun pelukan mereka harus terlepas ketika Naruto mendorong Hinata menjauh.

"Maaf. Kau harus benar-benar ke luar Hinata. Tubuhku bermasalah, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan sebelum terlambat."

"Bermasalah? Apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Ya, sangat buruk." Hinata mengigit bibirnya mendengar jawaban Naruto. Kebiasaan itu membuat bibir lembutnya akan semakin merah. Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon dokter. Dia pasti tahu apa yang kau butuhkan." Buru-buru Naruto mencegah Hinata melakukannya. Dia kembali tertawa. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto terlihat itu hanya masalah sepele.

"Terlalu berlebihan jika memanggil dokter. Dia akan menertawakan 'masalahku'. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri, hanya saja aku membutuhkan tempat sendiri dan itu berada di balik pintu kamar mandi."

Hinata sebelumnya tidak terlalu paham, tapi ketika dia mengikuti arah pandangan mata Naruto, iris jerninya berhenti pada salah satu titik di tengah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Naruto menyuruhnya pergi. Napas Naruto memberat, dia mengeluarkan udara panas yang membuat Hinata bergidik. Tubuhnya meremang.

Benda yang seharusnya layu dan tertidur nyenyak entah kenapa bisa bangun. Naruto meruntuk dalam hati. Bendanya terlalu jujur untuk menampakkan diri seolah tak tahu malu. Meski masih belum menjulang, namun sudah setengah bengkak seperti berteriak _'aku siap'_ di waktu yang salah.

"Eh?"

Dan kenapa ekspresi Hinata harus sepolos ini? Naruto berdehem. Dia harus tetap mengendalikan dirinya., mengontrol kebuasan dalam dirinya agar tidak kelepasan lagi. "Jadi, bisakah kau ke luar. Setelah ini aku akan menyusulmu. Kuharap kita bisa makan malam bersama –dengan Boruto juga." Naruto merasa harga dirinya jatuh. Ini merupakan ajakan makan malam paling tidak romantis yang pernah dia lakukan.

Hinata mulai mundur teratur lalu segera berbalik keluar. Wajahnya memanas, dia mengipasinya dengan tangan. "Astaga." Tubuhnya merosot, dia malu. Dia bahkan beberapa kali menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Boruto berada tidak jauh dari situ menatap sang mama keheranan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, semuanya tidak sesuai rencana?" Toneri berbicara pada seseorang lewat telepon. "Shion sudah tidak dapat diharapkan. Naruto memang musuh yang berat hingga dapat membuat rencanaku berantakan."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan karir Shion. Aku telah menyarankan agar membunuh Sara namun dia malah memberinya tiket ke luar negeri untuk kabur. Kini dia digigit oleh ularnya sendiri."

Dua buah dadu yang di lempar menenjukkan angka kemenangan bagi Toneri. Permainan _gambling_ memang menarik, dia selalu memenangkan taruhan besar.

Seorang wanita yang menjadi teman duduknya menyalakan pematik api. Toneri mengarahkan pelintingan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya ke api dan dia menghirup dalam-dalam asap nikotin yang tercampur obat-obatan mengaandung zat adiktif.

Sambungan selularnya masih terhubung dengan seseorang jauh di sana. "Kau tetap awasi tergetmu. Bila ada kesempatan aku akan menyapanya." Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum kejam.

"Naruto terlalu kuat untuk dilemahkan. Oleh karena itu terus amati Hinata, dia kelemahan Naruto, dan cara untuk membuat Hinata tidak dapat melawan dan menjadi penurut adalah dengan menggunakan anaknya." Toneri memutus sambungan selularnya. Dia sudah tidak tertarik bermain _gambling_. Semua lawannya sudah menyerah kalah.

Beberapa anak buahnya mengikuti kemanapun Toneri pergi. "Bisakah aku mendapatkan tiket penerbangan ke Jepang malam ini?"

"Anda tidak perlu memesan tiket penerbangan. Anda bisa menggunakan pesawat yang telah anda dapatkan dari permainan anda barusan."

"Baguslah. Kalian bersiaplah, malam ini adalah kita akan menuju Jepang. Aku harus mengunjungi wanitaku. Kira-kira apakah dia suka kejutan?"

Pengawal yang berdiri di belakangnya saling melirik satu sama lain. Mereka belum mengetahui segalanya tentang wanita yang bernama Hinata karena tugas untuk memata-matai wanita itu diberikan Toneri hanya pada satu orang kepercayaannya.

"Haha, jangan tegang begitu. Pasti semua wanita menyukai kejutan bukan? Hanya saja, aku belum memutuskan kejutan macam apa yang harus aku berikan ketika bertemu nanti." Bola mata abu-abunya memiliki pandangan kelam. Bentuk wajah sempurna hasil pencampuran Rusia dan China tidak dapat menutupi bahwa dia merupakan orang yang berbahaya. Dia akan membuat Hinata terus mengingatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **See you in next chapter~**


	8. Chapter 8a

**REMOVE**

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Tidak dipersyaratkan untuk dibaca anak kecil**

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, alur tidak menentu

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

 **Remove chapter 8a**

Chapter 8 dibagi menjadi dua bagian yang aku upload berbarengan. Chapter ini lumyan panjang kalau tidak dibagi dua bagian, menghabiskan 27 halaman dan hampir 10k word. Jadi daripad ntar pusing baca cerita sepanjang itu, aku potong jadi dua bagian.

Selamat menikmati dan selamat menuju tahun baru

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semuanya sudah lengkap?"

" _Uhn. . ."_

"Selalu kenakan pakaian hangat, sarung tangan, jangan lupa melingkarkan syal di lehermu dan hindari hal-hal yang buruk. Paris sedang masuk musim dingin, turuti semua apa yang kakek nenek bilang. Apa kau paham nak?" Hinata membenarkan bagian kerah leher baju Boruto. Merapikan hoddie kecil yang dipakainya. Selagi Boruto menatap lalu lalang orang di bandara, Hinata kembali mengecek perlengkapan di tas Boruto. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal ataupun kurang ketika melewati pengecekan tiket.

Boruto mengangguk. Matanya sedari tadi tidak memerhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang mama. Dia sibuk mengagumi pesawat-pesawat yang dapat dia lihat secara dekat. Sangat besar. Begitu keren. Binar matanya menatap penuh takjub. Boruto ingin sekali segera menaikinya. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman paling mengesankan. Dia sudah tidak sabar, bahkan terlepas bahwa dia tidak berada dekat dengan mama dan papanya. Sama sekali bukan masalah.

Ada kakek dan nenek, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Dia bisa bebas makan makanan apapun tanpa perlu menghawatirkan nasehat mama.

"Ayah, ibu. Aku mempercayakan putraku pada kalian. Segera hubungi aku bila kalian sudah sampai." Naruto juga ikut mengantar mereka. Bila Hinata sibuk untuk memeriksa berkali-kali barang bawaan Boruto, maka dia cukup memegangi lengan putranya agar tidak kemana-mana di tengah keramaian di bandara. "Kalian tahu putraku begitu aktif, kuharap kalian masih kuat untuk menajaganya."

"Kami akan segera menghubungi kalian. Ayah juga sudah megirimkan nomer telepon dan alamat penginapan kami. " Timpal Minato. Ucapan putranya itu entah kenapa terdengar seolah mengatakan bahwa tulang Minato sudah terlalu tua untuk mengawasi tingkah cucunya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau pesan sebagai oleh-oleh, sayang?" Tanya Kushina. Sama dengan Boruto, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk liburan kali ini. Kushina sudah menyusun kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan di sana bersama cucu mereka. Mengunjungi beberapa tempat dan bermain sepuasnya bersama Boruto. Tidak lupa memamerkan cucu tampannya ini ke teman-temannya di sana. Kushina yakin cucu tampannya akan menarik banyak perhatian. Minato tak harus tahu soal ini.

Naruto menggeleng. Dia bukan anak kecil, dia bahkan sudah memiliki anak jadi dia tidak butuh oleh-oleh. "Tidak ada."

" _Isssh_ , ibu tidak bertanya padamu. Ibu bertanya pada Hinata." Dia mengerling pada Hinata. Meskipun nantinya Hinata akan menolak karena merasa nantinya merepotkan tapi Kushina sudah mempunyai deretan list oleh-oleh yang akan dia beli. "Paris memiliki banyak hal yang menarik. Kau harus punya salah satunya juga."

"Tidak perlu, bu." Tolak Hinata halus. "Tapi, sebisa mungkin bisakah ibu selalu memberikan kabar tentang Boruto padaku sesering mungkin?" Tanya Hinata kalem. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Boruto. Kali ini dia tidak dapat menemani Boruto secara langsung. "Ini perjalanan pertamanya. Aku akan sangat merindukannya."

Kushina menyanggupinya. "Tenang saja. Kami akan menjaga Boruto, dia akan baik-baik saja." Lalu dia menggendong Boruto. Berbisik mengenai hal apa yang harus dia ucapkan pada kedua orang tuanya. "Katakan pada mamamu bahwa kau akan jadi anak baik di sana."

"Tentu saja." Sahut Boruto. Dia turun dari gendongan Kushina lalu langkah kecilnya menghampiri Hinata. Wajah duplikat Naruto kecil itu tersenyum lebar seolah ingin memberitahu Hinata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan pergi bersenang-senang. "Mama tidak perlu cemas. Ada kakek dan nenek. Aku akan membawakan banyak permen untuk mama." Sangat manis. Semua orang dewasa yang melihatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Mau tidak mau Hinata juga ikut tersenyum. Dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Memeluk Boruto dan mencium masing-masing kedua pipinya. Tak lupa juga sedikit mencubit buntalan bulat pipinya. Naruto hanya memandang, dia tidak menyangkah bisa menghasilkan mahkluk seimut Boruto.

"Kau memang harus selalu baik, nak. Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa ijin, _ne_?"

"Ok, _mom, Im pro-mi-se_." Hinata terkekeh. Boruto mempraktekkan bahasa asing yang dia pelajari dari sekolah. Jari kelingkingnya dia kaitkan dengan jari kelingking Hinata. Boruto membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata. Mamanya mengangguk. Boruto mengatakan bahwa ketika pulang nanti mereka harus jalan-jalan.Sementara dua ibu dan anak itu sedang saling berbicara, Kushina dan Minato nampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan Naruto. entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Hinata tidak terlalu mendengarkan.

"Papa," Boruto menarik katun celana Naruto. "Bisakah nanti Boruto mengendarai pesawat itu? Menerbangkannya seperti . . . _whussss –"_ Tangannya mencoba memeragakan gerakan pesawat melayang di udara. Berkelok melintasi awan.

Naruto berjongkok, menyisir poni tebal anaknya. "Maksudmu, kau ingin menjadi seorang pilot?" Boruto mengangguk. Dia sudah menetapkan impiannya. "Tidak ingin seperti papa? Menjadi pengusaha misalnya." Bujuk Naruto tapi bagi Boruto itu terdengar tidak keren. "Terdengar biasa saja, pa." Naruto tersenyum masam, dia tahu jalan Boruto masih panjang. Dia tidak akan memaksa putranya untuk menjadi seperti dirinya. Boruto bebas menentukan pilihannya.

"Ok, pesawat tujuan Paris akan segera _take off_ , sudah waktunya kami untuk berangkat." Minato mengingkatkan mereka. Beberapa pemanggilan dengan tujuan Paris memang sudah diumumkan. Mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan pada Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka mengatakan akan langsung menghubungi Naruto ketika telah sampai, itu artinya sekitar lima jam dari sekarang.

Hinata masih tetap berdiri menatap pesawat yang baru lepas landas. Baru sebentar, namun dia sudah merindukan anaknya. Entah kenapa seminggu rasanya begitu lama.

.

Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Naruto menyetir mobil dan Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya, Hinata lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Melihat rute perjalanan, Hinata tertegun. Ia baru sadar bahwa jalan yang dilalui berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Dia ingin bertanya namun Naruto lebih dulu menghentikan mobilnya setelah melewati beberapa belokan.

Mobil yang digunakan Naruto berhenti di suatu tempat. Dia melepas _seat belt_ miliknya dan juga Hinata. "Keluarlah. Kita sudah sampai." Hinata sedikit bingung karena Naruto tidak mengantarnya ke _penthouse_. Jalan yang dilalui mobil Naruto berbeda dengan arah yang seharusnya. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan rumah yang cukup besar dan artistik. Hinata familiar melihatnya.

Hinata keluar, dia memandang ke depan –ke arah rumah di depannya, memastikan bahwa apa yang dia lihat tidaklah salah. "I-ini. . ." Naruto yang berdiri bersebelahan dengannya mengangguk. Tangannya mencoba meraih tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berjalan masuk. "Rumah kita. Aku melakukan beberapa renovasi, mengganti catnya dan beberapa bagian dalamnya telah kuubah."

Rumah yang dulu sempat Hinata tinggali bersama dengan Naruto sewaktu menjadi suami istri. Rumah ini dibeli oleh Naruto setelah mereka menikah sebagai hunian. Ada beberapa perubahan di sebagian banggunannya seperti yang dikatakan Naruto dari terakhir yang diingat Hinata. Tamannya masih sama meski tanpa ada tanaman bunga. Dulu Hinata sempat menanam beberapa macam tanaman di sana. Entah itu sayuran, tomat, bunga matahari atau bunga bunga yang lain. Tapi kini hanya ada rumput halus yang tumbuh.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Hinata berpikir Naruto telah menjual rumah ini. Naruto tidak harus mempertahankan rumah ini setelah mereka berpisah. Tapi dilihat dari masih terawatnya bangunan kokoh rumah ini kemungkinan Naruto lah yang mengurusnya.

Pandangan mata beningnya melihat ke sekeliling. Hinata meremat tangannya, ada beberapa kenangan manis juga potongan masa lalu buruk di tempat ini. Naruto mengatakan ini rumahnya namun juga pernah mengusirnya dari tempat ini. Langkah kaki Hinata mendadak berhenti. Naruto menyadari perubahan Hinata. Dia mengerti, tapi inilah yang terbaik. Naruto lah orang yang pernah menorehkan luka itu, jadi dia pula yang harus menghapuskannya.

Dia akan memulainya dari sini.

Genggaman tangan Naruto mengerat. Seolah mengatakan hal buruk tidak akan lagi terjadi. Dia berjanji menjaga keluarganya dengan seluruh apapun yang dia punya. Dia bahkan menambah beberapa ruang kamar tidur baik di lantai bawah maupun di lantai atas. Entah kenapa dia begitu yakin untuk melakukannya.

"Kita akan tinggal di sini. Aku telah memikirkan hal ini jauh hari dan sudah memutuskannya. _Penthouse_ tidak terlalu sesuai untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal permanen meski disana terisi berbagai perabotan lebih mahal. Aku ingin kita benar-benar tinggal di sini. Membesarkan Boruto dengan suasana rumah dan melakukan beberapa hal yang biasanya keluarga lakukan." Hinata memandang wajah Naruto dari samping. Pria ini terlihat senang dengan apa yang dia katakan. Dia telah menyusun sebuah rencana besr tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Tapi Hinata merasa hal ini begitu mendadak. Berduaan dengan Naruto saja dia masih harus membiasakan beberapa hari, lalu sekarang mereka akan tinggal dalam satu atap. Setidaknya di _penthouse_ masih ada beberapa maid. Tapi tidak saat ini. Tidak ada maid, tidak ada Boruto. Hinata menelan ludah membayangkannya. "Tapi, kupikir ini terlalu cepat. Maksudku –"

"Apa kau berencana lari lagi?" Naruto menatapnya dalam dan juga tajam. Dia mengarahkan dagu Hinata menatapnya. Sejujurnya dia sudah tidak bisa bersikap keras, dia berusaha agar lebih lembut jika berhadapan dengan Hinata. Namun Hinata kadang mendorongnya menjauh. "Setiap aku melangkah maju kau akan mundur dua langkah. Kau selalu begitu. Menarik ulurkan setiap hal yang aku lakukan. Kali ini tidak lagi, Hinata."

"K-kau memaksaku?" Sulit bagi Hinata untuk mengimbangi pandangan determinasi Naruto. Pria ini mampu menekannya meski hanya lewat adu mata. Shapire biru itu menyedotnya hingga kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bila kau menganggapnya begitu, maka iya. Ini sebuah perintah. Kita tinggal di sini dan mulai saat ini juga." Sial, Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Seharusnya dia bisa bersikap lebih romantis atau dramatis untuk meyakinkan Hinata. Tapi lagi-lagi dia bertindak pragmatis. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan alasan penolakan Hinata dan mulai bisa mengendalikannya. Mungkin Hinata masih ragu namun dengan sedikit paksaan wanita itu akan patuh.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai dia benar-benar akan memonopoli Hinata. Kecuali Naruto akan berbaik hati untuk merelakan perhatian Hinata guna merawat anak-anak mereka _–tentu saja_. Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia mulai membayangkan hal menyenangkan apa yang dulunya tidak sempat dia lakukan bersama Hinata kini bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Dia juga mulai berpikiran _melantur_ , menghitung berapa jumlah anak yang nantinya akan mereka miliki. Yang pasti akan lebih dari satu. Dia ingin rumah ini ramai.

Dulu dia terlalu sibuk, dan melakukan sedikit komunikasi dengan Hinata –kebnyakan komunikasi satu arah, itupun Hinata yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Naruto tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu misalnya berbicara santai seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Bila dia pulang maka ia kebanyakan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkutat di ruang kerjanya. Mereka bicara seperlunya, sering mengabaikan bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Naruto tidak mengerti cara untuk memulainya. Selama Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja maka Naruto akan diam.

Tidak ada yang spesial meski dia merasa sangat nyaman bila berdua dengan Hinata. Saat itu Naruto masih dalam tahap mengenal rasa. Shion dan Hinata begitu berbeda, Shion akan mudah diajak bicara sedangkan Hinata cenderung lebih tenang dan pendiam, bahkan ketika dia merasa sakit pun dia bertingkah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto menyesal atas perlakuannya di masa lalu yang tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Dia berpikir uang serta _sex_ adalah hal utama, namun nyatanya tak cukup hanya itu dalam membangun sebuah hubungan apalagi sekompleks hubungan rumah tangga. Naruto tidak akan mengulanginya. Dia ingin Hinata benar-benar merasakan cintanya. Dimulai dengan melakukan beberapa hal kecil bersama seperti apa yang ditulis dalam buku yang selama ini dia baca.

Lalu, _sex? Of course_ , Naruto tidak akan menolak bila Hinata yang lebih dulu memintanya. Dan Naruto harus bersabar untuk itu.

Mereka memasuki setiap ruangan di dalam rumah. Hinata melihat terdapat beberapa penempatan sudut rumah telah diubah. Jendelanya dibuat lebih besar sehingga sinar matahari akan masuk lebih banyak masuk ke dalam rumah. Lantai bagian depan terpasang marmer sedangkan lantai setiap kamar dipasan lantai kayu yang lebih hangat. Dia menyukai desain interior seperti ini.

Memasuki ruang tengah, Hinata mencium pengharum ruangan yang dulu dia pilih. Aroma kayu cendana dan harum lavender. Dia merasa disambut pulang. Hinata tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya. Dia rindu tempat ini. Sangat berbeda dengan flatnya dulu yang hampir susah mendapatkan sinar cahaya. Tidak terlalu buruk, Hinata berpikir bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu mengubah rumah ini sesuai dengan kesukaannya.

"Sebagian barangmu dan Boruto sudah aku pindahkan ke sini. Mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal di sini." Naruto duduk di sofa coklat yang berada di ruang tengah. Sedang Hinata melihat-lihat ke dapur dan bagian belakang rumah.

Mungkin terlihat hanya ada mereka, namun sebenarnya Naruto sudah menyuruh beberapa orang kepercayaanya untuk berjaga di sini. Setidaknya ketika dia pergi, Hinata akan tetap aman. Akhir-akhir ini dia semakin tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata mendengus. Tentu saja dia tidak memiliki pilihan untuk menolak. Dia mengenal Naruto luar dalam. Pria itu bisa melakukan apapun bahkan hal gila lainnya. "Apa sifat pemaksa dan otoritermu tidak pernah berubah?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Aku menyukai segala hal yang bersifat dominan. Menguasai adalah hal pertama yang harus bisa kulakukan."

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang?" Hinata kembali ke ruang tengah. Dia duduk di samping Naruto. Melirik apa yang dilakukan pria di sampingnya lewat ekor mata. "Aku tidak memiliki ide sama sekali. Berbicara denganmu seperti sekarang bagiku masih terasa asing, _seperti orang baru_. Aku hampir tidak mengenali dirimu yang sekarang." Sosok Naruto saat ini seperti bukan Naruto yang dulu. Hinata tahu Naruto mencoba berubah. Pria ini sedikit demi sedikit melunakkan dirinya sendiri.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk itu."

"Lalu –" Naruto memikirkan sesuatu. Dia harus bisa memanfaatkan momen seperti ini. "Bagaimana bila kita makan siang bersama? Kita belum makan sedari tadi."

"Ke rumah makan?"

Naruto menggeleng. Dia ingin hanya berdua dengan Hinata. "Di sini saja." Entah kenapa Naruto terdengar hampir seperti merengek. Buru-buru dia membetulkan nada suaranya. " Ada beberapa bahan makanan yang aku simpan di lemari pendingin, namun bila kau lelah aku bisa memesankan sesuatu untuk dimakan di sini." Dia menggeser layar _smartphone_ nya. Ada beberapa menu _lunch_ yang sepertinya enak untuk dimakan bersama.

Hinata tidak keberatan bila Naruto memesan makanan, karena saat dia ke dapur dan melihat isi lemari pendingin hanya ada kotak susu, telur, dan sayur kubis. Mungkin besok dia akan mulai berbelanja. Sambil menunggu makan siang yang dipesan Naruto, Hinata mulai menata pakaian yang telah Naruto pindahkan. Setelah pakaiannya sendiri selesai lalu dia meneruskannya ke pakaian Boruto. Naruto membelikan terlalu banyak baju.

Sewaktu Naruto belum menemukan mereka, Hinata hanya mampu membelikan baju beberapa pasang bila sudah ada baju yang tidak muat atau sudah tidak layak digunakan. Hinata akui kehidupannya waktu itu memang buruk. Tidak ada saudara dan satu-satunya orang tua yang dia punya juga telah tiada. Dia hanya memiliki janin yang tumbuh dalam perutnya. Baginya itu adalah sumber kekuatan. Hinata menangis mengingatnya. Dia merindukan ayahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang akan membelanya meski satu dunia menghujatnya.

"Hinata, kau menangis?" Naruto tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Boruto dan mendapati Hinata tengah terisak. Dia buru-buru menghampiri Hinata. "Apa yang kau tangisi?" kali ini sentuhan Naruto pada pergelangan tangan Hinata tidak ditolak. Hinata menggeleng. Dia berusaha menghentikan air matanya namun malah semakin jatuh berhamburan.

"Ak-aku hanya merindukan ayah _–hksss-_ makamnya tidak pernah kukunjungi. Ayah pasti kecewa. Aku menjadi anak yang buruk." Sejak meninggal kehidupan di Tokyo dan hidup di kota kelahiran ibunya, Hinata memang tidak sekalipun mengunjungi makam ayahnya. Dia masih belum siap, banyak luka yang membayanginya. Hinata ingin ketika dia berkunjung ke makam ayahnya dia dalam keadaan sehat ataupun baik.

" _Sssttt_ , tenanglah." Naruto tahu bahwa kematian Hiashi sangat memukul Hinata. Kepergiannya melengkapi penderitaan Hinata. Naruto merasa sesak. Dia pernah berjanji pada Hiashi untuk menjaga baik-baik putri satu-satunya namun dia malah berakhir menjadi orang yang menyakitinya. "Kau ingin berkunjung ke sana? Besok kita bisa mengunjunginya. Kita bisa berdoa di sana. Kau mau?" Tidak banyak yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk membuat perasaan Hinata lebih baik.

"Naruto,"

" _Hmm_. Kau butuh sesuatu yang lain?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku masih berat bila harus tinggal bersamamu?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa takut ketika Hinata mengatakan kalimat itu. Hinata bisa melukainya lewat perkataan perpisahan. Dulu mungkin dialah yang bisa berkata angkuh seperti itu, namun sekarang dia justru tidak nyaman ketika Hinata membicarakan mengenai _perpisahan_. Naruto telah jatuh terlalu dalam. Dia akan sakit bila Hinata menjauhinya. Hatinya mungkin sudah sangat bergantung pada Hinata.

Hinata memang benar kelemahannya. Apakah jatuh cinta memang sesulit ini?

"Bahwa kenyataan dirimu pula ikut andil terhadap keadaan buruk ayahku, aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu untuk itu." Jantung Naruto tersengat ngilu. Kebodohannya di masa lalu memang terlalu dalam melukai Hinata. Maafpun rasanya belum cukup. Dia tidak bisa membersihkan dirinya dari dosa masa lalu. Hinata benar. Dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayahnya. Dia harus menerima hukuman, tapi tidak dengan Hinata yang meninggalkannya. Tubuh Naruto mendadak kaku sekadar memikirkannya.

"Aku sangat membencimu. Waktu kau mengusirku aku masih dapat bertahan, waktu kau menyuruhku melenyapkan Boruto aku sudah separuh hancur, lalu di saat kau membuat ayahku lebih cepat menghadap Tuhan." Hinata menarik napas panjang. " –aku benar-benar sudah hancur sehancurnya. Dengan luka sebesar ini, dengan apa aku harus menerimamu?" Pancaran bola mata Hinata menatap Naruto pedih. Hinata tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya menangis karena dia berpikir Naruto akan menganggapnya lemah. Menangis akan memperlihatkan bahwa dia tetap menjadi Hinata yang dulu.

Buru-buru Naruto menggelengkan kepala, ibu jarinya membersihkan air mata di pipi serta pelupuk mata Hinata. "Kau tidak harus menerimaku, sayang." Naruto mengecup ke dua mata Hinata secara bergantian. Rasanya asin karena tercampur dengan beberapa tetes air mata. "Biarkan aku yang menanggung dosa ini. Kau tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya, biarkan aku sendiri yang memikulnya. Bila ayahmu marah maka dia harus marah padaku, bila dia kecewa maka dia kecewa padaku, bukan padamu."

Andai bisa, Naruto ingin meminta maaf pada ayah mertuanya.

"Aku yang gagal, Hinata." Ketika Hinata sudah berhenti menangis, kini dia yang melihat mata biru Naruto mengelurkan air matanya. Naruto menangis di depannya. Dia mengabiskan harga dirinya untuk mengatakan kegagalannya. Hinata tidak bereaksi apapun, namun yang pasti hatinya ikut merasakan sakit. Segala kebanggaan dan kekuasaan yang biasanya terlihat berada di pundak Naruto sekarang berlahan melorot turun.

Bila Naruto seperti ini, maka Hinata secara naluri ingin melindunginya. Pundak kokoh Naruto tidak sekuat kelihatannya. Hinata menyentuh di sana. Dia mengelus Naruto.

Dia menghapus air mata Naruto. Hinata menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidang Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan, tapi saat Naruto terlihat lemah seperti ini, dia ingin menguatkannya.

"Bila kau merasa sulit memulainya lagi bersamaku, maka satu hal yang harus kau ingat." Wajah Hinata mendongak ketika Naruto melontarkan kalimatnya. Dadanya menghangat. "Bagiku semua masih sama. Aku masih mencintaimu sebegini besarnya sama seperti dulu."

"Kalau begitu –

. . . .mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal." Hinata merambat naik. Lututnya berjinjit dengan menjadikan permukaan kasur sebagai pijakan. Tangannya melingkari leher Naruto, menarik tengkuk sang pria agar lebih menunduk dan memudahkan Hinata untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke permukaan bibir Naruto.

Tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada hisapan. Tekanannya lembut secara konstan. Seerti hanya tarian, tapi ini menyenangkan. Mereka saling berciuman –menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Mereka berbagi napas dan saling mengisi degup jantung masing-masing. Bagi Naruto dan Hinata, ciuman kecil ini merupakan ciuman terbaik mereka. Seolah dapat bertukar rasa dan melempar perasaan masing-masing untuk saling dibaca. Ke dua mata mereka bertukar pandangan. Hinata menatapnya dengan kelopak mata lembut. Hinata mencoba menerima, sedangkan Naruto membalasnya dengan mata memuja.

Naruto menarik wajahnya beberapa inchi. Jika terlalu lama maka dia akan berakhir menjadikan ranjang kecil milik Boruto ini menjadi berantakan. Hembusan napasnya tersenggal, dahinya menempel pada kening Hinata. Kulit Naruto merasakan sengatan hangat dari pori wajah Hinata. Saat mata birunya melihat Hinata, pipi putih wanita ini seperti buah apel di puncak musim semi.

"Hinata."

" _Ya_." Sama seperti Naruto, napas Hinata juga mengeluarkan udara bersuhu melebihi normal. Suhu diantara mereka meningkat. Jantungnya bekerja luar biasa. Apakah dia terserang sebuah penyakit? Hinata menggeleng, seingatnya dia hanya memiliki riwayat penyakit anemia dan terkadang gangguan pencernaan. Lalu apakah salah satu bilik di jantungnya mengalami kebocoran? Bila iya tentu sekarang dia akan kesakitan, tapi Hinata tidak merasakannya. Dia seperti orang yang tengah dimabuk romansa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya. Itu pasti sangat merah.

"Aku tergila-gila padamu, bahkan aku akan bertingkah tidak waras bila kau berada jauh dariku."

Hinata terkekeh kecil. Meski terdengar gombalan namun hatinya tetap berbunga. Perutnya seperti diterbangi ribuan kupu-kupu. Masalah di masa lalu akan menjadikan mereka lebih kuat. Cinta untuk mantan suaminya yang dipikir Hinata sudah terkuras tanpa sisa nyatanya masih tetap ada. Setidaknya dengan begina Boruto tidak harus merasakan kasih sayang secara setengah. Hinata ingin anaknya mendapatkan semuanya yang terbaik dan Naruto menawarkannya. Sebuah masa depan yang dulu Hinata idam idamkan. Keluarga utuh yang bahagia.

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana tuan Naruto yang katanya sangat kuat ini menjadi tidak waras hanya karena diriku."

Naruto tertawa menampilkan wajah dengan garis rahang dewasa yang tampan. "Ckckck, jangan menggodaku." Naruto mengigit puncak hidung Hinata. "Bila kau melihatnya, aku takut diriku terlihat menyeramkan. Sebisa mungkin diriku harus terlihat keren di matamu. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan bila kau melihat semua tentang diriku."

"Karena aku adalah milikmu." Sambung Naruto kembali menyambar bibir Hinata. Bibirnya yang bertekstur sedikit kasar melumat bibir kenyal di depannya. Naruto merasa ini sebuah keajaiban. Salah satu lengannya bergerak merambat di pinggang Hinata sedangkan satunya lagi berada di belakang kepala Hinata untuk menekan agar semakin dalam. _Deep freanch kiss_. Melumatnya dan berusaha menyelipkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut si wanita. Hinata menyerah, dia tidak dapat lagi menolak ajakan Naruto untuk saling membelit lidah. Naruto pencium yang handal.

" _Ngh_. . . Naru –"

Naruto semakin menjelajah masuk hingga saliva mereka membentuk untaian seperti pintalan benang. Mendengar kembali Hinata memanggil dengan sebutan _Naru_ , bukan tidak mungkin lagi baginya untuk berhenti sekarang. _Sleeping bird_ yang berada di dalam celana nampaknya telah mengepakkan sayap. Ujung selatan tubuhnya meremang dan mulai terasa pompaan aliran darah berkumpul di sana sehingga bertambah besar. Naruto mengerang tidak rela ketika merasakan gerakan mendorong di dadanya.

"Kenapa, _umm_?" Naruto berhenti sejenak. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya terbakar namun dia memilih untuk tidak memaksa Hinata apalagi dirasakan Hinata seolah menyuruhnya berhenti. Naruto melihat ada air liur yang menetes di dagu Hinata, dia membersihkannya dengan bantuan lidah. Mengendusi leher Hinata lalu memberikannya beberapa kecupan kecil yang menyebar. Tubuh Hinata berbau harum. Naruto tahu celana dalamnya sudah mulai mengetat. Tertarik paksa dari ukuran normal.

Wajah Hinata berubah malu. Mungkin Naruto tidak mendengar, namun Hinata cukup tahu bahwa perutnya beberapa kali berbunyi. "Aku lapar. Bisa kita segera makan?" Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya pesanan makanan siangnya juga sudah sampai. Pelan-pelan saja, Naruto ingin membuat nyaman Hinata terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Saat petang menjelang, Hinata beberapa kali mengecek daftar panggilan di ponselnya atau terus menanyai Naruto tentang keadaan Boruto. Seharusnya kedua orangtua Naruto dan Boruto sudah sampai di Paris. Hinata ingin meminta tolong pada Naruto untuk disambungkan dengan telepon ibu atau ayahnya, tapi melihat Naruto yang tengah sibuk berbicara mengenai suatu hal penting lewat sambungan telepon, Hinata mengurungkan diri.

"Apa itu dari ayah atau ibu?"

Naruto tahu Hinata berada di belakangnya dan sedang menunggunya. "Bukan." Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Jangan khawatirkan mereka. Penerbangan mereka aman, aku sudah mengeceknya dan pesawat mereka sudah mendarat di Paris."

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun telepon dari mereka? –aku…"

"Tenanglah. Tarik napas pelan. Mereka mungkin masih dalam perjalanan ke tempat penginapan atau sedang beristirahat. Nomer sambungan ayah masih sibuk saat terakhir kucoba menghubungi mereka. Aku akan menelpon mereka bila sudah lewat dari 30 menit dari sekarang."

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu. Kau mebutuhkan sedikit ketenangan."

Hinata mengalah. Dia juga merasa keringat di tubuhnya mulai lengket. "Baiklah. Tapi, bila ada kabar dari mereka cepat beritahu padaku."

Naruto mengangguk. Terakhir kabar yang dia terima dari ayahnya mengatakan jalanan dari bandara menuju hotel memang sedang tertutup karena ada badai salju. Naruto tidak akan mengatakannya pada Hinata, wanita itu asti akan semakin cemas.

Saat Hinata mandi, Naruto menyiapkan sebuah gaun yang dia taruh di atas kasur. Dia memiliki rencana untuk mengajak Hinata ke sebuah pesta. Sudah waktunya bagi Hinata untuk menunjukkan statusnya di hadapan umum. Naruto akan menegaskan pada semuanya siapa Hinata baginya.

' _Clekk_ '

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Hinata keluar hanya dengan handuk, itupun hanya disampirkan melintangi bahu. Dia berpikir tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamar. Tapi ketika melihat Naruto tengah duduk di atas ranjang barulah Hinata merasakan malu. Seharusnya dia ingat bahwa kamar ini bukanlah kamar miliknya seorang. Ini kamarnya bersama Naruto. Hinata cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar mandi. Pintunya ditutup keras namun tidak dikunci. Naruto tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan aku beberapa potong baju? Aku lupa tidak membawanya." Suara Hinata dari dalam kamar mandi cukup bisa Naruto dengar.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkannya."

"Juga –ambilkan _celana dalam dan bra._ " Uggh, Hinata sudah sangat malu mengucapkannya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa pada hal sepenting itu? Runtuknya dalam hati. Tinggal bersama Naruto memang menghabiskan rasa malunya.

Sebuah tangan terulur dari celah pintu. Naruto membawakan apa yang Hinata ucapkan. Sebuah baju lengkap dengan dalamannya. Hinata menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Di dalam kamar mandi Hinata buru-buru memakai pakaian. Terdapat cermin di dalam kamar mandi, wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah.

Celana dalam dan bra bewarna ungu dengan bahan _lace_ di sepanjang pinggirannya cukup minim dan menerawang. Ukurannya begitu pas dan cukup nyaman digunakan meski penampilan luarnya cukup 'terbuka'. Apakah Naruto yang membelikannya? Hinata bersyukur dia masih memiliki baju untuk menutupinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bila dirinya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam berkeliaran di dalam kamar –dan ada Naruto di sana. Lebih baik dia berkubang di dalam _bath tub_ selamanya.

Naruto masih berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Dia menunggu Hinata sambil membaca beberapa grafik saham perusahaan. Tidak berselang lama Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya jauh lebih segar. Hinata benar-benar menikmati waktunya untuk membersihkan diri.

"Pakailah gaun ini. Kita akan menghadiri sebuah perayaan dua jam dari sekarang. Hanya pesta biasa tapi aku harap kau bisa menemaniku."

Hinata melemparkan tatapan kesalnya. Naruto selalu memberitahukan hal-hal secara mendadak. "Kalau begitu keluar dari kamar ini. Aku membutuhkan tempat privasi untuk bersiap-siap."

"Tidak masalah. Aku menunggumu di luar, satu jam dari sekarang bila kau tidak keluar jangan salahkan aku bila masuk ke sini tanpa ijin." Naruto beranjak pergi, sebelum dia menarik pintu dia melihat sebentar ke arah Hinata. "Apakah dalaman yang kubelikan sesuai dengan ukuranmu?"

"A-ap yang. . ."

"Kuharap kau menyukainya. Dan kurasa aku bisa masuk ke sini sesuka ku. Ini kamar kita, bukan milik salah satu dari kita." Godanya sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu membiarkan Hinata mematung tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Naruto menyukai semua ekspresi yang Hinata tampilkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Next to chapter 8b**


	9. Chapter 8b

**REMOVE**

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat datang di chapter 8b**

 **selamat membaca dan menikmatinya. Oh ya, maaf bila ada kesalahan kata. Semoga chapter ini (yang dibagi menjadi dua bagian) bisa kalian sukai.**

 **Selamat liburan dan menyambut tahun baru**

 **(meski author sendiri gg bisa liburan** **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto masih berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Dia menunggu Hinata sambil membaca beberapa grafik saham perusahaan. Tidak berselang lama Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya jauh lebih segar. Hinata benar-benar menikmati waktunya untuk membersihkan diri._

" _Pakailah gaun ini. Kita akan menghadiri sebuah perayaan dua jam dari sekarang. Hanya pesta biasa tapi aku harap kau bisa menemaniku."_

 _Hinata melemparkan tatapan kesalnya. Naruto selalu memberitahukan hal-hal secara mendadak. "Kalau begitu keluar dari kamar ini. Aku membutuhkan tempat privasi untuk bersiap-siap."_

" _Tidak masalah. Aku menunggumu di luar, satu jam dari sekarang bila kau tidak keluar jangan salahkan aku bila masuk ke sini tanpa ijin." Naruto beranjak pergi, sebelum dia menarik pintu dia melihat sebentar ke arah Hinata. "Apakah dalaman yang kubelikan sesuai dengan ukuranmu?"_

" _A-ap yang. . ."_

" _Kuharap kau menyukainya. Dan kurasa aku bisa masuk ke sini sesuka ku. Ini kamar kita, bukan milik salah satu dari kita." Godanya sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu membiarkan Hinata mematung tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Naruto menyukai semua ekspresi yang Hinata tampilkan._

.

.

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Tidak dipersyaratkan untuk dibaca anak kecil**

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, alur tidak menentu

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

 **Remove chapter 8b**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang menuju _hall_ hotel, tangan Naruto tidak beranjak dari pinggang Hinata. Naruto sengaja ingin memperlihatkan Hinata dimuka umum. Semua wartawan dan pengusaha terkenal datang di acara perayaan perusahaan Shikamaru. Ini kesempatan bagus. Naruto senang karena dia bisa menunjukkan Hinata terang terangan. Dan tentunya hal ini sebagai tanda bahwa tidak seorangpun yang boleh macam-macam terhadap wanitanya.

Meski Hinata pernah mengunjungi pesta seperti ini, tapi dia masih belum terlalu terbiasa. Beberapa sorot kamera menjadikannya objek. Dia datang dengan membawa banyak perhatian, di sebelahnya Naruto terus merangkulnya secara posesif. Gaun biru gelap dengan jahitan mengikuti bentuk tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Tidak, bukan masalah bahan kain yang ia permasalahkan. Tapi, Naruto memilihkan baju yang berlebihan.

"Kau gugup?" Naruto berbisik ke arah telinganya. Mereka terlihat intim ketika Naruto merapikan beberapa helai rambut Hinata dan menyampirkannya ke belakang telinga Hinata. Lampu blitz kontan semakin banyak mengabadikan segala gerak-gerik Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto tidak peduli. Selama mereka tidak mengganggu Hinata, dia bisa menerima. "Butuh minuman dingin?"

"Tidak, hanya saja berada dalam satu ruangan dengan orang-orang ini tetap memberikan sedikit tekanan. _Mereka terus memerhatikan kita_." Bisik Hinata ketika mendapati hampir seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya. Dia pernah datang ke pesta juga bersama Naruto namun itu sudah sangat lama. Berada dengan kumpulan orang-orang terkenal seperti ini, Hinata berusaha agar tidak mempermalukan Naruto.

Jujur saja, Hinata tidak nyaman dengan sorot mata menilai mereka kepada dirinya. Seperti menilai layak tidaknya ia bersanding dengan pria paling berpengaruh ini.

"Abaikan saja mereka. Kau sudah sempurna, mereka hanya iri karena aku dapat membawa seorang bidadari bersamaku malam ini."

"Berlebihan sekali." Timpal Hinata sebagai cibiran. Tapi dengan adanya Naruto di sampingnya, Hinata merasa aman. Dia menyenangi setiap hal manis yang Naruto coba lakukan. Hinata bisa mengambil minuman sendiri namun Naruto menolaknya. Dia yang mengambilkan apa yang Hinata inginkan. Hinata seperti diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat utama dimana si pembuat pesta ini berada. Namun sebelum itu Naruto beberapa kali berhenti ketika ada yang menyapanya. Entah teman atau rekan bisnis. Hinata cukup tahu bahwa banyak sekali orang yang mengenal Naruto. Pekerjaanya sebagai pengusaha serta nama Uzumaki yang dia sandang adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya dikenal secara luas.

"Senang bisa melihatmu, Naruto." Seorang pria paruh baya menyalami Naruto. Dia sekilas melihat wanita di samping Naruto. Pupil hitam kecilnya terlindung dibalik kacamata. "Apa anda membawa teman kencan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Mungkin penampilan Hinata yang sedikit diberi make up menjadikannya tidak terlalu dikenali sebagai sosok yang pernah menjadi istrinya –dan akan menjadi istrinya sekali lagi. Naruto senang hati untuk memperkenalkan Hinata secara resmi.

Pria yang dikenal Naruto dengan nama Ebisu ini seorang pengusaha di bidang properti. Memiliki beberapa apertemen di distrik Ginya, salah satu distrik di Tokyo tempat tinggalnya orang kelas atas.

Ebisu tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang perempuan cantik yang nampaknya adalah putri dari Ebisu. Dilihat dari segi umur, perempuan itu masih muda. Masih awal dua puluhan. Perempuan muda itu membungkuk sopan ketika berada di depan sosok Naruto.

Perkenalan dengan tujuan mengenalkan putrinya pada Naruto merupakan hal klasik. Naruto teringat ketika perceraiannya dulu dengan Hinata, tiba-tiba banyak yang ingin bertemu dengannya secara pribadi. Alasannya hanya berencana membicaraan urusan bisnis, tapi Naruto tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak tahu bahwa mereka berusaha mengenalkan putri mereka pada dirinya.

"Ah, kenalkan ini putriku, namanya Eri. Dia baru lulus dari universitas di Inggris dan sekarang bekerja sebagai manajer keuangan di salah satu perusahaan asing." Ebisu memperkenalkan Eri dengan rasa bangga.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan Naruto."

Hinata sadar gadis ini tengah mencoba menarik perhatian. Hal seperti ini sudah sesuatu yang umum, dulu pun saat masih menjadi istri Naruto, juga banyak yang sengaja mendekati Naruto. Cemburu? Hinata tidak akan mengelak, namun dia juga tidak akan mengatakannya secara langsung. Dia sadar posisinya dimana dan sebagai apa.

"Senang juga bisa mengenalmu, Eri."

"Sayang, kau tak mau menyapa Eri?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata. Dia sengaja. Ingin sedikit bermain-main. Hinata menghentakkan kakinya ketika mengerti maksud Naruto. Ia tidak menyukai ide Naruto. "Maafkan istriku. Dia sedikit malu bertemu dengan orang asing." Hinata semakin melotot mendengarnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah ternganga tuan Ebisu dan wajah pucat anaknya. Hinata baru sadar bahwa Naruto memiliki bakat berakting.

Ebisu tergagap beberapa saat. Dirinya mengira wanita yang digandeng Naruto sebatas teman biasa. Teman bayaran. Naruto terkenal dekat dengan banyak wanita, jadi tidak heran bila Ebisu memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Kini dia merasa malu. Dia pamit dengan terburu-buru sambil menggandeng Eri pergi.

"Apakah sangat menyenangkan bisa mempermalukan seseorang, _eh_? Tidak berubah sekali, kau sialan."

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh. Di belakang mereka sudah berdiri sang pengusung pesta. Shikamaru baru selesai memberi sambutan dan segera menghampiri Naruto ketika melihat sahabat pirangnya ini sudah datang. "Dan, lihat. Pasangan baru ini telah mencuri perhatian yang seharusnya aku dapatkan." Shikamaru berkelakar dengan tampang datar mengantuknya.

Naruto tertawa setengah mendengus, dia membalas candaan Shikamaru dengan ucapan selamat. "Bisnismu berkembang cukup pesat. Selamat atas semua hal yang sudah kau capai."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Naruto. Kau sadar betul siapa yang menggelontorkan jutaan dollar ke perusahaanku sampai membuatku tidak bisa tidur untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku tidak mengecewakan si penyumbang dana. _Demi kerak neraka_ , kau merusak jadwal tidurku." Cibir Shikamaru. Kepalanya cukup berputar –berpikir keras untuk bisa menyukseskan bisnis kerjasama ini. Naruto berperan penting, dia yang menjadi penyokong dana terbesar. Shikamaru yakin bila bisnis ini tidak menguntung maka tidak mungkin Naruto akan datang ke tempatnya dengan membawa golok.

Naruto termasuk tipe tangan dingin.

"Sudahlah. Terima kasih atas kedatanganmu. Kuharap kau menyukai pestanya." Shikamaru menuangkan vodka bening pada gelas Naruto. Mereka bersulang. "Apa kau tidak mau mengenalkan pasanganmu?" Shikamaru melirik pada Hinata. Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu, namun mungkin Hinata yang belum tahu.

Tangan Naruto merangkul Hinata ke sampingnya. "Hinata, kenalkan dia temanku. Namanya Shikamaru. Dia pernah datang ke pernikahan kita dulu." Naruto sedikit mencium puncak kepala Hinata. Melihat hal itu Shikamaru hanya tertawa hambar. Naruto sudah seperti pertapa tua yang baru mendapatkan surga.

Shikamaru, nama itu beberapa kali sempat Hinata dengar. Dia mungkin kurang mengenal siapa yang berada dalam lingkar pertemanan Naruto. Tentu saja, mereka dari kalangan berada, berbeda dengan dirinya yang serba biasa.

"Apa kau juga mengundang pejabat? Kulihat ada beberapa orang pemerintahan di sini?"

"Tanyakan pada dia saja." Tunjuk Shikamaru pada wanita yang menghampirinya. "Temari, dia yang mengundang mereka."

Temari menghampiri suaminya. "Hey, Naruto. lama tidak melihatmu." Temari memeluk sekilas Naruto. "Terakhir kulihat kau cukup berantakan, tapi lihat saat ini." Temari menyipit curiga, lalu terkikik kecil. "Kau nampak seperti pria yang baru menikah, _eh_. Apa sudah ada yang mengurusmu?" Dari celah bahu Naruto, Temari bisa melihat seorang wanita yang sedari tadi lengannya digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Wanitamu sampai tidak bisa terlihat." Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia baru tahu bahwa Naruto bisa bersikap berlebihan seperti ini. Di mata Temari pria ini dulunya terkenal dengan jalinan _open relationship_ pada setiap wanita, kini Naruto mengalami perubahan signifikan. "Kau bukan pengasuhnya, biarkan dia menikmati pestanya juga." Temari langsung mengambil tempat diantara Naruto dan Hinata. Dia mengerling pada Naruto. "Silahkan kau nikmati pesta ini bersama pria-pria di sebelah sana, dan biarkan aku yang mengurus tuan putrimu ini. Kau terlalu posesif sampai tidak membiarkannya berbicara pada siapapun."

"Jangan terlalu membawa Hinata, dia harus dalam jangkauan mataku."

Temari memutar mata bosan. Hei, ini bukan berada di hutan. Naruto tak harus bersikap seperti kakek-kakek. "Kau fokuslah dengan urusanmu sendiri."

"Maafkan aku bila memisahkan kalian." Suara kasar yang Temari keluarkan tadi berganti lebih feminim. Dia mengambilkan beberapa potong kue beserta minuman manis dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Sebagai tanda pertemanan kita."

"Terima kasih." Hinata menerimanya. Dia tidak merasa canggung berdekatan dengan Temari meski baru mengenal. Temari seorang wanita yang bisa mengubah suasana.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mengunjungimu beberapa hari setelah pernikahan kalian dulu. Tapi kesibukanku tidak bisa kutinggal, dan saat aku benar-benar memiliki waktu, tersebar berita kalian telah berpisah." Minuman yang diteguk Temari memiliki kadar soda yang kuat, dia sampai mengernyitkan kening. Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas minuman yang dia pegang.

"Itu memang berita yang besar." Ucap Hinata. "Tapi, banyak hal yang terjadi setelahnya. Kami masih dalam tahap untuk saling memahami lagi."

"Aku mengerti. Naruto, dia memang arogan, kasar dan benar-benar bisa menjadi orang yang memuakkan. Aku mengenalnya tidak setahun dua tahun. Sejujurnya aku cukup kecewa dia bisa menikah denganmu. _Oh god_ , kau terlalu baik untuknya." Temari memegangi pelipisnya dan membuat gerakan memijat. Melihat dari sikap Naruto dulu, Temari sempat berpikir bahwa memang Shion lah yang sesuai untuk Naruto. Bukan gadis biasa seperti Hinata, biasa namun terlihat luar biasa. Mata Naruto terlalu jeli dalam memilih.

"Tapi sialnya aku justru ikut bahagia. Untuk masa depannya, dia memilih wanita yang tepat." Diakhir kalimatnya Temari tersenyum. Dia memegang bahu Hinata. "Dia lebih manusiawi bila bersamamu. Kuharap kalian memang dapat bersama lagi, apalagi kini kalian sudah jadi orang tua bukan?"

Hinata cukup terkejut Temari mengetahui keberadaan anaknya. Apakah keberadaan Boruto memang sudah tersebar begitu jauh?

Temari mengedikkan bahunya seolah bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. "Saat aku mengantar Shikadai –anakku ke sekolah, tidak sengaja aku melihat seorang bocah dengan kemiripan yang tidak diragukan lagi anak seorang Naruto. Kuharap anak-anak kita bisa berteman."

Hinata ikut mengangat gelas dan dua wanita itu bersulang.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku harus ke sana terlebih dahulu. Menyambut beberapa tamu yang baru datang. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal sebentar?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menikmati pesta ini."

"Baiklah. Bila ada sesuatu kau bisa menghampiriku. Nikmati pesta ini semaksimal mungkin. Aku dan suamiku mendesainnya sesuai kesukaan Naruto. Terdapat bluberry cake di sebelah sana, Naruto bilang kau menyukai kue dengan rasa manis. Ambillah, itu milikmu."

Setelah Temari meninggalkan Hinata untuk menyambut tamu tamu yang lain, Hinata hanya beberapakali memasukkan hidangan kecil ke dalam mulutnya. Seperti kata Temari, dia mengambil short cake bluberry yang diberitahukan oleh Temari. Semua orang nampaknya menikmati pesta ini. Memang terlihat meriah. Dekorasinya mewah dan terdapat alunan musik klasik. Namun tidak ada yang benar-benar dia kenal di tempat ini –kecuali pasangan Nara yang masih sibuk menerima tamu meski sudah semakin larut.

Dia ingin menghampiri Naruto tapi dia menahan diri. Dilihat dari matanya, Naruto sepertinya menyenangi pesta ini. Dia masih mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Di sekelilingnya penuh orang-orang berpengaruh. Hinata cukup mengerti. Ada waktu bagi Naruto untuk berkumpul bersama orang yang sekasta. Namun dia ingin mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa dia sudah mulai mengantuk. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Merasa haus, Hinata mengambil minuman di meja terdekat. Dia tidak melihat minuman jenis apa itu. Hinata langsung menghabiskanya dalam satu tegukan, tidak ada sedetik lalu dia mengibaskan lidahnya. " _Errrhh. . ."_ Rasanya menyengat, terlalu tajam di lidahnya. Bukan seperti minuman sirup pada umumnya. Tenggorokannya seperti terbakar. Hinata baru sadar dia meminum minuman berakohol. Namun dia sudah terlanjur meneguknya sampai habis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seseorang berteriak karena Hinata menabraknya. Menyebabkan _coat_ mahalnya terkena tumpahan minuman merah. Pria itu menggeram marah. Bisa-bisanya ada orang mabuk di dalam pesta.

Pandangan Hinata memburam. Dia tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Dia hanya ingin menghampiri Naruto. Dia ingin pulang. Sekarang.

"Berhenti sebentar nona, kau belum bertanggung jawab atas ulahmu." Pria tadi mencengkeram tangan Hinata. "Kau harus membayarnya." Tubuh Hinata ditarik menjauh dari keramaian. Terdapat sudut yang terlindungi pilar, pria itu membawa Hinata ke sana.

Hinata memberontak pelan, dia tidak suka dipegang-pegang. "Le-lepaskan."

"kau harus menyelesaikan ini dulu." Tunjuk pria itu pada noda merah di jasnya. Hinata melihatnya dengan mata hampir terpejam dan wajahnya mulai merah. Dia dalam keadaan mabuk sekarang. Pria itu meneguk ludah. Jika dilihat-lihat, wanita ini sangat cantik dan dia belum pernah melihat warna mata pucatnya yang polos. "Aku tidak punya uang untuk mengganti pakaianmu. Lepaskan aku." Hinata kembali mencoba melepaskan diri, sanggulan rambutnya mulai berantakan. Dia hampir oleng karena keseimbangan tubuhnya mulai terganggu.

"Jangan menipuku. Bila kau tidak memiliki uang kau tidak akan di sini. Ini pesta untuk orang kaya. Apa kau wanita bayaran yang disewa untuk menemani beberapa pria di sini?"

"Bagaimana bila kau membayarnya dengan cara yang lain?" Pria itu menyeringai. "Aku bisa menyewa salah satu kamar di hotel ini untuk kita." Seringainya muncul ketika dia mendapatkan jackpot macam ini. Hinata mengerjabkan matanya, dia masih fokus pada Naruto yang berada lumayan jauh darinya. Kakinya hendak melangkah namun tertahan karena seorang lelaki tak dikenalnya menahan dirinya.

"Ayo, kita ke atas."

"Tidak, lepaskan _–ugh_!" Kepala Hinata pening. Dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan dirinya lagi. Hinata tidak kuat dengan minuman keras. Sekali minum dia akan bertingkah diluar kendali. "Aku ingin pulang. _Naru-_ " Dengan gerakan apapun yang dia bisa, Hinata bersikukuh untuk pergi. Sikut Hinata tidak sengaja mengenai pelipis si pria. Dia menggeram marah merasa pelipisnya sedikit lecet serta berdarah.

"-Kau!" Tangannya melayang akan memukul Hinata sebelum sebuah tangan lebih dulu menahannya. Dia mendesis sakit, tangannya diremat kuat sampai dia mengira bahwa ada tulang jari yang bergeser dari tempat semula.

" _ARRGGKKK!_ "

Naruto berdiri dengan napas memburu. Kancing jas dan dua kancing bagian atas kemeja dia buka paksa. Lengan bajunya dia gulung sampai siku lalu tanpa ampun menyeret lelaki itu menjauh dari Hinata. "Kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh!" Desis Naruto. Lelaki yang hampir memukul Hinata ini ketakutan dengan tubuh gemetar hebat saat tahu dengan siapa dia berhadapan. Uzumaki Naruto. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, dia tidak bisa meneguk ludah. Kesialan macam apa sampai membuat Naruto menguarkan aura membunuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ada yang berani menyentuhkan tangannya pada milikku. Hinata milikku, aku akan memotong tanganmu."

"Naruto hentikan!" Shikamaru yang pertama mencoba menahan amarah Naruto. "Tinggalkan dia di sini. Dia akan menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk memberinya pelajaran." Sudah banyak orang yang mengerubungi mereka. Dia tidak mau Naruto lebih berurusan dengan berita-berita yang bisa ditimbulkan dari kejadian ini.

"LEPASKAN! Dia melukai Hinata-ku. Aku ingin jemarinya dilepas satu persatu. Beraninya dia –" Naruto beralih melihat Hinata yang terduduk dengan penampilan berantakannya. Rambutnya sudah banyak yang terurai. Gaunnya juga melorot di bagian bahu. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Rahangnya mengetat. Sebuah bogeman langsung mengenai rahang pria ini. Dia tersungkur dengan darah yang keluar dari luka robek di bagian pipi. Naruto tidak main-main.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu." Naruto melempar lelaki itu pada Shikamaru. "Bila kau tidak memastikan dia tahu apa itu kesakitan, maka aku sendiri yang akan memberikan padanya sampai dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Dia mem-bridal Hinata dalam gendongannya. Dia tidak peduli semua pasang mata yang melihatnya atau beberapa kamera yang sengaja mengambil fotonya. Mungkin besok akan muncul berita kembali, namun Naruto tidak memusingkannya. Itu hanya berita kecil. Mereka harus berpikir dua kali bila nekat berurusan dengannya.

Naruto meletakkan Hinata pada kursi mobil bagian depan. "Maaf sayang." Dia tidak berpikir akan berakhir seperti ini. Hinata tidak merespon, dia sibuk menggeliatkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar. "Baiklah, kita pulang." Naruto melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pesta. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto harus membagi perhatiannya antara menyetir dan keadaan Hinata. Dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, Hinata tidak bisa diam. Kepala, tangan dan kakinya aktif bergerak.

"Tidak Hinata. Kau harus tetap duduk. Jangan membuka pintu." Sebelah tangan Naruto menahan agar Hinata tidak membuka pintu mobil. Naruto mendengar suara tawa Hinata yang dibarengi dengan cegukan kecil.

"Naruto, umm?" Hinata mendekat ke arah Naruto. Mengendus wangi maskulin Naruto. "Kau wangi –hik- aku suka –hik."

"Aw!" Naruto memekik terkejut saat telinganya digigit Hinata. "Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti kucing liar saat mabuk. Jauhkan tanganmu dari kemudi, Hinata. Kau bisa membahayakan kita."

Hinata hanya memberinya tatapan sayu dan kembali tertawa. Dia seperti anak kecil tapi tidak untuk kelakuannya barusan. "Selalu saja kau mengaturku. Menyebalkan sekali." Bibirnya manyun. Bekas lisptik merah masih membekas. Dia memukul Naruto. "Aku ingin pulang." Teriak Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Iya, sayang. Aku sedang mengantarmu pulang. Jadi bisakah kau tenang?"

"Panas sekali." Komentar Hinata. Di lehernya sudah mengalir keringat panas. Naruto menyalakan AC mobil namun Hinata malah berusaha melepaskan resleting gaunnya. Naruto mendecakkan lidah. Melihat Hinata seperti ini dia terlihat beribu kali lebih menggoda. "Tidak Hinata. Kau harus terus berpakaian lengkap. " Naruto kwalahan menghadapi Hinata yang kehilangan kemampuan berpikirnya.

Naruto kembali memekik ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan meraba-raba bagian pahanya. Tingkah Hinata sudah dibatas kenormalan. "Di sini hangat." Pipi Hinata menggesek-gesek bagian paha Naruto, tepatnya pada bagian selangkangan. Menempatkan sisi wajahnya senyaman mungkin pada pangkuan Naruto.

Meski terlindungi celana tapi Naruto cukup sensitif untuk menerimanya. Dia mencengkram kemudi terlalu erat.

 _Fuck!_

Ingatkan Naruto untuk melarang Hinata minum minuman berakohol. Wanita ini bisa bertingkah berbahaya. Bagaimana bisa dia bertingkah semenggoda ini pada seorang pria? Bila Naruto tidak benar-benar memegang akalnya, dia bisa saja membanting tubuh Hinata lalu menindihnya. Napas panas Hinata seperti meniupi bagian pribadi Naruto. Ia seenaknya bergumam bahwa di sana hangat dan empuk.

Naruto hampir menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Ok, cukup. Kau benar-benar mengujiku, Hinata." Naruto menepihkan mobilnya. Hinata dia taruh di bagian kursi belakang. "Ini akan lebih aman." Keringatnya ikut mengucur, bila ini cobaan maka Hinata sudah sangat berhasil untuk merapuhkan dinding keimanannya.

"Tidak _-hik-_ aku ingin Naru _-hik-_ " Ya Tuhan, kalimat inkoheren apalagi itu? Naruto berkeringat panas dingin menghadapi wanita di depannya ini. Tangan Hinata menggapai-gapai udara. Gerakannya meremas-remas nakal. Naruto membayangkan bila tangan-tangan itu melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuhnya. Naruto merasa tersetrum. Dia jadi berpikiran kotor sekaligus tegang.

Hinata merengek ketika Naruto berada jauh darinya. Dia masih mengenali Naruto namun entah kenapa dia jadi lebih menginginkannya. Kabut-kabut aneh bermunculan seperti gelembung sabun di kepalanya. Kenapa dia seperti kepanasan?

Dan perjalanan yang seharusnya singkat, bagi Naruto terasa panjang dan terjal. Mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah, tapi dia tiba-tiba menginjak rem secara mendadak ketika Hinata kembali berulah. Kini semakin menjadi-jadi. Naruto mendesah frustasi. Dari belakang, Hinata meloloskan kedua tangannya untuk merabai tubuh Naruto. Mengabsen dari dada sampai ke perut. Hinata menjadi binal.

Matanya berkabut oleh sesuatu yang aneh. Dia sampai meraba di bagian 'itu'. Kontan Naruto menegang menerima sentuhan dari Hinata. "Wow, jemarimu menyentuh dibagian yang salah Hinata. Kau harus membiarkannya tetap terkurung di sana. _Atau dia akan mengamuk._ "

Bukankah Hinata sudah seperti ikan yang menghampiri beruang? Dia menyodorkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu apa yang harus Naruto lakukan?

Berbicara dengan Hinata dalam keadaan mabuk adalah hal paling mustahil. Wanita ini tidak mendengarkan peringatan Naruto. Hinata malah sibuk mengoceh tak penting. Naruto menguatkan apapun yang bisa menghalauanya dari godaan Hinata. Mobilnya sudah sampai di rumah. Dia cepat-cepat membawa Hinata ke dalam dan membaringkannya di atas kasur.

Sepatu berkilau Hinata dia lepas. Sanggul rambut yang sudah tak berbentuk memudahkan Naruto untuk merapikan rambut Hinata agar nyaman dibuat tidur.

"Kau benar-benar _hangover_. Besok mungkin kau bangun dengan sakit kepala." Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Hinata. Ia harus membersihkan dirinya. Mengurus sendiri bagian tubuhnya setelah disentuh Hinata secara sembarangan.

' _Hup'_

Sepasang kaki melilit pinggangnya. Lalu membanting Naruto untuk ikut tiduran. Wajah Naruto menempel pada dada Hinata.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku –lagi?" Suara Hinata serak. Tenggorokannya masih terasa panas. Terbakar dari dalam. "Dulu dan sekarang, kenapa kau selalu ingin meninggalkanku? Di pesta tadi kau membiarkanku sendiri." Kini matanya juga ikutan panas. Hati Hinata sedang sangat sensitif. Yang dia ingat adalah saat Naruto meninggalkannya.

"Hey, apa kau masih mabuk?" Naruto mengelus alis Hinata. "Aku di sini, tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Bila kau ingin aku tetap di sampingmu yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengatakannya." Suara Naruto lebih berat dari biasanya. Hinata sudah setengah sadar, mungkin alkohol yang dia minum tidak terlalu banyak. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Hinata. Menghirum semua aroma yang bisa dia cium. Wangi. Naruto memeluk Hinata.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Gumam Hinata.

Naruto mendongak. Bibir Hinata yang tepat di depannya dia cium. "Selamanya, aku akan mengurungmu di sisiku."

"Jadi, apakah kau ingin melanjutkannya? Bila tidak, aku harus segera ke kamar mandi."

Hinata menyadari batas ketahanan Naruto. Tubuhnya yang ditindih Naruto bisa tahu ada batangan keras menekan-nekan perutnya. Milik Naruto sepenuhnya tegak. Raut wajah Naruto juga nampak tidak nyaman. Pasti sedari tadi dia menahan setengah mati.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Permintaan maafnya berbanding terbalik dengan tindakannya yang terus memberi Hinata sentuhan panas. "Hinata, bolehkan aku mengambilmu?"

Tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Dia mencium lembut untuk memintanya. Naruto benar-benar sudah menundukkan dirinya sendiri untuk bisa kembali membawa Hinata dalam dunianya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau pergi. Tidak juga menyakiti atau menyia-nyiakan dirimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Sorot matanya tidak berbohong. Hinata mendesah pelan saat lehernya diciumi Naruto. Ciuman Naruto selalu meninggalkan bekas bulatan merah yang menyebar di sepanjang tulang selangka. Hinata tidak menolak sentuhannya.

Tangan Naruto sudah sampai pada belakang gaun Hinata. Dia menarik turun resletingnya dan tanpa kesulitan melepaskan gaunnya dari Hinata. Sepanjang bekas jahitan cesar yang membentuk jaringan parut dicium oleh Naruto. Terakhir dia berhubungan dengan Hinata, dia melakukannya dengan paksaan. Kini dia ingin melakukannya dengan kehati-hatian. Naruto menginginkan Hinata membalasnya.

"Terima kasih telah melahirkan Boruto. Kau membawanya dan mengelurkannya dari perutmu dalam keadaan sehat. Kau ibu yang hebat, aku ingin kembali mengisimu lagi. Mendapatkan beberapa bayi lucu untuk hidup kita." Naruto memujinya. Kata-katanya membuat Hinata membiarkan tubuhnya semakin dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Bila aku kembali padamu. A-apakah kau akan menjagaku? Aku tidak ingin pengalaman mengandung Boruto terulang. Aku tidak sekuat itu untuk hancur dua kali." Hinata melipat bibirnya ke dalam. Dia menghindari suara desahannya lebih vokal keluar. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah terpampang tanpa pakaian.

" _Sstttt_. Tidak ada yang akan hancur, Hinata. Kau, Boruto dan mungkin calon anggota baru keluarga kita semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjaga kalian. Jadi, apakah kau menginjinkanku menjadi pria yang akan menemanimu, menjaga dan mencintaimu serta bersama-sama membesarkan anak kita dan akan tetap bersama meski kita sudah tua?"

Hinata menangis. Naruto memperlakukannya dengan begitu istimewah. Dia bukan lagi pria arogan seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Di depannya hanya ada Naruto. Seorang pria yang mencintainya dengan begitu dalam. Sentuhannya juga tidak lagi kasar dan meninggalkan bekas perih kemerahan. Naruto menyentuhnya pelan penuh kehati-hatian. Sentuhan ini hampir mirip dengan waktu pertama Naruto menandainya sebagai seorang wanita, namun kali ini ditambah kata-kata cinta. Hinata tidak bisa tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok yang menindihnya sekarang.

"Aku percaya. Lakukan, Naruto." Hinata mengambil sesuatu yang dia simpan selama ini. "Pakaikan lagi cincin ini." Perintahnya menyerahkan cincin yang Naruto kira Hinata telah membuangnya. "Kau harus melamarku dengan cara yang benar, melakukannya sebagai seorang pria sejati. Dan buat aku tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk berkata tidak."

Beberapa saat Naruto berpikir pendengarannya mengalami disfungsional. Dia mendengar bahwa Hinata memintanya melamar sekali lagi. Jantungnya bergemuruh riuh, antara percaya dan tidak percaya lalu saat dia menatap Hinata, barulah dia sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi atau imajinasi.

" _With pleasure_." Suara Naruto bergetar. Naruto berlutut ketika memakain cincin ke jari manis Hinata. Ukurannya melingkar sempurna memperindah jari manis Hinata. Batu biru di cincin itu terlihat lebih berkilap. Naruto kembali memberikan ciuman lembut pada punggung tangan Hinata. Ini bukanlah gayanya, tapi Naruto merasa bangga bisa melakukannya.

"Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku untuk yang terakhir. Menjadikan pernikahan kita adalah satu-satunya pernikahan atas nama Tuhan. Menjadi satu- satunya wanita yang dipanggil mama oleh anak-anak kita. Tetap bersamaku sampai kematian datang menghampiri kita, bolehkah aku membahagiakanmu? "

Entah sudah sebanyak apa air mata yang Hinata keluarkan. Ingusnya pasti sudah keluar. Ini bukan air mata kesedihan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hinata menangis karena merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia. Naruto memberikan dunianya padanya. Menundukkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Hkss_ , a-aku bersedia. Sampai rambut kita beruban, sampai anak-anak kita dewasa dan menjalani hidup mereka sendiri, sampai wajah kita digerus keriput dan bahkan sampai kematian datang, a-aku akan tetap mendampingi Naruto untuk selamanya." Hinata memeluk Naruto. Perasaan mereka terhubung satu sama lain. Sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya, Hinata melepaskan baju Naruto satu persatu. Bila Naruto telah menelanjanginya maka Hinata masih menyisakan celana Naruto.

Dengan gerakan gentle dan terukur, Naruto melepaskan semua penutup tubuhnya. Tangannya meraba pada bagian utama Hinata. Melakukan beberapa pemanasan sampai benar-benar Hinata siap. Dia harus memastikan Hinata sudah siap untuk menerima ukurannya yang berukuran di atas rata-rata. _Oversize._

"Biarkan aku membantumu." Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Naruto pada batangan yang membengkak. Hinata berjongkok di depan kepunyaan Naruto. Besar dan tebal. Hinata meneguk ludah. Sebelumnya dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan _size_ Naruto. Pantas saja dia selalu merasa _tersedak_ saat Naruto memasukinya. "A-apakah ini normal?" Tangannya menyentuh benda mengacung itu. Benar-benar sudah mengeras. Naruto mendesis keeenakan.

"Kalau kau bertanya mengenai fungsinya, tenang saja _dia_ masing sangat normal. Dia bisa memuaskanmu." Katanya bangga. Naruto terus memerhatikan Hinata. Naruto pikir Hinata mencoba mengocoknya, namun dia salah menduga. Naruto ternganga saat benda besarnya diarahkan Hinata pada mulutnya sendiri.

"Hi-Hinata, apa yang –gezzz. .." Sialan! Sejak kapan Hinata bisa melakukan pekerjaan tiup meniup seperti ini? Mulut Hinata terlalu kecil, hanya mampu menampung kepala dan setengah badannya. Sisinya dibiarkan menggantung meski dibungkus telapak tangan Hinata.

Naruto tidak bisa untuk mendorong pinggulnya. Jika dia melakukannya, Hinata akan kesakitan. Mata Naruto terbuka terpejam dibarengi desisan rendah.

"Argkk,"

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Hinata melepaskan kulumannya ketika Naruto menggerang.

"Jangan gunakan gigimu, sayang. Kau bisa menggencetnya sampai terluka." Memang nikmat, tapi saat gigi Hinata ikut andil, barulah Naruto merasa miliknya terlalu ditekan dan ngilu.

Hinata merasa malu. Melakukan menggunakan mulut memang baru pertama baginya. Dia merusak momen erotis yang sudah terbangun.

"Gunakan lidahmu dan rongga mulut bagian atas. Namun bila kau merasa itu susah jangan dipaksa. Tidak masalah Hinata belum bisa melakukannya. Kita bisa pelan-pelan mencoba berbagai macam gaya nantinya. Dengan begini saja aku sudah sangat terangsang, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Naruto membimbing tubuh Hinata untuk menaikinya. "Kita bisa mencoba posisi ini terlebih dahulu."

Dipandang dari bawah oleh Naruto membuat Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia seperti menunggang kuda, bedanya kini Narutolah yang bakal dia tunggangi. Delapan kotakan di perut Naruto membentang membuat Hinata ingin mengelusnya. Badan Naruto sangat bagus. "Hey, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Tanya Naruto menyeringai. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, mereka bekerja meremasi dua dada kenyal milik si wanita.

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Yakin Hinata. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto. Dia memposisikan milik Naruto tepat di depan bagian privat tubuhnya yang sudah basah. " _Ughh_ – di-dia besar sekali." Hinata menahan napas. Baru setengah jalan tapi miliknya tetap terasa rapat saat benda Naruto masuk.

Gigi Naruto bergemelatuk menahan diri agar Hinata yang menyelesaikannya. "Angkat pantatmu lebih tinggi sedikit, Hinata. Lalu gerakkan turun perlahan, tidak usah buru-buru. Milikku sudah setengah masuk. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Naruto, Hinata mulai menggerakkan pantat dan pinggulnya. Naik sedikit lalu turun perlahan. Senggaja menggoda, Naruto malah menghentak maju sampai seluruhnya tertanam. Hinata ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Napas wanita ini putus-putus.

Mulut Naruto mengecup kening Hinata lalu beranjak di salah satu puncak dadanya. Dia mengulum gemas bulatan itu sampai warnanya lebih gelap menjadi merah kecoklatan. "Na-naru, jangan di sana." Hinata tidak bisa fokus ketika dua titik sensitifnya dijamah Naruto secara bersamaan. Di bawah dan di atas. Naruto melakukannya seolah itu adalah hal yang kecil.

Naruto memegangi pinggang Hinata, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Lalu Hinata mulai menyusul. Mereka berciuman sambil terus menggerakkan tubuh mereka, menaiki tangga menuju kenikmatan bersama.

"Ja-jangan ketatkan lu-bangmu, sayang." Naruto meringis karena miliknya seperti diremat. Hinata masih tetap ketat dan rapat. Dia bisa langsung klimaks bila Hinata terus begini. Naruto langsung merubah posisi mereka. Dia yang mengambil alih kendali. Kecepatan hentakannya semakin dipercepat sampai menimbulkan suara becek. Sangat erotis ketika Hinata melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Naruto. pahanya terbuka lebih lebar. Naruto semakin dalam memsukinya.

"Akh, aku-aku ummm ingin ke-lu-ar." Hinata mendesah hebat. Dia mencengkram punggung Naruto. mencakarnya ketika gelombang dahsyat membuat perut bagian bawahnya mengejan lalu tulang-tulangnya seperti terlepas satu per satu. Naruto memberi jedah agar Hinata menikmati orgasmenya.

Tapi, itu hanya beberapa detik karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Naruto sudah diujung puncak. Dia mendorong miliknya sampai ke bagian terdalam yang bisa diraih oleh 'bendanya'. Menarik keluar sampai ujung kepala lalu menghentak masuk dan melengkuh panjang di leher Hinata.

Ke dua mata Hinata terpejam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Milik Naruto membesar maksimal sebelum menyemburkan cairannya. Sangat banyak, kental dan hangat sampai mengalir keluar. Perut Hinata seolah diisi penuh. Ini klimaks terbaiknya. Naruto menjilat dada Hinata yang naik turun menata napasnya. Dia masih belum puas hanya dengan satu tembakan.

Naruto menyampingkan tubuh Hinata. Dia memasukkan kembali kejantannya. Mereka saling bergumul dan melengkuh. Malam ini masih panjang. Saat sudah kali ke tiga Naruto terus mengeluarkan _load_ nya di dalam, Hinata mulai merasa lelah. Dia jatuh tertidur meski Naruto terus saja menggunakan tubuhnya.

"Papa harap kau sudah terbentuk di sana." Bisik Naruto tepat di depan perut Hinata. Dia mengelusnya beberapa kali. Entah kenapa Naruto sangat yakin bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapatkan anggota keluarga baru. "Tumbuhlah dengan sehat. Papa dan mama serta kakakmu sudah menantikan dirimu."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Kami baru saja makan, pa. Kelapaku masih pusing."

Hinata samar-samar mendengar percakapan dua orang di dekatnya. Dia juga mendengar suara kecil Boruto. Apakah Boruto di sini?

"Papa, dimana mama? Boruto kangen."

"Mama ada di sini, mama masih tertidur." Naruto mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Hinata yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Hinata tidak salah dengar lagi, dia bangun sambil mengusap matanya. "Dan kini mama sudah bangun." Naruto membantu Hinata untuk menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidangnya. Naruto juga merapikan selimut agar tetap menutupi tubuh polos Hinata. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Boruto melihat hal yang belum saatnya dia lihat.

"MAMA! Lihat sini ma. Aku ada di sini." Keluhnya ketika Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya melihat ke arahnya.

Naruto memberikan _smartphone_ nya dimana terdapat wajah Boruto di layar yang sedang memayunkan bibirnya. Mereka melakukan Vicall dan anak itu kesal karena sang mama belum menyapanya sama sekali. Hinata terkekeh, dia sangat merindukan Boruto.

"Sayang, mama merindukanmu. Kenapa Boruto tidak segera menghubungi mama? Apa di sana sangat menyenangkan sampai _my baby boy_ melupakan mama?"

Boruto menggeleng. Rambut pirangnya masih mencuat ke segala arah. Hinata membatin anaknya pasti masih sangat lelah. "Sampai di sini kepalaku pusing ma dan terasa mual. Nenek dan kakek menyuruhku untuk tidur." Jelas Boruto. Hinata mengangguk paham. Kemungkinan besar Boruto mengalami _jetlag_.

"Kalau begitu Boruto istirahat saja. Serahkan ponselnya ke nenek atau kakek." Suruh Naruto dengan mendekap Hinata dalam pelukannya. Boruto melihat dengan mata cemburu, dia ingin memeluk mamanya. Tapi sang papa terlihat mendominasi mamanya.

"Kenapa papa manja sekali? Papa sudah besar, jangan peluk-peluk mama seperti anak kecil pa."

" _Why not_?" Tantang Naruto. "Selagi Boruto tidak ada, mama adalah milik papa. Bila Boruto ada di sini terus mama tidak memerhatikan papa dan selalu menomor satukan Boruto. Satu lagi yang penting, papa dan mama memutuskan untuk memberikan adik padamu, nak. Apa kau menyukai rencana itu?"

"Naruto." Serga Hinata mengingatkan Naruto.

"Adik?" Boruto sudah terlanjur mendengar. Dia menoleh di sampingnya yang terdapat Kushina. "Nek, adik itu apa?"

Kushina tertawa gemas lalu mencium telak bibir cucunya ini. "Seorang yang akan menemani cucu tampan nenek bermain. Kau bisa mengajak adik untuk bermain bersama. Kau juga bisa dipanggil kakak, sebuah sebutan yang menjadikan Boruto seperti _hero_. Bukankah terdengar sangat menyenangkan, _ne_?"

" _Hero_?"

"Tentu. Hero. Pahlawan. Seperti yang Boruto lihat di anime." Sahut Naruto.

"Boruto mau." Bocah itu memekik sambil memamerkan gigi susunya. Tingkahnya mengundang tawa dari Kushina yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku ingin menjadi pahlawan." Boruto mengarahkan lagi pandangannya ke layar. "Aku mau pa! buatkan adik yang banyak. Satu, ah tidak, aku mau dua adik." Boruto mengarahkan dua jarinya pada kedua orang tuanya. Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar. Boruto lebih bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak dan prianya ini. Mereka sama saja. "Sekarang Boruto istirahat saja dulu. Cium mama, nak."

Meski melewati layar _smartphone_ , Boruto mencium wajah mamanya. Dia juga mencium papanya. Lalu layar berpindah pada sosok Kushina, di belakangnya ada Minato yang menidurkan Boruto.

Kushina yang melihat keadaan Naruto dan Hinata tentu paham malam seperti apa yang mereka lakukan. Dia mencibir Naruto karena melihat dari seberantakannya Hinata, pasti Naruto terus memaksanya.

Hinata menyembunyikan dirinya pada lipatan lengan Naruto. Dia belum siap dilihat dalam keadaan seperti ini terutama oleh ibu Naruto. Dia ingin membersihkan diri namun kakinya mati rasa. Mungkin nanti dia bisa meminta tolong pada Naruto untuk membantunya ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, ibu tutup dulu ya. Nanti ibu akan kembali menghubungi kalian. Tapi bila kalian masih ingin melanjutkan memprogram adik bayi lagi, ibu tidak akan mengganggu." Kushina mengedipkan matanya. "Ibu tutup dulu ya, sayang. _Bye bye_."

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi terus Hinata?" Naruto meletakkan _smartphone_ nya lalu kembali mendekati Hinata yang kini menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Aku malu. Tadi ibu melihat kita. Pasti dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Naruto kini bergabung dengannya di bawah selimut. Hinata semakin memerah. Dia melihat bercak merah mencakarnya di dada Naruto. itu tanda dari dirinya. Pasti di bahu Naruto juga terdapat bekas yang sama. Apakah semalam dia terlalu liar?

"Ibu pasti mengerti. Dia juga pernah muda."

Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Naruto. Baunya tetap segar meski tercampur keringat serta cairan khas bekas berhubungan. "Aku ingin mandi, tapi kakiku tidak bisa kugerakkan. Memang bukan malam pertama kita, tapi kupikir semalam kita terlalu berlebihan."

"kita bisa mandi bersama." Tawar Naruto. Dia memakai kembali celana dalamnya beserta boxer abu-abu. "Aku akan menggendongmu dan membantumu mandi. Aku juga bisa memijatmu, kau bilang kita berlebihan kan." Hinata mengangguk, dia membiarkan Naruto melakukannya. Naruto memperlakukannya seperti putri bangsawan.

"Naru. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Begitupun juga diriku. Kau duniaku."

Tidak, Hinata tahu dia seharusnya senang atau tersanjung. Namun tetap saja dia merasa ada hal menakutkan yang akan terjadi nantinya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi."

Naruto menatap Hinata. "Apapun alasannya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri."

Ya, Naruto pasti akan menjaganya. Hinata bisa merasa tenang. Naruto tidak akan meninggalkannya, Naruto mencintainya dan dia pun mencintai Naruto. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

Lalu, bagaimana bila nanti dialah yang akan meninggalkan Naruto? Hati Hinata tidak sanggup membayangkanya. Dia berharap tidak akan ada saat seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Seneng-seneng dulu sebelum badai muncul. Smirk.**

 **Ada yang kangen om tampan tapi jomblo, om Toneri?**

 **Cahpter selanjutnya kemungkinan bulan depan. Tergantung ada waktu tidaknya untuk mengerjakan cerita ini.** _ **Slow but sure**_ **, yes.**

 **Terima kasih untuk :** Ika1702, creampuff01, alvirahmawati2421, Sunny chou, arybagus, Maodilla, , miwa, aihara yuni, Allen Walker, Shafirameliana, drealyouleeachay, nurr sinih, ShinTia, 56, arrisachan2326, hyuga mutiara, Lee NH, megahinata, shafir, Uchiha hana, Ikkino Xhrizho, hime-chan 1204, WinNH376, yuki, Uzumakiboruto10, Tsukasa, anirahani, Ichiro Vava, Ares, antiy3629, salsal hime, fha, dec chan, Haruka, , Nafika piko, na, isabellawinata, Dini, alllllllliiiiiaaaaa, RaTiZa, uchihawulan, zu-chan Naruhina, Ozellie Ozel, hikari21p, mio chan, Naellaa, Maika-sanParfait, anishl, hima, Deandra, Baenah231, elmyuu, N-Formylmethionine, Ahli kubur the awakening, mawar jingga, astia morichan, yuma, Haizahr Hana.

Pesan buat yang bilang sikap Hinata kok sok baik gitu, nerima gitu aja, bodoh, atau bahkan bilang tolol. Pasti taulah bedanya cerita hasil imajinasi dibandingkan cerita nyata kan? Memang ini cerita jauh dari kata sempurna tapi bagiku ini adalah salah satu karyaku.

Kalau masalah perjuangan Naruto dapatin Hinata sebagian dari kalian ngerasa usahanya kurang maksimal, ntar ada juga bagian gimana dia setengah mati perjuangin _his family_. Tapi sebisa mungkin juga aku pelan-pelan bangun cerita ini sebaik mungkin.

Kalau ada yang kurang puas aku tidak memaksa untuk melanjutkan baca. Aku cuma pesen nikmati cerita ini, kalau sudah tidak menemukan apa yang kamu cari dari cerita ini, bisa pindah ke lapak yang lain salam damai di penghujung akhir tahun.


	10. Chapter 9

**REMOVE**

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Mohon kebijakannya dalam membaca. Semua adegan hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, criminal, alur tidak menentu

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

 **REMOVE CHAPTER 9**

Selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa review

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun ketika tangannya meraba sisi kosong sampingnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka hanya beberapa mili, lalu menjadi terbuka penuh untuk memastikannya. Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk bangun, ia lebih dulu melihat jam di laci samping ranjangnya. Masih pukul empat pagi dan wanita yang seharusnya tetap tertidur memeluknya sudah tidak terlihat, hanya menyisahkan bantal dan guling yang dikira Naruto sebelumnya sebagai Hinata.

"Hinata. . ." Naruto memanggil nama ibu dari anaknya. Tenggorokannya sedikit serak. Dia mengambil segelas air putih lalu meminumnya. Dia bangkit dan memakai boxer hitam ketat tanpa memakai atasan. Hanya benda itu yang paling dekat yang bisa dia temukan untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya. Mata birunya melihat bahwa pakaian mereka berdua tidak lagi tercecer di lantai melainkan telah tersampir di gantungan baju dekat pintu. Mungkin Hinata yang telah membereskannya.

Naruto menyisir rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan jari karena menghalangi jangkauan pandangannya. Dia mendengar suara kran dari arah kamar mandi, mungkin Hinata di sana. Naruto bangkit dan lekas menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengetuk beberapa kali. "Hinata, kau di dalam?" Tidak ada sahutan. Naruto memutar engsel pintu kamar mandi namun sepertinya dikunci dari dalam. Naruto memutuskan menunggu beberapa saat sampai pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Ada rasa lega saat dia benar-benar mendapati Hinata yang keluar.

"Naruto? apa aku membangunkanmu?" Hinata mengelap tangannya menggunakan tisu lalu membuangnya di keranjang sampah dalam kamar mandi.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, dia justru melingkarkan tangannya di seputar pinggang Hinata dan menumpuhkan dagunya di bahu sang pujaan hati. "Aku terbangun karena tidak memelukmu. Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Sekarang dia selalu tidur dengan memeluk Hinata. Kebiasaanya sudah berubah dari yang dulunya bisa terlelap seorang diri kini bila tanpa Hinata di sampingnya, Naruto pasti terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi manja begini? Bahkan Boruto pun berani bila tidur sendiri." Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya walau beberapa kekehannya lolos. Dia tidak sedang mengejek Naruto. Meskipun begitu dia tidak masalah dengan sikap Naruto. "Aku hanya ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil." Naruto merasakan jemari ringan Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung besarnya. Sangat nyaman, bahkan dia hampir tertidur lagi dengan posisi berdiri.

"Kau mengantuk?" Naruto mengangguk. Hinata membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur. Naruto tetap memeluknya meski mereka sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Naruto benar-benar ingin dimanja. Matanya setengah terpejam namun dia masih betah untuk berada di posisi yang sama.

"Kau jadi seperti bayi besar, Naruto. Bila Boruto melihatmu seperti ini, dia akan mengejekmu."

"Seorang bayi tidak akan bisa berbuat begini _kan~"_ Naruto menyusupkan tangannya membelai kulit paha putih Hinata. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka tidur bersama. Selama itu pula rasanya Hinata tidak sampai memakai bajunya dengan benar. Naruto selalu berhasil melucutinya atau melempar semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya ke sembarang arah. Kadang juga sampai pakaian dari bahan kaosnya merenggang karena ditarik-tarik.

"Kau benar-benar mirip bayi besar yang merepotkan."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu sepanjang hari." Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Hinata hanya menggunakan kemeja biru polos miliknya. Itu baju kerja yang semalam ia kenakan. Mungkin Hinata juga cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi sampai lupa tidak memakai bajunya sendiri. Sudut bibir Naruto malah menyeringai, dengan penampilan seperti ini sudah mampu untuk mengacungkan lagi miliknya. "Aku ingin mengambilmu lagi." Aroma tubuh Hinata mirip dengan bau tubuhnya sendiri namun lebih lembut juga sedap. Sangat merangsang.

Hinata belum sempat membersihkan diri hingga masih menyisahkan aroma keringat, Naruto menyukai membauinya. Bau yang begitu menggoda hingga mengirimkan instruksi untuk 'bangun' pada selatan tubuhnya.

Satu cubitan Hinata berikan di salah satu kotakan perut Naruto yang berjumlah delapan kotak, tidak terlalu keras di kulit Naruto yang nampak kekar, tapi Naruto berpura-pura membentuk kerutan kesakitan. "Jangan bodoh, kita sudah melakukannya dari saat kau pulang sampai jam satu tadi." Omel Hinata. "Kau bisa mematahkan pinggangku." Tubuhnya membutuh istirahat. Hinata membatin kenapa tenaga Naruto tidak pernah merasa lelah. Dulu bahkan mereka tidak seintens ini melakukannya, tapi sekarang Naruto benar-benar tidak memberinya jedah.

"Aku tahu kekuatanmu sudah mirip seekor Buffalo, tapi jangan mengabaikan waktu istirahat dulu. Kau tidak lupa kan nanti siang menjemput Ayah Ibu beserta Boruto."

Naruto mendesah kecewa. Dia membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata. "Masih ingat kok. Ada waktu delapan jam lagi untuk menjemput mereka. Bukankah itu lebih dari cukup untuk satu ronde lagi?"

Hinata molotot, satu ronde bagi Naruto sudah terasa tiga baginya. Naruto pintar menjaga ritme agar tetap tahan lama. Sedangkan Hinata masih harus membiasakan diri. Tenaganya seakan tersedot untuk mengimbangi Naruto. Bila dia sudah mengaku menyerah maka Naruto malah bisa leluasa terhadap dirinya, mengatakan dirinya yang bekerja dan Hinata bisa beristirahat namun tetap saja Hinata tidak benar-benar bisa mendapatkannya.

Setiap hentakan Naruto walaupun sepelan mungkin akan mengenai titik-titik sensitifnya.

Wajah sampai leher Hinata langsung memerah lagi. Prianya memang buas untuk urusan ranjang. "Aku mengantuk, bila kau masih terasa tegang, sana pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku sudah mengisi bak mandi dengan air dingin. Bila masih kurang aku tak keberatan mengambilkan sekotak es batu dari lemari es." Hinata menarik selimut dan berpura-pura tidur. Masa bodoh dengan wajah Naruto yang memelas.

Sesekali dia harus mendapatkan waktu tidur yang damai.

Merasa dihiraukan oleh Hinata, Naruto mendecakkan lidah namun akhirnya menyusul Hinata untuk berbaring tidur. "Tega sekali kau. Nanti juga saat Boruto datang kau hanya akan memperhatikannya. Terus menemaninya dan mengabaikanku sepenuhnya."

"Memang sih anak kita memang sangat menggemaskan –ta,tapi itu kan juga peran diriku bisa menghasilkan anak setampan dirinya. Lagipula segala tingkahnya selalu membuat siapapun tertawa. Boruto sedang dalam masa perkembangan pesat, Hinata tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya." Naruto masih terus mengoceh. Dia memeluk erat Hinata. Bukanya iri atau apa, hanya saja dia masih ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Hinata. Dia ingin waktu-waktu yang Hinata lalui tanpa dirinya bisa dia kembalikan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jadi sekarang kau cemburu pada anakmu sendiri yang usianya belum genap enam tahun?" Hinata ingin sekali memberikan Naruto satu pukulan atau melemparinya bantal. Dia berbalik menghadap si pria. Kepalan tangannya memukul tulang pipi Naruto –terasa seperti sebuah tepukan yang Naruto artikan sebagai pukulan manja.

"Jadi katakan, kenapa sikapmu jadi begini? Kau sudah seperti anak-anak, mungkin bila pekerjamu tahu bagaimana apa bos mereka, mereka tidak akan lagi merasa takut padamu. Kau mungkin akan diberikan sebotol susu untuk meloloskan sebuah proyek. Atau dengan sekotak gulali seseorang bisa mengambil saham mu."

Naruto mendengus memasang wajah melototnya, ia berkata bahwa hal itu sangat mustahil. "Hanya denganmu saja Hinata aku seperti ini. Seharusnya kau senang bisa selalu kumanjakan. Kuberikan perhatian sampai menghasilkan anak-anak yang lucu nantinya." Naruto memainkan rambut halus Hinata, memilin milinnya dan mengecup beberapa bagian di wajah Hinata yang menampilkan raut pasrah. "Aku juga tidak tahu, rasanya ingin terus diperhatikan olehmu. Bahkan aku ingin membawamu ke kantor –kamanapun aku pergi harus ada dirimu yang menemaniku."

"Naruto, kau sudah seperti orang hamil saja." Kekeh Hinata. Dia mengusap-usap dahi Naruto. "Nyamankah?" Naruto mengangguk. Dirinya menjadi sensitif terhadap sentuhan Hinata. Ingin selalu merasakannya. Matanya terpejam namun tidak sampai membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

"Akan lebih nyaman bila kau juga mengusap yang di bawah sana. Mengusapnya dengan gerakan khusus sampai keluar. Bagian itu lebih _urgent_."

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk menendangmu keluar bila terus bertingkah, Naruto."

Hanya cengiran saja yang Naruto berikan. Ancaman Hinata kadang serius dilakukan. Naruto tidak ingin mengambil resiko tidur di lantai yang dingin. Saat ini sedang musim dingin, dia bisa mati membeku bila Hinata benar-benar mendepaknya dari kasur hangat ini.

"Oke-oke saatnya tidur. Ambil istirahatmu, aku tidak akan mengganggu, tidak akan berkata macam-macam apalagi bertindak yang iya-iya –kecuali Hinata yang minta. Jadi aku masih diperbolehkan memelukmu kan?"

Mata memohon Naruto serupa dengan Boruto, atau mungkin Boruto memang mewarisinya dari Naruto. Entahlah, apapun itu Hinata tidak bisa berkata tidak. Dia membenarkan letak tangan Naruto. "Peluk yang benar, tanganmu jangan kemana-mana, tetap pada tempatnya. Terakhir kau bilang hanya memelukku, kau malah kebablasan menyentuh bagian yang bukan-bukan."

"Tapi kau juga keenakan kan."

Naruto menerima timpukan bantal. "Tidur di luar saja, ya sayang." Senyum Hinata bukan senyum baik-baik. Dia menarik selimut untuk dirinya sendiri, Naruto buru-buru menahannya. "Oke, aku diam." Pria satu putra itu membuat gerakan mengunci bibirnya dengan jemarinya lalu melempar kunci imajinernya.

" _Umm_. . . Hinata."

Hampir saja Hinata sudah berhasil tidur dan Naruto menggagalkannya. "Hmm?" Ia membutuhkan tidur sedikit saja namun Naruto selalu menggagalkannya "Apa kau perlu lagu pengantar tidur?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dia masih memainkan rambut Hinata dengan cara dipilin, terkadang juga menyisir helainya karena tebal dan halus. "Bisakah nanti pagi kau buatkan aku pudding rasa jeruk, roti bakar selai nanas –kalau bisa ditambah telur mata sapi, pastikan kuningnya benar-benar simetris di tengah, dan umm. . . buatkan juga juice Arbei dengan toping susu vanila."

Hinata melongo. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Permintaan Naruto terlalu melenceng dengan apa yang kesehariannya pria ini makan dan minum. "Tidak ada kopi atau sereal gandum tanpa gula?" Kesukaan Naruto masilah diingat oleh Hinata. Bagaimanapun dulunya dialah yang menyiapkan makanan untuk Naruto –dan kini pun masih tetap sama. Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai rasa yang legit di lidah.

Bisa-bisa pria ini akan memuntahkannya.

"Tidak-tidak. Minuman itu terlalu kuat, aku ingin sesuatu yang manis dan ringan."

Tubuh Hinata bangkit mendadak. Dia mengecek wajah Naruto beberapa kali. Tidak ada kantung hitam atau tanda apapun yang menunjukan seserang kurang tidur sampai mengigau. "Naruto, kau benar-benar harus memeriksakan dirimu. Belilah _tespack_ , mungkin kau benar-benar hamil."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu. " Wajahnya sontak dijauhkan dari jangkauan Hinata, dia mati-matian menahan malu. Dia juga bingung kenapa dirinya bisa bertingkah seperti ini. "Yang hamil harusnya dirimu, sayang. Bukankah selama ini aku selalu mengeluarkannya di dalam –tanpa karet pengaman."

Jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan sudut bibirnya, Hinata berpikir kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi aku tidak merasakan gejala kehamilan seperti awal mengandung Boruto." Jelas Hinata. Seingatnya dia merasa tidak ada yang berbeda di tubuhnya. Semuanya normal.

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto sedikit menunduk membiarkan ujung rambut kuning pendeknya membentuk seperti tirai untuk menyembunyikan sebagian raut romannya. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki memori tentang masa kehamilan pertama anak mereka. Dalam waktu sembilan bulna dia malah tidak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang calon ayah, Naruto melewatkannya. Shikamaru pernah bercerita bahwa dia harus mengelilingi kota malam-malam untuk memenuhi keinginan sang calon buah hati. Semalas apapun ia tapi dia tidak mengeluh sama sekali untuk melakukannya. Naruto jadi iri. Ingin merasakannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur lagi. Nanti pagi aku buatkan apa yang Naruto inginkan." Naruto mengangguk, dia menepuk-nepuk sisi dimana Hinata harusnya membaringkan diri. Dia merentangkan lengannya sebagai alas bantal Hinata.

"Selamat tidur." Naruto mencium kembali kening Hinata. Dia juga tanpa alasan yang jelas mengelus perut Hinata. Bolehkah dia berharap bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada kehidupan baru di sana.

.

.

.

Minato dan Kushina mengabarkan lewat sambungan telepon bahwa mereka mungkin akan sampai di bandara mendekati sore hari karena pesawat mereka mengalami _delay_. Naruto mengerti, dia langsung menyampaikannya pada Hinata agar wanita itu tidak terburu-buru untuk menjemput.

Naruto sedang membaca koran paginya, terutama pada halaman bisnis. Grafik-grafik nilai tukar uang serta saham diperhatikan baik oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya dia tidak seserius itu, dia hanya menggunakan waktunya sembari menunggu Hinata dari dapur. Hinata bilang dia akan menyiapkan apa yang tadi malam dia inginkan. Naruto jadi bersemangat. Bahkan bau masakannya seperti menari-nari di indera penciumannya. Ini lebih harum dari sebelumnya.

"Menunggu lama?" Masih dengan apron yang diikat di belakang, Hinata membawakan sarapan ke meja makan. "Tidak ada kopi, dan semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan." Beberapa piring berisi makanan lain, namun yang menjadi fokus Naruto adalah piring dengan isi roti selai nanas dan telur mata sapi yang kuningnya berada tepat di tengah, tidak lupa pudding kenyal beraroma jeruk segar. Makanan sederhana namun sudah membuat air liur Naruto langsung merembes keluar.

"Ayo makan bersama Hinata."

"Aku harus mematikan kompor dan membuat juice-mu terlebih dulu. Makanlah lebih dulu, kau kelihatannya sudah sangat lapar." Hinata menyadari Naruto menatap makanan terlalu lama.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Dia bisa bersabar untuk menunggu. "Akan aku tunggu. Aku ingin kita sarapan bersama."

Hinata melihat pada jam dinding. Sudah pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit, Naruto akan terlambat berangkat kerja bila menunggunya. "Kau yakin? Paman Kakashi mungkin sudah menunggumu di mobil, kau bilang hari ini ada rapat."

"Ck, aku bosnya. Aku bisa mengatur jadwal rapat semauku."

"Baiklah tuan besar. Tunggu aku sepuluh menit." Hinata kembali ke dapur. Dia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan ini semua agar Naruto tidak terlambat atau pria itu akan menggunakan otoritasnya untuk berlaku semaunya. Hinata tidak terlalu menyukai hal macam itu. Dan Hinata benar-benar sudah meletakkan jus Arbei dengan campuran vanila di depan Naruto tepat pukul tujuh.

Mereka berdua makan bersama. Awalnya Hinata pikir Naruto tidak akan menghabiskan semua makanan –terutama pudding jeruk dan jus karena dua makanan-minuman itu cukup manis, tapi Naruto benar-benar menghabiskannya, seolah perutnya belum terisi seharian dan dalam keadaan kosong –kelaparan.

"Hinata, aku selesai." Dua piring kosong disodorkan Naruto. "Apa aku perlu mencucinya?" Hinata hanya diam memandang. Pria meski sosoknya adalah Naruto namun sikapnya sangat bukan dirinya.

"Tidak, letakkan saja di sini. Biar nanti aku bereskan."

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu." Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Mencium satu kali di keningnya lalu beberapa kali ciuman di bibir. Hinata cepat-cepat menutup bibirnya saat Naruto tidak segera berhenti.

"Jangan gunakan lidah." Larang Hinata. Ia tahu akan seperti apa bila dia membiarkan Naruto melakukannya. "Kau akan terlambat." Sebenarnya Hinata hanya malu karena dia masih mengunyah makanan. Tapi Naruto tidak secepatnya beranjak. Dia menghelah napas panjang, hari ini semangatnya untuk ke kantor sudah setipis asap. Mudah sekali berubah-ubah.

Dia ingin seharian di rumah, memberikan waktunya sedikit lebih banyak untuk bisa bermesraan. Hey, selagi Boruto belum pulang maka tidak ada salahnya bukan mengambil kesempatan?

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin ke kantor." Sambil mendudukkan dirinya sendiri kembali ke kursi, Naruto mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. "Aku akan menghubungi paman Kakashi dan memintanya berangkat terlebih dulu." Lalu satu persatu kancing jas kantornya mulai dilepas sendiri. Terakhir dia melepaskan dasinya dan hanya memakai kemeja yang lengannya sudah terlipat sampai siku.

Hinata menyelesaikan makannya, dia sudah tidak ingin bertanya kenapa hari ini Naruto terlihat sangat berbeda. Biarkan saja Naruto berlaku semaunya. Mood pria ini berubah-ubah seperti orang hamil. Tiba-tiba Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Dia beranjak dari meja makan dan menuju kamarnya. Dia melihati seksama ke arah kalender, menghitung sesuatu yang mungkin terlewatkan. Saat menyelesaikan hitungannya, Hinata sadar akan sesuatu

Seharusnya dia mendapatkan masa datang bulannya dua minggu yang lalu atau paling telat seminggu sebelumnya. Namun sampai sekarang pun masa menstruasinya belum datang juga.

Dia jadi panik, Hinata menghitung lagi. Mengingat kapan kali pertama Naruto menyentuhnya sudah berlangsung hampir satu bulan. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas, dia teringat kembali bahwa setiap mereka melakukannya baik dirinya maupun Naruto tidak menggunakan pengaman sama sekali. Naruto beralasan lupa memakai atau lupa tak membeli – _absolutely cum inside_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata menatap sebentar kemudian kembali membawa pandangannya ke arah kalender di depannya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto. Bagaimana bila dia benar-benar hamil? Akan seperti apa reaksi Naruto nantinya?

Terakhir yang Hinata ingat adalah penolakan Naruto dan bagaimana pria ini tidak menginginkan darah dagingnya. Ada teriakan dan penolakan waktu itu. Hinata mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruknya. Itu hanya permasalahn masa lalu yang telah diselesaikan. Sekarang Naruto jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Hinata harus percaya bahwa jikapun dirinya hamil kembali, dia tidak akan sendirian lagi seperti saat mengandung Boruto.

Ada Naruto yang di sisinya. Sosok yang lebih dari cukup untuk menemaninya.

"Sayang, ada apa dengamu?"

"Naru, bisakah kau mengantarku ke apotek?"

"Kau sakit? Apa karena diriku kau semalam jadi kurang tidur?"

"Bukan-bukan, aku tidur lebih dari cukup . . –Sayang, apa yang kau rasakan akhir-akhir ini?

Kening Naruto mengernyit dengan dua alis yang berkerut hampir menyatu mendengar ucapan Hinata memanggilnya 'sayang'. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali mendapat panggilan sayang dari orang yang dia cintai. Jarang sekali Hinata memanggilnya mesra seperti ini. Dia ingin terbang – _dan tegang_. Oke lupakan yang terakhir, Naruto tidak ingin merusak suasana.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang sedang aku rasakan beberapa waktu belakangan?" Hinata mengangguk.

" _Humm,_ kupikir aku merasa lebih bahagia." Naruto tersenyum cukup lebar hingga deretan gigi putih rapinya terlihat. Wajahnya memang memiliki garis yang tegas ditambah sudut mata yang memanjang tajam, tapi saat tersenyum roman wajahnya berubah lebih melunak, dan Hinata melihat bahwa Naruto begitu tampan.

 _Duh,_ kebaikan apa yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya dulu hingga sekarang dia memiliki pasangan yang rupawan. Hinata berpikir dia harus berbuat kebaikan pula agar kelak Boruto mendapatkan pasangan terbaik.

"Ini mungkin aneh, tapi aku bisa menghabiskan sekotak coklat manis tanpa merasa mual sedikitpun. Aku tidak lagi menyukai minuman berkafein ataupun minuman yang berakohol seenak apapun itu." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kemarin-kemarin dia masih menyukai minuman hasil dari fermentasi buah anggur merah namun semakin ke sini lidahnya berubah jadi semakin selektif dalam menerima rasa. Naruto jadi lebih pilih-pilih untuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam perutnya.

"Entah kenapa minuman seperti itu terasa pahit dan perutku tidak bisa menerimanya sama sekali." Keluh Naruto. Sudah hampir dua minggu dia merasakan gejala seperti itu. Setiap memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya selain makanan atau minuman yang sehat –juga tentunya manis, dia pasti akan merasa pusing.

"Yang paling tidak bisa kuabaikan adalah rasanya aku ingin selalu bisa berada di dekatmu selamanya." Ungkap Naruto dengan mencuri ciuman lagi di bibir Hinata dan mengendus lehernya.

"Ba-bagaimana bila aku hamil?" Suara Hinata tiba-tiba terdengar sangat pelan.

"Apa?"

Naruto hampir tidak mampu mendengarnya dengan baik selain kata terakhir yang ucapkan Hinata. "Katakan lagi." Dia membalik tubuh Hinata agar mereka saling berhadapan. Dia memegang bahu Hinata kuat. "Kau. . . kau mengatakan apa?" Naruto tidak ingin salah dengar. Bagian dalam dirinya sudah merespon berlebihan seperti denyut jantungnya yang kini berdegup kencang.

Seperti air panas yang tumpah di atas butiran salju. Meleleh dan mencair. Tiba-tiba di dalam dirinya terluberi bumbungan rasa bahagia.

"Aku-bilang-bagaimana-bila-aku-hamil." Hinata sengaja mengeja setiap kata sehingga lebih jelas. Dia menyukai raut wajah Naruto yang memasang wajah polos setengah bingungnya. Naruto belum menunjukkan responnya, hanya berdiri dengan pandangan kosong.

Naruto terlalu lama memberi respon. Dia payah dalam menyambut kabar gembira itu. "Aku belum yakin, tapi kupikir ini semacam hubungan dimana bila si wanita hamil maka si pria yang akan mengalami gejala kehamilannya. Aku pernah membacanya, mereka mengatakan itu hal yang bisa saja terjadi."

"Apakah itu artinya sekarang kau mengandung anakku lagi? –maksudku, di dalam dirimu ada kehidupan baru, ada bayiku. Calon anak kedua kita?" Hinata tertawa mendengar rentetan perkataan Naruto sampai dia tidak bisa menyusun kata-katanya dengan baik.

"Kau senang?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi begitu cepat. Apakah itu artinya dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang calon ayah? Meskipun nyatanya dia telah menjadi ayah, tapi ini kali pertama dia akan menemani Hinata selama masa kehamilannya. Ya, tentu saja dia jauh bersemangat.

"Bodoh, tentu saja. Apa aku harus melompat dari atap atau berguling di jalanan untuk menunjukkan bagaimana rasanya diriku saat ini? Seolah aku seperti balon yang akan meledak karena terlalu banyak pompaan kebahagiaan."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apa kau juga senang?"

Apakah dirinya senang? Hinata mengulang pertanyaan Naruto dalam hatinya. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Naruto cepat barkata itu tidak akan terjadi. Selamanya! "Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk merasa tidak bahagia bukan." Kedua tangan Hinata melingkari leher Naruto. Naruto berdehem, rupa Hinata jadi terlihat lebih muda. Sungguh menggemaskan sampai dia ingin menggigitnya.

"Tapi kupikir kau harus menyusun ulang rencana perayaan pernikahan kita."

Naruto baru ingat bila bulan depan dia berencana mengadakan pesta untuk pernikahannya kembali. Sebenarnya secara hukum mereka telah menikah. Bahkan rencana liburan kedua orang tuanya bersama Boruto telah dia rencanakan, tentu saja baik Minato dan Kushina sudah tahu terlebih dahulu.

Tepat sehari setelah Hinata menerimanya kembali, dia langsung mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka secara hukum. Sedangkan untuk perayaannya dia merencanakan bulan depan karena dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menyiapkan semua hal secara sempurna.

Naruto menginginkan perayaan yang tidak akan terlupakan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah bila kita tetap menggelar perayaan pernikahan. Kau akan terlihat sangat cantik. Seperti bidadari _with a bump in the middle_. Bukankah terlihat akan seksi nantinya" Goda Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda, berat badanku bisa melonjak beberapa kilo dan gaun yang telah dipesan tidak akan sesuai lagi dengan ukuranku. Jadi, bisakah sekarang kita ke apotek? Aku perlu membeli tespact untuk memastikannya."

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku ingin mengeceknya sendiri dulu."

Naruto mengalah, dia mengambil kunci mobil dan mengantar Hinata ke apotek terdekat. Dia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui hasilnya. Kini di pikirannya sudah mulai membayangkan apakah anak kedua mereka perempuan atau justru laki-laki lagi. Akan seperti apa nantinya calon bayi mereka, akankah mengambil banyak darinya seperti Boruto atau akan mewarisi bagian Hinata dan bisa saja perpaduan antara keduanya.

Dia terus memikirkannya sampai mereka kembali ke rumah. Hinata sudah lebih dulu ke kamar mandi dan dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu dengan sabar hingga Hinata keluar.

Sedangkan di dalam, Hinata juga cukup antusias sekaligus penasaran. Kadang tangannya akan mengelus perutnya. Memang masih datar juga tidak ada lekukan di sana, tapi mungkin karena usianya yang masih awal jadi belum terlalu menonjol. Lalu Hinata membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Boruto saat tahu dia akan menjadi seorang kakak, juga betapa hebohnya Minato dan Kushina mengetahui bahwa mereka akan kembali memiliki cucu. Memikirkan itu semua membuat Hinata tidak sadar bahwa sudah lima menit lebih berlalu dan kini waktunya untuk melihat hasilnya.

Dia mengambil udara terlebih dahulu. Ini lebih mendebarkan karena dirinya sendiri tidak merasakan gejala sedang berbada dua. Dulu di awal dia mengandung Boruto semua rasa mual menghantamnya setiap pagi, namun kini Naruto lah yang merasakan itu semua walau belum sampai benar-benar muntah. Mungkin calon anak kedua ini akan dekat dengan ayahnya.

Mata bulat dengan warna pucat itu serius mengamati pada tanda garis yang ditunjukkan alat panjang di tangannya. Matanya melebar, napasnya tertahan tidak dikeluarkan dan beberapa butir air mata mulai berjatuhan. Hinata mencoba menutup matanya lalu dibuka lagi. Hasilnya tidak berubah, dia coba untuk menggoyangkannya beberapa kali namun garis di sana masih menunjukkan satu garis.

Dia tidak hamil. Hasilnya negatif.

Apakah dia terlalu percaya diri? Sesuatu yang awalnya dia duga nyatanya belum menjadi nyata. Hinata mulai menangis. Matanya perih dan pipinya merah karena dia menyeka lelehan air mata berulang kali. Naruto di luar sudah pasti menunggunya dengan banyak harapan. Hinata membereskan semuanya meski sesekali masih terisak, membuang tespack ke dalam kantong sampah lalu mencuci tangannya. Hinata melihat dirinya sendiri dalam pantulan cermin. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengatakannya pada Naruto terlebih dulu, perkiraannya meleset dan Naruto sudah terlanjur menyambutnya bahagia.

"Bagaimana Hinata, apakah aku akan kembali menjadi seorang ayah?" Pertanyaan itu langsung didengar Hinata sewaktu dirinya membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dia sudah menduga, Naruto akan mengatakannya. Lalu apa yang bisa dia jawab sekarang? Hinata diam mengarahkan diri ke arah suaminya. Dia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Hey, sayang kenapa menangis? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu, bila iya aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Ah, kudengar ibu hamil suka makanan yang sedikit asam ya. Mau kubelikan manisan buah?"

Hinata semakin menggigit bibirnya. Naruto bahkan telah berpikir bahwa dia mengalami ngidam. Hinata menjadi kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Akan sangat indah bila dirinya benar-benar mengandung lagi. Tapi apa mau dikata, hasilnya belum menunjukkan adanya nyawa baru dalam dirinya.

Hinata langsung melemparkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, menangis di sana hingga membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan. "Maafkan aku." Pegangannya di sepanjang tubuh Naruto mengerat. Bahunya dan suaranya ikutan bergetar. " –kupikir- _hksss_ aku benar-benar hamil lagi, ta-tapi ternyata hasilnya negatif."

"A-apa kau kecewa?"

Naruto diam beberapa saat, lalu menghelah napas. Dia tidak kecewa, mungkin hanya sedikit tapi dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mereka masih memliki banyak waktu untuk mendapatkan anak ke dua. " _Sstt_ , tidak usah terburu-buru Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja, justru kau yang perlu aku khawatirkan. Kau menangis begitu banyak saat ini." Naruto mengambilkan tisu kemudian membersihkan sisa air mata di sekitar pelupuk mata istrinya. Dia berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Tapi kau terlihat sudah sangat menantikannya." Bisik Hinata. Ia masih belum berani menatap wajah Naruto. Takut bila melihat ada kekecewaan pada mata biru milik suaminya.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mengharapkannya, namun bila Tuhan masih menyimpannya maka aku harus menunggu untuk hal itu kan. Lagipula bisa memilikimu kembali dan dengan adanya Boruto kupikir aku adalah pria paling beruntung. Jadi, dimana letak kekecewaanku?"

Setelah memberikan pengertian kepada Hinata, Naruto membawanya untuk duduk. Istrinya butuh waktu dan dirinya untuk menemaninya. Mungkin bukan hanya dirinya yang mengharapkan agar lekas hadir seorang bayi lagi di tengah-tengah mereka, namun Hinata lah yang nampaknya begitu menginginkannya. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Naruto menyodorkan air putih namun Hinata menolaknya. Dia tidak haus.

"Kapan Boruto akan sampai, aku sudah merindukannya." Hinata sudah lebih baik. Dia tidak lagi menangis. Sekarang ia menginginkan agar cepat bertemu Boruto. Hanya bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan putranya lewat layar digital selama seminggu, Hinata tidak bisa untuk lebih lama menahan agar tidak segera berjumpa.

"Sekitar dua jam lebih dari sekarang. Kau mau aku membantumu bersiap untuk menjembut putra kita?" Hinata mengangguk. Dia membiarkan Naruto yang memilihkan baju ganti. Suaminya itu telah belajar bagaimana menyenangkan istrinya.

"Apa kau juga butuh bantuan untuk mandi? Kita bisa saling menggosok punggung kita masing-masing. Aku juga bisa sedikit gerakan memijat." Naruto tersenyum jahil, lagipula bila Hinata mau itu akan sangat menguntungkannya. Berendam berdua dalam satu bak mandi, Naruto tersenyum aneh membayangkannya.

Tida, Naruto tidak berencana untuk melakukanya sesuatu yang intim di kamar mandi, lagipula kemarin dia sudah mengambil Hinata hampir semalaman, jadi dia akan menekan auman biologisnya agar tetap tertidur. Tapi kalau meraba-raba masih diperbolehkan kan?

"Kita tidak akan benar-benar mandi dan sebelum kita selesai kuyakin pesawat Boruto sudah mendarat lebih dulu."

"ya-Ya, aku tidak akan macam-macam. _Janji._ "

"Lihat, bahkan kau sudah memikirkan hal macam-macam."

"Hah? Memangnya Hinata bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak perlu dibaca, semuanya sudah sangat jelas dari wajahmu" Telunjuk Hinata menekan beberapa titik di wajah Naruto. "Seolah menggambarkan hal kotor apa yang tengah kau rencanakan, sayang."

"Tapi ini wajah pria tampan. Ba-gaimana bisa kau mengartikan ada kemesuman di wajah tampanku?"

Hinata memutar matanya sebal, dia sudah meninggalkan suaminya yang mematut dirinya di depan kaca.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang di layar display pemberitahuan untuk mengecek jadwal pesawat yang mendarat, sedangkan Naruto masih berada di cafetaria untuk membeli minuman hangat. Udara di musim dingin memang bersuhu rendah apalagi di sore dan malam hari. Tapi Hinata bisa mengatasinya, dia pernah cukup lama tinggal di Hokkaido, dimana setiap tahunnya diselimuti salju. Suhu di sana sampai menyentuh titik minus.

'PUK'

Sebuah gelas hangat menyentuh pipi kanannya. Naruto sudah kembali dari cafetaria dengan membawakan minuman hangat untuk istrinya. "Kau melamun terus, minumlah susu hangat ini." Sedangkan dirinya sendiri meminum coklat hangat.

"Kulihat pesawat mereka sudah mendarat, mungkin sebentar lagi kita bisa bertemu mereka." Kata Naruto. Tidak sampai 10 menit, dia dan Hinata sudah melihat dua orang dewasa yang datang ke arah mereka. Kushina melambaikan tangannya sedangkan Minato menarik satu koper besar di belakangnya. Juga tidak lupa buntalan lumayan besar yang berada dalam dekapan Minato.

"Ibu kangen sekali denganmu sayang." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya menyaksikan orang pertama yang dirindukan ibunya adalah Hinata, bukan dirinya.

"Hey Yah, bagaimana liburanya?" Naruto memeluk sekilas Minato. "Kau bisa lihat, nak. Kami menikmatinya." Balas Minato.

"Ayah, bagaimana kabar Ayah." Setelah berbincang dengan Kushina kini Hinata menyapa Ayah mertuanya. Minato memberikan jawaban yang sama.

"Dan ini jagoan kalian." Minato menyerahkan tubuh bocah kecil yang terlihat masih tertidur di gendongannya pada Naruto. Minato tersenyum melihat cucunya menggeliat karena berpindah gendongan. _Ugh_ , rasanya dia masih ingin bermain-main dengan cucu kesayangannya ini.

Jika dulu Naruto kecil sangat tenang dan bertindak seolah telah dewasa maka Boruto kebalikannya, cucunya akan berlari kesana dan kemari seperti kelebihan energi. Mencoba hal-hal baru yang membuatnya terlihat berlipat kali lebih menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan pipi bulat kemerahan itu, Minato tidak akan mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa di sana pipi bulat anaknya menjadi sasaran ciuman serta towelan ganas teman-teman Kushina.

"Boruto kelihatannya masih lelah." Minato membenarkan penutup kepala berbentuk beruang untuk melindungi kepala Boruto dari udara dingin.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, putraku selalu bermain setiap hari bukan. Tenaganya pasti sudah terkuras dan dia akan tertidur seharian penuh."

"Apa kita akan makan bersama?"

"Tidak, lain kali saja." Kushina menatap malas putranya. Dia masih ingin berbincang bersama Hinata namun Naruto malah seenaknya menyuruh mereka segera pulang.

"Suhu sedang sangat dingin, Bu. Boruto tidak akan betah terlalu lama di luar, Hinata juga sudah makan. Ayah dan Ibu juga kelihatannya kelelahan, sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang dan tidur. Sudah tua, tidak terlalu baik kena udara dingin."

"Ck, kau saja yang lemah."

"Sudahlah sayang, kau juga harus segera istirahat." Kushina akhirnya menurut ketika suaminya yang meminta. "Naruto, beberapa barang yang kami beli untuk kalian dan juga semua barang Boruto sudah Ayah kirim ke rumah kalian menggunakan jasa pengiriman. Mungkin nanti malam atau besok sudah sampai."

"Terima kasih Ayah." Setelah berpamitan pada orangtuanya ia menggandeng Hinata serta membawa Boruto menuju ke parkiran mobil. Naruto menyalakan penghangat di mobilnya agar anaknya bisa nyaman.

" _Ugghhh, . . ."_ Boruto mengusap-usap kelopak matanya. Dia terlihat masih sedikit bingung karena beradaptasi. "Mama?" Wajah Mama di sampingnya sangat nyata, dia bisa menyentuhnya tidak seperti ketika mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat benda persegi itu. Hinata menoleh pada Boruto, putranya sudah terbangun.

"Tidurlah lagi sayang, kau masih mengantuk kan?"

Boruto yang awalnya berada di gendongan Naruto ingin berpindah ke Hinata. "Gendong aku Ma." Dua tangan kecilnya memeluk leher sang Mama. Gendongan gaya koala merupakan favorit Boruto. Dia bisa merasakan tepukan halus di punggungnya, betapa Boruto merindukan hal ini dari Mamanya.

"Sayang, kenapa tidak mau dengan Papa?" Padahal Naruto juga merindukan anaknya. Sudah seminggu Ayah dan Ibunya memonopoli Boruto, kini seharusnya menjadi gilirannya.

Boruto mengintip sedikit, wajahnya jelas sangat mengantuk dengan beberapa gurat merah di pipinya. "Papa tidak enak. Keras tidak seperti Mama yang empuk." Hinata tertawa mendengarnya. Dia memberikan isyarat pada Naruto agar membiarkannya, lagipula Naruto juga sedang menyetir. Akan berbahaya bila Naruto tetap memaksakan diri menggendong Boruto.

"Dasar bocah manja." Naruto mengacak rambut anaknya hingga berantakan.

"Paaa~" Rengek Boruto.

"Oke, oke. Tidurlah jagoan."

Sewaktu Naruto akan melajukan mobilnya, suara getaran ponsel di sakunya mengalihkan Naruto. Dia melihat ke layar, sebuah nomer panggilan dari perusahaan. Dia menggeser layar ke arah tanda hijau untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?"

" **Maaf tuan, tapi seseorang ingin bertemu dengan anda."**

"Paman Kakashi sudah kuberitahu bahwa hari ini aku _off_. Aku tidak ingin diganggu."

" **Ta,tapi dia terus berteriak di depan kantor."**

"Panggilkan keamanan."

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto ketika mengatakannya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Apalagi raut wajahnya kembali menunjukkan Naruto yang dulu. Shapire birunya menatap tajam ke depan. Sekelilingnya menjadi tidak enak.

" **Kami sudah berusaha menjelaskan bahwa hari ini anda sedang tidak ingin diganggu, juga mengirimkan security tapi orang ini terus memaksa masuk."**

"Siapa namanya?"

" **Ma-maaf tuan dia tidak menyebutkannya, sebenarnya dia datang untuk bertemu dengan Hinata-sama."**

Telapak tangan Naruto mengerat. "Tunggu beberapa saat, aku akan ke sana."

" **Ba-baik tuan."**

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah depan. Siapapun dia yang mencari istrinya, Naruto tidak akan tenang. Dia melajukan mobilnya ke arah perusahaan. "Sayang, tunggulah di sini, jangan keluar. Tetap di sini dan jaga Boruto sampai aku sendiri yang memberimu ijin. Bila sudah selesai, aku berjanji segera ke sini."

"Ada apa Naruto?" Naruto mencegahnya membuka pintu mobil. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata menaruh curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau hanya perlu mematuhi ucapanku, paham."

Mau tidak mau Hinata menganggukan kepala. Naruto terlihat terburu-buru, mereka berada di depan bangunan tempat perusahaan Naruto. Bila hanya urusan bisnis belaka Naruto tidak akan berwajah suram seperti itu. Suaminya itu juga mengatakan bahwa urusan di kantor telah dia alihkan ke Paman Kakashi untuk sementara selagi tidak ada hal yang serius. Hati Hinata menjadi khawatir. Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dengan tetap membawa Boruto dalam gendongannya. Dia menyusul suaminya.

Di lobi nampak banyak orang, terutama dengan pria berbaju hitam dan berbadan besar. Mereka tim kemanan. Naruto juga berada di sana, di depannya terdapat seorang lelaki memakai mantel coklat dengan tas ransel di punggungnya. Hinata mendekat untuk bisa mencuri dengar. Dia melihat si lelaki tidak asing lagi. Dengan tato merah di masing-masing pipinya, Hinata masih mengingat bahwa lelaki itu adalah

"Kiba?" Sahabatnya yang dari Hokkaido.

"Hinata!" Dia benar-benar Kiba. Dia melewati Naruto dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Oh, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan temannya ini. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hinata pikir bahwa dialah yang nantinya akan berkunjung ke sana. Dia tidak bermaksud melupakan kota itu, bagaimanapun juga Hokkaido adalah kampung halaman dari mendiang Ibunya.

"Mencarimu. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu lagi. Terakhir yang aku tahu kau dibawa seseorang ke sini."

"Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu dan memberi kabar." Hinata senang bisa berjumpa lagi dengan temannya, namun tidak dengan Naruto. Dia berdiri dengan tangan bersendekap, matanya awas mengamati seolah itu bisa melubangi punggung lelaki yang kini berbicara dengan istrinya.

Kiba sadar seseorang terus menatapinya. Ia tidak peduli, yang dia ingin temui adalah Hinata. Dia tidak ada urusan dengan pria rambut kuning di sana.

"Kurasa aku harus membuat batas yang jelas untuk kalian berdua." Naruto menempatkan dirinya diantara Hinata dan Kiba, dia menggeser tubuh Kiba lebih jauh. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mengambil Boruto dari Hinata, seolah memamerkan bahwa Hinata sudah tidak _single_ lagi. Dia sudah punya anak dan tentunya suami. Paham?!

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini anjing kecil. Apa kau tidak bisa mengendus jalan pulangmu?"

"Naruto, benarkan panggilanmu. Kau akan cepat menumpuk dosa bila mulutmu tetap berbicara serampangan. Dia temanku, kau pernah bertemu dengannya sewaktu aku masih bekerja di _café_. Kau selalu cepat untuk berburuk sangka. Ayo minta maaf."

Naruto semakin memperlihatkan wajah suramnya mendengar Hinata berakhir menyudutkannya di depan lelaki ini.

" _Cih_ , bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku tidak akan melakukannya. Sekarang banyak orang yang penuh tipuan. Hinata jangan terlalu naif." Mana bisa dia meminta maaf. Dirinya tidak salah, dia hanya bersikap selayaknya suami _gentle_ yang melindungi istrinya. Terutama pada seorang yang memiliki benda menggantung di selangkangannya –minus dirinya sendiri.

"Abaikan saja orang ini Kiba, kita bisa berbicara di tempat lain, ah bagaimana bila di rumah? Udara di luar cukup dingin. Ayo ikut kami."

Mata Naruto semakin melotot, mana lagi Kiba juga menurut saja. Apa dia perlu memelototkan matanya sampai bola matanya keluar agar Hinata sadar bahwa dia tidak menyukai idenya? Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang yang merebut perhatian Hinata darinya?

"Sayang cepatlah."

"Ya, ya ya."

Selama di perjalanan Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menajamkan telinga serta matanya untuk mengawasi interaksi Hinata dengan Kiba. Mereka sangat akrab, menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak diketahuinya seolah dia adalah supir bagi dua pasangan mantan kekasih. Apa-apaan pula Hinata mengatakan bahwa penampilan Kiba terlihat lebih dewasa. Oke, sekarang Naruto lebih dari kesal dari sebelumnya.

"Naruto kenapa penghangatnya kau kecilkan?"

"Kenapa memangnya, apa temanmu alergi? Apa bulu-bulunya sudah rontok, _heh_?"

Kiba tidak menyukai Naruto. Dari awal mereka bertemu dia sudah memiliki insting bahwa pria ini bukan orang yang bisa berkata-kata baik. Dia heran, kenapa bisa Hinata mau dan bertahan bersama orang egois ini. Apa karena harta? Tida,tidak. Kiba tahu bagaimana sifat Hinata, dulu juga dia pernah membenci Naruto.

"Jadi kau memilih pria ini, Hinata? ckckck bahkan cara berbicaranya tidak lebih baik daripada gongongan anjing. Sini kuajari bagaimana caranya berbicara." Tatapan tajam Narto dibalas dengan seringai meremehkan oleh Kiba. Mereka saling bertukar tatapan kematian. Mereka tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Hinata tidak lebih dari seorang penonton sekarang.

"Dasar bocah tengil, berapa usiamu sampai kau begitu berani mengataiku."

"Kenapa memangnya, apa kau malu karena diajari untuk tidak menghina orang lain oleh orang yang lebih muda darimu."

"Kau –"

"Kalian berdua berhentilah saling melempar perkataan!" Hinata melerai suami dan temannya. Memang berapa umur mereka, apa masih memakai diapers? Kenapa berisik sekali.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar bahwa ada kecil di dekat kalian. Jangan menganggu tidur putraku, bila kalian masih ingin melanjutkan pertengkaran, silahkan turun dari mobil. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu di sini melihat kalian berkelahi di tengah hujan salju sampai membeku."

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku janji tidak akan berkata kasar lagi, tapi tolong ijinkan aku membuang temanmu ini di tengah jalan, _ne._ " Suara Naruto sangat berbeda bila berbicara dengan Hinata. Bahkan aura disekitanya nampak penuh suka cita.

Kiba mual mendengarnya. Sekarang siapa yang penuh tipu muslihat?

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?"

Hinata hanya berharap bahwa Boruto tetap nyenyak tertidur tanpa harus terbangun karena pertengkaran Papa dan Pamannya yang baru bertemu.

.

.

.

Melihat Kiba yang datang dari Hokkaido ke Tokyo hanya untuk menemuinya, Hinata merasakan keanehan. Bukannya tidak senang, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Bagaimana keadaan Ms. Konan di sana?

"Kiba, bagaimana keadaan Ms. Konan? Apakah di sana masih tetap banyak pengunjung?"

Kiba yang telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya terlihat sedikit gugup. Dia tahu bahwa Ms. Konan menyuruhnya agar tidak menceritakan apa yang tengah mereka alami kepada Hinata. Namun Kiba tidak bisa diam. Mungkin memang terlihat seolah dirinya memanfaatkan Hinata tapi dengan sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi suaminya, Kiba berharap bahwa apa yang dia lakukan ini benar.

"Sebenarnya kami di sana dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, meskipun kami kehilangan satu pekerja yang ulet sepertimu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Ms. Konan memang menyembunyikannya, bahkan dariku. Tapi aku telah lebih dulu mengetahuinya."

Perkataan Kiba memancing kecemasan baru dalam diri Hinata. "Jelaskan maksudmu, Kiba. Apa yang telah terjadi? Ms. Konan tidak mengalami hal yang buruk kan?"

"Sejujurnya aku sudah tidak bekerja di café lagi. Ms. Konan telah menutup cafenya. Café benar-benar telah berhenti beroperasi."

Hinata terkejut. Setahunya Ms. Konan sangat mencintai café itu sampai pernah menolak Naruto. Lalu kini tiba-tiba Ms. Konan memutuskan untuk berhenti. Sungguh hal yang aneh. "Apa maksudmu? Kiba, ceritakan hal apapun itu padaku. Sejelas mungkin."

"Ms. Konan tidak menceritakannya secara lengkap padaku, yang aku pahami adalah ada seseorang yang menawarkan kerja sama."

KIba mengingat-ingat runtutan awal kejadiannya. "Mereka sangat menyakinkan, bahkan untuk mengembangkan café, dia telah memberikan suntikan dana besar di awal untuk pengerjaanya. Namun itulah letak masalahnya. Tiba-tiba Ms. Konan mendapati namanya tercantum dalam piutang pada seorang mafia. Nilainya sangat besar hingga Ms. Konan menjual beberapa aset lain untuk menutupi beberapa bunganya saja." Kiba tertunduk. Meskipun sudah berjuang bersama namun mereka pada akhirnya harus merelakan status kepemilikan café ke tangan lain.

"Ms. Konan telah berusaha semampunya, pada akhirnya dia resmi memberhentikan café seminggu yang lalu. Beliau meminta maaf kepada kami, tapi kami tahu bahwa dialah yang paling sedih. Café yang dia bangun dari awal berakhir menyedihkan tanpa bisa ditolong lagi. Semua kejadian itu mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Namun aku tahu bahwa masih ada yang bisa menolong." Mata cokelatnya bergulir menatap pada Hinata.

"Hinata, maaf aku bila aku terlihat sedang memanfaatkanmu. Tapi, bisakah kau tolong kami? Atau setidaknya kau bisa menemui Ms. Konan di sana. Setelah kehilangan café, dia pasti akan merasa senang bila seseorang yang sudah dia anggap putrinya sendiri mau datang menjenguknya."

Hinata marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia sangat terlambat untuk membantu orang-orang yang telah mengisi hidupnya dengan kebaikan. "Dasar Kiba bodoh. Tanpa kau memintapun aku akan –"

"Jangan libatkan istriku."

Baik Hinata maupun Kiba menoleh ketika Naruto muncul. Dia baru saja menidurkan Boruto dan mendengarkan semuanya dengan seksama. Pria berambut blonde pendek ini bersendekap memasang roman ketidak sukaan.

"Naruto, untuk kali ini biarkan aku –" Satu jari telunjuk menempel di bibir Hinata. Naruto tidak sedang dalam mood untuk dibantah. Dia serius melarang Hinata untuk pergi.

"Jangan mendebatku. Sekalipun kau memohon aku tetap mengatakan 'tidak'."

"Ke-kenapa memangnya? Apa kau tidak punya hati?" Hinata tidak mengerti cara pikir suaminya. Naruto memang dingin tapi ia mengira bahwa selama ini Naruto telah jauh berubah.

Sifat arogan masih kentara dalam diri Naruto. melekat begitu dalam hingga Hinata berpikir suaminya tidaklah mengerti apa itu perasaan. "Mungkin bagimu Ms. Konan bukanlah orang dekat, tapi bagiku dia sudah kuanggap sebagai seorang Ibu. Dia memberiku tempat ketika aku sendirian dalam kebingungan, dia membiarkanku memasuki rumahnya ketika aku butuh penghangat. Ms. Konan pula yang memberiku harapan bahwa seburuk apapun hidupku pastilah ada suatu waktu dimana aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan. Jadi, aku akan ke sana dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari Naruto."

"Mau kemana kau? Perkataanku sudah final." Tubuh besar Naruto menghalangi kemana Hinata melangkah.

"Menyingkirah. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Naruto? Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus menurutimu." Hinata tidak bisa menggeser beberapa senti tubuh Naruto, jelas saja karena mereka berbeda kekuatan.

"Aku suamimu." Naruto tidak ingin Hinata melihatnya mengeluarkan kemarahan lebih dari ini. Naruto mencoba menggenggam tangan Hinata namun ditepis langsung oleh istrinya.

"Lepaskan!" Tangannya menyentak kasar tangan Naruto. Dan tanpa sengaja ujung sikunya mengenai pelipis Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto sebentar, dia merasa bahwa dia telah keterlaluan memperlakukan Naruto.

Seharusnya dia segera meminta maaf namun dia berpikir bahwa Naruto pantas mendapatkannya. "Jangan halangi aku lagi."

"Hinata!" Hinata cukup terkejut saat Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Naruto yang sempat berperilaku lembut kembali menjadi Naruto mudah berteriak. Jika dibandingkan dengan dulu mungkin ini hanya sentakan kecil, tapi Hinata sudah terlanjur memasukannya dalam hati. Sesuatu dalam dirinya membenci ketika suaminya ini berteriak padanya.

Kiba sendiri merasa bersalah karena dialah yang membuat Hinata dan Naruto bertengkar.

"Naruto tidak akan mengerti." Desis Hinata. "Kau selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri, betapa egoisnya."

Naruto tetap menahan Hinata. Dia tahu dirinya bisa saja marah lebih dari seharusnyatapi dia mencoba untuk tidak lagi kelepasan memarahi Hinata. Terima kasih pada satu potong cokelat yang dia temukan di tas Boruto tadi. Pengendalian emosinya menjadi lebih baik.

"Bila kau sempat berpikir maka pikirkan juga Boruto. Bagaimana perasaanya saat tahu Mama yang begitu dia rindukan esoknya tidak dia lihat. Apa kau pikir dengan kau pergi ke sana semua masalah akan selesai? Jangan naif. Coba berpikirlah lebih baik."

". . ."

"Karena itu, aku saja yang akan pergi ke sana."

"A-apa?!"

Naruto berpikir bahwa dialah yang seharusnya membantu orang yang dulunya telah menjaga Hinata. Mau bagaimanapun Ms. Konan memang orang penting bagi Hinata. Naruto lah yang harusnya berterima kasih.

"Wanita itu kupikir telah mengalami penipuan. Aku akan mengembalikan cafenya dalam waktu kurang dari 48 jam." Hinata dan Kiba terkejut. Naruto mengatakan seolah-olah apa yang dia katakan adalah hal paling mudah untuk dilakuan. Tapi, dia adalah Naruto si pengusaha bertangan dingin. Pengalamannya dalam menghadapi persoalan bisnis sudah tentu melebihi siapapun diantara Hinata maupun Kiba.

Kapasitas dan kapabilitasnya sudah mumpuni. Bila tidak, mana mungkin dia bisa membangun banyak gedung pencakar langit semuda meletakan mainan balok.

"Keterlaluan sekali diriku jika membiarkan istriku yang tidak berpengalaman dalam bisnis ini terjun ke sana. Jadi Hinata tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berbaik hati pada siapapun yang telah membuat istriku ini hampir pergi meninggalkan suami dan anaknya. Apa sekarang kau sudah tenang?" Tanyanya memastikan. Hinata tidak lagi melawannya, Naruto membawanya ke dalam pelukan. _Hah_ , rasanya senang sekali bisa dapat memeluk Hinata setiap hari.

"Maaf kan aku bila sempat berteriak padamu." Sesal Hinata. Naruto malah menanggapinya dengan tertawa. "Pukulanmu tadi lumayan juga." Sebenarnya rasa sakitnya hanya sebatas nyeri seperti gigitan serangga tapi dia berpura-pura meringis sambil memegangi pelipisnya.

"Apa begitu sakit?" Hinata meraba pelipis Naruto, memang seperti ada memar. Ia jadi tambah bersalah. Hinata mengelusnya kemudian berjinjit memberi kecupan di pelipis Naruto. Satu ciuman singkat itu tidak akan cukup, Naruto butuh yang lebih. Dia menarik dagu Hinata, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir yang lebih lembut. Naruto meraup apapun di depannya, melumat dan menghisap hingga akhirnya menciptakan bunyian kecipak basah. Mereka berdansa, dansa lidah tentunya.

Mungkin Naruto akan membridal Hinata masuk ke tempat tidur demi melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih menantang dan menyenangkan bila saja tidak terdengar suara interupsi.

" _Ekhem_."

Kiba berdehem memberitahu bahwa dia masih berada di sana. Naruto menatap malas pada Kiba, lelaki bertato itu merusak sesuatu yang bisa saja berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Sedangkan Hinata, dia merasa cukup malu hingga terus menjadikan dadabidang Naruto sebagai tempat bersembunyi.

"Karena ini sudah cukup malam, aku rasa saatnya untuk pergi."

Naruto hampir saja bersorak bila Hinata tidak menawarkan pada Kiba untuk bermalam di rumah mereka. Tapi Kiba menolaknya, ia sudah memesan penginapan. Dia tidak mau terlalu merepotkan Hinata. Lagi pula Naruto telah mau membantunya, dia berterima kasih atas hal itu.

Kini Kiba juga yakin bahwa Hinata tidaklah salah memilih pasangan. Mungkin dulu hubungan mereka cukup rumit namun sekarang nampaknya mereka lebih bahagia. Bila dulu Naruto mati-matian membenci Hinata, sekarang pria itu sangat mencintainya. Naruto tidak akan membuat sahabatnya menangis lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hokkaido

Ms. Konan awalnya sedang menyiram tanaman di dalam pot-pot kecil depan rumahnya. Pagi yang biasanya dia lakukan dengan pergi ke cafe untuk memeriksa stok persediaan kini tak lagi dia lakukan. Dia merasa menyesal karena gagal mempertahankan café peninggalan suaminya, dia juga memberhentikan para karyawannya karena suda bukan lagi menjadi milik café.

Tempat itu menyimpan banyak kenangan, bertemunya ia dengan orang-orang menarik serta kali pertama dia bertemu dengan Hinata. Ah, bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang? Terakhir yang Ms. Konan tahu bahwa Hinata telah dibawa kembali oleh salah satu keluarganya, atau lebih tepatnya mantan suaminya. Dia berharap Hinata dan Boruto bisa hidup dengan baik, bila ada waktu dia akan berkunjung ke Tokyo.

Tapi, untuk saat ini dia harus menundanya. Ms. Konan meletakkan gayung airnya saat sebuah mobil sedan tanpa plat berhenti di depan rumahnya. Tiga sosok berbaju hitam turun, Ms. Konan mengenali salah satu diantaranya yaitu Kakuzu. Dialah orang yang membuat ia kehilangan cafenya. Ke tiga orang itu membungkuk saat satu orang pria turun dari mobilnya. Ootsuki Toneri menampakkan dirinya.

Pria tinggi berambut putih yang Ms. Konan berusaha jauhi. Mata abu-abunya juga bukan mata umum orang Asia. Pria itu bukanlah berasal dari Jepang.

Ms. Konan tahu mereka semua adalah suatu kelompok mafia, terdapat tato pentagram pada punggung tangan masing masing dari mereka. Mereka datang untuk menyerahkan surat penyataan perubahan alih kepemilikan café.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah mempertimbangkannya?"

"Tetap seperti keputusanku sebelumnya. Ambillah café itu." Ms. Konan harus tetap mempertahankan pilihannya walaupun berat.

Toneri tersenyum simpul. Wanita tua di depannya cukup memiliki keberanian untuk menatapnya tanpa rasa takut. "Aku menghargai keputusanmu. Café peninggalan suamimu memang sudah tidak penting bagimu kan, maka kau tidak akan bersedih hati bila nantinya akan aku ratakan bangunan itu."

Ms. Konan mengepalkan tangannya. Orang ini sedang ingin memainkannya. "Bahkan meski kau bangunkan pemakaman di atasnya, keputusanku tidak berubah. Hinata tidak akan datang ke sini. Aku tidak akan menuruti kemauanmu untuk membawa Hinata kemari." Ms. Konan tidak tahu bagaimana orang sejahat ini bisa mengenal Hinata.

Toneri berbahaya, dia mampu untuk membuatnya terjebak dalam pilihan sulit. Pria itu tertawa kencang sampai terpingkal. "Pilihan bodoh yang bagus. Kau mungkin memiliki tingkat kemanusiaan yang tinggi, tapi itu pilihan terburuk dari beberapa pilihan menguntungkan yang aku berikan." Ini hanya sebagai permulaan. Bila gagal, Toneri masih punya banyak cara untuk mendapatkan wanita incarannya.

"Tapi tidak dengan salah satu mantan pekerjamu."

Ms. Konan terhenyak. Dia yakin bahwa orang lain tidak ada yang tahu permasalahan yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam urusan ini. Terlalu berisiko.

Siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Toneri?

"Tuan, pemuda itu dalam perjalanan kemari." Kakuzu memberitahu Toneri.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu saja. Aku yakin kau sangat tahu siapa orang itu, bukan Ms. Konan. Dia pegawaimu yang rajin. Dia sangat menghormatimu hingga mau melakukan apapun untuk menolongmu. Termasuk membawakan Hinata padaku. Mungkin kau kenal seseorang yang bernama Izuyuka Kiba?"

"Dia yang akan menggantikanmu untuk membawa Hinata." Sambung Toneri.

Tubuh Ms. Konan terduduk lemas. Dia sudah menyerah dengan café nya. Berharap dengan hal itu mereka tidak akan lagi mengganggunya. Tapi kenapa Kiba harus melibatkan diri dalam masalah ini? Anak itu masih hijau dalam memandang suatu masalah.

"Menjauh dari bos ku!" Seseorang tiba-tiba sudah mendorong Toneri agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ms. Konan. Kiba datang sambil terengah. Dia yakin belum terlambat.

Para pengawal Toneri hendak memukul Kiba sebagai balasan atas kelancangannya, namun Toneri mengangkat satu jarinya. Mereka tidak perlu membuat keributan hanya karena tikus kecil.

Kiba membantu Ms. Konan untuk berdiri. "Sudah kubilang berhenti menganggu bos ku. Aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu, bajingan." Kiba melayangkan tinjuannya namun beberapa anak buah Toneri sigap menahannya dengan mudah. Salah satu dari mereka memelintir tangan Kiba dan menendang perutnya.

"Lalu dimana dia, dimana Hinata?" Kiba meringis saat Toneri mencengkram lehernya. Kekuatan pria ini benar-benar gila sampai membuat saluran pernapasannya menyempit.

"Dia di rumah." Toneri menoleh pada suara berat yang datang dari belakang. Bukan sosok perempuan berambut gelap yang muncul. Dia bahkan bukan perempuan secara keseluruhan. "Istriku sedang sibuk mengurus anakku yang rewel karena tidak mau Papanya pergi. _Hah,_ kau benar-benar membuatku harus turun tangan sendiri." Naruto menyampirkan coatnya di pundak, dia memandang rendah pada Toneri. Rupanya ini hari besarnya, musuhnya sudah ada tepat di depan matanya.

Hanya saja dia datang tanpa persiapan.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu secara langsung, makhluk kotor."

Sudah tidak ada wajah murah senyum pada Toneri. Dia berubah serius. "Apa maksudmu ini, Inuzuka Kiba?" Dia bertanya pada Kiba dengan intonasi rendah. "Kau membohongiku, kau salah dalam membuat keputusan." Dengan gerakan mata, Toneri memerintahkan ketiga anak buahnya untuk bertindak kasar. Mereka langsung menondongkan pistol mereka baik ke arah Kiba maupun Naruto.

Ms. Konan yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka masih bingung. Kenapa ada sosok Uzumaki Naruto di sini?

"Aku juga merasa senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Seseorang yang sejak dulu ingin aku lenyapkan." Toneri menyalahkan pematik api membakar pelintingan rokoknya. Asap tipis mengambil ruang antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Naruto bersikap biasa meski dua buah senjata api dengan ukuran kaliber 4.5 dikokang ke arahnya.

"Dari dulu kau selalu mengacauhkan rencanaku. Memenangi tender-tender besar yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Sangat menyebalkan." Pelebaran bisnis gelapnya di Jepang tidak semulus di beberapa Negara yang lain. Toneri bisa menyuap para petinggi pemerintah di sana untuk meloloskan proyeknya. Tapi tidak di Jepang. Tender seperti pembangunan dermaga, pelabuhan udara dan proyek besar lainnya sebagai akses untuk transaksi gelapnya lebih banyak dikantongi oleh perusahaan bawaan Naruto.

Menjadikan kawasan awalnya tak tersentuh keamanan menjadi milik lembaga resmi. Jelas sekali bahwa Naruto menyumbat jalurnya.

"Bahkan mulai dari Ayahmu sudah sangat menganggu. Dia memberikan dana besar untuk mengusung Uchiha Fugaku sebagai Perdana Menteri. Dia tidak menyukai orang-orang sepertiku, mendapatkan jutaan dollar dalam sekejam mata dengan menjalankan bisnis terlarang. Hasilnya, saat Fugaku benar-benar terpilih, dia mendepak semua orang-orang yang bisa kugunakan untuk kelancaran bisnisku."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau dendam karena sudah tidak mendapatkan mainanmu?" Tantang Naruto.

Toneri geram bukan main saat Danzo, calon yang dia danai sebagai calon Perdana Menteri baru bisa kalah saing dengan Fugaku. Uchiha sangat sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama. Mereka terlalu menjunjung tinggi nilai hukum. Toneri begitu muak. "Dan kini dirimu juga ikut campur tangan meraup apa yang seharusnya kudapatkan. Kurasa itu alasan yang cukup untuk ku menginginkan kepalamu kan." Seringai Toneri melebar. "Aku ini orang yang pemurah. Aku bisa saja melepaskanmu bila kau mau bertukar sesuatu denganku."

"Katakan, apa itu."

"Cukup muda. Aku tahu kau juga sama bajingannya denganku, sangat menyukai hingar bingar dunia. Jadi tak masalah kan, bila aku menginginkan wanitamu menjadi wanitaku? Aku bisa menukarnya dengan pelacur kelas atas tanpa ada _fee_. Tinggal pilih ingin yang berpengalaman atau masih segelan."

Pandangan Naruto lebih dingin mendengarnya. Dia sangat membenci pria berambut putih di depannya ketika sudah menyangkut Hinata. "Tutup mulut sampahmu itu." Tangannya mengepal, dia maju mendekati Toneri meski senjata api masih membidiknya. "Simpan saja pelacurmu untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak berminat dengan barang murahanmu."

"Tapi, aku berminat dengan Hinata. Dia akan melahirkan banyak anak untukku."

"KEPARAT!"

"Jangan mendekat lebih dari satu langkah lagi atau kami akan menembakmu."

"Kalian ingin menembakku? Tembak saja, bila kalian ingin melihat kepala putih tuan kalian berlumur darah."

Toneri dan anak buahnya diam saling berpandangan, namun saat mereka lebih fokus maka terlihat sebuah laser merah telah ditepatkan pada dahi Toneri.

Mereka terdiam menunggu perintah. Memang berkonfrontasi dengan Naruto bukanlah perkara mudah. Hari ini bukan saatnya mereka menghabisi Naruto.

Toneri mengisyaratkan agar mereka masuk ke mobil. "Untuk saat ini, cukup di sini pertemuan pertama kita. Namun –" Toneri berbicara di dekat Naruto. "Aku mulai akan sering muncul di depan Hinata. Camkan itu."

Setelah mereka pergi, Kiba mendekati Naruto. Dia sangat kagum. Dimatanya Naruto nampak sangat jantan. Bahkan tanpa dia memberitahukan permasalahan sesungguhnya, Naruto sudah bisa membaca dan menyiapkan segala halnya sampai sedetai ini.

"Ka-kau sangat keren tadi."

Naruto melihat pemuda ini sambil menahan kesal. Dia memukul kepala Kiba. "Kau harus memiliki alasan yang kuat bila tidak ingin kulempar dirimu di dalam kandang anjing kelaparan. Kau membantu pria jelek itu bukan?"

Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, Kiba balik menggerutu. "Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku bertindak sejahat itu dengan membawa Hinata pada monster sepertinya! Sejujurnya aku malah merencakan agar dirimu lah yang ikut denganku. Kau memiliki hal yang tidak kami miliki. Kau memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Toneri si gila itu."

"Kau bahkan bisa merencakan semuanya dengan baik. Apa kau membawa banyak pasukan bersamamu disini? Aku tidak melihat satupun dari anak buahmu. Mereka sungguh hebat sampai tidak bisa dilihat." Kiba terus terkagum dengan Naruto. Dia tidak perlu lagi menonton film laga bila di depannya tadi tersaji begitu banyak ketegangan.

Naruto mendecakkan lidah lalu mendengus. Dia menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya. "Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Kau pikir aku paranormal?! Aku memang kemari hanya untuk membantu Ms. Konan tanpa ada pengawal atau orang-orang yang kau kira sebelumnya." Wajah Kiba penuh ketidak percayaan.

 _Halah,_ Naruto ternyata punya sifat merendah.

"Aku tidak percaya, anak buahmu bahkan sempat memasang target di kepala Toneri bukan. Naruto, kau membuat Toneri dan anak buahnya gemetaran seperti menahan kencing." Kiba ngotot memuji. Jelas-jelas Naruto tadi bertingkah seolah dia dikawal oleh sekelompok pasukan bayangan terlatih.

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya. " _Errr_ , itu sebenarnya kerjaan seseorang. Dia memang kusuruh ikut bersamaku, namun dengan tujuan yang lain." Tepat saat Naruto mengatakannya, sosok Kakashi muncul dengan membawa banyak kantong plastik. Rambut berantakan dengan beberapa daun mengotorinya. "Paman kusuruh ikut denganku untuk membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Boruto." Tidak ada setelan jas hitam formal atau kacamata hitam layaknya pengawal sungguhan. Kakashi hanya mengenakan mantel berbulu dengan celana _jeans_ , juga menunjukkan banyak sekali kantong belanjaan di tangan berisi makanan manis dan mainan hasil dari dia berkeliling.

Sebelum pergi ke sini, Naruto memang telah berjanji pada anaknya untuk membelikan banyak oleh-oleh asalkan Boruto menginjinkanya pergi. Tugas Paman Kakashi hanya untuk membelikan oleh-oleh, tidak lebih.

"Kurasa, aku cukup beruntung membeli tembak mainan ini. Benda ini bisa mengeluarkan leser merah." Kakashi bernapas lega. Dia datang tepat waktu dan langsung menyusun rencana. Naik ke atas pohon seolah berpura-pura telah membidik sasaran padahal dia hanya memegang pistol mainan.

 _Hah,_ untung pula tuan mudanya juga sudah mengerti taktik murahan ini hanya dengan sekali lirik.

Boleh dikatakan ini rencana gila mereka berdua.

Kiba melongo. Mereka berdua terlalu sinting. Naruto sudah berlagak jagoan tapi nyatanya semua hanya bualan yang ajaibnya bisa mengulur waktu kematian.

Bededah macam apa Naruto ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Akhirnya bertemu juga Naru sama Tone

Aku suka nulis bagian waktu mereka bertemu. Greget gitu rasanya.

Dan kira2 Hinata bener hamil nggak ya? #kalau aku sih pengen cepet Naruhina dapat dedek lagi biar usaha Naruto nggak sia-sia haha

.

Terima kasih buat dukungan kalian terhadap REMOVE yang masih banyak cacat penulisan. Kalian luar biasa sampai aku berpikir bahwa kalian lah yang membuat cerita ini menarik.

Jempol buat kalian semua.

 **Yang sabar nungguin REMOVE ya. Saya yang ngetiknya aja suabarr puoll haha.**

 **Satu lagi.** Beberapa logat korea udah aku ubah, trims udah ngingetin aku. It's my fault, gegara beberapa hari ini suka baca fanfic korea. Semoga gg mengganggu lagi.

Yang ingin chat dengan aku bisa nge-add fb aku 'Atharu' atau bisa ke wattpad dengan nama akun 'Atharu'. Soalnya kalau di ff gg bisa bales pesan kalian. Notifnya gg masuk ke hp karena email yahoo error, jadi aku lebih sering bales komen yang di wattpad.


	11. Chapter 10 a

Chapter 10 amat sangat panjang sehingga dibagi menjadi dua part (part a dan part b). Saya belum sempat mengecek typo-nya, jadi mohon maaf bila ditemukan banyak typo-typo berhamburan. Mohon maaf juga update-nya lama. Iyaaaa super lama hihihi. Oke lah selamat membaca.

 **REMOVE**

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Mohon kebijakannya dalam membaca. Semua adegan hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, criminal, alur tidak menentu

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

 **REMOVE CHAPTER 10 a**

Selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa review

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Urusannya di Hokkaido hampir selesai, beberapa dokumen penting sebagai bukti adanya penipuan yang dialami oleh Ms. Konan sudah rampung dibereskan. Tidak sampai berbuntut ke pengadilan, mafia-mafia kecil yang terlibat pun enggan terseret lebih jauh lagi. Sudah tidak adanya bekingan dari mafia kelas kakap berhasil memukul mundur mental mereka menghadapi _prodigy_ macam Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai puas, semakin cepat dia menyelesaikan urusan di sini maka semakin cepat pula dia akan kembali pulang. Kesabarannya sudah semakin menipis. Dia hanya bisa menghubungi keluarganya lewat layar portable. Memang cukup membantu tapi tidak cukup untuk menekan rasa rindu yang telah membuncah. Lamunannya tentang Hinata serta Boruto tiba-tiba buyar saat Ms. Konan duduk di depannya dan menyerahkan sebuah piring berisi _cup_ muffin vanila dan waffle bertabur mentega cair serta segelas ocha hangat.

Mereka sedang duduk di dalam kafe, renofasi masih berjalan dibagian sudut-sudut yang membutuhkannya. Untuk kali ini, Naruto menawarkan kerja sama sungguhan dalam bentuk gabungan café dengan fasilitas tambahan berupa penginapan tradisional.

Meskipun untuk membangun penginapan sendiri masih membutuhkan waktu dan perencanaan lebih lama. Namun untuk saat ini rencana pembukaan café adalah agenda pertama.

Cafe belum resmi buka namun Kiba dan beberapa pegawai telah datang untuk mempersiapkan pembukaan esok hari. Mereka menata interior semenarik mungkin, mengecek barang ataupun benda yang perlu dibeli. Para pelanggan setia sudah banyak yang menanyakan perihal kapan pembukaan café.

"Aku berhutang terima kasih padamu. Kupikir rumor yang menyebutkan dirimu seorang berhati dingin tidak lagi relevan." Ms. Konan menyesap lemon tea dengan tenang. Naruto hanya tersenyum miring menimpalinya.

"Sejujurnya aku tak peduli dengan pemikiran orang lain di luar sana. Bagiku cukup hanya orang terdekatku saja yang mengerti diriku." Rasa lumer vanilla kue muffin di dalam mulutnya membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa dia sudah menjadi penggila kue. Mungkin dia bisa memesannya untuk dibawa pulang. Hinata pasti akan menyukainya. Ah, bukankah putra pertamanya juga penikmat kue dan coklat? Kalau tidak, darimana ia mendapatkan pipi bulat seperti itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Hinata dan Boruto?" Sorot mata Ms. Konan berubah teduh dan keibuan. "Dia sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri sejak pertama Hinata datang." Sudah berapa tahun sejak dia bertemu dengan Hinata, enam tahun? Mungkin lebih.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, aku telah memberikan nomer yang bisa anda hubungi bila setidaknya ingin mendengar suara mereka." Dia tidak keberatan bila ingin bertemu namun tidak dengan Hinata yang datang ke sini. Tidak untuk saat ini. Naruto tidak bisa melonggarkan pengawasannya pada Hinata apalagi sejak terlontar ancaman dari pria berambut pucat –Toneri.

Ms. Konan memahami meski tanpa dijelaskan oleh Naruto panjang lebar. Mungkin bila ada kesempatan dia yang akan datang berkunjung. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan." Sebuah buku tebal diambil Ms. Konan dari dalam handbag-nya. "Kau terlalu terburu-buru membawa Hinata hingga ada barang penting yang tertinggal." Dia menyodorkannya. "Album foto milik Hinata yang berada di lokernya. Dia tidak sempat mengambilnya. Di dalamnya ada hal-hal yang kurasa perlu untuk kau ketahui."

Tangan Naruto menyongsong mengambilnya. Album berpita kuning dan ungu di bagian sampulnya menegaskan bahwa Hinata sendiri yang membuatnya. Naruto membukanya dari halaman awal, sebuah foto dimana Hinata memasang pose tersenyum diantara rekan-rekannya berlatar belakang cafe ini. Mata Naruto menyorot pada tanggal yang tertulis, itu sekitar tiga bulan setelah dia mengusir Hinata. Naruto membisu. Ingatanya terlempar di saat dia masih menjadi pria labil hanya karena merasa cemburu. Dia bahkan membakar foto pernikahan mereka meski sekarang sudah kembali dia cetak dan pasang.

Di lembar yang lain tercetak foto istrinya dengan latar perkebunan, Hinata memakai baju violet longgar sedang berdiri sambil membawa beberapa batang bunga matahari. Senyumnya selalu tipis dan melebar, namun tetap terlihat simpel dan cantik. Perutnya nampak sudah besar. Kemungkinan hamil tujuh bulan.

Naruto mengusapnya pelan seolah dia menyentuhnya secara langsung, hatinya bergetar. Dia merasa melihat hari-hari dimana dia melewatkan segala hal tentang istrinya dulu. Apalagi saat beberapa foto menunjukkan sebuah kamar di rumah sakit dengan Hinata duduk di sebuah ranjang, menggendong bayi merah di dadanya. Apakah itu di saat Hinata melahirkan Boruto?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ms. Konan melihat beberapa kali Naruto melamun lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu dan muram. Sangat kontradiktif dengan pembawaannya yang sempurna nyaris tanpa celah.

"Apa ini saat Boruto lahir?" Ms. Konan melihat dimana jari telunjuk Naruto menunjuk. Ms. Konan mengangguk. Ia sendiri yang mengambil foto sesaat beberapa jam setelah Hinata siuman setelah melewati persalinan. Bayi yang cukup montok dan sehat berhasil lahir dengan selamat. Ms. Konan masih mengingat wajah kelelahan dan pucat Hinata merekah ketika menyambut bayinya.

"Putra pertamamu lahir lewat operasi. Hinata awalnya ingin melahirkan normal, namun ukuran bayi yang terlalu besar dibandingkan jalur keluarnya membuat Hinata mengalami pendarahan hebat beberapa kali. Itu malam yang menegangkan. Ada saat di mana dia akan merintih menyebut namamu." Kenang Ms. Konan. Beberapa dokter menanyai mengenai keberadaan suami Hinata untuk meminta persetujuan tindakan cesar sekaligus memberikan semangat. Namun itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sosok pria yang seharusnya mendampingi ketika masa persalinan nyatanya melarikan diri.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar mencintaimu meski kau pernah membuat hidupnya berantakan."

Jantung Naruto terhimpit mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang bagaimana Hinata melewati itu semua. Bahkan dia pernah mengatakan hal buruk pada bayinya sendiri. Naruto merasa dia begitu berdosa sekarang. Bahkan apa yang telah dia perbuat untuk Hinata dan Boruto saat ini masilah sangat kurang pikirnya.

"Bisakah aku menyimpan ini? " Naruto berujar dengan suara berat. Ini berisi foto paling berharga. Dia ingin mematri baik-baik, membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya dia berada di salah satu foto itu. Atau bagaimana bila waktu dapat di putar kembali lagi? Naruto menggeleng, seorang Hinata memang terlalu baik baginya. Setiap tarikan napasnya dia merasakan penyesalan.

"Kudengar kalian telah menikah kembali, jadi kurasa album itu milikmu juga. Jaga putriku, kau pernah melepaskannya satu kali. Kuharap tidak ada lagi hari dimana kau meninggalkannya." Memang dirinya bukan orang tua kandung dari Hinata, tapi setidaknya dia harus memastikan kebahagiaan putri angkatnya itu. Memberikan Hinata pada orang yang tepat.

Mata beriris biru menatap penuh keyakinan. "Kujanjikan itu dengan nyawaku sendiri." Dia menjabat tangan Ms. Konan. Mungkin dia akan membawa Hinata dan Boruto berlibur ke sini. Naruto berkeinginan untuk mengenal lebih dalam mengenai apa yang sudah dia lewatkan.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir dia di Hokkaido, Naruto habiskan dengan meninjau beberapa spot untuk melebarkan bisnis. Dia tertarik dengan pariwisata dan kulinernya. Selama di sini, Kakashi selalu menemaninya meski lebih banyak waktu yang dihabiskan pamannya itu untuk berjalan-jalan di siang hari lalu kembali ke hotel saat makan malam. Entah apa saja yang dilakukannya. Lagi pula ini bukan perjalanan bisnis resmi. Pamannya bebas melalang buana.

Sesampainya di hotel setelah melakukan beberapa peninjauan, Naruto langsung merebahkan diri. Dia merasa lemas juga mulas. Sudah seharian dia merasakan gejala ketidak sehatan dalam tubuhnya. Tidak hanya sekali dia muntah melainkan beberapa kali. Paling parah ketika malam menjelang. Tubuhnya tidak demam, namun area perutnya berubah menjadi lebih sensitif. Apapun jenis obat pereda mual yang dia beli sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh, malah keinginan untuk memuntahkan isi lambung menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Telepon di atas kasur berdering. Naruto mengira itu hanya telepon mengenai urusan pekerjaan tapi saat Naruto melihatnya, foto Hinata yang tengah memangku Boruto muncul dilayar panggilan. Naruto buru-buru menggeser layar ponselnya ke arah warna hijau. Dia senang Hinata menghubunginya.

" **Naruto, kau sudah makan?"** Hal pertama yang selalu Hinata tanyakan adalah sudah makan apa belum dirinya.

"Hmm. . ." Tenaganya masih belum pulih. Selain mual dan pusing dia juga merasa lelah. Tenaganya tersedot entah kemana. Dinginnya keringat menuruni tulang pipi sampai ke ujung dagu. Naruto lebih senang terlentang di atas ranjang, mengapit bantal lalu memejamkan mata membayangkan ada istrinya yang akan meladeninya. Otot-otonya sedang malas untuk digerakkan. Dia yakin bila dia keterusan seperti ini maka dia harus merelakan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk kokoh akan luntur menjadi timbunan lemak.

" **Suaramu terdengar kurang jelas, apa kau sedang berada di tempat keramaian?"**

"Hinata, aku sakit."

" **Hah?"** Naruto mendengar suara 'klontang' di seberang, mungkin Hinata menjatukan sesuatu.

"Aku mengeluarkan isi perutku sejak tadi. Sudah meminum obat yang kubeli di apotek namun aku masih terus muntah. Rasanya lidahku benar-benar pahit. Paman Kakashi telah memanggilkan dokter namun tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Rasanya lambungku mengejan ingin memuntahkan segala jenis makanan yang kupaksakan masuk. Bahkan kini hanya cairan yang keluar." Aduhnya seolah dia berada dalam keadaan paling menyedihkan. Suaranya sudah dibuat seserak mungkin –tapi dia memang sedang sakit. Naruto menunggu beberapa saat ketika Hinata mengubah panggilan mereka menjadi panggilan video.

" **Kenapa kau tidak bilang sedari awal? Kau memaksakan dirimu. Apa aku perlu menyusul ke sana?"**

Naruto menyaksikan Hinata berada di kamar putra mereka. Dia panik di sana. Naruto terdiam memikirkan apa yang Hinata ucapkan. Apa barusan dia mendengar istrinya itu akan datang sendirian ke sini? Buru-buru Naruto bangkit tak peduli bila kepalanya berdenyut lebih ngilu.

Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Hinata datang sendirian. Lebih baik dia kembali ke Tokyo malam ini daripada harus Hinata yang ke sini.

"Tidak usah! Tidak perlu!" Naruto tidak sadar bahwa Hinata memandangnya khawatir. Wajah kecoklatannya menjadi lebih pucat. "Sayang, aku sudah berjanji padamu akan menyelesaikan hal ini dengan cepat. Ingat, bahwa kau tidak boleh kemana-mana tanpa ijin dariku."

" **Tapi kau sakit. Matamu bahkan tidak fokus untuk melihatku."** Ada kantung hitam di bawah mata Naruto. Suaminya butuh istirahat, Hinata merasa menyesal tidak berada di sampingnya.

"Ini hanya efek kamera serta lampu kamar yang sengaja kubuat redup. Aku sudah membaik. Besok ketika kau membuka mata aku sudah ada di sana. Jadi, tetap di tempatmu Uzumaki Hinata." Tekannya memastikan Hinata paham. "Ini bukan sakit yang parah kok. Aku janji setelah tidur, keadaanku akan jauh lebih baik." Bujuknya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang setengah memaksa. Hinata hanya perlu tahu dirinya bisa menjaga diri atau istrinya akan nekat menyusulnya.

" **Siapa yang sakit, Mama? Apa itu Papa?"** Boruto mengucek matanya dan menjauhkan selimut bergambar ruba. Putranya memanjat naik ke pangkuan Hinata. Wajah bulat kemerahannya sudah sangat dirindukan Naruto. **"Cium Papamu, nak."** Suruh Hinata. Boruto menurut. Bibirnya manyun memenuhi layar portable. Naruto terkikik geli, dia membalasnya dengan merentangan tangan seolah memeluk tubuh buntal putranya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

" **Sudah hampir tidur tapi karena mendengar suara Papa, aku jadi tidak ingin tidur hehe."** Boruto menyandarkan kepalanya di belahan dada Mamanya. Naruto memandang lurus. Lihat, mereka begitu dekat dan hanya dirinya yang terperangkap di sini sendirian. Naruto membatin penuh keirian. Andaikan dia di sana, sudah tentu dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia juga rindu akan belaian istrinya. Wajah Naruto sedikit memelas.

"Kau sudah minum susu?" Boruto mengangguk. "Sikat gigi?" Boruto mengangguk lagi menjawab semua pertanyaan Papanya. "Anak pintar. Segera tidur, besok Papa sudah pulang dan membawa oleh-oleh untukmu dan kita bisa bermain kembali."

" **Tidak Pa, Papa istirahat saja. Kata Mama kalau ada orang sakit harus banyak istirahat dan minum air putih. Iya kan Ma,"** Boruto menengadah ke Hinata, Hinata mengangguk selagi menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Boruto.

Naruto merasa terharu. Kenapa putranya bisa tumbuh secepat dan sedewasa ini. Naruto berharap agar Boruto tetap menjadi anak kecil yang bergantung padanya. "Baiklah, Papa rasa ini sudah larut. Segera tidur jagoan. Papa mencintaimu."

" **Selamat tidur Papa."**

Setelahnya layar kembali memperlihatkan Hinata. **"Istirahatlah. Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras."**

Naruto tidak langsung mematikan sambungan. Dia masih ingin melihat istrinya, memastikan bahwa wanita yang dia nikahi di sana dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku ingin melompat ke arahmu sekarang. Bahkan pikiranku menjadi sangat liar ketika melihatmu memakai baju tidur seperti itu." Hinata menanggapinya sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya merasa malu. Dia mengecilkan volume speaker karena takut Boruto akan mendengar hal yang belum waktunya.

" **Ka-kalau begitu segera pulang. Kau bisa melakukannya saat sudah di sini. Dan aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu."** Bisiknya meremat ujung piyamanya karena gugup dan langsung mematikan sambungannya.

Bibir Naruto menyunggingkan senyum melihat Hinata buru-buru mematikan telepon mereka. Dia melihat tiket pesawat di atas laci, penerbangan paling awal sudah dia pesan. Mungkin dulu bepergian jauh merupakan hal paling lumrah dan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, tapi ketika sudah berkeluarga seperti ini, dia mulai mengurangi kepadatannya dalam menjalin relasi. Selagi masih bisa diwakilkan itu sudah cukup.

Lagi pula _cuddling_ dengan Hinata terasa lebih menarik untuk dilakukan. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya merasa gerah, dia sudah seperti pria yang haus sentuhan bila membayangkan Hinata kembali. Hanya tinggal malam ini saja, lalu malam-malam selanjutnya dia tidak akan kesepian.

.

.

.

.

Dan Naruto menepati janjinya untuk pulang cepat. Dia mengambil jadwal penerbangan paling awal. Sebelum jam enam pagi dia sudah sampai di rumah. Semua bingkisan Naruto keluarkan dari bagasi, dia menentengnya masuk ke dalam. Lampu rumahnya masih temaram, jendela juga belum dibuka. Mungkin Hinata sedang di kamar atau membangunkan Boruto.

Naruto menyeret kakinya perlahan. Tanpa perlu mengetuk karena dia memiliki kunci cadangan. Dia meletakkan tas berisi buah tangan di ruang tengah. Pertama yang dia lihat adalah kamar Boruto karena jaraknya yang paling dekat. Naruto memutar knop pintu, sebuah buntalan selimut dengan rambut kuning di ujungnya sudah tentu milik Boruto. Bocah itu masih terbuai dalam mimpinya. Naruto memberikan kecupan di kening, lalu mencium pipi bergurat bantal putranya.

Boruto mengerjap. Dia mengucek matanya dengan gerakan malas.

"Sayang, sudah pagi. Kau harus bersiap ke sekolah."

Boruto hanya membuka matanya tidak lebih dari semenit sebelum kembali memejamkannya. Dia menggeser dirinya untuk bisa tidur di gendongan Ayahnya. "Nanti, Pa. Masih pagi. Sekolah dimulai jam delapan." Bermanja dengan Papanya lebih jarang dilakukan dibandingkan dengan Mamanya. Jadi, sewaktu ada kesempatan untuk melakukannya, Boruto ingin memiliki waktu yang cukup lama. Tubuh Papanya terasa sangat lapang dan Boruto betah berlama-lama.

Sambil membenahi rambut berantakan putranya, Naruto tetap menyuruh Boruto untuk segera membersihkan badan. "Walaupun jam delapan, tapi kau tidak akan sempat bila tidak segera mandi sekarang juga. Mama bisa marah bila kau tidak segera bangun."

"Tapi Mama juga belum bangun. Mama sejak kemarin selalu bangun kesiangan."

Alis Naruto mengernyit. Tidak biasanya Hinata bangun lebih dari ini. Dia menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang disiplin dalam urusan kesejahteraan penghuni rumah. Apalagi cuma urusan bangun pagi. "Mungkin Mama sedang lelah. Kau mandi dulu ya, biar Papa ke kamar untuk membangunkan Mama."

Naruto mengambil handuk lalu menyerahkannya pada Boruto. "Sekarang kau ke kamar mandi, sikat gigi, gunakan sabun dan jangan lupa untuk mematikan kran jika selesai digunakan." Naruto sudah menghapal runtutannya seperti ucapan Hinata ketika menyuruh putra mereka mandi. Boruto mengangguk paham. Dia turun dari ranjang dan berlari kecil bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Tujuan Naruto selanjutnya yakni kamar utama. Bila di kamar Boruto terlihat lebih berantakan maka tidak di kamar luas ini. Kamar mereka. Jendela meski sudah dibuka untuk sirkulasi udara namun pencahayaanya masih minim hingga terlihat temaram. Naruto melihat punggung istrinya begitu jelas. Hinata tidak mengenakan piyama yang biasa dia kenakan. Sebagai gantinya dia memakai kemeja biru yang Naruto yakini adalah kepunyaannya. Terlihat jelas dengan size besar yang kedodoran di tubuh Hinata.

Naruto menggeser selimut, menyisipkan dirinya di samping istrinya lalu memeluknya. Menelusupkan kepalanya di tengkuk Hinata lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu belakang istrinya. Naruto benar-benar merasa telah pulang.

" _Ughhn . ._ ."

Naruto tahu Hinata merasa terganggu. "Apakah istriku tidak ingin menyambut suaminya pulang?" Dia sengaja bernapas di dekat tengkuk Hinata. Mengendusi bagian kulit terluarnya seperti kumbang yang mencari sari nektar.

Hinata spontan membuka matanya. Dia tahu seseorang tengah mendekapnya. Lengan kokoh dan bau citrus membuatnya langsung membalikkan badan. Sosok pria berpostur tinggi besar dengan garis wajah tegas dan sepasang bola mata biru mirip Boruto tengah menatapnya jahil. "Naruto?" Hinata masih berusaha beradaptasi setelah memaksa bangun secara mendadak. Pandangnnya berdisorientasi setengah buram. Sambil mengucek, Hinata melihat ke arah jam yang ternyata telah menunjukkan pukul enam.

Dia kembali terlambat bangun. Sudah dua hari ini kebiasaan bangun paginya susah dilakukan.

"Apakah tidurmu begitu nyenyak tanpa kau sampai tidak menyadari kepulanganku?" Naruto berpura-pura kesal. Dia menghembuskan napas seperti mengerung. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lebih dari lima detik. Mata Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Ke dua bola matanya membeliak meski tidak terlalu lebar ketika Hinata secara tiba-tiba menimpahkan tubuhnya hingga keduanya saling tindih –dengan Hinata yang berada di atasnya.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil menggeliat seolah mencari kehangatan di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto menarik napasnya dan tersenyum lebar. Dia sudah kalah.

"Kau merindukanku hingga tidur dengan memakai bajuku?" Tanyanya bersuara rendah. Hinata mengangguk, tubuhnya semakin menempel hingga Naruto merasakan dua benda kenyal menekan lembut dadanya.

 _Ssshhh_ , Naruto mendesis dalam hati sambil matanya terpejam. Dia tidak akan mengambil Hinata sepagi ini. Naruto merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Hinata dia biarkan tetap memeluknya dengan kaki yang melingkari punggungnya. Mirip seperti Koala.

" _Uggh_ ," Naruto berpura-pura dia baru saja kejatuhan benda berat, namun tetap dia dekap. "Coba lihat, kenapa dirimu terasa lebih berat?"

"Naruto menyadarinya?" Hinata mendongakkan kepala. Apa memang sangat terlihat perubahan pada dirinya? Hinata tidak sabar untuk memamerkannya. Jemarinya memilin kancing depan Naruto. Sudah tentu pria berkepala tiga itu menelan ludah merasa kepanasan.

"Bukan perubahan yang buruk. Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini." Tangannya menyentuh pipi dan lengan Hinata. Mulai lebih lembut dan terasa empuk. "Dulu terlihat tirus dan sedikit kurus, sekarang nampak lebih berisi. Apa ini kejutan yang kau maksud semalam? Kau sedang melakukan program untuk menaikkan berat badan dan berhasil mendapatkan tubuh ideal?" Naruto mengangguk-angguk seolah dia benar dalam menduga. Meski matanya tanpa sengaja dan terlalu lama melirik ke arah dada Hinata yang terlihat lebih membengkak dari terakhir yang dia lihat. Tapi Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu, dia tidak akan mengucapkannya secara terang-terangan.

Raut wajah Hinata mendadak masam. Awalnya Hinata sudah berharap suaminya akan paham atau setidaknya menyadari dibalik perubahan tubuhnya. Tapi jawaban Naruto justru membuat mood-nya terjun bebas. Bahkan bisa diartikan suaminya ini berkata bahwa dulu dia sangat kurus dan tidak menarik sama sekali. "Jadi yang kemarin-kemarin aku seperti tongkat kayu yang berjalan begitu?" Todongnya sarkartis. Dirinya hampir saja beranjak namun kembali tetap di tempat ketika Naruto menahan dengan cara merangkul bagian pinggang.

"Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat marah?"

"Aku tidak marah!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

Bohong sekali, batin Naruto. "Itu suara orang yang marah, _see_. Juga kerutan di keningmu tidak bisa berbohong." Hinata menepis tangan Naruto saat akan mencapai wajahnya. Naruto tidak membiarkan Hinata lolos. Dia memerangkapnya dalam posisi saling berhadapan. Memaksa agar Hinata duduk di pangkuannya kembali. Dia menyukai posisi ketika mereka saling dekat seperti ini. Hidungnya bisa leluasa menyentuh hidung yang lebih kecil milik Hinata. Hampir saja Naruto mengigitnya jika Hinata tidak cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah.

"Baiklah. Kemarin kau terlihat cantik, hari ini istriku masih tetap cantik dan manis. Lalu hari-hari berikutnya hingga sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintai wanita di depanku ini tidak peduli bagaimanapun perubahan penampilannya." Naruto menangkap sekilas raut wajah istrinya tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi. Mata belo-nya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Senang rasanya bisa menyenangkan istrinya yang masih muda.

"Sudah tidak marah kan?"

"Siapa yang marah juga." Elaknya. Tidak ada lima detik, kadar emosional Hinata telah berganti. Naruto mungkin harus membiasakan dirinya terhadap sifat angin-anginan istrinya . Salah satu tangan Hinata menarik sebuah benda dari samping bantal. Sebuah bingkisan berpita lebar diserahkannya pada Naruto. "Bukalah."

Naruto menarik simpulnya, gulungan pembungkusnya mulai terurai. Mata birunya melihat benda persegi panjang tipis di bagian ujungnya berada dalam genggamannya. Naruto tahu nama benda ini. Dia bahkan sempat membelinya dalam jumlah banyak. Sebuah tes pack, DENGAN DUA GARIS!

"Apa kau menyukai kadonya, _Papa_?" Bibir Hinata membisiki telinga Naruto. Bertanya setengah menggoda dengan menyebut panggilan _Papa_ menjadi lebih menggoda. Ada desiran aneh di tubuh Naruto, bulu kudunya meremang kemudian dia _tegang_.

"I-ini. . . Sejak ka-kapan?" Suaranya jelas bergetar. Bukanya belum percaya namun ia menerima bukti tanpa ada persiapan. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya hingga kesulitan berkata-kata. Dia menelan ludah, berusaha menormalkan pita suaranya meski denyut jantungnya ikut tak karuan. Naruto terkejut. Ini lebih dari sebuah kado. Naruto seperti mendapatkan keajaiban, karunia.

"Bukankah hasilnya negatif?" Naruto tidak lupa jika setahunya Hinata telah mengecek kehamilannya –bahkan dengan disaksikan dirinya sendiri dan hasilnya negatif.

"Aku mengeceknya lagi kemarin. Bahkan Ibu juga mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Kehamilan awal memang sedikit susah terdeteksi." Wajah Hinata lebih cerah karena bahagia. Pipinya nampak penuh dan membentuk lengkungan manis saat tersenyum apalagi sewaktu tertawa.

Rambu gelapnya tersampir di belakang telinga, tangan mengelus permukaan perutnya yang masih tertutupi garmen kemeja. "Dia masih muda, usinya baru menginjak minggu ke empat." Senyumnya mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok Hinata yang berada di foto. Tersenyum seperti malaikat. Hinata yang sekarang menjelma begitu memikat. Begitu muda membuatnya untuk jatuh terjerat.

Pria dewasa itu mematung untuk beberapa saat.

Bunyi detik jam mengisi keheningan mereka sebelum Naruto berkata "Ja-jadi kau hamil?"

Sekali lagi Naruto mencoba memastikan. Hinata mengangguk gemas. Dia antusias menyampaikan kabar gembira ini. Seharusnya ia mempersiapkan kejutan ini lebih dramatis lagi tapi dia tidak memiliki ide sama sekali. "Kita mendapatkan anak ke dua." Jawabnya membuat Naruto langsung mendekap Hinata lalu merengkuhnya erat –namun tetap memberikan jarak aman di bagian perutnya.

Setelah Boruto, mereka akan kembali mendapatkan Matahari kecil. _Little sunshine._ Mata Naruto memanas, belum pernah ia merasakan seemosional ini. Meskipun dia pria dewasa berkepala tiga namun Naruto tidak bisa lagi mengontrol kebahagiannya hingga beberapakali dia meneteskan air mata. Naruto menjadi sangat sensitif kali ini. Mungkin dia terlambat untuk bisa merasakan perasaan menjadi seorang Ayah. Tapi sekarang semuanya berbalik nampak begitu menakjubkan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Bagaimana perasaannya? Naruto jujur akan menjawab tidak tahu. Tapi, "Seolah ada kembang api di dalam sini." Tunjuk Naruto di dada kirinya. "Aku pernah kehilangan waktu cukup banyak untuk Boruto, lalu kali ini Tuhan berbaik hati memberiku kesempatan. Kali ini aku tidak akan melewatkannya. Kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang Ayah lagi."

Hinata tertawa. Suaranya terdengar nyaring mirip lonceng. Naruto betah mendengarnya. "Lalu kemarin kau mengeluh sakit. Apakah sekarang kau masih sakit?" Tanya Hinata. Sebelah wajah Naruto dibelai secara bergantian.

Kornea violet pucat istrinya selalu membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa wanita yang dia nikahi merupakan sosok golongan peri atau putri dari negeri dongen entah beranta.

Bidadari? _Snofwelf_? Ah, bukan-bukan. Istrinya bahkan lebih dari itu semua.

"Sudah tidak pucat lagi." Komentar Hinata. Ia mengamati sekujur tubuh suaminya. Kulit Naruto memang tidak seputih orang Jepang pada umumnya. Warna kulit tan kecoklatan ditunjang dengan surainya kuning pirang seolah hasil peranakan campuran dari beberapa benua lain. Apalagi sorot mata biru tajamnya. _Demi Dewa_ , itu sangat seksi. Hinata betah terusan mengamati detail kesempurnaan suaminya. Beberapa penampilan fisiknya diturunkan ke Boruto, Hinata menduga-duga sekiranya nanti anak ke dua mereka akan mengambil gen dominan suaminya atau dirinya. Menyenangkan sekali menebak-nebak rupa anaknya kelak.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Naruto menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di pelipis Hinata. Mencium kening lalu bulu mata lentiknya. Saat sampai di sudut bibir Hinata, Naruto menjulurkan lidah menjilatnya sebelum melumat beringas meski tak berlangsung lama.

"Kurasa mualmu kemarin-kemarin karena kau mengalami . Aku yang hamil kau yang menanggung semua gejalanya." Yakin Hinata. "Anak ini mungkin tahu siapa yang harus direpotkan."

Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata memang memiliki pengalaman kehamilan pertama yang sedikit merepotkan. Ada di saat-saat tertentu dia akan menjadi bukan dirinya. Namun sekarang biarlah semua ditanggung oleh Naruto.

"Sejak kau hamil, Hinata jadi suka bercerita dan tertawa. Sangat ceria sekali, ya. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik kuhamili saja dirimu sejak dulu." Hinata memberengut. Dia menekan sikunya ke rusuk Naruto, sengaja dikeraskan memang. Naruto sedikit mengadu kesakitan _–meski itu hanya pura-pura_ , tapi dia tidak menghindar. Dia sudah tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi pasanganya dengan benar.

Pria itu lalu mengambil tempat untuk berbaring di paha Hinata. Dia memeluk perut istrinya. Hatinya masih mengagumi akan adanya kehidupan baru yang sedang tumbuh di sana. Tangannya menyelusup di balik kancing kemeja yang sudah dia buka. Membelai bagian abdomen seolah bagian itu mudah pecah dan butuh perlindungan lebih.

Hamparan kulit putih wanita yang sudah memberinya satu putra ini tak luput dari sorot Naruto. Naruto gatal untuk melukisinya menggunakan hisapan bibir. "Baik Boruto dan anak kita selanjutnya, aku ingin menemanimu merawat mereka dan menyaksikan setiap perkembangan mereka. Mungkin akan terasa sangat cepat, bahkan pertemuan denganmu rasanya baru kemarin. Lalu kini aku sudah menjadi seorang suami dan akan menjadi Ayah dari dua anak kita."

"Dan rasanya baru kemarin kita saling membenci dan sekarang kita berakhir kembali hidup dalam satu atap." Naruto mengangguk menanggapi Hinata. Pria itu mendorong dengan halus belakang kepala Hinata untuk lebih menunduk. Dia melumat bibir merah itu. Menekan-nekan seperti jelly kenyal lalu meneroboskan lidahnya. Mereka bukan lagi berciuman melainkan saling melumat satu sama lain hingga terdengar bunyi –

' _Clekk_ '

"Ah, . . ." Kushina merasa dia datang di waktu yang salah. Wanita berusia lanjut yang telah menjadi nenek seorang cucu ini sudah terbiasa datang mengunjungi rumah keluarga Naruto di pagi hari selagi putranya berada di luar kota. Apalagi dengan kondisi menantunya yang kembali mengandung. Kushina mengira Hinata masih tertidur untuk beristirahat lebih.

Terlebih di belakangnya sudah mengekor bocah kecil duplikat Naruto.

Namun matanya terlanjur menangkap sosok suami istri itu sedang memadu kasih –hampir saling menindih. Kushina tenganga. Antara harus memaklumi atau memaki Naruto karena membuat Hinata terlalu membungkuk.

" –Ibu hanya ingin bilang bahwa putra kalian berdiri terus di depan pintu." Beruntung dia dapat menghalangi bocah kecil di belakangnya agar jangan sampai melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya. "Dan, dia mengeluh lapar. Ibu rasa kalian sedang tidak ingin diganggu, jadi Boruto bisa sarapan dulu dengan ibu."

Hinata mendorong Naruto sedikit menjauh. Dia turun dari ranjang dengan tergopoh. Sekalian mengancingi kancing kemeja sembarangan. "Biarkan aku membantu menyiapkan sarapan. Ibu tunggu saja di meja makan dengan Boruto. Aku telah menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang bisa langsung di masak." Hinata merasa sungkan. Kushina sering berkunjung ke rumah dan melakukan beberapa hal yang masih bisa dilakukannya sendiri.

"Bukan masalah." Tangan kanan Kushina mengibas seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "Kau memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting untuk diurus." Matanya menyipit telak ke arah Naruto. Pria itu menggosok belakang lehernya gusar. Jelas sekali merasa terganggu.

"Lihat wajah suamimu, dia terlihat kesal saat kau menjauh. Mungkin dia begitu menginginkanmu. Tapi, ingat sayang kandunganmu masih trimester pertama. Jika anak itu sudah tidak kuat untuk menyalurkan kebutuhan biologisnya, suruh saja memainkan tangannya atau bilang memang kalian sama-sama _ingin_ usahakan jangan banyak guncangan, _ne_." Bisik Kushina yang diterima Hinata dengan wajah merah padam.

"Mama," Rengekan Boruto membuat dua wanita melihat ke arahnya. "Bisakah sekarang makan?" Boruto sudah berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan wangi minyak telon yang sudah bisa dia balurkan sendiri setelah mandi tadi.

Suara yang lebih berat menyahut Boruto. "Tunggulah di meja makan. Nenek dan Mama akan menyiapkannya. Sekarang kau bersama Papa terlebih dulu, _hmm_?" Sejak tadi diam, Naruto melangkah lalu berjongkok di depan Boruto. Dalam satu gerakan, badan kecil namun berisi milik Boruto sudah berada dalam gendongannya. Boruto memekik senang. Sosok Papanya begitu mengagumkan. Selagi menunggu, Boruto terus memaksa Naruto untuk bercerita mengenai Hokkaido. Boruto lahir di sana, tentu saja dia rindu tempat penuh kenangan itu.

"Kata Mama itu tempat Mama lahir. Di sana saat musim panas ada kebun bunga Matahari yang sering sekali aku dan Mama kunjungi."

"Bahkan kata Mama, sewaktu mengandung Boruto. Mama sering ke sana. Tempatnya saaaangat indah!" Tangan kecilnya membentang seolah mengatakan seluas apa kebun bunga di sana. Boruto ingat beberapa potongan kenangan bersama Mamanya menikmati musim panas. "Ada festivalnya, banyak sekali orang yang berjualan dan yang paling seru saat bersepeda mengelilingi kebun bunga!"

Naruto jadi teringat foto yang diberikan Ms. Konan. Mungkin itu tempat yang sama dengan yang Boruto ceritakan. Naruto berpikir akan menjadi kejutan bila pernikahannya dilakukan di kebun bunga. Meski Ia telah menyusun konsep pernikahan kekinian di dalam hotel bintang tujuh miliknya, namun konsep outdoor jelas menarik perhatiannya. Lagi pula di Hokkaido nanti Ia dapat menapak tilas kehidupan Hinata sebelumnya.

Naruto ingin membuatnya sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka.

"Kita bisa ke sana bersama adik juga kan Pa?"

Bagian alis Naruto naik lebih tinggi. "Boruto tahu akan punya adik?"

Rambut pirang Boruto bergoyang mengikuti arah anggukan kepala. "Nenek dan Kakek yang mengatakannya kemarin. Itu artinya Boruto akan menjadi seorang kakak. Mama juga berkata bahwa Boruto sudah memiliki hal yang harus dilindungi dan dijaga. Seperti Hero yang melindungi dari kejahatan."

"Anak pintar. Jika Papa sedang bekerja, maka tugas Boruto harus menjaga Mama dan adik. Pastikan mereka baik-baik saja. Selain itu jauhkan Mama dari pria lain karena Mama milik kita."

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak Boruto mengerti namun dia tetap mengangguk. Baginya ada kata-kata 'menjaga' itu sudah dimaknai hal penting yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya. Papa percaya padanya!

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa nampak serius?" Hinata menyodorkan segelas susu vanilla dan sarapan pagi di meja makan. Pakaiannya telah berganti baju rumahan dengan rok selutut. Di sampingnya Kushina menata piring lalu mencubit pipi cucunya karena gemas.

"Ini pembicaraan antar lelaki, Ma. Mama tidak boleh menguping."

"Oh, apakah itu berarti cucu Nenek sudah besar?" Boruto mengangguk mantap. Kakinya mengayun di bawah meja.

"Tapi orang dewasa tidak akan menyisihkan sayuran di piringnya."

"Nenek!" Rengek Boruto. Brokoli, buncis dan wortel meski dimasak seenak apapun, bagi Boruto rasanya masih menyisahkan getir. Dia meratap pada Hinata, menyorot penuh permohonan agar piringnya tidak diisi penuh sayuran. Mamanya tersenyum begitu manis, Hinata dengan senang hati mengambilkan Boruto beberapa kali tuangan sayur. Piringnya penuh diisi sayuran berkuah hingga di matanya nampak seperti tumpukan pelangi.

"Menjadi dewasa diawali dengan menghabiskan makanan." Final Hinata. Boruto mencari sosok pendukungnya –melirik penuh harap pada Naruto, tapi Papanya malah memberikan tatapan datar. _Turuti apapun perkataan Mamamu_. Itu yang Boruto pahami dari pandangan Papanya.

Papanya tidak berada di pihaknya, Boruto tidak lagi memiliki sekutu. "Tidak adil sama sekali!" Jerit Boruto. Andaikan ada Kakek Minato dia pasti akan mendapat balah bantuan. Ditatap oleh tiga pasang mata membuat Boruto tidak memiliki alasan lain selain memakannya dengan setengah hati. Bibirnya manyun setiap kali mengunyah makanan penuh vitamin itu.

Bila dengan ini, dirinya akan disebut lelaki sejati maka Boruto akan melakukannya!

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil jaguar biru Naruto berhenti di gedung sekolahan. Tugasnya adalah mengantar Boruto ke sekolah sebelum bekerja.

"Kenapa masih duduk, kita sudah sampai." Naruto melepaskan sabuk pengaman dari tubuh Boruto.

"Menunggu teman, Pa." Bekal buatan Mama Hinata dipegang erat. Tas berbentuk katak dipunggungnya masih tersimpan di bawah dashboard mobil. Boruto menurunkan kaca jendela mobil. Dia menunggu sampai melihat ada mobil lain yang dia ingat adalah milik temannya.

Tanpa berpamitan, Boruto langsung membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Dia ikut turun. Kaca mata berlensa hitam yang terpasang membentengi matanya melihat dengan siapa putranya berteman. Naruto menyeringai, dunia memang sempit hingga putranya bisa berteman dengan anak salah satu kawannya.

Rambut jabrik yang diikat super ketat seperti nanas sudah tentu milik keluarga Nara.

"Yo, _man_." Shikamaru menyapa Naruto. Dugaanya benar, dia bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Dari celah mulutnya yang mengapit lintingan tembakau keluar kepulan asap rokok. Shikamaru merokok bila tidak ada Shikadai. Terakhir kali dia melakukannya di dekat Shikadai, Shikamaru mendapati memar kebiruan di pipinya akibat tonjokkan Temari. Istrinya tidak akan membiarkan anak semata wayang mereka meniru prilakunya.

"Baru tadi pagi kembali. Bagaimana perkembangan perusahaanmu?"

"Cukup pesat, tapi masih belum bisa mengejar aset perusahaanmu." Kelakar Shikamaru. "Kerja sama kita mendatangkan banyak relasi dari beberapa pengusaha kelas atas. Diantaranya datang dari pemerintah. Kemajuan teknologi dipadukan dengan persenjataan. _Huh_ , kurasa ide gila kita akan mendapatkan sorotan langsung dari pemerintah."

Mereka berdua membentuk kerja sama dalam bidang teknologi dan informasi, namun Naruto menginginkan suatu terobosan baru. Dia ingin mencoba bisnis persenjataan dan Shikamaru menyanggupinya. Mendapatkan ijin bukan perkara mudah, namun Naruto membuatnya lancar bagaikan aliran sungai.

"Apa kau mendapatkan undangan dari Uchiha Fugaku."

Undangan itu bahkan sudah Naruto terima dari jauh hari. "Ya, tapi kau tidak tahu apakah akan datang atau mengirimkan delegasiku. Di rumah lebih menyenangkan daripada mengurusi pertemuan formal. Kau tahukan aku tidak seakrab itu dengan Uchiha." Meski ayahnya berteman dengan perdana menteri, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk ikut membangun relasi dengan pemangku kebijakan di negeri ini.

"Tunggu, apakah kau masih membawa dendam jaman sekolahan? Tentang mantan pacarmu yang lebih memilih Uchiha Sasuke daripada dirimu? Haha. Kurasa Hinata perlu tahu bahwa suaminya ini pernah dipecundangi seorang wanita."

Suara cekikikan sahabatnya mendulang desisan kekesalan Naruto. "Kau mengarang cerita? Bukankah aku yang meninggalkannya karena sifatnya yang plin plan? Tapi itu hanya cerita masa lalu, kini aku bahagia dengan keluargaku." Ada rasa bangga ketika menceritakan mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Shikamaru melihat sosok sahabatnya ini sudah berubah sangat banyak. Dulu bahkan Naruto tidak memiliki pemikiran berumah tangga, lalu kini dia mengumbar keharmonisa rumah tangganya. Benar-benar membuatnya kesal sekaligus lega.

"Bahkan sebentar lagi akan bertambah lagi."

Shikamaru mendelik. " _How beast, you are_!" Umpatnya. "Belum ada setahun rujuk dan kau sudah memperbesar kolonimu?!"

"Kenapa pula harus menunggu setahun. Dasar nanas impoten." Balas pria berdarah Uzumaki ini. "Lalu mana benda yang kau janjikan itu?"

Naruto menagih janjinya pada Shikamaru.

Bulatan logam berbentuk mungil dirogoh dari saku jas. "GPS mini yang dilengkapi kemampuan merekam suara dan menangkap transmisi satelit apapun. Dalam artianya, diamanapun kau berada, benda ini membuatmu mudah untuk dilacak. Benda penyadap jarak jauh yang hampir membuatku membotaki kepalaku sendiri." Shikamaru melemparkan chip berbentuk cincin pada Naruto. "Memangnya siapa yang ingin kau sadap, _huh_?"

Dari ekor matanya, Shikamaru melihat Naruto tersenyum miring. Perasaanya tidak enak. Dia sudah hapal sifat berbahaya Naruto. Dia bisa menjadi monster yang sesungguhnya. " _For seven hells!_ Jangan bilang kau akan menjadikan istrimu sendiri sebagai percobaannya?" Andai mereka berada di ruangan tertutup, Shikamaru tidak akan segan membogem sahabat pirangnya ini.

Bukankah Naruto sudah keterlaluan dalam membatasi kehidupan seseorang.

"Aku perlu memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Dengan benda ini aku bisa tahu dimanapun istriku berada. Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Shikamaru. Apa salahnya memastikan keamanan istriku sendiri." Posesifnya kadang bermetamorfosa menjadi over-protektif.

Benar-benar sudah tidak tertolong, batin Shikamaru. "Ck, terserahmu saja."

"Dan terima kasih karena telah mendesainnya mirip dengan cincin pernikahanku. Aku hanya perlu mengganti cincin Hinata dengan ini, dia tidak akan menyadarinya."

Bolehkah Shikamaru memukul kepala Naruto sekarang juga?

Jauh dari jangkauan Naruto, sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir membelakanginya. Dua orang duduk di bagian depan dengan earphone menyala menyambung pada seseorang. "Bos, target sudah pergi bersama temannya. Kemungkinan target menuju ke perusahaan."

" **Lakukan persiapan. Buat sebuah kejutan untuknya –kalau bisa yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan oleh Uzumaki Naruto."**

"Baik Bos, laksanakan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(TBC)**

 **Silahan cek chapter 10 b karena sudah sekalian saya upload**


	12. Chapter 10 b

Yang ini juga belum saya cek lagi typonya, yang penting update dulu lah. Haha

 **REMOVE**

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Mohon kebijakannya dalam membaca. Semua adegan hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, criminal, alur tidak menentu

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

 **REMOVE CHAPTER 10 b**

Selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa review

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mengira Naruto akan lama di perusahaan mengingat beberapa hari dia absen kerja, tapi nyatanya baru empat jam ia pergi kini suaminya sudah memarkirkan mobil jaguar-nya di halaman. Hinata tercengung, dia baru menyelesaikan sesi makan ke duanya lalu buru-buru membereskan beberapa piring dengan memasukkannya ke dalam _washtafel_. Sejak hamil lagi Hinata jadi cepat merasa lapar.

" _Honey_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menyingsing lengan kemejanya. "Duduklah, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya." Ia menarik tangan Hinata, tak peduli dengan penolakan istrinya. Dia tetap merebut spon busa dan mulai menggantikan istrinya mencuci piring setelah dia berhasil membuat Hinata duduk di kursi makan.

Hinata menopang dagunya, dari belakang ia melihat punggung Naruto. "Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan? Mencuci piring bukanlah sesuatu yang berat."

"Apa salahnya memanjakan istriku, kan?"

"Dan kenapa Naruto sudah pulang seawal ini."

"Kangen," Jawabnya enteng, tapi jujur. "Lalu kupikir istriku merindukanku juga." Setelah menata piring-piring ke tempat semula, Naruto menarik kursi di samping Hinata. Sebenarnya di atas meja kerjanya sudah menumpuk dokumen-dokumen penting, tapi dia bisa menyelesaikannya tidak lebih dari empat jam."Di sana membosankan, hanya ada tumpukan dokumen. Tiba-tiba aku jadi rindu rumah. Ditambah dengan adanya calon anak kita, bukankah seharusnya kau merasa _ngidam_?"

Hinata tahu Naruto senang dengan kahamilannya, namun sampai seantusias ini? Hinata tidak ingin merusak ekspetasi suaminya begitu saja dengan mengatakan dia tidak sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Masa ngidamnya belum datang.

Ia memainkan jari telunjukkanya seolah tengah berpikir. Apa yang paling dia inginkan sekarang?

Mata lavendernya terpaku pada tubuh Naruto. Kemejanya sedikit menerawang dibagian yang terkena cipratan air kran. Dua kancing paling atas terbuka, memperlihatkan kaos singlet ketat yang dikenakan suaminya. Dadanya pasti kokoh, sangat lapang untuk dijadikan sandaran. Hinata menolak dikatai mesum, tapi di pikirannya saat ini adalah dia ingin merasakan kungkungan Naruto.

Hinata ingin dikuasai.

"Bagaimana jika yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu?" Gerakan Hinata terlalu gemulai hingga Naruto terkaget saat istrinya sudah duduk di pangkuannya.

Bulu kudu Naruto mendadak meremang. Mata putih di depannya lebih keperakan, berkilat seolah mengundangnya untuk bermain nakal. Apalagi saat pantat Hinata sengaja menggesek selangkangannya. Rasanya geli dan sedikit tersengat. Juga nikmat.

Tangannya memegangi pinggang Hinata agar tidak semakin menekan bendanya. " _Ssshh_ , hentikan _honey_. Kau dapat membuat celanaku mengembung, _it's dangerous_."

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja buat milik Naruto bangun," Lengannya menggelanjuti bahu Naruto. meremas pelan sekaligus menggelitik disepanjang bahunya. " _I wanna sex_." Ucapnya mengigit ujung cuping Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto berjanji akan membatasi bahasa asing yang dirasa layak untuk digunakan Hinata. Lihat, dengan bahasa seperti itu saja sudah membuat Hinata nampak menggiurkan.

"Hinata ingin seks?" Istrinya mengangguk. Jarang sekali Hinata berinisiatif meminta terlebih dahulu. Ini jackpot! Naruto tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Dia membopong Hinata ke kamar meski dapur juga bisa dijadikan salah satu destinasi tempat bercinta, namun tidak untuk saat ini.

Dia meletakkan Hinata pelan-pelan di atas ranjang.

Satu persatu Naruto melepaskan pakaiannya. Hinata juga demikian. Semua rasa malunya terserap dan dikunci sedalam mungkin. Wanita berambut kebiruan itu menelan ludah menyaksikan bagaimana ahlinya Naruto melepaskan merk celana dalamnya dalam satu tarikan –merk Calvin hitam itu sungguh menggoda. Hanya menggoyangkan pinggul sedikit lalu menariknya turun melewati tumit kaki, Naruto sudah berhasil mencuri titik fokusnya.

 _Glek_ . . .

Hinata seolah melihat sebuah proses sakral. Benda panjang nan tebal itu ternyata telah _turn-on_ , sudah mengacung mengambil sudut 45 derajat. Ia pernah memegangnya, teksturnya membuatnya merinding. Terdapat beberapa bulu kasar yang membuat _penampakannya_ terlihat gahar.

Lapisan luarnya sewarna kulit ari kacang dengan kuncup tumpul menjulang mengambil bentuk seperti kaitan ujung payung. Hinata masih tidak bergeming. Naruto mengambil satu ciuman di sudut bibirnya, dia merasa begitu jantan bisa membuat Hinata mematung mamandang takjub miliknya. Ini akan menjadi _sex_ terbaik mereka.

Sementara itu Naruto membongkar sesuatu dalam isi dompetnya. Beruntung dia sempat membelinya. Menarik keluar apa yang sebelumnya telah ia persiapkan. "Kau mau memakaikannya?" Satu bungkus plastik dengan cetakan lingkaran di tengahnya seperti donut diserahkan Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata mengerjap polos, Naruto semakin gemas untuk segera memainkan permainan puncak jika melihat raut istrinya ini. Lugu, tapi disitulah daya tariknya. Meski sudah menjadi ibu tapi dia bahkan nampak seperti remaja belasan tahun yang belum terjamah. Sedangkan Hinata tentu paham, yang ada di tangannya adalah kondom, tapi " –Buat apa?"

Hampir saja kepala Naruto terantuk mahkota ranjang. Naruto terbatuk pelan. "Kondom, karet pengaman. Aku takut tidak bisan menahan diri dan keluar di dalam. Berjaga-jaga agar _little sunshine_ kita baik-baik saja." Sebelah tangannya mengelus perut yang masih datar. Hinata menyentaknya cepat.

Ta –tapi Hinata tidak ingin pakai pengaman. Dia menginginkan Naruto seutuhnya. "Sebelum-sebelumnya juga kita tidak menggunakannya. Kenapa harus sekarang?" Raut wajah Hinata sudah menunjukkan penolakannya. "Buang benda ini Naruto." Naruto mencegahnya. Kakinya melilit pada betis si wanita sampai istrinya ia jatuhkan ke atas kasur empuk dengan tangan yang menyanggah dirinya sendiri agar tidak menindih Hinata lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"Hinata jangan nakal, pakai atau kita tidak melakukannya sama sekali." Cubitnya di hidung Hinata. Naruto serius memaksa agar Hinata menurut. Dia khawatir bayi rapuh mereka mengalami hal-hal yang tidak diingkan. Beberapa kali dia mengakses web penyedia konsultasi _online_ tentang ' _kesehatan ibu dan anak_ '. Di sana dijelaskan bahwa hubungan suami-istri saat si wanita hamil muda memiliki resiko karena janin masilah belum terlalu kuat. Meskipun dia sendiri juga memahami naluri ingin bercinta sebebas mungkin, tapi ini semua demi prosedur keamanan _baby_ tanamnya dalam hati.

Hinata menendang perut Naruto tidak terima. Tubuhnya hendak memanjati bidang kekar punggung Naruto. Bila suaminya tidak bisa melakukan hal ini maka biarlah dirinya yang mengambil kendali. Dia sedang bergairah, hormon progesteronnya melunjak dan Naruto mengancam tidak memberikannya nafkah batin hanya karena karet pengaman?

Suaminya perlu tahu bahwa dia bisa menjadi lebih agresif dalam menyerang.

Usia kandungannya memang masih trimester pertama, tapi dia tidak merasa lelah apalagi lemah. Dia sehat, kondisi calon bayinya juga normal dari hasil pemeriksaan terakhir, yang lebih penting dia sedang ingin berhubungan dengan Naruto. Tanpa penghalang. Tentu saja, Hinata ingin berteriak keras. Seharusnya pria ini mengerti.

Selama dia merajuk, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa Naruto telah menyarungkannya sendiri. Karet elastis itu bewarna ungu pucat, menutupi ujung sampai mendekati pangkal. Ukuran _senjata_ Naruto yang besar tidak terlihat mengecil meski terlapisi lateks. Mirip saus tartar di atas sosis bakar. Tetap gagah berdiri dengan bangga. Hinata sedikit mencium ada aroma anggur di sana.

"Ayo, mau sampai berapa lama lagi menunggu?" Bisik seduktif Naruto sambil menciumi leher Hinata dan sepanjang tulang belikatnya. Istrinya punya spot peka di sekitar leher, dada dan perut. Naruto menyapa bagian itu semua dengan telaten. Tangannya yang pertama bermain, disusul bibir lalu lidah. Giginya juga ikut menjelajah, seperti tupai yang mengerati kulit biji almond. Lincah dan meninggalkan jejak rapi serupa pagaran besi.

Tubuh Hinata terpelatuk panas. Iya, dia menginginkan ini semua. Sentuhan milik Naruto. Mendambah akan kungkungan tubuh besar di atasnya. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa seberani ini meminta sesi percintaan di siang hari.

"Apa bagian ini sakit?" Ke dua bibir Naruto menjepit puncak kemerahan di dadanya. Wanita ini kembali melengkuh, mengerang dan meminta untuk segera ke bagian utama. Dia merasa kedutan lapar di bagian bawahnya. Hinata merengek, mengatakan sedikit nyeri namun Naruto menanggapinya sangat ahli. "Nikmati saja, sayang."

"Tapi aku ingin kau di dalamku."

" _Hush_ , sabar sebentar, ingat _baby._ Aku harus menyiapkannya terlebih dulu."

"Tapi –"

Naruto membungkam mulut kecil itu dengan lumatan panasnya. Selagi bibinya membungkam bibir Hinata, maka tangannya bekerja rapi menjelajah ke sekujur tubuh telanjang di bawahnya. Dia harus memastikan Hinata benar-benar siap atau dia akan membuat sesi percintaan ini menjadi hal yang tidak istimewah.

Naruto menyisipkan satu dua jari ke dalam bagian Hinata yang tersembunyi. Membelah dua lipatan untuk menemukan liang khusus. Berusaha menguliknya dengan gerakan menggunting lalu memberikan rangsangan agar semakin banyak cairan lubrikan alami yang keluar. Hangat dan basah, sedikit licin tapi terasa ketat.

Perbedaan proporsi tubuh mereka memudahkan Naruto untuk mendominasi. Setelah dirasa cukup, maka dia mengarahkan miliknya menuju sebuah lubang yang telah berhasil dia temukan.

Menekan lebih dalam secara pelan-pelan. Tapi Hinata tidak mengharapkannya. Mereka sudah melakukan hal ini begitu sering dan Naruto tidak harus bertingkah seolah-olah mereka baru mengenal malam pertama. Bahkan saat awal dulu pun, Naruto tak sepelan ini. Hinata mendecih, dia berusaha meraih kepuasannya sendiri.

"Hey!" Naruto protes ketika kaki Hinata yang melingkar menarik tubuhnya spontan. Miliknya terdorong ke depan hingga menghujam telak. Tidak ada penghalang, miliknya amblas menyisahkan pangkalnya yang membengkak. Naruto khawatir tapi Hinata malah terkikik geli. "Ingat _baby_." Ulangnya kembali. Napasnya sudah memburu, suaranya berubah menderu.

Si Pria berusaha menarik miliknya agar tidak terlalu dalam menghujam. Tapi kuncian Hinata di punggungnya menahannya, selain remasan menakjubkan dinding-dinging kewanitaan yang memijat-mijat sekujur batangannya.

Ini cobaan yang sungguh nikmat. Mana bisa Naruto tahan untuk tidak segera melesak!

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata. Merah dan berkeringat. Naruto tahu ini yang diinginkan Hinata. Dan bukan dirinya yang mendapatkan jackpot, melainkan Hinata.

"Lakukan dengan jantan. _Baby miss her Papa."_ Mendengar bisikan itu, Naruto merasa terangsang. Otot-ototnya berkontraksi untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai suami. Persetan dengan aturan _bermain lembut_. Dia sedang _horny!_

"Kau melakukan hal yang berbahaya, sayang." Dia mendorong pinggulnya, gerakannya lembut tapi itu hanya permulaan sebelum dia menumbuk cepat. _In-out_ berulang kali membuat Hinata mendesis. Baru satu hentakan tapi wanita itu sudah merasa begitu lengkap.

Ke dua kakinya semakin merenggang, memudahkan Naruto bergerak lebih liar menerobos lubang kecilnya. Bunyi kulit yang beradu menambah kesan erotis. Cairan pelumas memudahkan kemaluan mereka bermain kejar-kejaran. Payudara besar Hinata bergerak-gerak naik turun, Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Melumurinya dengan air liur ketika mulutnya kembali mengecap rasa kenyal pada salah satu putingnya. Wajah tampannya berkilat terkena keringat ketika melakukan gerakan memompa, bendanya mengibas, memutar lalu menghentak mulus seolah mencapai ujung dari pencarian.

Pandangan istrinya mengabur dalam euforia. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk melepas cincin di jari manis istrinya lalu mengganti dengan yang baru. Hinata tidak akan menyadari apapun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia membuat Hinata hanya fokus pada kenikmatan yang berusaha dia berikan.

"S-sayang, aku hampir sampai." Suaranya memberat, menderu dalam beberapa gerakan makin keras menandakan sebentar lagi ia akan muncrat. Hinata mengangguk, pinggulnya tidak bisa leluasa bergerak karena sebelah tangan suaminya menahannya. Napasnya tercuri bersamaan dengan satu hentakan penuh kekuatan yang melayangkannya ke nirwana.

Penuh sesak. Kornea matanya hampir tenggelam di balik kelopak.

" _Uugghhk. ._ ." Tubuh Naruto bergetar nyaris ambruk, dia memeluk Hinata. Mata Hinata terpejam, dia merasakan rasa hangat. Ini aneh, sensasinya sangat nyata seolah ada cairan panas yang memasukinya. Saat Naruto telah selesai mencapai puncaknya, dia mengeluarkan miliknya. Terdapat tetesan putih sisa ejakulasi. Hinata masih cukup sadar untuk melihat karet pengaman itu sudah sobek di beberapa bagian. Matanya tak lepas dari benda licin mengerut itu. Setengah melotot tak percaya. Suaminya memiliki tenaga banteng!

Naruto membuangnya, napasnya mulai stabil walau terasa panas. Badannya juga masih kemeringat. Memang hanya satu ronde, tapi itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Maaf, aku mengeluarkannya di dalam. Kurasa aku salah membeli pengaman murahan." Sorot matanya menunjukkan penyesalan meski masih tersisa sirat birahi di sana. Apalagi sewaktu memandang lelehan putih kental yang tumpah keluar. Ada nafsu yang mulai bangkit, tapi berusaha ditekannya ketika sadar ia mengeluarkan tenaga terlalu berlebihan. Ralat _hanya setengah dari kekuatannya_.

"Tetap berbaringlah, biar kubersihkan."

Mengambil beberapa lembar tisu, Naruto mulai membersihkan lelehan cairannya di sekitar area sensitif istrinya. "Apa terasa sakit? Kandunganya baik-baik saja kan? Apa kita perlu ke dokter?"

Bukannya merasa sakit, Hinata memegangi perutnya karena menahan tawa. "Aku cukup baik, sayang. Untuk berjalanpun aku masih sanggup." Mungkin hanya kebas sedikit di bagian kaki, tapi secara keseluruhan ia berada dalam kondisi prima. Matanya melirik pada jam dinding, masih ada sisa waktu dua jam sebelum menjemput Boruto. Harapannya, ia ingin sedikit bersantai dengan suaminya lalu menjemput Boruto bersama.

Bisa dibanyangkan akan seheboh apa nanti anaknya melihat ke dua orangtuaya menjemput.

Namun sebuah panggilan masuk di _smartphone_ menyelah diantara mereka. Ada 10 panggilan, Naruto tidak menyadari sebelumnya. Semuanya berasal dari paman Kakashi. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Mandilah terlebih dulu. Mungkin mereka membutuhkanmu di sana karena ada urusan mendesak." Hinata memakai bajunya kembali, dia juga mengambilkan handuk dan baju baru untuk suaminya.

"Kita akan menjemput Boruto bersama."

"Tidak, biarkan aku saja. Bukankah itu panggilan dari paman Kakashi? Kurasa Naruto harus cepat ke tempat kerja."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan Lee untuk mengantarmu ke sana."

"Lee?" Alis Hinata bertaut menanyakan siapa orang itu.

"Pengawal baru, dia salah satu anak buah terbaikku. Lee yang akan mengantarkanmu menjemput Boruto." Setelah apa yang terjadi, pantangan bagi Naruto membiarkan istrinya sendirian. Apalagi di luar sana ada seseorang yang terobsesi pada Hinata. Naruto bersyukur Hinata belum bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri, meski sudah beberapa kali berlatih.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, Naruto segera bersiap untuk ke perusahaan. Hinata masih di kamar mandi. Agar tidak membuatnya khawatir, Naruto meninggalkan pesan bagi istrinya untuk lekas mengabarinya ketika sudah menjemput Boruto.

"Paman, ada apa?" Di dalam mobil, Naruto menelepon Kakashi. Ada suara lega dari Kakashi yang membuat keningnya mengernyit.

" **Syukurlah, aku bisa mendengar suara tuan muda."**

"Paman ada apa?"

" **Sebuah serangan yang tidak pernah kita duga. Ada ledakan di perusahaan."**

Kaki Naruto menginjak rem begitu mendengar kabar yang disampaikan pamannya. Beruntung keceptan mobilnya masih terkendali. "Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?" Ia menepihkan mobilnya. Tangannya mencengkram kemudi. Prosedur keamanan di perusahaan sudah berlapis. Jelas bukan kesalahan teknis.

" **Kemungkinan besar serangan teroris, kau harus ke sini, tapi pastikan tidak sampai diketahui orang lain. Sudah mulai banyak media yang datang."** Kakashi khawatir masih ada orang-orang tertentu yang sengaja mengincar tuan mudanya. Kerusakan paling parah tepat berada di ruangan Naruto. Seseorang sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah granat setelah memecahkan kacanya.

"Bajingan!" Umpat Naruto. Dia menginjak pedal gas, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Perasaanya tidak enak, pikirannya tertinggal di rumah, pada Hinata.

Sesampainya di perusahaan, Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di belakang gedung. Kakashi sudah menunggunya. Wajahnya kotor dengan debu dan bau ledakan masih menempel.

"Berapa korbannya?"

"Masih dihitung, namun kemungkinan lebih dari 10 orang. Tidak ada korban meninggal."

"Apakah ada yang luka serius?" Naruto memasuki gedung yang penuh dengan pekerjanya. Kehadirannya membuat banyak orang menoleh ke arahnya. Sosoknya sebagai pemimpin selalu menyita banyak perhatian. Naruto diam beberapa saat. Gedung berlantai sembilan miliknya nampak berantakan.

Kakashi mendampingi Naruto, juga sudah bersiap beberapa pengawal berpakaian hitam berjaga di sekitar Naruto. "Kebanyakan luka di kepala, tapi dokter sudah memastikan tidak sampai mengalami gegar otak atau kelainan di otak."

Sewaktu sampai di ruangannya, Naruto harus melihat dinding kokoh ruangannya hancur. Kayu-kayu dan mateial bangunan lainnya berserakan. "Bagaimana cara mereka membuat kekacauan? Apakah bom bunuh diri?"

"Tidak, awalnya terdapat beberapa tembakan yang menghancurkan kaca lalu disusul lemparan granat." Kakashi tepat berada di lantai ini. Dia mengingat secara jelas rentetan kejadiannya. Sebuah tembakan jarak jauh yang membombardir lapisan kaca pelindung kemudian disusul suara keras adanya ledakan. Itu semua terjadi dalam hitungan menit.

"Kemungkinan mereka mengincar anda, tuan muda."

"Apa Ayah tahu hal ini?"

"Kemungkinan tahu bila saat ini tuan besar melihat berita."

"Jangan menimbulkan kepanikan untuk orang sipil. Aku akan menemui kepala kepolisian, meminta agar penyelidikan dilakukan dengan rapi. Media belum menyorot terlalu jauh, kita masih bisa untuk mengendalikan mereka. Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini."

Serangan mendadak yang terbuka ini seolah hanya gertakan belaka. Dibuat untukdijadikan ajang menunjukkan diri. Tangan Naruto mengepal, firasatnya buruk. Semua pengawal menjaganya di sini, sedangkan dia hanya menempatkan satu orang untuk menjaga istri dan anaknya.

"Paman, kuserahkan yang di sini padamu. Aku harus ke suatu tempat."

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" Tapi Naruto telah melesat pergi. Ada hal penting yang harus dia pastikan tak peduli dengan semakin banyaknya panggilan yang masuk untuk menanyai keadaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Boruto sedang memainkan kubik enam sisi sewaktu dia berada di ruang tunggu penjemputan. Biasanya selagi menunggu Mama-nya atau Papa-nya, Boruto akan bermain dengan Shikadai. Namun kali ini ke dua orang tua mereka terlambat menjemput. Sebuah berita yang menayangkan adanya pengeboman membuat pegawai yang bertugas menjaga di ruang penitipan terlalu fokus ke layar televisi.

"Boruto, bukankah itu gedung milik paman Naruto?" Shikadai yang pertama bertanya. Bocah keturunan keluarga Nara itu juga sedang menunggu jemputan. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua dan satu kakak penjaga di sini.

Bocah dengan darah Uzumaki itu menoleh. Permainan kubiknya tergeletak begitu saja. Ia memang jarang dibawa Naruto ke tempat kerjanya. Namun dia sangat mengenal lambang spiral di gedung itu. Itu tempat Papanya bekerja. "Papa?" Bisiknya menyentuh layar. Kerusakannya sama persis dengan yang Boruto lihat di film-film Hero ketika musuh melancarkan serangannya. Tapi, di sana tidak ada Hero.

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Ini musibah. Perusahaan Uzumaki _corp_ mengalami insiden mengerikan." Komentar pegawai itu menancap pada Boruto. Dia belum menyadari bola mata bocah pirang di sebelahnya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Apakah Papamu baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kakak telpon keluargamu? Korban masih di data, kuharap tuan Uzumaki tidak menjadi korban. Ta-tapi dilihat dari kerusakannya, nampaknya cukup parah."

Shikadai berdecak kesal. Kakak penjaga ini terlalu cerewet. Dia memang masih kecil, namun dia tahu rasa empati. Pasti Papanya juga ikutan sibuk karena insiden itu. Papa dan paman Naruto sudah sangat akrab. Shikadai berencana untuk menenangkan Boruto namun sekelebat dia melihat Boruto sudah berlari ke luar ruangan.

Boruto sendiri langsung berlari ketika dia melihat sosok yang mirip ibunya. Bila Mamanya sudah datang, apakah itu berarti Papanya baik-baik saja?

"Mama!" Teriaknya, namun sosok _Mama_ -nya tidak berhenti berjalan. Boruto mengikuti sambil berlari. Dia menyebrangi jalan, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri namun sosok serupa Mamanya sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya.

"Mencari _Mama_ , nak?"

Boruto berjengit kaget ketika seseorang menepuk pundak belakangnya. Seorang wanita bermata pucat dan berambut kebiruan menunduk tepat di depan matanya. Sekilas mirip Hinata, namun senyum Mamanya tidak semenakutkan ini.

"Kau bukan Mama." Boruto reflek berjalan mundur. Wanita di depannya tertawa mengejek. Ia menarik rambutnya birunya hingga muncul rambut asli bewarna _blonde_. Boruto tahu siapa wanita di depannya. Ingatannya mematri baik-baik bagaimana orang ini dulu membuat luka di bagian kepalanya.

Tangannya gemetaran. Boruto melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Ada dua orang di dalam mobil, mereka dilengkapi senjata di masing-masing tangannya. Sekali berteriak, sudah pasti peluru lebih dulu mengenainya. Mirip dengan _video game_ yang dia mainkan antara penjahat dan pahlawan. Namun ini versi sungguhannya.

Shion, menyeringai melihat anak kecil di depannya ketakutan. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan bisa membuat bocah kecil yang begitu dia benci ini pucat pasi.

" _Miss your auntie_?"

Sebuah benda langsung membekap setengah dari wajah Boruto. Bau menyengat yang sengaja diberikan membuat putra pertama Naruto dan Hinata itu sempoyongan sebelum ambruk pingsan. Shion tersenyum. Mudah sekali mendapatkan Boruto. Tugasnya menculik Boruto berhasil.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Mamamu pasti amat sangat merindukan dirimu –

"Dan selanjutnya ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mama kesayanganmu."

.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi perasaan Hinata resah. Tangannya tidak pernah berhenti untuk saling meremat. Perasaanya jauh dari ketenangan. Rasa gelisah ini berhubungan dengan anaknya. Dia menatap jam tangan, mobilnya terjebak kemacetan.

"Lee, bisakah kau percepat? "

Pemuda beralis tebal yang mengemudikan mobil melihat raut cemas dari wanita yang dipercayakan Bos Naruto padanya. Di depan mereka ada antrian kendaraan dan beberapa polisi. Lee tahu ada pemeriksaan, tapi ia tidak tahu untuk apa.

"Tentu nyonya, tapi nampaknya ada pemeriksaan. Kita bisa mencari jalan memutar, tapi –" Sebuah bunyi ' _pip_ ' masuk pada sambungan earphone-nya. Artinya panggilan darurat. Lee segera meresponnya.

Hinata tidak bisa mendengar, raut wajahnya menjadi tegang ketika secara mendadak Lee mengubah arah mobil dan melewati pos pemeriksaan hanya dengan menunjukkan sebuah plat kartu. Polisi yang berjaga melihat lalu saling mengangguk, tanpa ada pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu mereka membiarkan mobil Lee lewat.

"Nyonya setelah menjemput tuan muda Boruto, saya harus membawa kalian pada Bos."

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Lee tidak langsung menjawab. Ia semakin menambah kecepatan hingga speedometer menunjuk di angka 100. Salah satu tangannya menyingsing kemeja hitam, memastikan sebuah senjata Desert Eagle tak lupa ia bawa.

Namun perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika Hinata berteriak keras. "BERHENTI!" Membuat Lee menekan kuat-kuat pedal rem. Setirnya diputar keras hingga gesekan antara ban dengan aspal menghasilkan asap. Tapi Lee cukup terampil dalam mengendarai mobil berkecepatan setan.

"Nyonya, ada apa?"

Tangan Hinata nampak memegangi perutnya, wajahnya pucat. Pupil matanya membesar, itu efek shock dalam waktu singkat. Sebuah telepon masih menempel di telingan. Hanya sebuah panggilan singkat, namun seolah sudah berhasil menarik nyawa Hinata.

Lee merebut _smartphone_ Hinata. Melihat status panggilan masih tersambung dan tertera nomer dari luar.

" **Kemarilah kealamat yang kuberikan. Putramu berada di sini bersamaku. Datang sendiri atau aku tak menjamin tulang tengkorak anakmu bisa menahan sebuah peluru."**

Situasinya sudah menjadi lebih rumit. "Nyonya, kau harus tenang. Kita menunggu Bos terlebih dahulu. Bos mengatakan berada di perjalanan menyusul kita."

Namun semuanya tidak mampu Hinata pahami secara benar. Anaknya diculik. Seluruh pikirannya buntu. "Lee," Tangannya mencengkram lengan pengawalnya. "Cepat. Segera ke sana. A-anakku membutuhkanku."

"Tidak nyonyan, mereka bisa saja mengirim berita palsu untuk menjebak anda."

"APANYA YANG PALSU?! BAHKAN MEREKA MEMBERIKAN FOTO BORUTO YANG DISEKAP. ANAKKU KETAKUTAN, LEE!" Emosinya benar-benar meledak. Sebuah foto yang baru saja dikirim oleh nomer yang sama semakin membuat kepala Hinata berputar. "Kita harus cepat menyelamatkan anakku." Napasnya tersenggal. Perutnya terasa kram. Hinata tahu dia sudah membuat janin dalam kandungannya ikutan tidak tenang. "Bila kautidak bisa mengantarku sekarang juga, minggir, biar aku sendiri yang mengendarainya."

" _NO!_ Tugasku adalah melindungi nyonya." Bukannya Lee merasa takut, namun bila kejadian ini benar-benar sudah sangat sistematis, bukannya tidak mungkin musuh yang akan mereka hadapi telah memiliki persiapan yang matang. Dirinya hanya memegang satu senjata kelas menengah dan dia harus menjaga seorang ibu hamil. Lee tahu keputusannya ini bisa membuatnya dengan cepat kehilangan pekerjaanya.

Tapi dia juga telah berjanji akan melindungi Hinata dan Boruto apapun yang terjadi. Dia sudah mengucapkan sumpah setia pada Naruto. Bahkan sejak pertama Naruto meyelamatkannya dari _human traffic_. "Baiklah, kita akan menyelamatkan tuan muda dulu. Tapi saya mohon, anda harus tenang. Bos akan marah bila nyonya terluka."

Mengambil keputusan tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada Naruto adalah pelanggaran. Dia siap bila nanti mendapatkan ganjaran berupa hukuman. Tapi, di situasi sesulit ini, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan keselamatan Boruto. Lee mengaktifkan GPS dalam mobilnya, memberikan data berupa posisi dan mengirimkannya pada Naruto agar Bosnya tahu keberadaan ia dan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata yang duduk di belakang terlihat terpuruk. Wanita itu nampak sangat menyedihkan dengan wajah penuh air mata. Hatinya hancur, melihat terus ke foto Boruto. Putranya diikat, di sekelilingnya nampak bangunan yang berantakan. Ada bekas memar di pipinya. Hinata kembali menangis, hal ini sudah mampu membuatnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dia telah gagal menjaga anaknya sendiri.

Boruto adalah kekuatannya selama ini. Sekali itu direbut maka hancur sudah seluruh sendi kehidupannya.

Bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Boruto, maka Hinata tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

' _Sayang tunggu sebentar, Mama akan menyelamatkanmu.'_

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti di suatu tempat yang terpencil. Terdapat bangunan tua besar di depan mereka. Lee sudah menyiapkan senjatanya meski tidak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Awalnya dia menyuruh Hinata agar tetap di mobil, namun istri Bosnya malah tetap keras kepala ingin ikut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk datang sendiri?"

Dugaan Lee tepat, yang menculik Boruto tidak hanya satu dua orang melainkan sepuluh orang. Bisa bertambah bila sisanya sedang bersembunyi.

Hinata menatap nanar. Ada dua orang yang dia kenal, Toneri dan Shion berada dalam satu tempat. Ia ingin melangkah mendekat namun Lee dengan sigap menariknya agar tetap berada di belakangnya.

"Jangan mendekat." Lee mengacungkan senjata sebagai bentuk perlindungan. Musuhnya ikut melakukan hal yang sama, menempatkan senapan dalam posisi siap menembak ke arah Lee. "Dimana Boruto?"

Toneri nampak tenang. "Bocah itu awalnya sangat berisik karena terus menangis, tapi akhirnya sekarang dia tenang juga."

"KAU APAKAN ANAKKU!" Hinata berseru lantang walau kekuatannya tidak mampu menjangkau Boruto. Kepalan tangannya menguat. Dia membenci orang yang telah melukai anaknya.

"Dia di sini. Dalam keadaan utuh, bila kau tidak macam-macam." Shion membawa Boruto yang tertidur karena obat bius. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak melukainya. Dia terlalu mirip dengan Naruto." Kekehan Shion membuat Hinata mendelik.

Putranya diperlakukan tidak manusiawi. Apalagi melihat dengan jelas beberapa lebam di wajah putranya. Tubuhnya mengigil marah. Boruto masilah berumur sangat muda namun dia sudah mengalami hal seburuk ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan suamimu? Apakah dia masih hidup setelah ledakan itu?" Dengan wajah dinginnya, Toneri berjalan mendekat. Dia seperti tak peduli pada pengawal Hinata yang mengarahkan senjatanya pada dia.

"Le-ledakan? Lee, apa yang barusan orang itu ucapkan?" Hinata tidak paham. Ledakan apa? Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan perasaan takut luar biasa. Mereka juga mengincar suaminya. Namun Lee memilih untuk bungkam. Dia berpikir bahwa orang-orang ini mengira bahwa mereka telah berhasil melukai Bosnya.

"Lihat tempatmu, bangsat!" Lee bersiap menarik pelatuknya ketika jarak Toneri semakin dekat.

"Tembak saja diriku, atau anak itu akan segera mendapatkan kematian paling mengerikan."

"Jaga mulutmu! Apa yang kau inginkan?" Harus berapa lama Hinata mendengar ancaman membunuh putranya? Sudah cukup dia berdiam diri. Hinata melangkah meski Lee tetap memepetnya sebagai perlindungan. "Lepaskan anakku, maka kuanggap kita tidak ada masalah. Suamiku tidak akan memburumu."

Toneri tertawa keras. terpingkal hingga dia meremat sebelah wajahnya. Pemikiran naif Hinata sungguh membuatnya semakin berhasrat untuk segera memboyong wanita itu bersamanya. "Kita barter sayang, ku serahkan anakmu namun kau harus menyerahkan dirimu. Karena kau pasti tahu siapa yang paling kuinginkan, bukan?" Lengannya meraih Hinata, namun Hinata langsung mundur. "Suamimu terlalu serakah. Setelah mendapatkan kekuasaan, dia lantas memilikimu. Bukan salahku bisa aku ingin merebut satu hal darinya setelah dia merampas tambang uangku." Matanya menyorot melecehkan kepada Hinata. Obsesi gilanya bukan pada uang lagi, melainkan untuk memenjara Hinata ke dalam dunianya.

"Bila istrinya kurebut, itu tidak akan masalah kan? Naruto bisa mencari istri yang lain hahaha." Toneri berada di atas angin. tinggal sedikit provokasi maka Hinata akan datang kepadanya. "Jadi, bisakah kau ikut denganku tanpa paksaan? Bila kau menurut, akanku serahkan anakmu dengan baik-baik pula. Dan suruh pengawalmu untuk tidak mengarahkan senjatanya padaku. Itu sangat menganggu." Pandangannya menajam, Hinata tahu dia diancam.

"Jangan biarkan orang ini mempengaruhimu, nyonya." Lee telah mengokang senapan, tinggal manarik pelatuk maka peluruhnya bisa menjangkau bagian vital Toneri. terutama dahi. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya. Hinata gemetaran, dia menggeleng, menyuruh Lee agar tidak melawan.

Bola mata putih keunguan itu memandang ke arah Boruto lalu selanjutnya kembali ditarik ke arah Lee. "Kau cukup memastikan bahwa anakku harus berada di rumah dengan selamat. Katakan pada Naruto untuk merawatnya dengan benar. A-aku tahu ini bodoh, ta-tapi aku hanya seorang ibu. Tugasku adalah memastikan Boruto tidak terluka lebih dari ini."

Pandanganya mengabur karena beberapa butir air mata menetes keluar. Tapi Hinata buru-buru menyekahnya. Hinata mengingat Naruto, dia mengingat semua hal yang telah mereka lalui. Janji suaminya untuk membahagiakannya, janjinya untuk tidak pergi. Hatinya berada dalam fase paling jatuh. Telah banyak hal yang dilaluinya dengan Naruto. Mereka bersatu, berpisah, kembali bersama lalu sekarang mereka harus dipaksa untuk berpisah.

"Nyon –"

" _Sssttt,_ katakan pada suamiku bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Katakan pada putraku nanti bahwa aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak dapat menjaganya. Kau maukan, Lee? Ini perintah. Kau harus menuruti."

Lee menekan kuat-kuat rahangnya. Ia berada di posisi sulit. Ada dua nyawa yang terancam dan dia harus memilih salah satu. "Lee!" Hinata yang memanggilnya membuat Lee tidak fokus. Perlahan dia menurunkan senjata. Tatapan istri Bosnya membuat Lee ikut meratap. "Tolong, jangan membuat anakku lebih lama lagi di tempat mengerikan ini." Pintanya memohon.

Hinata maju mendekat pada Toneri sedangkan Toneri memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa Boruto kepada pengawal Hinata. "Pilihan yang bagus." Kelemahan terbesar Hinata yakni Boruto. Toneri menyeringai mendapati rencananya berhasil sangat baik.

Pandangan Hinata tidak lepas dari Boruto. Ia ingin menyentuhnya, memastikan secara langsung namun terhalang oleh anak buah Toneri. Ini pilihannya, keselamatan Boruto menjadi prioritas utama. Meski dengan hal ini membuatnya meninggalkan Naruto. Meninggalkan suaminya. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, Hinata berharap suaminya datang. Mengubah posisi terjepit dirinya dan Lee. Namun Naruto belum juga nampak. Hinata sudah terlalu putus asa. Ia ingin marah. Rematan di area perutnya menguat, ia harus kuat demi calon anak keduanya.

 _Ini adil. Naruto mendapatkan Boruto sedangkan dirinya mendapatkan anak di dalam kandungannya. Anak ke dua mereka._

"Ayo masuk ke mobil. Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini. Pesawat kita sudah menunggu."

' _DOR'_

' _DOR'_

Sewaktu Toneri mendorong Hinata masuk, Lee langsung melepaskan beberapa tembakan. Dua diantaranya mengenai masing-masing dada dan kepala dua pengawal Toneri. Si ketua mafia menggeram, seharusnya dia tahu bahwa lelaki beralis tebal itu tidak mudah untuk mengalah.

"Bunuh dia, bunuh apapun yang menghalangiku!"

"Hentikan! Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melukai siapapun." Hinata memberontak. Dari balik jendela dia melihat Lee menghindar ke belakang mobil dengan Boruto yang berada di dekapannya.

"Pembohong, hentikan semuanya!" Kakinya menendang, tangannya mencakar, Hinata juga mengigit siapapun yang menghalanginya untuk membuka pintu mobil.

' _PLAK'_

Tanpa segan Toneri melayangkan tamparan keras hingga membuat wajah Hinata langsung memaling ke kanan. Bekas tamparan itu langsung memberikan ruam merah, kulit di sudut bibir Hinata sobek dan berdarah. " _Shut up_! Kau sudah tidak memiliki hak untuk berbicara. Shion, cepat berangkat. Jangan membuang waktu terlalu lama di sini."

Lee masih berusaha mempertahakan diri dari serangan jarak jauh anak buah Toneri. Musuh yang tersisa berduel dengan Lee. Dia mendapat hantaman kayu di kening tapi Lee mampu untuk menembuskan peluruhnya tepat di jantung musuh.

Beberapa lontaran timah panasnya yang terarah ke mobil Toneri hanya berhasil membuat ban belakang mobil paling akhir bocor hingga tergilincir dan menabrak pepohanan. Namun, Lee yang telah memberikan semua perlindungannya pada Boruto juga tidak kebal terhadap rentetan peluru yang diarahkan padanya.

Bahunya tertembak. Peluruhnya telah habis. Hinata berhasil dibawa kabur. "SIALLLL!"

Kegagalan menjaga orang terpenting bagi Naruto sudah gagal dilaksanakan. Lee menyeret kakinya ke mobil. Ia bernapas lega, setidaknya Boruto tidak terluka parah.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu Naruto datang. Matanya mengobarkan kemarahan. Wujudnya berubah mengerikan dengan langkah besar dan aura menyesakkan.

"Maaf Bos, mereka telah berhasil membawa Hinata- _sama_."

Naruto melihat ceceran darah merembesi kemeja Lee. Tangannya mengepal. Dia merasa marah, namun bukan pada Lee melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Netra birunya melihat sosok di dalam mobil yang meringkuk. Naruto cepat meraihnya, menggendong Boruto dan dia lebih dari marah melihat putranya memiliki bekas kekerasan.

Dia bersumpah akan memberikan balasan yang lebih buruk setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluarganya. Bahkan mengingat Hinata yang sedang mengandung berhasil diculik merupakan pukulan keras untuk dirinya.

"Jalankan rencana Delta. Hubungi semua pasukan yang kita miliki. Aku ingin orang-orang terbaik bisa segera menemuiku secepatnya. Katakan pada paman Kakashi untuk menyiapkan satu penerbangan khusus." Geraman Naruto menunjukkan sudah semurka apa dirinya. Tapi semengerikan apapun dia, saat menatap Boruto, ia tidak akan menunjukkannya. Tatapannya adalah tatapan seorang Ayah. Dia memeluk putranya.

Naruto merogoh sakunya, ia menghubungi seseorang. "Shikamaru, nyalakan penyadapnya. Pastikan kau memperoleh lokasi terakuratnya." Naruto langsung memutuskannya tanpa menjawab semua hal yang hendak Shikamaru tanyakan.

Ini adalah peperangan terakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Bentar lagi tamat, yeeeehhhh

Terima kasih atas semua hal yang reader berikan untuk cerita ini.


	13. Chapter 11

_**Previous**_

 _Kegagalan menjaga orang terpenting bagi Naruto_ _membuatnya berteriak frustasi_ _. Lee menyeret kakinya ke mobil. Ia bernapas lega, setidaknya Boruto tidak terluka parah._

 _Dan tidak lama setelah itu Naruto datang. Matanya mengobarkan kemarahan. Wujudnya berubah mengerikan dengan langkah besar dan aura menyesakkan._

" _Maaf Bos, mereka telah berhasil membawa Hinata-sama."_

 _Naruto melihat ceceran darah merembesi kemeja Lee. Tangannya mengepal. Dia merasa marah, namun bukan pada Lee melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Netra birunya melihat sosok di dalam mobil yang meringkuk. Naruto cepat meraihnya, menggendong Boruto dan dia lebih dari marah melihat putranya memiliki bekas kekerasan._

 _Dia bersumpah akan memberikan balasan yang lebih buruk setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluarganya. Bahkan mengingat Hinata yang sedang mengandung berhasil diculik merupakan pukulan keras untuk dirinya._

" _Jalankan rencana Delta. Hubungi semua pasukan yang kita miliki. Aku ingin orang-orang terbaik bisa segera menemuiku secepatnya. Katakan pada paman Kakashi untuk menyiapkan satu penerbangan khusus." Geraman Naruto menunjukkan sudah semurka apa dirinya. Tapi semengerikan apapun dia, saat menatap Boruto, ia tidak akan menunjukkannya. Tatapannya adalah tatapan seorang Ayah. Dia memeluk putranya._

 _Naruto merogoh sakunya, ia menghubungi seseorang. "Shikamaru, nyalakan penyadapnya. Pastikan kau memperoleh lokasi terakuratnya." Naruto langsung memutuskannya tanpa menjawab semua hal yang hendak Shikamaru tanyakan._

 _Ini adalah peperangan terakhir._

 **.**

 **REMOVE**

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto semuanya milik Masashi Kisimoto, saya hanya meminjam chara sebagai tokoh dalam fanfiksi.**

 **Mohon kebijakannya dalam membaca. Semua adegan hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, criminal, alur lambat

Rated : M _(language and content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

 **REMOVE CHAPTER 11**

Selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa review

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mematik api di ujung rokoknya, setengah wajahnya menggelap tertutup juntaian rambut depan. Pandangannya tegak lurus, nyaris tak terbaca, memandang datar langit malam Moskow dari arah balkon hotel tempatnya bermalam. Rongga mulutnya penuh asap, sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa sampai membiarkan relung paru-parunya dijelajahi asap nikotin. Celah bibirnya mengepulkan asap, sedot dan hembus beberapa kali. Ia menyandarkan diri di besi pembatas. Hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja dia melakukan apa yang sering dilakukan Shikamaru.

Di saat ia sedang kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, seperti sekarang.

Selagi menyesap pangkal lintingan tembakau, dia berbicara dengan ayahnya lewat sambungan telepon. Mendengar sesering mungkin kabar terbaru putranya. Menanyai kesehatannya atau rutinitas terbaru Boruto. Naruto menerawang, mulai berpikir andai bukan karenanya mungkin Hinata tidak akan seperti ini hidupnya. Bahkan bila dulu ia tidak bersikukuh mempertanggung jawabkan siapa dirinya bagi Boruto, mungkin Hinata dan Boruto akan tetap aman di kampung halaman mereka.

Bisa saja wanita itu akan bertemu pria lain, hidup bahagia menjadi ibu rumah tangga atau mengambil kerja sampingan sebagai pengajar anak-anak –sesuai mimpinya. Naruto membayangkan akan secekatan apa Hinata dalam mengurus anak.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala. Ia malah mengepalkan tangan. Dadanya membusung memasok asap pembakaran rokok lebih banyak tersuplai. Hanya membayangkannya saja, tralis besi di depannya berakhir ia tonjok sampai beresonansi. Ia tidak akan bisa menerima hal itu. Karena ia telah beranggapan bahwa Hinata memang untuknya. Tercipta agar selalu terikat dengannya –dalam suka dan duka.

Tempat wanita itu untuk pulang adalah dirinya.

Tidak ada rumah lain selain tempat tinggalnya.

Saat suara ayahnya terdengar, Naruto menyahut dengan deheman pelan. Minato mengatakan Boruto masih dirawat meski dokter mengatakan lukanya telah tertangani, beberapa lebam juga sudah diberikan obat pereda nyeri dan Naruto bersyukur saat Minato mengatakan kondisi psikis Boruto dalam keadaan stabil. Mentalnya baik-baik saja walau Boruto tetap dianjurkan melakukan beberapa terapi dalam jangka waktu dekat guna memastikan tidak ada trauma lainnya.

Dari benda telekomukasinya, beberapa kali telinga Naruto menangkap suara rengekan Boruto, bertanya-tanya dimana papa dan mamanya, kemana kedua orangtuanya. Naruto menekan rokoknya kuat-kuat saat suara putranya semakin samar kemudian berubah serak kehabisan tenaga, lalu terbata-bata memanggil mamanya.

" _ **Apa mama pergi karena aku menjadi anak nakal? Papa juga**_ _ **ikutan meninggalkanku?**_ _ **"**_

Naruto mendengarnya. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala. Ingin berkata ' _Shu-shu baby. Kau jagoan kami, tidak mungkin kami bisa meninggalkanmu_.' Tapi Naruto lebih memilih menyimpannya dalam bentuk gumaman.

Dia menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyapa _baby boy_ -nya. Belum saatnya –pikirnya. Inilah rasa sakit yang ditanggung seorang ayah. Ketika anak lelakinya begitu membutuhkannya namun ia tidak berada di sisinya sekadar memberikan pelukan. Ayah adalah sosok pahlawan bagi anaknya, tapi Naruto merasa dia belum menyentuh titik paling tinggi itu.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, Naruto jadi teringat dulu dia dengan bodohnya berkeinginan membuang Boruto sekalipun dia masih di dalam kandungan, lalu kini dia masih tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk memastikan keamanan keluarganya. Dia bukan pria kuat lagi saat orang-orang mulai menyerang titik terlemahnya. Istri dan anaknya.

Kepala Naruto terantuk. Dia sadar bahwa dialah orang yang paling lemah tanpa Hinata dan Boruto. Seharusnya dia mampu memasang badan melindungi dua orang berarti dalam hidupnya. Tapi ia mendapatkan kegagalan seperti ini. Jika sampai tidak mendapatkan Hinata, Naruto tak akan bisa menunjukkan muka di depan sang putra.

" **Ayah sudah meminta Fugaku untuk membantumu mendapatkan akses rahasia di sana dengan dalih diplomasi. Apa kau tidak memerlukan balah bantuan lagi? Ayah masih memiliki beberapa koneksi dengan orang-orang tertentu untuk membantumu."**

Dari pantulan kaca jendela hitam, wajah dingin Naruto tercetak. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya memiliki jaringan bawah yang kuat. Bahkan Ibunya pun tidak tahu bahwa pria yang menjadi suaminya itu tidak cukup bersih sebagai pengusaha saja. Naruto mengetahui riwayat lain pekerjaan masa mudah Minato yang tidak bisa disepelehkan. Dan dia cukup bersyukur ayahnya tidak memaksanya mengambil alih semua apa yang pernah dia pegang.

"Tidak perlu, kelompok yang aku bawa sudah pilihan terbaik. Akatsuki dan dua lusin orang-orangku sudah mendarat siang tadi. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka ke sini."

Pasukan yang ia bawa sudah cukup meskipun bisa saja nantinya ia mengirim lagi beberapa anak buahnya kemari. "Akatsuki bukan kelompok biasa. Lagipula dengan apa yang barusan ayah kirim. . . " Mata birunya melirik pada tiga koper besar. Paket khusus yang baru sampai. "Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Ia sudah menduga isi di dalamnya. Terkekeh datar karena ayahnya yang terkenal ramah dan baik hati itu juga memilikinya–

– _memiliki sifat buas._

Senjata yang berhasil dikirimkan ayahnya akan menambah infentaris persenjataan meski dia sendiri telah menstoknya. Ia bisa memberikannya nanti secara cuma-cuma pada anak buahnya sebagai hadiah.

" **Sebenarnya ayah rasa itu masih kurang karena mereka telah berani melukai cucuku, mereka juga begitu gegabah menculik menantu serta calon keluarga baru kita tanpa melihat latar belakang dengan siapa mereka berhadapan."**

Kini Naruto sadar darimana sifat keangkuhan dan kearoganannya selama ini berasal. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. "Ini misiku, biarkan aku yang menyelamatkan istri dan calon anakku. Ayah sudah terlalu tua, hanya perlu duduk di sana menemai Ibu dan Boruto. Bila sampai besok malam kami tidak juga berada di Tokyo, ayah bisa mengirimkan pasukan ayah _–as much as you want_."

" **Baiklah, ayah mengerti. Aku akan menutup teleponnya. . . Kau bisa dengar, Boruto masih merengek. Ibumu terus membujuknya untuk segera tidur, tapi dia cukup keras kepala sepertimu. Bila dia tidak juga tidur maka ia harus mendapatkan obat agar dia tidak demam."**

Ada perasaan tidak tega mendengarnya. Biasanya Boruto bisa tidur tenang dalam sekejab, bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Hinata. Tapi kini bocah kecilnya harus diberikan obat hanya untuk menenangkannya. Kepalan tangannya menguat, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua hal buruk ini sudah Naruto rencanakan bagaimana kematiannya nanti.

"Aku titip Boruto. Katakan padanya, jika ia tidur maka besok mama kesayangannya akan segera datang."

" **Kau tidak ingin berbicara padanya?"**

"Aku tidak akan cukup kuat untuk mendengar anakku menangis. Ayah pasti mengerti. Hanya katakan padanya, bahwa diriku sedang dalam misi menjemput mama dan calon adiknya."

" **Baiklah."**

' _Beeppp'_

Naruto merogoh sakunya. Sebuah alat pendeteksi yang berbunyi _'bip' 'bip'_ menunjukkan kelap kelip warna merah dimana Hinata berada. Angka 80 km adalah jarak yang tertera di layar digitalnya. Rentang jarak antara mereka, tidak terlalu jauh. Itu bisa ditempu satu setengah jam perjalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ingatkan padanya nanti untuk memberikan beberapa saham pada Shikamaru karena telah membuatkan alat pelacak secanggih ini.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Naruto membuang putung rokoknya. Kamarnya ini dipesan secara khusus, jadi bila ada yang mengetuk pintu itu sudah jelas orang kepercayaanya.

"Apakah semua sudah siap, paman?" Naruto membukakan pintu. Kakashi membungkuk hingga terlihat di belakangnya lima orang berpakaian hitam berbaris rapi. "Sudah, tuan." Jawabnya memberikan aba-aba agar lima orang di belakangnya segera masuk.

Naruto menatap datar pada lima orang yang menamai diri mereka sebagai Akatsuki. Mereka memang masih muda, namun kekuatan mereka setara dengan satu batalyon lengkap. Bila Minato berhasil membangun namanya di dunia _underground_ , maka Naruto berhasil membentuk kelompok-kelompok militan berkekuatan militer untuk setia padanya.

Akatsuki adalah pilihan paling Naruto yakini karena rekam jejak mereka dalam banyak misi telah diselesaikan sempurna.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan panjang lebar karena kalian sudah mengenal betul aturan mainnya." Koper dibuka menggunakan kode beberapa digit angka. Dugaan Naruto tepat, sepuluh handgun jenis Dessert eagle dan Glock dia berikan masing-masing pada Yahiko, Nagato, Sasori, Deidara dan Ajisai.

Sisanya berupa lima senapan serbu, FN Scar dan M-16 sangat mencolok dibandingkan lainnya. Naruto memilih FN Scar sebagai senjata lapis kedua. Terselip di belakang punggungnya, sedangkan Glock menempati saku jasnya sebagai tempat paling dekat untuk dijangkau.

"Kalian harus membuka jalan. Siapapun yang menghalangi segera singkirkan. Bila kalian rasa kalah jumlah maka aku bisa menambah per orang lima anak buah sebagai penambah daya."

"Mereka hanya akan menjadi penghambat. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan bila dijadikan sebagai umpan gertakan saja." Yahiko memeriksa jumlah peluruh yang dimasukkan ke dalam selongsong senjatanya. Dia rindu menyentuh _shotgun_. Tangannya cepat membongkar magazen. Matanya berkilat melihat beberapa tambahan senjata kelas ringan dijejer di atas meja. Revolver dengan pembidik optik dan pistol semi-atomatis. Ini akan menjadi laganya sebagai seorang pemimpin regu.

" _tch. . ._ , apa bos meremehkan kami?" Yang berambut pirang dikuncir tinggi membentuk wajah jenakanya. Deidara memiliki sifat paling bermulut besar, tapi itu setimpal dengan kemampuannya sebagai agen doble, informan dan mata-mata. Bila tidak, tentu Yahiko tidak segan membuat mulut berisik itu terlakban selamanya.

"Istri bos berada di sebuah bar bawah tanah di pusat kota. Mata-mataku sudah memastikan bahwa di sana sedang ada transaksi. Entah apa yang akan dijual belikan. Bisa saja istri –" Sebelum lidahnya lebih lancang berbicara, urat nadi lehernya sudah terlebih dulu merasakan sengatan dingin logam menekan kerongkongannya.

"Diam bodoh." Sebilah pisau lipat menempel di lehernya. Sasori tahu rekannya ini memiliki kadar kepekaan di bawah batas rata-rata. Deidara agak bodoh juga sembrono, bahkan hanya untuk menyadari bos mereka sudah memandang gelap ke arahnya pun dia masih saja mengoceh, sedikit lagi kelepasan bisa dipastikan lidahnya bakal terpisah dari tenggorokan. Deidara hampir membuka peti matinya sendiri.

Ia meneguk ludah pelan, memegangi lehernya sendiri yang tiba-tiba terasa kram. Deidara berterima kasih pada Sasori karena telah menghentikan bukaan mulutnya lewat kerlingan mata.

"Kita akan bergerak malam ini. Ajisai akan memantau melalui monitor LCD di dalam mobil yang sudah diparkir di dekat bangunan. Tugasmu mencari pintu masuk dan keluar serta memastikan ada berapa orang di sana. Dan terima kasih telah membuat card palsu –meskipun hanya akan bertahan 30 menit. Jangan lupakan masker, topeng atau apapun itu yang bisa menutupi setengah dari wajah kalian. _Yaa_ , pesta topeng para bangsawan. "

Yahiko sedikit tertawa, menertawai para bangsawan atau tuan kaya raya berkelakuan bejat. Yang malu menunjukkan wajah mereka ketika menjadi pelaku jual beli manusia. Kerak neraka memang adalah rumah mereka.

"Ketika sudah saatnya, Deidara yang akan membuat ledakan pertama lalu disusul aku dan Nagato melakukan penyerangan. Sasori sebagai lapis ke dua serangan kita, lalu bos akan masuk dan menyelamatkan tuan putri. Bagaimana, apa bos menyetujui?"

Yahiko menyusun rencana setelah memperoleh infromasi. Menimbang beberapa resiko dengan kekuatan yang mereka bawa. Dia tahu lawannya setingkat dengan mereka. Para mafia lintas negara memang bukan sembarangan lawan.

Mereka juga memiliki selundupan senjata kiriman dari kartel-kartel luar negeri, bisa saja setiap tangan di sana membawa _handgun_ atau bahkan _assault rifle_ , tapi ia merasa begitu mendidih walau persentase keselamatan tak mencapai angka di atas lima puluh persen.

Misi kali ini adalah misi yang secara langsung melibatkan bos mereka. Naruto adalah sosok yang begitu ia hormati. Dan sebuah kebanggan bisa melihat sisi lain dari bosnya. Bahkan bertarung bersama, Yahiko jelas tahu harga yang harus ia bayar jika misinya gagal.

Naruto mengangguk. Microphone kecil ia pasang di sisi dalam telinga. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi, ini adalah misi _Delta_." Mereka berdiri tegap, mengambil sikap mengerti.

Deltadalam artian _death_ atau kematian. Jika kawan kalian tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertahan maka tinggalkan atau jika tak mau melihatnya menderita maka bantu untuk segera bertemu Tuhan.

Siapapun yang menghalangi berarti sudah siap untuk bersatu dalam dekapan tanah.

"Aku tak keberatan berapapun mayat yang harus ditumpuk. Meskipun aku lebih senang kita main bersih. Hinata wanita yang baik, tidak seharusnya ia melihat orang-orang merenggang nyawa di depannya." Sudah cukup untuk membuat Hinata melihat kekerasan di depan matanya walau dia meragukan hal itu sendiri.

Naruto berpikir dirinya tidak bisa menambah tekanan Hinata lagi. Wanita itu memang terlalu baik bila menjadi pasangannya. Ah, omong kosong. Memangnya ia rela Hinata bahagia dengan orang lain? Bukan saatnya memunculkan sisi melakonis yang hanya akan menjadi penghambat.

"Bos tidak perlu takut begitu. Aku yakin istri bos akan terkesima melihat bos yang datang menyelamatkannya."

"Ya, terimakasih atas ucapanmu, Nagato. Kita bergerak sekarang."

Meskipun Yahiko adalah kapten namun Naruto lah yang memegang kendali kapan mereka akan berangkat. Saat menuju pintu, Naruto melihat Kakashi masih berada di tempatnya. Dia juga akan ikut. Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah _bulletproof_ pada Naruto meski si tuan muda terlihat enggan untuk menerimanya. "Sebagai keselamatan, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tugasku adalah memastikan dirimu tidak terluka."

"Paman, aku sudah bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi sebuah peluruh bisa menembus orang, berapapun usianya."

Naruto meraihnya, memakainya dengan benar agar pamannya tidak mengoceh lebih lama. " _Go, now_!"

" _Yes, sir_."

.

.

12 jam. Hinata menghitung setiap jamnya. Dia tidak mengerti dimana kakinya menginjak atau langit mana yang menaunginya. Semuanya asing, tidak satu pun yang bisa membantunya paham berada dimana ia sekarang.

Yang dia ingat hanyalah Toneri memaksanya menaiki pesawat meninggalkan Jepang. Hinata tahu ia sudah jauh dari Jepang, melintasi kepulauan dan lautannya. Pria itu sempat berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing. Dan kata 'Moskow' jelas terdengar beberapa kali dalam percakapannya.

Lalu di sinilah dia berada sekarang.

Beberapa kali Hinata terbatuk dan memalingkan wajah saat asap pembakaran rokok menampar mukanya. Ia tahu ini bukanlah sembarang tempat. Bar bawah tanah. Nirwananya para penjahat kelas kakap.

Orang-orang tertentu berkeliaran memakai topeng wajah. Hinata mengingat baik-baik belokan yang ia lalui, letak pintu dimana ia masuk atau siapa saja yang ia temui, tapi ia sudah melupakannya ketika berada di kerumunan jubelan orang-orang asing.

Udara terasa pengap, tidak ada ventilasi kecuali sebuah cerobong kecil mirip gas pembuangan. Satu pintu masuk dengan empat pria penjaga dan Hinata tak tahu dimana letak pintu keluarnya. Klub mewah bawah tanah. Ia berada di sini entah untuk apa.

Kepalanya menoleh kanan kiri. Menyaksikan meja penuh tumpukan uang dollar beserta koin-koin judi. Orang-orang teler dengan spuit isi cairan keruh menancap di pergelangan siku, beserta butiran tablet obat-obatan psikotropika, adapun para wanita berpakaian nyaris telanjang. Mondar-mandir menawarkan minuman juga jasa servisan.

Bulu kudunya meremang. Hinata merotasi matanya, di sudut-sudut ruangannya terbentuk kumpulan-kumpulan beberapa manusia. Tubuh mereka tersentak-sentak seperti kejang, mereka terang-terangan berhubungan seks di muka umum –entah berdua atau bermain lebih dari dua orang. Hinata mual, hendak memuntahkan isi lambungnya jika saja ia tidak mengelus perutnya. Sejujurnya ia sudah jijik. Sekalipun ia pernah memasuki sebuah klub malam, namun tempat ini sudah seperti kandang binatang.

Hinata menelan ludah, melihat bagaimana penampilannya saat ini. Polesan pemerah bibir terlalu mentereng melapisi belah bibir tipisnya. Foundation putih malah semakin memucatkan mukanya.

Pakaiannya berongga-rongga terlalu terbuka. Gaun _lace_ yang Toneri berikan membuatnya ingin menghabisi pria itu. Baju kurang bahan ini mengetat di setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Toneri mendandaninya seperti agen prostitusi. Hinata kembali menderu tidak terima, ia bukan murahan setelah Naruto menjadikannya wanita paling lengkap dan mengembalikan kehormatannya.

"Mendekatlah, dudukmu terlalu jauh. Aku tidak bisa menikmati wajah cantikmu." Lengan Toneri menarik helai rambut Hinata, membuat wanita berambut biru gelap itu terpaksa berjejal bersama wanita-wanita lain. Wanita panggilan berjumlah lima orang.

" _Siapa dia, tuan? Pelacur barumu?_ "

Hinata tidak memahami bahasa mereka namun melihat dan mendengar cekikan mereka, pasti bukan hal baik _._ Hinata menampik lengan salah satu diantara wanita itu ketika mencoba memegang bahunya. Bau alkohol juga memaksa Hinata untuk memalingkan muka. Jikapun memaksa, Hinata tak akan sungkan untuk muntah di wajah penuh dempulan bedak mereka.

Wanita bermata sipit dan memiliki lesung pipi memberinya sebuah gelas. Menggoyangkan isinya yang pekat. "Kau tak suka anggur? Di sini ada miras, ada juga whisky. Tapi jika kau mencari susu vanila, maaf kau tak bisa mendapatkannya. Ah, apa sekalian kupesankan oplosan? Campuran obat sakit kepala dosis sedang bisa membuatmu melayang-layang."

Hinata mengabaikannya.

" _Here, you want?_ " Yang berambut coklat muda serta berwajah latin memberikan jarum suntik beserta sabuk kecil. "Heroin, kau bisa memilikinya. Atau kau mau yang lain? Putau dan sabu-sabu, aku membawanya sekaligus." Dari belahan dada, ia memperlihatkan lintingan kertas aneka warna tersumpal di dalamannya. " _We can fly_ _until end_ . Dan kau bisa klimaks sampai pagi menjelang. Tubuhmu dapat bergetar-getar kenikmatan, terdengar seru kan?"

" _Don't touch me!_ " Serga Hinata mengelak.

" _Wow, miss_. Kau terlalu kasar." Mereka tertawa keras bersama. Bau-bauan obat keluar dari mulut berplitur gincu merah merekah. Hinata tak mengerti mengapa mereka sesenang ini merusak diri mereka sendiri. Obat-obatan itu meninggalkan residu, dapat merusak daya nalar sampai berujung kematian jika sudah putus obat. Mereka menyia-nyiakan usia mereka.

"Atau kau mau bergabung dengan mereka di sana?" Mereka menunjuk sekumpulan orang-orang berjingkrak di lantai. Sebuah tiang dengan sangkar bola besi melingkar yang di dalamnya terdapat dua wanita telanjang saling menari.

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku, _bitch!_ "

Toneri memasang senyum lebar. Bertepuk tangan menikmati kelakuan kasar Hinata. Lihat, dia bisa memesona hanya dengan pandangan tajam serta ucapan kotornya. "Kalian membuatnya marah. Tapi, aku suka. Wajahnya jadi lebih cantik, lebih merona sampai ke telinga."

"Jaga bicaramu." Desis Hinata memperingatkan. Tubuhnya mundur, berusaha memperlebar jarak diantara mereka meskipun Toneri tetap mencengkal lengannya. "Jangan sembarangan meletakkan tangan hinamu padaku atau kau akan menyesal." Suaranya berat, geram campur gemetar. Toneri memberikan aba-aba pada wanita-wanitanya untuk pergi. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata lebih lama.

Jarinya menjepit dagu Hinata, menekan rahangnya sampai tak bisa berkata-kata, memaksa wajah oriental Hinata menatap tepat pada sepasang mata abu-abunya. Toneri menyeringai remeh. Mengendusi hidung hingga ke dagu. " _My princess_ , lihat dirimu sendiri sebelum mengancamku. Jangan membuatku berambisi merusak wajah cantikmu ini." Toneri mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat bibir Hinata namun wanita itu langsung memalingkan muka.

Tidak sudi disentuh barang secuil pun.

Cengkraman Toneri menguat. Dia membenci ketidak patuhan. Hewan yang tidak patuh patut dihukum. Tapi Toneri lebih menginginkan permainan. Menerka-nerka, sekiranya apalagi yang bisa Hinata tunjukkan untuk menghiburnya.

"Kau mengharapkan suamimu? _Ughh_ , menggelikan. Setelah kau sendiri yang meninggalkannya. Barangkali Naruto akan mencari wanita lain, yang lebih patuh seperti anjing." Toneri menghisap kulit putih leher Hinata yang terpampang jelas. Semakin ingin mempermainkannya ketika tubuh di depannya memberikan respon penolakan ditandai dari gemuruh di dada.

Sekuat apapun Hinata memendam rasa takutnya, tapi semakin besar pula ketakutan itu mengambang ke permukaan. Membuat separuh tubuhya gemetaran dan meriang.

"Bersyukurlah karena aku menyukai dirimu meski kau sudah pernah ditiduri orang lain." Toneri menyukai harga diri wanita ini. Hinata terlalu mematok kehormatannya begitu tinggi. Hasrat untuk merusaknya pun jadi semakin menggebu-gebu. Menikmati ketidak berdayaan dan wajah keputus asaan adalah kenikmatan bagi Toneri.

Dari dulu Toneri selalu melihat dua hal itu, jadi ketika seorang wanita mati-matian untuk tidak menunjukkannya, Toneri terlecut tertantang. Menganggap ini sebagai kompetisi berapa lama Hinata bisa bertahan sebelum memasrahkan dirinya sendiri. Toneri penasaran sekaligus semakin berambisi. Ada dimana kehormatan yang wanita ini perjuangkan? Di balik baju? Toneri terkekeh. Sangat mudah untuk dihancurkan.

Jadi, ia akan pelan-pelan meruntuhkannya. Membuat Hinata menyadari bahwa kini ia hanyalah sebuah barang. Jikapun berujung pada kematian, maka Hinata harus membuatnya terhibur lebih dulu melewati serangkaian penyiksaannya.

"Kau sudah melahirkan satu anak untuk Naruto. Bagaimana bila melahirkan satu lagi untuk ku? Menjadi satu dari beberapa pelacurku. Menghangatkan ranjangku."

Hinata menekan kuat kepalan tangannya. Wajahnya merah mencapi ubun-ubun, bahkan ia bisa mendengar sendiri suara gemelatuk gigi di dalam rahangnya. Jadi ketika Toneri menempelkan wajahnya kembali, Hinata mendapatkan jarak lebih dekat untuk melepaskan satu jotosan penuh kekuatan.

 _BUGH!_

Kepalan tangan kecil itu berhasil membuat memar di dagu Toneri. Tepat di rahang bawah sampai menekan atap gusi atasnya. Membuat tubuh pria itu langsung terjungkal ke belakang.

" _Gaaahhhh!"_ Geraman Toneri mengundang banyak mata melihat. Namun sebelum Toneri berhasil membalas, Hinata lebih dulu melompat ke atas tubuhnya, mengigit kuat-kuat telinganya sampai pria itu kembali mengerang kesakitan dan mengayunkan lengan besarnya membanting Hinata.

Beruntung tinjuan keras itu luput dari perutnya, bila tidak, mungkin Hinata dapat melihat rembesan darah di sela kaki.

Hinata terpelanting, keningnya membentur kaki meja akibat oleng ke samping. Mulutnya mengerang, dia merasakan cedera di bahu kiri akibat menumpuh seluruh berat badan. Beruntung tangannya lebih dulu melingkupi perutnya. Mencegah benturan fatal mencelakai janinnya.

" _FUCKKK!_ " Umpat Toneri. "Jangan ada yang berani membantu!" Saat para anak buahnya datang berbondong menghampiri, bermaksud memberikan pembalasan. Tapi Toneri langsung mengangkat satu tangannya. _Jangan mendekat_. Dia meraba luka yang baru saja dia dapat dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Satu gigi gerahamnya ikut terbuang. Ia mendecih karena cukup perih.

Dengan tangan sekecil itu, Hinata membuatnya berpikir siksaan macam apa yang sesuai untuknya. Ia ingin tangan yang melukainya itu diremukkan, kaki-kakinya dibentangkan sebagai tanda ketidakberdayaan. Toneri menginginkan mulut Hinata tak bisa lagi berbicara selain memohon dan terus mengemis akan pengampunan. Lalu nanti ia akan membuat Hinata mencium kakinya.

Benar-benar wanita yang susah dijinakkan.

"Jangan ada yang menyentuh wanita itu. Dia milikku, bila ada yang ingin merusaknya, MAKA AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MELAKUKANNYA! Baru setelah itu kalian kubebaskan untuk menghancurkannya."

Degup jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Tangannya terkepal. Andai memungkinkan, Hinata pasti kembali melesatkan tinjuannya lagi. Namun ia memilih untuk lebih mengolok Toneri.

"Kau tidak sekuat yang kau sesumbarkan. Bahkan seorang wanita lemah sepertiku berhasil merontokkan gigimu." Hinata bangkit walau kakinya sedang goyah. Bila nanti dia tidak bisa lolos dari tempat ini, maka ia bersumpah sebelum Toneri menyentuhnya, dia sendiri yang akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yang meminta, Hinata. Jangan salahkan aku bila wajah manismu akan rusak atau beberapa tulangmu bergeser dari tempatnya. Kau harus tahu untuk apa dirimu dilahirkan. HANYA UNTUK MENYENANGKANKU SAJA!"

Toneri menyuruh anak buahnya menyeret Hinata. "Kita lihat, seberapa mahal kau bisa terjual."

"BAJINGAN, LEPASKAN AKU!" Beberapa orang menahan dua lengannya, satu di kanan, satu lagi di kiri. Pemberontakannya terasa sia-sia teredam badan-badan besar yang memepetnya. Lakban hitam lebih dulu memplester mulutnya sebelum ia diseret paksa memasuki sebuah ruangan.

" _Ssstttt_ , diam sayang. Hemat suaramu untuk nanti. Jika sudah saatnya, mulut kecilmu itu akan mendesah-desah, paham."

Hinata memelototkan matanya, mengatupkan rahangnya sampai dua ruang di pipinya menggembung sebagai bentuk penolakannya. Dia ingin membunuh pria ini sekarang juga.

.

.

Hati Hinata semakin mencelos mengetahui ruangan macam apa ini. Mungkin tadi dirinya masih memiliki sejumput keberanian, namun kini ketakutan mulai menghantam telak hatinya. Kelereng matanya menyisir cemas. Semua pengunjungnya bertopeng, duduk di kursi-kursi mewah sambil mengangkat papan kecil bertuliskan nominal harga.

Di depan ada panggung kecil. Hinata melihat ada beberapa wanita berdiri di jalur runway, berjejer dengan leher terantai. Mereka berjalan berlenggok pelan, seperti pemabuk kehilangan kontrol diri. Entah sadar atau tidak namun tubuh mereka terpapar bebas dinikmati belasan pasang mata. Lalu saat seseorang menanyai adakah yang ingin membeli, maka para orang-orang bertopeng akan mengangkat papan tinggi-tinggi.

Berteriak keras sambil memasang nominal harga.

 _Human trafficking._

Mereka melakukan pelelangan, mematok harga sesuai kreteria wanita mana paling menarik untuk dipelihara. Hinata tercenung, kakinya sudah hampir mati rasa. Dia menggelengkan kepala, namun Toneri lebih dulu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam antrian barisan.

Menyerahkannya pada pria lain sebagai makelar penjualan.

"Siapa dia, saudaramu? Wanitamu? Dimana Shion, kau sudah jarang membawanya kemari, aku bahkan sempat mengira kau sudah bosan alat-alat _sex toys_ di sini. Apa perlu kutambahkan aroma terapi?"

"Jangan banyak bicara Urashiki. Masukkan dia dalam barisan lelang. Wanita ini terlalu pemberontak, aku berniat untuk menjualnya agar tidak terlalu rugi. Katakan pada Momoshiki jika kau berhasil menjual Hinata dengan harga tinggi maka dia akan kukirimkan kartel khusus." Sebuah kertas lusuh dilemparkan Toneri. Ganja kering yang bisa digunakan dalam seminggu, Urashiki menyeringai senang. Menyimpannya ke dalam saku untuk nanti digunakan.

Dia mencuri pandangan pada Hinata yang menunduk. Urashiki menggunakan tongkatnya guna menengadahkan wajah wanita itu. "Hey, apa dia korban penculikan? Dia bahkan tak memiliki aura menjual seperti wanita-wanitaku di sana. Dia seperti wanita baik-baik." Urashiki bersiul. Ia menoleh pada Toneri sambil bertepuk karena tahu maksud jahatnya. Urashiki kemudian tertawa keras, terpingkal sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Dasar makhluk kubangan neraka, kau selalu mendapatkan barang bagus untuk pertunjukan. Tuan Momoshiki pasti akan senang bila tempat ini ramai. Makin banyak pelanggan makin banyak gelontoran uang dari pelanggan maniak."

Ia berjalan ringan mengitari Hinata. Melihat-lihatnya sambil menilai. Ia kembali mengulum senyum aneh, wanita ini bisa membuat pertunjukkan spektakuler di tempat membosankan ini. "Pertunjukkan apa yang ingin kau lihat?"

Toneri mengambil satu tempat di salah satu kursi kosong. Menselonjorkan kakinya sambil menyesap segelas brandy yang dituangkan oleh wanita pendamping. "Hancurkan harga dirinya."

Urashiki kembali mengulum senyum terlalu lebarnya mendengar permintaan pelanggannya. Pertunjukkan paling jarang dilakukan. Pertunjukkan untuk menguliti sisi kemanusiaan dan menjadikannya mirip barang jualan.

"Jadi siapa namamu tadi, Hinata? _Japanese_?" Logat meremehkan itu membuat Hinata hampir menendangnya jika Urashiki tidak segera menghindar. Pria itu terkekeh-kekeh, bertanya dimana Toneri mendapatkan wanita menarik sepertinya. "Pantas saja mafia brengsek itu menjualmu. Kalau kau lebih patuh sedikit saja –mengangkang untuknya , kau pasti bisa mendapatkan guyuran uang dari pria royal itu. Bahkan kau bisa meminta sehektar Opinium sebagai lahan berkebun uang."

"Lebih baik bunuh aku daripada berakhir menjadi sangat menjijikkan hanya untuk uang."

" _Ha ha ha, yayaya_ aku paham. Seharusnya para bangsawan di sana juga memiliki sifat sepertimu, pasti surga akan sangat ramai." Mata Urashiki berkilat-kilat, membayangkan show macam apa yang bakal terjadi.

Tongkatnya diarahkan ke tengah kepala Hinata, seolah akan melubangi dahinya. Seseorang menghampirinya sambil menyerahkan sebuah rantai. "Tapi sayangnya, sekarang kau berada di neraka, Hinata. Kita akan melihat, bagaimana wanita manis sepertimu harus belajar hal dasar tentang arti dikuasai."

"Jadi, dimanakah sebaiknya kuletakkan rantai ini, hm?" Tanyanya lagi.

.

.

"Arah jam sembilan, aku melihat beberapa orang menggiring wanita mirip istri bos ke dalam suatu bilik. Seperti ruang rahasia. Sasori, mungkin kau bisa laporkan situasi sekarang." Nagato memberi aba-aba melalui microphone di telinga. Jeda sebentar baru kemudian terdengar suara Sasori menyahut.

"Beberapa membawa senjata riffle. Penjaga di sekitarku menyembunyikan alat setrum di balik jas mereka. Behati-hatilah pada orang berpakaian bling-bling setengah pria setengah wanita, mereka waria yang dilatih membunuh. Yahiko, aku sudah menghalangi jarak pandang mereka darimu _. Roger_."

Yahiko mengerti. Tugasnya sudah rapi terselesaikan lebih cepat. "Dan aku sudah memasang bom di dinding-dindingnya, satu kupasang di dekat pintu keluar. Beberapa kumasukkan ke belakang baju para bodyguard –sekitar sepuluh orang. Daidara yang memegang remote kendali. Sekali tekan, otak mereka bisa kupastikan meloncat dari tempurung kepala."

Naruto diam, berdiri tegap dengan sesekali menyesap minuman fermentasi. Suara-suara dari microphonenya didengar baik-baik. Sekalipun dua tiga wanita menggelanjuti lengan dan bahunya, dia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Fokusnya ditunjukkan untuk menemukan satu orang. Naruto mencari, mencari sosok istrinya. Dimana wanita berambut biru gelap itu berada.

Dia melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Nagato, arah jam sembilan. Sekitar 30 derajat, berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dari banyaknya orang-orang, sekilas kornea matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut putih gading –Toneri beserta anak buahnya masuk sambil menyeret seseorang.

Jantungnya berdegup. Naruto tak melepaskan tangkapan matanya. Dia sangat yakin yang mereka seret adalah Hinata. Wajah Naruto jadi mengeras di balik topeng. Otot-otot lehernya berkontraksi menampakan diri di permukaan kulit. Dia menekan kuat gelas koktailnya sebelum memecahkannya begitu saja.

"Kalian mendengarku?" Suara perempuan terdengar di masing-masing telinga yang terpasang microphone. Ajisai mengirimkan informasi yang baru dia curi. "Ruangan berplat hitam, tepat seperti yang dikatakan Nagato. Di sana terdapat ruang khusus, ada penjagaan ketat namun card palsu kalian akan membantu untuk melewati mereka –"

"Tunggu, kamera sadapanku berhasil menangkap gambar di dalamnya. _Oh,_ _fa_ _ker._ Aku melihatnya, mereka akan melelangnya," Ajisai mendelik ketika tahu itu bukanlah yang terburuk. "Bos, atau siapapun, lakukan sesuatu a-aatau sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan menimpah Hinata. Mereka akan menggelar show menjijikan! _Party nudes._ "

" _Hell_ ," Ke empat rekannya menyahut berbarengan. Tahu macam apa pesta itu dibuat. Sebuah pertunjukkan gila penyiksaan baik fisik maupun psikis. Misi menguliti harga diri seseorang. Kadang orang bisa sangat sinting menghamburkan uang guna mendapatkan pertunjukkan paling menjijikkan.

"Bos, kumohon tahan amarahmu. Kita pasti menyelamatkannya." Deidara yang paling dekat dengan Naruto menghampiri bosnya. Menahan lengan berototnya saat akan mengeluarkan FN scar di balik kemejanya. "Jika kau langsung mengamuk, kesempatan kita mendapatkan Hinata semakin kecil." Ia menoleh ke sekililing. Banyak orang bersenjata, mereka harus bersabar lebih lama lagi.

Rahang pria pirang itu tetap mengetat. Matanya sudah melotot tak ingin ada intrupsi. Potongan rambut pirang pendeknya hanya semakin memberikan kesan menakutkan ditunjang perawakan bertubuh gorilanya. "Bagaimana jika kita terlambat? Aku melihat istriku dan tanganku belum bisa menjangkaunya. Aku merasa tak berguna. Jadi katakan, harus sesabar apa diriku untuk berdiam diri?" Desis Naruto.

"Ki-kita akan menyelamatkannya. Bos," Deidara berusaha menyamarkan ketakutan sekaligus menahan tidak mengompol di celana saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata kemarahan Naruto. Ia sudah bergidik.

"Kami mengusahakan hal terbaik, tak akan mengecewakanmu, bos. Sekarang, letakkan kembali senjatamu yang rapi, kita masuk ke sana. Jika sudah saatnya, tidak hanya Glock dan FN scarmu yang beraksi, bahkan aku tak ragu untuk menekan tombol pemicu ini." Tunjuknya pada sebuah tombol hijau di remote kontrol.

"Kita akan berperang. Tak akan kembali sampai mendapatkan tujuan kita. Kami sudah bersumpah padamu, bos." Tambahnya.

Sekalipun apa yang dikatakan Deidara adalah kebenaran, sedikitpun Naruto enggan menuruti walau pada akhirnya ia berakhir tetap menyimpan senjatanya.

.

.

"Dia memiliki pinggul yang indah, dadanya sebesar itu pula. _Cha-cha,_ coba singkirkan baju itu. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih jelas. Biar nanti jika tanganku gatal, aku bisa meremasnya."

"Dan lihat mata bulatnya, bukankah dia seperti boneka. _Sex doll_ , _ahay_ , wanita itu bisa dijadikan boneka pemuas napsu."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan handycam. Apa kita sudah bisa merekamnya? Tubuh molek berwajah loli, nanti akan aku jual di _blackmarket_ online. Judulnya _barracuda loli-chan_ , pasti sangat laku."

Suara sumbang saling bersahutan merendahkan, sisa-sisa tetes minuman berakohol menguar memabukkan serta wajah-wajah bengis yang tidak bisa Hinata lupakan menjadi satu hal mengerikan di depan matanya.

"CEPAT BUKA SEMUA BAJUNYA. Kita mulai show!" Toneri yang pertama menyuruh beberapa orang untuk naik, mengitari Hinata dan mencekal badannya.

Hinata mematri baik-baik sorot mata mereka, tawa-tawa merendahkan mereka, baju, bentuk topeng dan apapun yang dapat ia ingat akan penghinaan ini. Ketika satu persatu pakaiannya terlucuti –terobek seperti merobek batas harga dirinya, Hinata semakin kuat mempertahankannya.

Dia disoraki, para penonton meneriaki agar wanita sepertinya semakin dipermalukan. Hinata masih berusaha menghindari orang-orang sinting ini. Bila ia berlari ke arah selatan maka dari arah sebaliknya sudah dihadang pria-pria bertubuh besar. Hinata terpojok, berdiri di tengah sebagi pusat tontonan.

Toneri juga tertawa. Disebelahnya ada wanita penghibur membawa baki menawarkan wine merah campur pomace. Toneri beserta orang-orang sinting lainnya sangat menyukai pertunjukan ini. "Adakah yang ingin membelinya? Dia cantik, hanya membutuhkan beberapa kursus latihan sebelum menjadi pelacur kelas atas."

Hinata menggeram. Air matanya menetes saat gelungan rambutnya ditarik sampai terurai. Hiasan-hiasan di lehernya dipreteli, kain lengannya ditarik paksa hingga menganga sampai ke bahu. Sontak tangannya menahan pakaiannya agar tidak semakin melorot. Buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih karena ia terlalu erat meremat tangannya sendiri. Agar mereka tidak semakin merasa menang karena berhasil membuatnya ketakutan.

"HENTIKANN!" Sekalipun Hinata sekuat tenaga berteriak dan ada nada memelas di sana, namun mereka tetap tak berhenti, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. "Jangan pegang aku, keparat. Kembalalih ke neraka." Sikut Hinata menyodok perut seorang pria yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia mengigit lengan salah satu di antara mereka sebagai bentuk perlawanan hingga terkelupas walau pundaknya dipukuli beberapa kali.

Tulang belikatnya sudah memar parah, seumur hidup pun Naruto tak pernah sampai segila ini memerlakukannya. Hinata merotasikan dirinya ke samping, hendak menerobos barisan bodyguard sebelum sebuah tangan lebih dulu menarik lebih kuat tumit kakinya sampai ia jatuh terguling.

"Hancurkan kesombongan wanita itu. Dia harus tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak memiliki kebebasan jika sudah berada di atas sana." Urashiki menyiramkan minuman mocktail ke wajah Hinata yang dibalas lontaran ludah wanita itu.

Hinata memegangi pelipisnya ketika wajahnya kembali menerima hantaman ujung sepatu sampai kepalanya pening. Indera penglihatannya sempat berdistorsi sesaat. Sejujurnya pendengarannya ikutan berdengung. Ia merangkak, namun kembali terkulai. Hinata meraba nyeri di kepalanya, merasakan ada rasa dingin di dahinya, entah bagian mana yang terluka namun beberapa tetes darah memerahkan jari telunjuknya.

Hinata mendongak pilu. Pandangannya meredup sayu. Wajahnya terkena muncratan ludah saat mereka membuka mulut lebar-lebar tertawa. Apalah arti seorang wanita yang bahkan badannya begitu mungil dibanding postur besar tubuh mereka yang tiga kali lipat darinya.

Mereka kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak atas ketidak berdayaanya. Seolah ia memang boneka, dimana tiap orang megambil bagian untuk menghancurkannya.

Apa ia pantas diperlakukan seperti ini? Tiba-tiba Hinata terisak.

 _Naruto, dimana kau?_

Hinata mengusap mata bengkaknya bercucur air mata. Rambutnya lengket tercampur tetesan liquid alkohol. Berdiripun kesusahan karena serat otot kakinya habis diinjak. Sisa pukulan Toneri dan orang-orang ini membuat wajahnya lebam-lebam. Hinata berpikir jika dia sudah tidak dapat berbicara ketika bibirnya terkelupas menyisakan rekahan darah kering.

Separuh lehernya juga merah bekas cekikan. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak, mencari-cari adakah satu orang baik diantara mereka untuk menolongnya, namun Hinata hanya semakin mengeluarkan air mata karena dia tidak menemukannya.

Ia sendirian. Tidak ada yang akan membelanya.

Sebanyak apapun ia meminta mereka berhenti mengoyak harga dirinya, Hinata akan berakhir di tempat yang sama. Orang-orang ini sudah mati hati hingga begitu senang melihatnya di titik selemah ini. Baju tipisnya seperti bentangan kain yang dililitkan asal. Sekali tarik pasti akan terbuka semua.

"Ka-lian akan menyesal. Kalian telah melakukan hal yang salah. Se-seharusnya kalian diajari cara menghormati seorang wanita. Aku adalah seorang istri dan ibu, penghinaan ini akan kalian balas dengan hal paling mahal –kalian telah menukar nyawa kalian sendiri. Naruto tak akan melepaskan kalian semudah itu setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padaku. N-naruto paling membenci bila miliknya dilukai _–hkss-_ " Hinata berharap, sekuat tenaga memohon dalam hati agar suaminya secara ajaib berada di sini untuk melindunginya.

Bukankah Naruto berjanji melindunginya?

Jadi, ia harus bertahan. Ia akan terbiasa _sampai Naruto menjemputnya_. Demi nyawa lain di perutnya, entah bagian mana lagi dari badannya yang akan mereka hancurkan. Hinata tetap percaya bahwa Naruto akan datang.

Pria itu telah mengambil sumpah untuk menjadi satu-satunya tempat bergantung. Hinata menutup mata, diam-diam dalam hati menghitung satu-dua-tiga seterusnya. Naruto akan datang, akan datang. Hinata tersenyum, mengulang-ngulangnya entah sampai kapan.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nanggung?**

 **Tunggu chapter depan ya yang masih dalam proses pengetikan.**

 **Bahkan rencananya akan saya jadikan satu chapter, tapi demi menghindari mata melereng karena terlalu banyak word maka lebih baik saya pisah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih buat yg udh ngeingetin saya dgn tokoh 'Konan' yang dua kali saya gunakan padhal mereka orang yang sama hehe. Sangat fatal, dan saya benar-benar kelupaan. Jadi anggota Akatsuki yg ikut Naruto ada Yahiko, Nagato, Sasori, Deidara dan Ajisai.**

 **.**

Ada pengumuman khusus, bahwa chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Saya akan menamatkan cerita ini, lalu memindahkan cerita REMOVE ke wattpad. Dan otomatis cerita REMOVE di ffn akan saya hapus, hanya akan meninggalkan beberapa chapter awal namun selebihnya bisa dinikmati di wattpad (meski chapter berisi adegan lemon juga akan saya private).

Kalian juga bisa membaca cerita saya yang lain di sana. Seperti versi remake SEDUCE, karena di wattpad bakal saya tambahi beberapa drable. Atau cerita yang lainnya lagi hehe.

Monggo kunjungi akun wattpad saya dengan nama akun " **Atharu** **".** Semoga kita tetap terhubung dan saling berkabar. Salam hangat buat semua Naruhina Lovers.

 _See yaaaa._


	14. Chapter 12

_**Previous**_

 _Mereka kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak atas ketidak berdayaanya. Seolah ia memang boneka, dimana tiap orang megambil bagian untuk menghancurkannya._

 _Apa ia pantas diperlakukan seperti ini? Tiba-tiba Hinata terisak._

 _Naruto, dimana kau?_

 _Hinata mengusap mata bengkaknya bercucur air mata. Rambutnya lengket tercampur tetesan liquid alkohol. Berdiripun kesusahan karena serat otot kakinya habis diinjak. Sisa pukulan Toneri dan orang-orang ini membuat wajahnya lebam-lebam. Hinata berpikir jika dia sudah tidak dapat berbicara ketika bibirnya terkelupas menyisakan rekahan darah kering._

 _Separuh lehernya juga merah bekas cekikan. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak, mencari-cari adakah satu orang baik diantara mereka untuk menolongnya, namun Hinata hanya semakin mengeluarkan air mata karena dia tidak menemukannya._

 _Ia sendirian. Tidak ada yang akan membelanya._

 _Sebanyak apapun ia meminta mereka berhenti mengoyak harga dirinya, Hinata akan berakhir di tempat yang sama. Orang-orang ini sudah mati hati hingga begitu senang melihatnya di titik selemah ini. Baju tipisnya seperti bentangan kain yang dililitkan asal. Sekali tarik pasti akan terbuka semua._

" _Ka-lian akan menyesal. Kalian telah melakukan hal yang salah. Se-seharusnya kalian diajari cara menghormati seorang wanita. Aku adalah seorang istri dan ibu, penghinaan ini akan kalian balas dengan hal paling mahal –kalian telah menukar nyawa kalian sendiri. Naruto tak akan melepaskan kalian semudah itu setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padaku. N-naruto paling membenci bila miliknya dilukai –hkss-" Hinata berharap, sekuat tenaga memohon dalam hati agar suaminya secara ajaib berada di sini untuk melindunginya._

 _Bukankah Naruto berjanji melindunginya?_

 _Jadi, ia harus bertahan. Ia akan terbiasa sampai Naruto menjemputnya. Demi nyawa lain di perutnya, entah bagian mana lagi dari badannya yang akan mereka hancurkan. Hinata tetap percaya bahwa Naruto akan datang._

 _Pria itu telah mengambil sumpah untuk menjadi satu-satunya tempat bergantung. Hinata menutup mata, diam-diam dalam hati menghitung satu-dua-tiga seterusnya. Naruto akan datang, akan datang. Hinata tersenyum, mengulang-ngulangnya entah sampai kapan._

.

.

 **REMOVE**

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan serial anime nya dianimasikan oleh studio Perriot, saya hanya meminjam chara sebagai toko dalam fiksi karangan saya.**

 **Mohon kebijakannya dalam membaca. Semua adegan hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** (cenderung kasar), _sexual content_ , AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, criminal, _sexual harrasement_ , berisi konten sensitif (ada adegan berdarah).

21+

Rated : M _(language and content)_

 **Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

Story : Atharu

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

"Lihat, apa dia sudah mati? Padahal aku lebih suka melihat mulut itu menghisap penis dalam-dalam, membuat tubuh itu terhentak kesana-kemari, baru boleh mati _ha ha ha."_

"Jadi siapa yang ingin membelinya?"

Seseorang dari tribun penonton menyelah. Jambang putih tebalnya melengkung di sudut bibir. Berisul-siul hingga perut buncitnya melonjak-lonjak seolah akan meloncat dari kancingan jas. "Perlihatkan dulu tubuhnya. Dia pasti bukan perawan lagi, jika tubuhnya tidak lagi bagus kenapa harus dijual. Umpankan saja secara cuma-cuma." Dia menepuk-nepuk pahanya sekadar menyombongkan apa yang berada di balik celananya.

Lalu disambut sorakan setuju lebih keras lagi. Mereka sudah gila, sinting, sudah bukan manusia. Hinata muak mendengar mereka. Mata bulannya menyorot penuh kebencian. Sekalipun ia tidak memiliki kekuatan melawan balik, namun mulutnya masih memiliki banyak cara untuk menyumpahi mereka.

"Karena binatang seperti kalianlah perempuan-perempuan di luar sana merasakan ketakutan. Apa diantara kalian tidak ada yang dilahirkan dari seorang wanita? Apa kalian tidak memiliki saudara, anak, dan istri dari seorang wanita? Kalian benar-benar sudah sekarat _–arkg!_ "

 _TTAKKKK_

Hinata memegangi pipinya ketika sebuah tongkat mengayun keras ke arahnya. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi tulang rahangnya beresonansi sampai ke tempurung kepalanya. Ini pukulan ke sembilan yang ia hitung. Bila pukulan sekeras ini kembali dihantamkan pada wajahnya, Hinata yakin tulang pipinya sudah hancur. Tubuhnya tegang karena beberapa rasa sakit di bagian tertentu tak terelakkan lagi. Lengan, kaki, dada, dan kepalanya. Lebam-lebam ungu biru menyebar di kulit putihnya. Pendarahan di sekitar dahi memerahkan kelopak matanya.

" _Shut up!_ Mereka itu calon pembelimu. Bersikaplah lebih jinak agar kau bisa mendapat majikan kaya. Jika kau bertingkah baik, masing-masing dari kami bisa memberimu uang untuk membeli baju baru. Atau kau memang lebih suka telanjang?" Caci Urashiki.

Hinata semakin meraung saat udara dingin menyergap bagian atas tubuhnya yang kembali ditarik paksa. Suara tarikan kain membaret merah di bahunya. Hinata memberontak, mencakar, menggigit tangan lancang yang sedang berusaha menarik habis pakaiannya. Kakinya menendang brutal –biarpun sampai putus, Hinata tidak rela mereka menodai tubuhnya.

Ia semakin jatuh saat satu orang lagi naik. Menggelandangnya ke tengah lalu berusaha menarik sisa pakaiannya. Bahunya terpapar terbuka, bekas tendangan bercokol merubah warna kulit putihnya. Hinata berjengit mengikuti arah tarikan salah satu tangan mereka di belakang kepalanya. Rambutnya terurai berantakan. Berjatuhan bersamaan dengan air mata. Tangannya menyilang di dada, bermaksud menahan pakaiannya tidak terbuka seluruhnya.

Dari celah antar jari, Hinata masih menatap para jubelan orang-orang. Separuh wajahnya memelas pertolongan, dan saat matanya melihat sepasang mata biru menatap aneh pada dirinya. Seolah rasa sesak di dadanya menumpuk lalu keluar dalam bentuk suara isakan. Ia malu sekaligus terhina. Mereka sempat bertatapan. Diantara orang-orang ini, hanya pria itu yang balik memandangnya.

Hinata semakin menangis. Kantung air matanya semakin banyak memompa air asin keluar. Beberapa kali dia menyorotkan rasa kesakitan. Lebih memilih kematian daripada kehormatannya dirusak. Dan mata biru itu membalasnya dengan kepedihan.

Apakah masih ada manusia?

Tangan Hinata bergerak mecoba menjangkau, bermaksud meminta secuil bantuan namun langsung diinjak oleh sebuah kaki bersepatu. Kulit tangannya lecet, buku-buku jemarinya saling berdempet perih dengan lantai. Hinata kembali meringis, menggigit bibirnya kuat sebagai pelampiasan.

Hinata menatap lagi sosok bermata biru di sana, selintas nampak ada kaca bening menutupi birunya. Apakah orang itu menangis? Hinata tidak tahu penglihatannya memburam, ia sudah tak jelas melihat siapa yang ingin dimintai tolong.

"To-tolong." Bisiknya. "Tolong aku." Hinata kembali mengulang dengan aliran napas nyaris tersumbat. Ia ingin pulang, memeluk putranya, merawat anak-anaknya dan akan selalu menemani Naruto. Mereka baru berjanji untuk saling bersama apapun yang terjadi. Akan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Namun keinginan itu tak bisa Hinata genggam lagi. Kekuatannya bertahan tak lagi bisa lebih panjang. Setiap kedipan mata, maka ia hanya akan mengeluarkan air mata.

Dan ketika ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk mempertahankan diri, saat tangan-tangan itu bermaksud menelanjanginya maka Hinata menutup rapat-rapat matanya.

Seandaianya, seandaianya orang bermata biru itu memang suaminya.

Seandainya Naruto datang

Seandaianya Naruto di sini

' _BANGG'_

' _BANGG'_

Dua tembakan berbunyi nyaring dari radius sepuluh meter. Bau mesiu merayapi udara, disusul dua tubuh tergeletak dengan kepala bocor tembus ke belakang. Di lantainya serpihan batok tengkorak terlontar beberapa hasta.

Semuanya berubah hening hanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Masih belum mampu memproses apa yang barusan terjadi. Dua tembakan itu memangkas habis keramaian acara pelelangan, menyerap semua suara agar segera tersadar jika kematian telah datang. Hinata membuka kelopak matanya pelan, melihat orang yang akan merusaknya telah terbujur kaku di sampingnya. Darah mereka mengucur mengenai kakinya. Pekat dan lengket berbau amis.

"Makhluk rendahan seperti kalian. Babi-babi kotor." Kepala Hinata menoleh ke segelah arah ketika mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal. Dan pandangannya terkunci di satu sosok, ia meratap saat lelaki bermata biru sesaat setelah membuka topengnya. Memperlihatkan surai pirangnya, sorot tajamnya dan wajah yang Hinata pikir itu hanya khayalannya.

Naruto benar-benar datang. Balas memandang sendu melihat Hinata-nya di sana. Naruto memindai pada setiap luka yang mengotori badan Hinata, tak terhitung jumlahnya. Pria itu menggeleng pelan, meminta istrinya agar tidak lagi menangis. Ia justru menyorotkan rasa bersalah dan menyesal, seolah semua bundaran memar disekujur tubuh istrinya adalah tanda bahwa dia lalai menjaganya.

Tangannya mengepal. Tubuh jangkungnya begitu mencolok. "Sampai berani membuat istriku berada di sana. Membuatnya menangis dan menyakiti harga dirinya. Maka –hanya kematianlah yang bisa menebus kesalahan kalian." Langkah kakinya mendekati Hinata, namun terhalang saat beberapa orang menghadangnya.

" _hey hey hey,_ Anjing! Siapa kau?" Urashiki memaki. Dia berlari ke arah Naruto, menodongkan _handgun_ ke muka pria yang tiba-tiba merusak acara puncaknya. Bedebah siapapun tak bisa ia maafkan bila sudah menghancurkan acara party-nya. "Siapapun yang berani merusak pestaku, maka dia harus mati! Mayatmu akan kubedah dan kukeluarkan semua organ-organmu untuk kuju- . . ."

' _BAANGG'_

Satu timah panas kembali terlontar tanpa ragu. Meledakkan kerongkongan Urashiki sebelum pria itu selesai berbicara. Terlalu dekat jarak mereka membuat peluruh Naruto menembus ke belakang, bersarang panas pada dada bodyguard di belakang Urashiki. Dua-duanya tergeletak, satunya langsung tewas sedangkan Urahiki masih menggelepar sekarat sebelum Naruto berjongkok dan menempatkan ujung moncong senjata ke matanya. Sol sepatunya ikutan menekan pelipis Urushiki. Dalam satu kali injak, mungkin Naruto dapat menggeserkan beberapa tulang tengkoraknya.

" _Ssshhh_ . . . Mulut kotormu baru saja kuhancurkan, pita suaramu sudah rusak, sekarang matamu. Kubutakan satu agar babi-babi di sana mengerti seperti apa nanti mereka mati."

Dan saat Naruto benar-benar melakukannya, semua pengunjung di ruang pelelangan berubah menjadi kerumunan semut yang berpencar mencari lubang keselamatan. Mereka berlarian menuju pintu keluar. Saling menginjak dan berdesakan, berlomba agar dapat keluar lebih dulu sebelum terdengar suara ledakan lebih keras disusul gemuruh yang melunakkan kaki mereka. Mereka reflek mengambil posisi bertiarap saat tidak lagi memiliki keseimbangan menopang badan. Beberapa gantungan lampu kristal serta beton dinding sampai menjatuhi kepala mereka.

Deidara menekan tombolnya walau sedikit lebih lama dari rencana semula.

Penjaga klub bawah tanah keheranan, baru mulai menyadari ada bahaya. Mereka berpencar, saling mengokang senjata ketika terjadi penyerangan. Tempat ini seolah disergap pasukan kasat mata. Para penjaga klub menyebar menenteng senjata, mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang sudah membuat klub ini mirip kuburan massal.

Beberapa tembakan mereka coba balaskan, namun keributan pengunjung malah membuat mereka salah menarget sasaran. Pergerakan musuh dadakan terlalu cepat dan teroganisir sempurna. Sudah terlalu terlambat meminta bantuan. Ini bukan di medan perang, tapi bau-bauan darah malah santer tercium.

Deidara dan Sasori mengcover bagian depan dan belakang, menembaki para pengawal yang membawa senjata. Mereka juga adu fisik, apapun bisa dijadikan senjata tajam selama bisa menembus ke badan. Ketika anak buah Toneri dan penjaga klub semakin berdatangan. Adu tembak sudah tak bisa dielakkan. Setidaknya memakai pelapis anti peluru adalah keuntungan bagi pihak Naruto.

Toneri menyembunyikan senjata di belakangnya. Ia tak boleh membuang percuma amunisi. Jika para pengawalnya sudah tidak bisa diharapkan, maka ia sendiri yang bisa membuat dirinya terbebas dari tempat ini. _Damn it_ , ia masih tidak menyangkah Naruto akan menyusul kesini membawa serta anak buahnya. Pria itu jelas bukan pengusaha biasa jika dilihat dari caranya menumbangkan orang-orang di sini. Apalagi anak buah bawannya. Mereka monster. Tanpa keraguan, seolah tengah bermain-main dengan kematian.

Dan dia adalah target utama Naruto. Toneri menggeram, Urashiki mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Ia tak ingin menyusul temannya ke neraka. Ia menuju pintu keluar, namun di area luar baku tembak malah lebih gila. Lantai-lantai marmer licinkarena genangan penuh darah. Ia cukup berjengit menyaksikan beberapa bagian tubuh yang terpisah juga organ-organ manusia tercecer. Kebanyakan mati dengan leher terputar atau dada tertembak.

Pasukan macam apa yang dibawa Naruto?

Selagi Naruto masih terlalu sibuk mengurus Hinata, ia bisa menggunakan waktu ini mencari jalan keluar.

.

.

.

Para penjaga klub semakin kualahan. Mereka menekan tombol darurat sebagai tanda jika meminta bala bantuan.

"Penyusup terbagi menjadi dua, di dalam dan di luar. CCTV kita ter- _hack_. Aku sudah mengontak kemanan luar namun mereka telah tewas mengenaskan, dengan daging yang terlepas dari tulang-tulangnya. Bahkan penjaga di sekitar pintu masuk sudah tak terbentuk."

"Segera hubungi ketua. Tuan Urashiki juga telah mati. Sebuah kelompok bersenjata lengkap menyerang tempat ini."

"Kita terkepung. Apa mereka pasukan pemerintah? Bukankah beberapa petinggi ada di sini dan mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan menggusur klub ini jika diberikan akses gratis?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, oh sial. Aku tertembak. Segera minta bantuan. Mereka benar-benar monster."

Yahiko bersama Nagato berhasil menembaki tempat persembunyian mereka. Dua orang itu kesetanan memporak-porandakan tempat ini dengan hujan timah panas. Selagi pasukan bantuan musuh belum datang, mereka harus lebih dulu menghabisi musuh-musuh di sini. Kalau bisa sapu bersih semua.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata. Pandangan mereka beradu, Hinata sempat tidak percaya. Namun ketika punggung tangan Naruto menyentuh sekitar kulit wajahnya, Hinata meremang. Bahkan ia bisa balas memegang. Kulit mereka bersentuhan, Hinata hapal betul tekstur telapak tangan telanjang suaminya. Jadi ia menggenggamnya erat. Tangisannya pecah begitu Naruto menariknya ke dalam dadanya. Dalam kondisinya yang berantakan, Naruto memutuskan menggendong Hinata menuju tempat yang lebih aman, khawatir jika ada musuh yang menyasarkan sebuah peluru pada istrinya.

"Apa sakit?" Naruto bertanya memastikan, barangkali ada cidera parah. Ibu jarinya menyusuri luka-luka mengelupas di permukaan kulit istrinya, merasakan gemetar tubuh Hinata dalam dekapannya masih kuat. Efek traumanya mungkin tak akan cepat hilang.

Mata birunya nanar melihat robekan mirip luka lepuhan di bibir Hinata, ia meraba ke beberapa tempat, melihat bekas pukulan telah berubah lebam kebiruan. Ia yakin dalam beberapa hari ke depan, rahang Hinata kesusahan mengunyah makanan. Naruto mengamati tubuh kecil ini masih mengalami tremor. Ia menguatkan diri agar tidak ikut meneteskan air matanya.

" _So-sorry, m_ embuatmu merasakan semua rasa sakit ini."

Tetapi Hinata menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menengadahkan kepala supaya Naruto tahu ia tengah tersenyum. Luka-luka yang memerihkan tubuhnya bisa diobati, Naruto tak perlu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja Hinata malah mengeluarkan air mata kembali begitu dua bola mata suaminya menatap penuh rasa sesal. Hinata terguguh lagi, ia menangkup tangan Naruto untuk tetap bertahan di atas kepalanya.

Pria sekuat ini justru menggantikannya menangis.

"t-Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Su-sudah tidak sakit lagi _–Hksss_. Pasti bisa diobati, jadi j-Jangan menangis, _nee_."

Karena setiap bagian yang Naruto sentuh akan menyerap rasa sakitnya. "Aku selalu yakin. Kau datang. A-aku akan menunggu selama apapun. Sama seperti dulu." Pita suara Hinata bergema, menahan haru juga efek kehabisan tenaga. "Karena aku percaya kau pasti datang padaku." Hinata yakin matanya sudah bengkak maksimal akibat mengeluarkan banyak kucuran air mata.

Naruto memakaikan _bulletprof_ nya pada Hinata. Terakhir menyampirkan jasnya guna menutupi separuh tubuh terbuka istrinya. Naruto mengeratkan giginya melihat kulit pucat Hinata lecet parah. Bagaimana mereka tega melakukannya? Mereka berniat merusak Hinata-nya, dan kematian adalah bayarannya.

Telapak tangan Naruto bergeser ke bagian perut Hinata. Jemarinya tak menekan tapi Hinata memberikan reaksi meringis kesakitan, bahkan kontur perutnya lebih kaku dan dingin. Tangan Naruto berubah mengpal, dia akan pastikan mereka yang telah membahayakan keluarganya tak akan lama berpijak di bumi.

Bila dia datang terlambat akan jadi seperi apa Hinata? Tangannya meninju keramik lantai. Dadanya membusung, kontraksi otot di sekitar leher menebal. Pupil matanya juga mengerucut tajam. Hanya ada keinginan membunuh siapapun yang telah memaksa Hinata menelan mentah-mentah kesakitan dan hinaan.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Naruto berjongkok, sekali lagi mengusap sisi muka Hinata juga bibirnya. Mengecupnya tak terlalu lama. Ia harus membalaskan rasa sakit Hinata. "Membuat mereka membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu."

Naruto melihat orang-orang bertopeng yang sebelumnya mempermainkan Hinata tersudut di dinding. Sebagaian merangkak akibat punggungnya tertimpa beton bangunan. Ada pula yang sudah tewas karena terinjak-injak.

"Kau," Tunjuknya pada orang tambun di depan mata biru dinginya. Naruto ingat apa yang sudah pria itu katakan. Mengulang-ngulang ingatan saat istrinya dipermalukan. Naruto paling tidak suka ada yang menghina Hinata, karena itu artinya menghina dirinya secara langsung. Apalagi merendahkan istrinya, wanita yang paling ingin ia jaga. "Kerongkongan, usus atau otakmu yang harus kukeluarkan lebih dulu?"

Tubuh pria gendut itu kemeringat, mimik wajahnya sudah penuh butiran keringat dingin. Matanya bergerak-gerak meminta ampunan. Bola matanya membeliak, mengatupkan tangannya meminta pengampunan. Ia berlutut, merangkak mengibah. "Tuan, to-tolong jangan bunuh aku. A-aku tidak tahu wanita itu adalah istrimu. Kau bisa min-minta apapun, asal lepaskan aku. Harta, kemewahan atau wanita, aku bisa memberimu –"

 _'BANGG'_

Naruto lebih dulu melontarkan peluru berkaliber sembilan mili ke arah perut orang itu sampai membentuk terowongan gelap, memuncratkan darah, membasahi kemejanya dengan warna merah pekat. Tembakan Naruto meledakkan perutnya hingga beberapa serpihan daging merah berhamburan –termasuk jeroannya. Semuanya menjerit. Naruto merasa itu belum seberapa.

"Sasori, Deidara." Matanya melirik pada dua anak buahnya. "Habisi mereka semua. Tapi, jangan lupa siksa terlebih dulu agar mereka tahu rasa sakit sebelum kematian datang. Aku akan mencari Toneri, dia tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum aku berhasil menyarangkan peluruku di otak dan dua bola matanya."

"Baik bos."

"Sayang, kau bisa berdiri?" Hinata mengangguk walau tangannya bergelantungan di leher Naruto, membiarkan pria ini memapahnya. Naruto membawa Hinata ke tempat yang lebih aman. "Hinata, kau masih bisa melihatku?" Naruto khawatir Hinata kehilangan kesadaran, namun Hinata cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala.

"Hanya sedikit pening."

"Kau tunggulah sebentar di sini. Aku harus membunuh lelaki keparat itu."

Padahal Hinata ingin mereka cepat keluar dari sini dan menghirup udara bebas, namun ia tak mampu mencegah begitu Naruto melesat cepat mengejar Toneri.

"Kau mau lari kemana brengsek!"

 _BUGH_ _!_

Toneri terkejut ketika sebuah bogem kepalan tangan mementalkan dirinya ke belakang. Meski ia sempat menangkis menggunakan lengan bawah, tapi tulang rahangnya cukup terkena efek pukulan hingga berderak, berbunyi retak akibat sangking besarnya tenaga yang diberikan.

Naruto sudah berada tepat di depannya, memain-mainkan riffle nya sebelum menaruhnya kembali di selipan jas belakang. Dua kakinya sedikit melebar menyeimbangkan tubuh bagian atas. Dengan bertumpuh pada pinggang dan salah satu kaki, kuda-kuda ini mempermudahnya untuk bergerak lebih leluasa.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin langsung membunuhmu. Aku harus menyiksamu sampai kau yang memohon kematianmu sendiri."

"Seperti kau bisa saja, Naruto." Toneri melepeh ludahnya. Setelah sebelumnya Hinata membuatnya kehilangan satu gigi, kini Naruto hampir merontokkan semuanya jika saja ia terlambat menangkis. "Hanya karena kau memiliki banyak uang jangan berlagak sombong seolah kau pernah dibesarkan di lingkungan busuk sepertiku." Toneri juga menaruh kembali revolvernya.

Naruto menatap remeh. "Jadi, kau ingin kita duel tangan kosong seperti pria sejati setelah kau berani menorehkan banyak luka pada seorang wanita? pria yang berani hanya pada wanita, jangan merengek bila nanti kuputuskan kerongkonganmu."

"Wanita itu pantas mendapatkannya. Dia menolakku, jadi kubuat saja hidupnya menderita. Ia sudah pernah merasakan satu pria, apa susahnya menerima banyak pria."

Urat leher Naruto menegang, namun ia harus menyelaraskan serat otot lengannya untuk memaksimumkan kecepatan tinjuannya. Dia tidak terima ada mulut berbicara kotor mengenai istrinya. Kakinya ia lesakkan maju walau berhasil dihindari Toneri. Mereka sempat berguling. Tubuh Naruto lebih dulu berotasi menyamping, bermaksud memiting leher Toneri di cepitan bahu dan pria berambut putih abu-abu ini meminimalisir serangan Naruto dengan melekukkan lengan tangannya lebih rendah guna menyodok rusuk Naruto.

' _TAKKK'_

Naruto terhuyung ke belakang, tapi ia cepat kembali berdiri. Tulang keringnya menyepak tumit Toneri. Mereka berduel di antara baku tembak. Saat Naruto berhasil menempeleng wajah Toneri, maka Toneri juga berhasil meninju perutnya. Mereka masih saling menghajar satu sama lain, ketika Naruto lebih dulu membaca gerak lengan Toneri, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk memukul keras tengkuk Toneri sampai pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

Bogem Naruto telak menghantam wajahnya. "Kukembalikan apa yang pernah kau berikan pada Hinata. Akan kuhancurkan sekalian wajahmu!"

 _BUGH!_

"Ini untuk deritanya."

 _BUGH!_

"Ini untuk putraku."

Naruto semakin gila menghajar Toneri. Matanya melihat Hinata terduduk memegangi perutnya dengan badan penuh memar. Naruto semakin menguatkan kepalan tangannya. Otot bisep di lengan mengencang sebelum menarik kerah baju Toneri. Ia membenturkan dahinya sendiri ke batok kepala Toneri.

"KEPARAT! KAU BENAR-BENAR TELAH MELUKAINYA!" Tak hanya membuat lebam namun juga mengoyak jaringan kulit sampai wajah Toneri bersimpah darah. Naruto melanjutkan menonjok pelipis Toneri, menempeleng wajah serta menghantam dadanya berkali-kali. Ketika sebentar lagi ia bisa memutar leher Toneri, lebih dulu terdengar suara letusan tembakan di antara mereka.

DOORRR

"BERHENTI!"

Suara tembakan di udara itu menghentikan gerakan membabi buta Naruto. Napas pria terengah belum puas, ia melirik tak suka pada siapapun yang telah menghentikannya. Bola matanya menyorot tajam melihat Shion tengah menyeret Hinata. Memaksa istrinya yang kesusahan untuk berdiri sambil menodongkan revolver ke arah kepalanya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Toneri –cepat!"

"Lepaskan Hinata, bajingan."

Shion menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Tetap di tempatmu Naruto, atau kau akan melihat istri tercintamu ini merenggang nyawa di depan matamu sendiri. _You wanna see her die?_ " Gertak Shion mengancam dengan berlagak melubangi dahi Hinata. Ketika ia melihat Naruto menuruti perkataanya, Shion masih menekan ujung pistolnya. Hinata melihat gelagat aneh Shion, senjata itu dijauhkan dari kepalanya beberapa mili, iris bening Hinata masih bergerak mengikuti gerak-gerik Shion dan langsung menyadari apa yang sebenarnya diincar oleh wanita gila ini.

Shion mengincar Naruto!

"Bila aku membunuh Hinata kau pasti akan segerah membunuhku, jadi bagaimana bila targetnya kuubah? Aku akan menyiksa istrimu ini dengan memaksa mata cantiknya melihat bagaimana suaminya KUBUNUH DI DEPAN MATANYA!"

" _!"_

DORRRR

Sebelum Shion menarik pelatuknya, dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata lebih dulu menggerakkan sikunya kebelakang, menekan bahu Shion sampai membuat posisi _handgun_ nya meleset dari bidikan jantung Naruto. Shion terkejut ditambah meringis, reflek ia mengendurkan cengkraman pada Hinata hingga wanita itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk berlari menyongsong suaminya.

Meski berhasil meleset, tapi Naruto mengernyit perih, ia tertembak di bahu kiri. Berjarak beberapa inchi dari jantungnya.

"Na-naruto, kau berdarah!"

Naruto mengarahkan Hinata ke belakang tubuhnya. Tangannya dalam sekejap menarik riffle –nya dan langsung menembakkan amunisi ke arah dada Shion. Mulut wanita itu tenganga, raut wajahnya kesakitan kala napasnya semakin kesusahan menghirup udara akibat kebocoran di salah satu bilik jantungnya.

"Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak lama, karena kau juga yang membuatku menjadi musuh bagi istri dan anakku dulu."

Hinata melihat darah di rambut depan suaminya. Yang paling parah adalah di bahunya. Hanya dengan melihat banyaknya Naruto mengeluarkan darah telah membuat Hinata seolah kehilangan nyawa. Ia hendak mengulurkan tangan menyentuh luka menganga di atas bahu Naruto sebelum Naruto kembali merundukkan badan mereka saat suara tembakan dari arah belakang terdengar.

Toneri yang masih setengah sadar sambil terkekeh datar meraih pistol di lantai. Masih ada dua peluru. Senyum kejamnya merekah. Meski sempoyongan ia langsung menembakkannya pada Hinata. "Matilah bersamaku, Hinata."

Hinata hanya merasakan sebuah dekapan membalut seluruh tubuhnya. Bola matanya membeliak menyaksikan Naruto mencoba melindunginya, menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng hidup dari lontaran dua timah panas. Bahkan Naruto masih bisa tersenyum menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia berbalik ke arah Toneri, sekuat tenaga berdiri di depan tubuh pria sekarat itu sambil menempatkan senjatanya di antara dua alis Toneri. " _For all what have you done to my family._ Membusuklah di neraka!"

' _BANGGG'_

Mata Hinata memanas melihat tubuh tegap Naruto berlahan luruh terjatuh. Hinata meerangkak panik, menyeret langkah kakinya secepat mungkin menggapai sang suami. Jemari tangannya meraba cairan kental dari punggung Naruto. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Total ada tiga peluru yang bersarang di badan Naruto. Bahu kiri, punggung dan kaki. Kesemuanya sama-sama mengeluarkan darah segar. Hinata tersentak. Ia tidak ingin dirinya menjadi sebab kematian suaminya sendiri.

" _Tidak- tidak- tidak_ ," Gumam Hinata parau. Ia panik luar biasa. Semuanya begitu mudah berubah. "Naruto, tetap bersamaku sayang. ja-Jangan tutup matamu." Hinata mencoba memapah namun berakhir sama-sama terjatuh karena tubuh Naruto lebih besar. "Da-rahmu banyak keluar," Hinata mencoba menutupnya dengan menyobek pakaiannya.

"Berhenti, berhentilah keluar." Ia menekan dimanapun titik pendarahan tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya di tiga tempat sekaligus. "Kumohon, jangan _–hksss-_ jangan ambil suamiku." Keringatnya turun bersama bulir air asin dari mata. Tak hanya kain yang telah berubah warna, ke dua tangannya juga ikutan bermandikan cairan merah amis. "k-Kenapa bisa sampai sejauh ini, _hmm_. Aku memakai _bulletprof._ Tapi, kau tetap melindungiku."

Naruto meresponnya dengan satu tarikan napas. Seolah ia masih kuat walau kehilangan banyak darah. "Pikiranku tak dapat bekerja lagi jika menyangkutmu. Seolah semuanya tumpul dan tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya." Kulit kasarnya menyentuh pipi sampai ke dagu Hinata. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, memintanya agar tidak bersedih. "Hi-hinata, tenanglah. Ini luka biasa."

Dulu ketika mereka masih berselisih, tangisan Hinata adalah hal yang paling ingin dia lihat. Beberapa tahun ia menggunakan waktunya dalam kesia-siaan membenci Hinata. Tapi saat ini, ia justru ingin menghentikannya. Karena Hinata terlihat begitu cantik saat bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, bukan menangis seperti ini. "s _hu-shu, please_. Kau sudah banyak menangis, matamu akan semakin perih."

" _-hHkkkss_ \- lu-lukamu, aku tak bisa menghentikan pendarahannya – _terlalu banyak darah keluar_. Bah-bahkan tanganku terus gemetar." Ia berharap semuanya hanya mimpi buruk, Hinata terisak menyadari tubuh berdarah suaminya bukanlah mimpi melainkan kenyataan. Namun Naruto malah terkekeh. "Kemarilah," Ia memeluk Hinata sangat erat. Mengelus punggung Hinata, merapikan rambut panjangnya.

"Bos, kau tertembak." Nagato datang lebih dulu, "Kita tak bisa di sini lebih lama. Musuh mengirimkan bala bantuan." Ia memutar ke belakang menembak musuh yang sedang menyerang sebelum kembali membantu Naruto. Selain Nagato, Yahiko juga datang. Ia mecoba membuat jalan keluar. Menghubungi teman-temannya untuk segera kembali ke formasi bertahan, tapi suara bising menyulitkannya.

Naruto tahu, selain di pundak dan punggungnya, di ligamen lututnya juga bersarang sebuah timah panas. Ia mengerang sebentar sebelum kembali menguatkan dirinya untuk bangkit.

"Tidak-tidak, Naruto. Biarkan aku yang membantumu. Kau terluka _–hkss-_ kau berdarah, ayo kita jalan pelan-pelan. Pijakkan kakiku di atas kakiku, kita akan melangkah bersama-sama."

Naruto menggeleng bila semakin lama mereka di sini maka akan semakin tipis harapan untuk selamat. "Tidak akan sempat Hinata, paman Kakashi telah di perjalanan membawa pasukan tambahan. Aku harus mengeluarkanmu di sini lebih dulu. Bila sudah di atas, aku akan aman. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menyakitimu."

Hinata memberot, meskipun kaki telanjangnya terkena sisa-sisa beling, namun melihat Naruto sampai menahan semuanya sendiri, Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Bos biar kupapah." Nagato mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Naruto. Mencoba ikut memapahnya namun merosot karena sebelah kaki Naruto tak bisa berfungsi dengan benar.

"Nagato, bawa Hinata dulu."

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?!" Jerit Hinata pias. Raut wajahnya tak karuan lagi. "Kau bilang kita akan bersama, bukan?" Meskipun perutnya sendiri bergejolak kelelahan tapi mati-matian Hinata menahan. Ia tak akan membuat Naruto mencemaskannya karena dirinya sendirilah yang paling patut dikhawatirkan. "Kumohon, Naruto. Ingat janjimu, ingat semua hal yang telah kau janjikan padaku. k-Kau sendiri yang harus menepatinya." Kali ini suara Hinata mirip sebuah perintah.

" _Sssttt,_ tenang sayang. Kita tidak akan bisa keluar jika terus begini. Kau harus keluar lebih dulu, kau harus mendapatkan perawatan. Luka-lukamu perlu diobati." Bola mata Naruto menyuruh pada Nagato dan Yahiko agar membawa Hinata lebih dulu.

"Bawa istriku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya di sini lebih lama, dia membawa anakku." Naruto menatap langit-langit bangunan. Sudah retak dan rapuh, mungkin sebentar lagi akan roboh.

Hinata tetap tidak bergeming. Sekalipun Naruto membujuknya, ia tak akan menggeser tubuhnya.

"Jika kau tidak keluar bersamaku, maka aku juga tidak mau keluar _–hkss-_ sudah cukup kau melakukan hal-hal berbahaya demi diriku. Dimana Uzumaki Naruto yang sombong dulu, _hah?"_ Hinata sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bertumpuh di dada Naruto. Kelopak matanya memerah, terkena rembesan darah suaminya.

"Mungkin kau lupa, tapi tak apa. Aku akan terus mengingatkan semua janjimu." Hinata masih bersikukuh, tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Lihat mataku baik-baik," Hinata mengambil napas dalam. "Kau akan membuat perayaan pernikahan kita, bu-bukan?" Air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh. Naruto menadahnya, membujuk Hinata agar tidak bersedih.

Mereka telah membahas ini, Naruto mengatakan bahwa pesta pernikahan mereka nantinya telah terkonsep begitu sakral. Begitu banyak hal-hal indah yang telah Naruto janjikan sebagai penebus kesalahannya.

"Kau akan bersamaku, terus di sisi kami, tak akan melewatkan kehamilan anak ke dua kita. Sebagai seorang istri sudah menjadi hakku bila memintamu berada di sisiku, mengusir semua kekhawatiran bila mendekati persalinan, _ya kan_. Katakan sesuatu, Naruto." Pintanya memelas. Kelereng matanya malah semakin banyak meneteskan butiran air mata. Menangis, lalu menghapusnya dan kembali menangis lagi.

Pria ini selalu membuat matanya basah. Bila Naruto memang ingin pergi, kenapa dulu dirinya justru memutuskan kembali? Hinata ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Seharusnya dari dulu ia tetap menjaga batasan dengan Naruto, tetap menutup hatinya untuk tidak lagi mencintai pria ini jika akhirnya hubungan mereka tetap menjadi sebuah kesalahan.

"Kau juga telah menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Boruto. Lalu beberapa bulan ke depan –" Hinata menghitung jarinya, "Tidak sampai setahun, statusmu berubah menjadi ayah d-dua anak. Kau bisa menggendongnya, setiap malam kau akan terbangun untuk menenangkannya, dan bila umurnya sudah bertambah, kau bisa mengajarinya berjalan. Kau akan sangat sibuk nanti sampai kau bingung apa yang harus kau lakukan." Naruto menatap istrinya senang, hanya mendengarnya sajaia seolah bisa sampai ke masa indah itu.

"Jika kata pertama Boruto dulu adalah 'mama', maka kau mendapatkan kata 'papa' dari anak ke dua kita nanti. Jadi _–hkkss-_ bila kau menyuruhku pergi, lantas bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada anak kita, _hah_? A-apa kau berniat menjadikanku janda secepat ini? Kupastikan kau akan menyesal bila menjawab iya."

Naruto terkekeh, mendengar Hinata membicarakan tugasnya nanti mengurus bayi membuatnya sudah begitu bahagia. Dia menarik tengkuk istrinya. Mencium lembut bibirnya, menyusurkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Hinata dan berakhir menempelkan kening mereka. Hidungnya menggesek halus di sepanjang hidung bangir Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai seorang suami dan ayah, aku juga harus mengingatkanmu. Ingat Boruto, ingat calon anak kita." Tangannya bergerak pelan mencoba merasakan kehidupan di perut Hinata. Ia menangis haru, darah dagingnya masih berada di sana ikut berjuang bersama ibunya. Malaikat kecilnya akan melengkapi hidupnya, jadi Naruto merasa pengorbanannya bukan seberapa. Anak adalah kekuatan bagi orangtua, Naruto menggunakannya sebagai alasan agar Hinata mau mengerti.

"Mereka lebih penting. Aku kesini bukan untuk diriku sendiri. Menyelamatkanmu adalah kewajibanku sebagai seorang suami. Membuatmu aman adalah tugasku sebagai kepala rumah tangga dan mengembalikanmu ke Boruto adalah janjiku sebagai seorang ayah pada anak kita. _So, don't cry anymore_."

Naruto mendesah, matanya menerawang jauh ke belakang. "Mungkin ini balasanku dulu karena pernah menyia-nyiakanmu. Menghancurkan hidupmu, mencoba menyingkirkan Boruto lalu hampir merebut Boruto darimu. Ta-tapi sekarang aku lega, karena aku bisa berkorban demi dirimu. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa ayah mereka adalah seorang pahlawan. Janji padaku Hinata." Sejujurnya Naruto begitu ingin tetap bersama Hinata. Membesarkan anak-anak mereka. Saling menemani sampai nanti berusia senja.

"Jangan mengatakan hal aneh Naruto, kau berkata seolah kau akan meninggalkanku saja."

"Hinata, aku memang tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu, aku senang bisa mengenalmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai pelengkap hidupku, kuharap kau juga begitu. Jangan pernah menyesal atas semua cinta yang kau berikan pada pria bodoh dan egois sepertiku. Nagato, cepat bawa Hinata keluar. Yahiko, kau adalah kapten tim ini, kau tak lupa bahwa ini misi _Delta_ bukan?"

Yahiko menolak menoleh. Bahunya bergetar karena ia tak bisa mengelak perintah bosnya sekeras apapun hatinya memberontak menolak. Sedangkan Nagato menahan napasnya. Ia mengangguk mengerti, setengah berharap teman-temannya yang lain bisa segera menyusul, atau setidaknya ia berharap mereka selamat semua. "Hinata- _san_ , ayo ikut aku."

"TIDAK! _Please-please_ , jangan paksa aku meninggalkan suamiku, tolong bawa Naruto juga. Kita keluar bersama-sama. Jika kalian tidak sanggup membawa suamiku, kalian bisa keluar lebih dulu _yayaya_ , aku akan menemani Naruto –jadi, jangan katakan aku harus pergi. Kumohon."

"Hinata dengar," Naruto menggeram. Punggungnya semakin panas dibuat bergerak. Tersedak sedikit mungkin darah yang bakal keluar. "Jika aku ikut, aku hanya menjadi beban. Kakiku sudah lumpuh, punggungku juga mati rasa tak bisa menopang tubuhku. Kau harus keluar. Jangan pikirkan aku, aku pasti kembali. Kau harus ingat jika di rumah, ada anak kita yang menunggumu! Jangan keras kepala, sayang."

Yahiko tanpa membuang waktu langsung membawa Hinata sesuai perintah Naruto. Ia bersama Nagato menuju pintu keluar mengabaikan jeritan Hinata.

"BAWA SUAMIKU JUGA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN DIA! _Kumohon,_ jangan buat aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai. Ia berjanji akan menemaniku, Naruto telah berjanji akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak kami, tapi kenapa kalian malah membantunya mengingkari semua janjinya _–Hhkksss-_ NARUTO! _"_ Yahiko dan Nagato tak menjawabnya. Tak ada jawaban apapun yang mampu dimengerti Hinata. Mereka berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Pada akhirnya, ialah yang meninggalkan Naruto.

Karena dari dulu, ia tak pernah menghapus Naruto dari hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kebahagiaan dalam hidup adalah keyakinan bahwa kita dicintai. Dicintai apa adanya atau bahkan lebih baik lagi, dicintai meskipun tidak layak untuk dicintai ~(Aristoteles).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Eaaa, masih TBC T_T part endingnya belum kelar. Daripada saya gabungin semua dan membuat yang baca jadi keburu-buru, jadi kembali lagi saya pisah. Intinya chap ini emang klimaksnya.

.

Terimakasih banyak pada semua yang review dan belum saya balas satu per satu, tapi review kalian saya baca semua. Support kalian benar-benar membantu saya untuk menyelesaikan fanfik ini. Bahkan juga memotivasi saya untuk menulis lebih baik lagi.

Dan saya juga minta maaf mengenai keputusan saya yang akan menghapus beberapa bagian cerita ini karena memang terdapat bagian yang memuat konten berisi hal-hal dewasa atau terlalu 'jahat'. Beberapa review dari 'guest' bahkan saya hapus karena perkatakan mereka yang bisa-bisa membuat saya jadi males nulis. Tapi setidaknya saya masih punya kalian yang mendukung cerita ini. Dan saya tidak jadi untuk menghapus beberapa isi cerita REMOVE.

Terima kasih banyakkkkk. REMOVE tanpa kalian hanya akan ada cerita fiksi biasa, tapi dengan kalian, saya bisa mengatakan 'Mari nikmati REMOVE bersama'

Oh ya chap depan itu ending yang antiklimaks, karena semua perasaan baik Hinata dan Naruto saya kocok-kocoknya di chapter ini. Jadi mungkin dari kalian bakal muncul rasa _"Hanya begini?"_ mungkin bisa menghindari chapter depan lebih dini.

Silahkan juga yang bau baca chapter spesial SEDUCE, bisa mampir ke wattpad saya :D

Q : Kak nama akun wattpadnya apa?

A : Search aja ' **Atharu** ', yang gambar profilnya Naruto peyuuk Hinata :v


	15. Chapter 13

_**Previous**_

 _Naruto mendesah, matanya menerawang jauh ke belakang. "Mungkin ini balasanku dulu karena pernah menyia-nyiakanmu. Menghancurkan hidupmu, mencoba menyingkirkan Boruto lalu hampir merebut Boruto darimu. Ta-tapi sekarang aku lega, karena aku bisa berkorban demi dirimu. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa ayah mereka adalah seorang pahlawan. Janji padaku Hinata." Sejujurnya Naruto begitu ingin tetap bersama Hinata. Membesarkan anak-anak mereka. Saling menemani sampai nanti berusia senja._

" _Hinata, aku memang tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu, aku senang bisa mengenalmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai pelengkap hidupku, kuharap kau juga begitu. Jangan pernah menyesal atas semua cinta yang kau berikan pada pria bodoh dan egois sepertiku. Nagato, cepat bawa Hinata keluar. Yahiko, kau adalah kapten tim ini, kau tak lupa bahwa ini misi Delta bukan?"_

 _Yahiko menolak menoleh. Bahunya bergetar karena ia tak bisa mengelak perintah bosnya sekeras apapun hatinya memberontak menolak. Sedangkan Nagato menahan napasnya. Ia mengangguk mengerti, setengah berharap teman-temannya yang lain bisa segera menyusul, atau setidaknya ia berharap mereka selamat semua. "Hinata-san, ayo ikut aku."_

" _TIDAK! Please-please, jangan paksa aku meninggalkan suamiku, tolong bawa Naruto juga. Kita keluar bersama-sama. Jika kalian tidak sanggup membawa suamiku, kalian bisa keluar lebih dulu yayaya, aku akan menemani Naruto –jadi, jangan katakan aku harus pergi. Kumohon."_

" _Hinata dengar," Naruto menggeram. Punggungnya semakin panas dibuat bergerak. Tersedak sedikit mungkin darah yang bakal keluar. "Jika aku ikut, aku hanya menjadi beban. Kakiku sudah lumpuh, punggungku juga mati rasa tak bisa menopang tubuhku. Kau harus keluar. Jangan pikirkan aku, aku pasti kembali. Kau harus ingat jika di rumah, ada anak kita yang menunggumu! Jangan keras kepala, sayang."_

 _Yahiko tanpa membuang waktu langsung membawa Hinata sesuai perintah Naruto. Ia bersama Nagato menuju pintu keluar mengabaikan jeritan Hinata._

" _BAWA SUAMIKU JUGA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN DIA! Kumohon, jangan buat aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai. Ia berjanji akan menemaniku, Naruto telah berjanji akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak kami, tapi kenapa kalian malah membantunya mengingkari semua janjinya –Hhkksss- NARUTO!" Yahiko dan Nagato tak menjawabnya. Tak ada jawaban apapun yang mampu dimengerti Hinata. Mereka berlari meninggalkan Naruto._

 _Pada akhirnya, ialah yang meninggalkan Naruto._

 _Karena dari dulu, ia tak pernah menghapus Naruto dari hidupnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMOVE chapter 13**

Kesalahan tidak bisa dihapuskan. Itu membekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kau hanya bisa memperbaikinnya, namun berhentilah mencoba karena kau terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya

 **.**

 **Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan serial anime-nya dianimasikan oleh studio Perriot, saya hanya meminjam chara sebagai toko dalam fiksi karangan saya.**

 **Mohon kebijakannya dalam membaca. Semua adegan hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

Warning : Typo(s), **Bahasa tidak baku** , _sexual content_ di beberapa chapter, AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, criminal, _sexual harrasement_ , berisi konten sensitif (ada adegan berdarah).

Rated : M _(language and content)_

 **Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

Story : Atharu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seven months later**_

Boleh saja orang-orang mengasihaninya. _Single parent,_ secara umum sebutan itu melekat di nama belakangnya menggantikan 'Uzumaki' sejak suaminya tidak pernah terlihat selama tujuh bulan. Seorang ibu satu anak, sedang hamil tua yang ditinggalkan suami –wanita yang malang. Tapi Hinata tidak merasa demikian walau sebagian hatinya masih menyimpan duka.

Meski hari kian bertambah menjadi minggu sampai genap berbulan-bulan, bahkan entah sampai kapan. Hinata yakin Naruto masih ada, entah di belahan bumi mana. Selama dia tidak melihat jasad Naruto secara langsung maka tak perlu ada bela sungkawa.

Pikirannya kembali melamun, selang air mancur di pegangan tangan tetap menyala meskipun petak tanah di bawah kakinya penuh genangan air, meluber membawa koloid kecoklatan. Kesibukan paginya tak jauh dari menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang putra, lalu membuang sisa waktu dengan mengurus beberapa pot tanaman yang sengaja ia beli guna memenuhi petakan tanah kosong.

Andai memungkinkan, Hinata berencana membuka toko bunga atau café kecil-kecilan. Ia lebih menyukai berwiraswasta sambil mengasuh anak-anak, tapi ia tidak bisa mewujudkannya dalam waktu dekat –sadar sudah sebesar apa kandungannya sekarang. Sedangkan perusahaan milik suaminya, ia percayakan pada Kakashi. Tak mungkin ia mengambil alih apa yang bukan keahliannya. Fokusnya sekarang hanya pada sang buah hati dan kehidupan baru di perutnya.

' _Srekk'_

Mata pucatnya menangkap sekelebat sosok bayangan berdiri di dekat tiang lampu, Hinata menoleh ke arah jalan. Ia mematikan kran air, bergegas meletakkan selang penyiram tanaman di atas paralon besi. Langkah kaki menapak pelan walau sesekali akan ia ayun lebih cepat. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyangga punggung –membantu menopang berat perut berisi janin matang. Hinata tak bisa bertindak ceroboh dengan memaksakan berlari di atas tanah berisi genangan air di usia kehamilan tua begini.

Sesampainya di pagar depan rumah, kepalanya melengos ke penjuru mata angin. Menengok kanan kiri memastikan apakah ada seseorang atau tidak. Bening bola matanya memandang hampa. Beberapa lembar daun kering tersapu angin di aspal jalan menimbulkan suara mirip langkah kaki. Hinata mendesah pelan, mimik wajahnya terlalu jujur menampilkan gurat kekecewaan.

Terkadang Hinata seperti terjebak dalam halusinasi melihat bayangan menyerupai sosok Naruto, berkeliaran di dekatnya, entah sekejab berjalan di depannya, mengawasinya dari tempat tak terjangkau, ikut menunggu ketika menjemput Boruto atau hanya berdiri di seberang jalan seperti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Setiap ia sendiri, Hinata merasa ada Naruto mengawasinya. Meskipun ketika ia mencari tak menemukan siapapun.

Keajaiban memang ada di buku dongeng.

Jika halusinasinya sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan menampilkan pria beramput pirang dan bermata biru berdiri agak jauh darinya, maka Hinata hanya perlu menutup matanya sampai hitungan ke tiga kemudian membukanya lagi. Sosok itu akan membuyar dengan sendirinya.

Kushina sering megkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan. Ayah mertuanya juga sama, beberapa kali dia menyarankan agar Hinata membuka hatinya. Mereka akan menerima siapapun pria itu asal dapat membuatnya kembali bahagia, bahkan akan mencarikan pria baik-baik sebagai pendampingnya dan ayah pengganti bagi anak-anaknya. Tapi bagi Hinata, suaminya tidaklah sudah tiada. Ia tidak akan berkabung selama jasad suaminya tidak berhasil dibawa di depan matanya.

Masih ada alasan kenapa ia tidak boleh hancur. Tidak apa-apa menjadi _single parent_ –sebelum kembali dengan Naruto ia sudah pernah mencicipi gelar itu. Hanya saja, Naruto meninggalkannya dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Lagi pula Naruto tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkannya dan anak-anak mereka. Jadi, pelan-pelan Hinata mencoba menata hatinya. Merombak ulang kehidupannya meskipun harus menunggu Naruto lebih lama.

Hinata sudah menyusun rencana membuat banyak momen bersama anak-anaknya. Dengan begitu Naruto pasti iri dan cemburu. Pria itu akan cepat pulang ke rumah, karena Naruto tidak suka kalah. Apalagi bila tahu semua anak-anaknya lebih menyukai sang mama. Hinata mebayangkan raut wajah macam apa yang bakal Naruto tunjukkan ketika pria itu kerepotan mengurus anak mereka nanti.

"Mama, aku sudah mandi? Kapan kita berangkat?" Boruto menarik ujung renda bajunya. Hinata tersenyum, mengambil posisi menunduk di depan putranya. Rambut depan Boruto sudah memanjang, ia lupa belum memangkasnya. Hinata menatap lekat ke arah mata biru anaknya. Semakin hari, Boruto semakin mirip dengan ayahnya. Ia mengusap kening Boruto, dalam hati berkata ' _My baby, jangan tumbuh cepat, jangan tumbuh terlalu cepat._ '

"Kau sudah tidak sabar? Sarapan dulu _ne_ , penerbangannya masih jam sembilan nanti sayang." Ia telah menjanjikan Hokaido sebagai pengisi liburan.

" _How's little sunshine?"_ Tanya Boruto mengarah ke arah perut besar mamanya. Ia sangat suka bila memeluk perut besar itu. Meski gabungan dua lengannya tetap tak mampu melingkari seutuhnya perut mama, namun ia sudah cukup senang dapat sesering mungkin menciumi calon adiknya. Apalagi ketika adiknya bergerak di dalam. Boruto menganggapnya sebagai respon bahwa _little sunshine_ juga ikut senang dipeluk olehnya.

" _Very well_." Hinata menggandeng tangan kecil Boruto masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. "Hari ini apa kau sudah siap bertemu dengan Ms. Konan dan paman Kiba?"

" _Yesyesyes_. _Come on!_ Kita akan ke kebun matahari bukan? Piknik di sana seperti dulu, bersepeda bersama, memetik bunga, menangkap serangga dan mama menggendongku mengelilingi kebun matahari."

Hinata mengangguk saja. " _Hmm-hmm_ , tapi sepertinya mama tidak bisa melakukannya lagi _baby_. Sekarang mama membawa _little sunshine_. Tangan mama tidak akan kuat membawa _big bro_ sedangkan adik bayi masih berada di dalam perut mama, bisa-bisa kau merampas ruang gerak adikmu."

Wajah Boruto mendadak pucat membayangkannya. Ia menggeleng cepat, takut bila adiknya terhimpit di ruang sempit gara-gara dirinya. "Tidak, tidak, a-aku tidak mau melakukannya. Bagaimana jika nanti ia marah padaku dan tidak jadi keluar?" Ia telah menunggu berbulan-bulan agar adiknya keluar. Nenek dan kakek telah menjelaskan beberapa hal yang akan berubah bila adiknya lahir. Meskipun itu artinya mama tidak lagi menomer satukannya, tapi Boruto mecoba mengerti. Itu adalah bentuk pengorbanannya demi bisa mendapatkan gelar 'kakak' yang terdengar sangat keren.

"Mama bersama _little sunshine_ saja. Lagipula, aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Nanti kupetikkan bunga Matahari paling besar untuk mama dan adik kecilku. Adikku akan senang kan, ma."

Hinata tertawa. Ia mengangguk demi menyenangkan putranya.

"Kalau papa ada, pasti kita bisa piknik bersama." Gerutuan kecil itu tak luput dari telinga Hinata. "Papa mungkin menaruhku di atas pundaknya, seperti yang biasa papa lakukan, dan papa juga akan menemaniku memetik bunga Matahari untuk mama. Bukankah liburan itu harus semuanya ikut? Dan papa belum pulang. Yang benar saja." Boruto sudah semakin paham bagaimana cara mengeluh.

Kaki Hinata terpaku, kata-kata Boruto memaksanya masuk dalam keheningan. Boruto hanya ia beritahu bahwa papanya tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Ia tak sampai hati menjelaskan tentang konsep kematian –menjelaskan kenapa Naruto tidak juga pulang walau di akhir pekan atau di hari libur sekalipun.

" –ya, sayang. Papa pasti akan melakukannya. Pasti akan menemanimu berkeliling sampai lelah dan akan menjaga mama dan _little sunshine_." Ia memegang ke dua bahu Boruto. Mencium keningnya lama dan memegangi dua telapak tangannya. Hinata bertingkah seolah ucapannya dapat dipertangungjawabkan.

"Meskipun papa saat ini belum pulang, tapi bisa saja papa datang tiba-tiba sebagai kejutan." Dalam hati Hinata meminta maaf. Lidahnya jadi semakin lihai mencari-carai alasan. Dan beruntungnya, Boruto langsung percaya. "Apakah Boruto tetap mau menunggu papa, sama seperti mama?"

Bocah itu kembali mengangguk. Hinata memberikan kecupan lagi sebagai hadiah. "Jadi, apa papa akan pulang sebelum adikku lahir, ma?"

" –mungkin saja." Gumam Hinata tidak yakin. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _my baby?_ "

"Bukankah sewaktu aku lahir dulu papa tidak ada? Jadi, sebagai gantinya papa harus ada saat nanti _little sunshine_ lahir." Kaki kecilnya menendang kerikil, merasa sedikit kesal karena dulu teman-teman mengejeknya tidak memiliki ayah.

Hinata hampir lupa bahwa dulu Boruto tidak menyukai Naruto. "Apakah sekarang kau masih membenci papa? Papa akan sedih jika tahu kau masih memiliki rasa marah padanya, bukankah kalian telah menjadi teman akrab? _Patner in crime?_ "

Bahkan Hinata tahu bagaimana sayangnya Naruto pada anak ini. Pria itu tidak akan kembali ke kamarnya sebelum menidurkan Boruto. Meluangkan waktunya untuk menyukai apapun yang disukai Boruto agar bisa dekat dengan anak kandungnya sendiri. Tak terhitung banyaknya mainan hasil borongan Naruto yang sengaja Hinata sembunyikan agar Boruto tidak berubah menjadi anak manja.

"Bukan begitu, mama." Boruto mengusak rambutnya sendiri. Ia lalu bersendekap, dua alis tebalnya menukik menunjukkan wajah masam, gurat seriusnya benar-benar turunan Naruto. "Hanya saja aku tidak ingin _little sunshine_ mendapat ejekan sepertiku dulu. Kata mama, adikku perempuan bukan, aku tidak mau melihatnya memukul anak lain karena kesal diejek tidak punya papa seperti diriku dulu. Papa harus ada saat adikku lahir, bila sampai papa tidak datang, papa tidak boleh mencium dan menggendong _little sunshine_ , ia milikku!" Deklarasinya mantap.

"Mama juga harus berjanji padaku untuk marah pada papa jika papa tidak juga pulang. Kita biarkan papa merasa bersalah agar papa tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Hinata membiarkan saja ketika Boruto mengaitkan jari kelingingnya sebagai bentuk janji. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia ambil untuk diucapkan pada Boruto. Bila ia semakin tinggi membangun harapan semu akan kepulangan Naruto, bagaimana jika nanti Boruto mulai mengerti alasan ayahnya tidak pulang?

"Ya, mama akan memarahai papa jika ia tidak kembali pada kita." Tapi sepalsu apapun janji itu, jika bisa membuat cahaya hidupnya tersenyum seperti ini, rasanya Hinata rela-rela saja menumpuk kebohongan.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata _-san_ , apa kau serius?"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan. Memangnya kau butuh berapa persen kata _serius?_ Sangat serius, Lee. Jangan katakan pada ibu atau ayah. Mereka tak boleh tahu atau mereka akan melarang penerbanganku." Selagi Boruto menghabiskan sarapannya, Hinata memilah-milah barang bawaan. Memasukkan beberapa potongan kaos dan celana, menaruh lotion pelembab karena Jepang tengah memasuki musim panas. Beberapa vitamin juga ia packing sebagai antisipasi bila terjadi sesuatu.

"t-Tapi," _Dengan usia kehamilan sebesar itu_. Lee ingin mengungkapnya lewat suara, apalagi membayangkan di sana, Hinata yang sebentar lagi memasuki masa persalinan malah membawa Boruto. Bocah lincah yang kerap berhasil mengelabuinya. Lee benar-benar bersiap beradu pendapat tapi diurungkan ketika bola mata bening Hinata lebih dulu menatapnya memerintah. Bola mata yang biasanya bulat bundar, kini berubah lebih tajam.

 _Ah, tatapan itu._ Batin Lee lelah, entah sejak kapan rasanya Hinata jadi memiliki tatapan mirip bosnya. Lee sampai tak kuasa menolaknya, karena setiap Hinata melakukannya, maka akan nampak seperti Naruto sendiri yang memerintah.

"Ini bukan kemauanku, tapi bayiku. Apa kau ingin merusak keinginan bayiku? Kau mau putriku lahir botak, _hah?_ Jadi jangan kau beritahu siapapun mengenai keberangkatanku ke Hokkaido. Diam saja bila ditanya ke mana kami. Kami juga tidak akan lama, tenang saja hanya seminggu. Ok."

 _Hanya seminggu_? _Dan itu tidak lama?_ Lee tidak yakin ia mampu mempertahankan nyawanya selama itu dari amukan Kushina. Bahkan seniornya –Kakashi sudah memperingatkan bahwa amukan sang nyonya besar adalah amukan yang tidak ingin siapapun lihat. Dan kini, ia seolah sedang memancing agar mendapatkannya. Andai ia kucing bernyawa sembilan, Lee tak akan segusar ini.

Lee menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Jika Hinata sudah bertingkah begini, sudah dipastikan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi. Tapi, di satu sisi membayangkan Hinata berkeliaran tanpa perlindungan membawa bocah umur enam tahunan serta janin usia depalan bulan. Bisa-bisa ia akan digantung terbalik oleh Kushina karena dianggap lalai menjaga. Rasanya mengangguk adalah dosa besar.

"Bolehkah saya ikut?"

Hinata memincingkan mata –sudah jelas apa jawabannya. "Tentu, tapi sampai di bandara, selebihnya biarkan kami sendiri." Hinata meremat telapak tangannya, lalu kembali memasukkan barang-barang memenuhi ruang di dalam koper. Penerbangan komersial dijadwalkan _Take Off_ siang nanti. Ia sudah memberitahu Ms. Konan bahwa dirinya beserta Boruto akan menginap di sana beberapa hari. "Paman Kakashi juga jangan diberitahu, sampai aku melihat mata-mata suruhannya seperti kemarin-kemarin, aku tidak akan mau pulang kesini."

" _Hah?"_ Ancaman apa lagi sekarang?! Kepala Lee sudah pening sekarang.

"Hinata- _san_ , sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menjagamu. Bila sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu dan tuan muda Boruto, bisa-bisa nyonya Kushina menyuruhku untuk –" Lee menelan ludahnya. Bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja Lee sudah merasa tenggorokannya kering kerontan. Merangas seperti ranting rapuh yang gampang dipatahkan.

"Kenapa harus kau yang repot, Naruto bahkan tidak akan memarahimu. Karena seseorang yang seharusnya menjaga kami telah tidak ada. Lee, kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu sendiri dengan melakukan tugas Naruto." Hinata berhenti melipat baju-bajunya.

Lee kehilangan argumennya. Bila Hinata sudah membawa nama bosnya, maka sudah tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk membelokkan keputusan Hinata. _Dia benar-benar mengandung anak bos ya_ batin Lee. Ia berpura-pura mengalah, nanti tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, ia akan memberitahu Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak sampai mengistirahatkan diri lebih dari tiga jam setelah tiba di Hokkaido, Boruto merengek agar segera sampai ke tempat tujuan. Kiba yang mengantarkan mereka ke Kota Hokuryu untuk melihat bunga Matahari di musim panas. Lelaki itu berniat menemani namun Hinata menyuruhnya kembali untuk membantu Ms. Konan mengurus café dan penginapan. Ia baru tahu Naruto membangun sebuah penginapan keluarga di sini. Ms. Konan mengatakan penginapan itu dibangun Naruto selain sebagai bisnis properti juha sebagai tempat peristirahatan jika mereka ke sini.

Hinata tersenyum getir. Di tengah keramaian kebun Matahari seperti ini ia masih melamunkan Naruto. Nama itu tak pernah lelah berterbangan dan menghinggapi pikirannya. Tangan Hinata menyentuh lembut permukaan perutnya berulang kali. Ini mirip sewaktu Boruto masih berada dalam kandungannya dulu. Kehamilan pertama yang benar-benar menguras semua tenaganya.

Dulu ia banyak belajar dari Ms. Konan guna mempersiapkan diri menyambut anak pertamanya. Saat mendekati persalinan, ia sering kemari. Berjalan bolak-balik di setapak jalannya agar memperlancar proses kelahiran meski pada akhirnya ia harus melahirkan Boruto melalui jalan _cesar_ akibat lebih dulu mengalami pendarahan. Dokter mengatakan ukuran bayinya tidak bisa melewati jalur keluarnya. Namum sebuah kebahagiaan luar biasa karena telah melahirkan darah dagingnya selamat.

Hinata mereka ulang kenangannya. Mengingat kembali masa ketika tidak ada dukungan dari keluarga ataupun suaminya sewaktu Boruto terlahir di dunia. Hinata terdiam, menerawang apakah kali ini ia akan melewati persalinan tanpa Naruto lagi? Hanya tinggal bulan depan maka usia kehamilannya menginjak waktu persalinan anak ke dua, tapi sampai sekarang Hinata belum menemukan nama yang sesuai untuk putrinya.

Karena Naruto yang berjanji akan memberikannya.

" _Aww."_ Hinata meringis. Bayinya menendang lumayan keras. Beberapa kali ia merasakan tendangan di kandung kemih sampai membuatnya ingin buang air kecil, pergerakan itu membuat kulit perutnya bergelombang tidak rata. Walau setengah meringis, Hinata menyunggingkan senyum. Bisa saja malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur lagi karena pergerakan anak dalam kandunganya nampak tidak mengenal lelah, seolah mempersiapkan diri untuk segera menjemput dunia luar.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika otot perutnya mengencang akibat kontraksi. Mungkin penerbangan yang tadi ia alami sekarang berpengaruh pada kandungannya. Ia buru-buru mengatur kembali pernapasannya. Perkiraan bayinya lahir masih empat minggu lagi. Hinata berusaha setenang mungkin sampai gerakan dalam perutnya kembali mereda.

"Mama!" Suara lengkingan Boruto membuatnya menoleh ke arah bocah yang baru kembali selepas petualangannya seorang diri. Penampilannya sudah tidak serapi diawal. _Bucket hat_ bewarna orange telah berpindah dari kepala ke leher belakang -nyaris terlepas. Rambutnya awut-awutan terkena hembusan angin di perkebunan. Hinata tetap merentangkan tangan menyuruh Boruto agar lekas berlari ke arahnya.

"Lihat-lihat. Bunga Matahari yang kupetik khusus untuk mama dan adik." Boruto membawa satu genggam bunga Matahari kuning di tangannya. Anak itu meletakkan lima tangkai ke pangkuan mamanya. Hinata teringat pernah berfoto menggunakan bunga ini saat mengandung Boruto. Ia jadi ingin berfoto kembali, membuat beberapa foto maternity sebelum kelahiran anak keduanya.

"Dan. . . . bagian ini yang terbaik." Sebuah rajutan mahkota dari alang-alang dan bunga liar aneka warna diletakkan Boruto di atas kepala mamanya. "Mama cantik sekali." Pujinya berbinar.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Apa kau sudah mengelilingi kabun Matahari?" Dengan telaten Hinata menyekah keringat di dahi sang putra. Ada bekas cokelat tanah dan sisa dedaunan tersangkut di rambut Boruto, Hinata tersenyum menyadari pasti anak ini sangat giat berpetualang mengitari luas kebun Matahari. Jika dia tidak sedang hamil besar mungkin dia bisa menemani putranya jalan-jalan.

"Belum semuanya, ma. Capek, lagipula sendirian mana seru." Kaosnya lusuh terkena keringat dan seresah rerumputan, Boruto tidak akan menceritakan bagian saat dirinya sempat terguling di parit kebun dan kakinya tersengat serangga. Tangannya merogoh pada bekal yang dibawa, mengambil sebotol air meniral lalu meneguknya. Anak itu lantas merangkak naik ke kursi duduk. "Di sini saja, menemani mama he-he-he."

Mereka duduk di kursi panjang yang disediakan. Terik Matahari tidak terlalu menyengat, malah terasa sejuk dan hangat. Hinata masih membersihkan rambut anaknya dan akan beralih ke lengannya begitu Boruto secepat kilat meminta ijin untuk membeli es krim. Bagi Hinata, anak itu seolah sudah bisa melakukan hal lain seorang diri. Tapi bagi Boruto, ia sekadar melarikan diri karena ada luka lecet dan bentolan merah di lengannya. Ia tak mau mama cepat-cepat mengakhiri liburan mereka lalu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk berkhotbah mengenai bahaya ini itu dan berakhir membawanya ke klinik terdekat.

Selagi masih mampu mengawasi Boruto dari jarak jauh, Hinata kembali meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perut. Bersandar nyaman pada punggung bangku kursi sambil melihat sekeliling. Beberapa keluarga terlihat piknik bersama di bawah teduhan pepohonan. Orangtua yang menggendong anak mereka, anak yang menggandeng tangan kedua orangtuanya. Alih-alih merasa senang, justru ia merasa cemburu.

 _Kheh_ , lihat sekarang. Bukannya merasa lebih baik karena berlibur, kini kantung airnya matanya malah sebentar lagi akan pecah. Ini semua karena Naruto. Pria itu harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat matanya mirip kran air.

Hinata melihat smartphone-nya, ada ratusan _voice mail_ dan ribuan pesan yang telah ia kirim pada satu nomor namun tak memberikan satu balasan pun. Bahkan pesannya tidak terbaca. Matanya memanas, dia mencengram dadanya sendiri. Ia membenci Naruto. Membenci kenyataan jika suaminya tidak mungkin berada di sampingnya lagi.

"Mama menangis?"

" _Eh?"_

Hinata meraba pipinya, tidak sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan sebelum sebuah tangan kecil terulur menghapus bulir air matanya. Hinata melihat putranya beberapa lama, tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi sangat rapu sampai bahunya bergetar. Dia memegang tangan kecil Boruto, menahannya lalu mencium jemari kecilnya bergantian. Mengatup tangan kecil itu untuk digenggam penuh sayang. "Ma-mama hanya merindukan Papamu. Sa-sangat merindukannya. _Kadang mama sampai berpikir bahwa papa pergi karena mama._ Bolehkan mama memelukmu?"

Boruto mengangguk. Ia merentangan tangan, menggeser pantatnya agar dapat memberikan ruang cukup bagi perut mama untuk bisa memeluknya. Boruto mendengar Hinata beberapa kali mengatakan _maaf-maaf_ dan juga menyebut nama papanya. Mamanya akan seperti ini jika terlalu merindukan papa. Boruto cukup memahami, nenek dan kakek bilang ini bawaan adiknya. Jadi dia akan bertingkah sebagai anak yang kuat seperti apa yang telah papanya katakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

' _Jadilah kuat untuk melindungi mama melewati masa-masa tersulitnya.'_

Boruto hendak berkata sesuatu namun diurungkannya saat ia melihat bayangan bersembunyi di kumpulan orang-orang. Sosok itu awalnya samar terlihat, tapi perlahan sangat jelas ketika berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka. Iris mata Boruto langsung memercikkan binar bahagia, terutama ketika sosok itu tersenyum padanya. Boruto berubah lebih emosional karena dalam jarak kurang dari enam kaki, ia melihat papanya berdiri tidak lagi menyembunyikan diri.

Boruto menggoyangkan lengan Hinata, bermaksud memberitahu mamanya tapi sosok papanya lebih dulu menyuruhnya lebih tenang dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir –menyuruh tenang.

"PAPA!"

Tapi anak tetaplah seorang anak. Boruto berteriak keras, membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dan langsung mengikuti arah pandang anaknya.

Seorang pria tinggi memakai baret abu-abu menutupi rambut pendeknya berdiri tepat di depannya. Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah. Hinata tertegun. Mata biru sewarna bentangan cakrawala membiaskan pandangannya. Wanita itu mendongak memastikan. Sosok pria di depannya memiliki kemiripan dengan suaminya –meskipun dari jarak sedekat ini Hinata melihat tubuh itu mengalami penyusutan berat badan. Tapi beberapa garis melintang di masing-masing pipinya adalah ciri terjelas dari fisik seorang UzumakiNaruto, suaminya.

Orang itu secara keseluruhan adalah copy paste dari Naruto. Atau memang dia adalah Naruto.

"Mama, itu Papa. Papa pulang. _Papa, I miss you!"_

Tapi Hinata enggan kembali merasa kecewa. Ia menahan bahu Boruto. Memeluknya erat sebagai bentuk larangan agar tidak kemana-mana.

" _No, Boruto. He's no Papa_." Boruto tenganga ketika Hinata menahan tubuhnya menghampiri Naruto. Apalagi mendengar mamanya mengatakan itu bukan papa. "Pa-Papa belum pulang sayang, tutup matamu. Hitung sampai ke tiga, nanti pasti akan hilang." Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia mendekap erat tubuh Boruto walaupun ia merasakan rontaan ingin dibebaskan.

" _He's Papa. Mama open your eyes_." Pinta Boruto memelas. Tubuhnya meronta, tapi tidak cukup lama karena mengingat di dekatnya ada perut mama. Ia sudah hampir menangis, memohon pada papanya agar mau membuka suaranya. Meminta agar berhenti membuat mama menyangkal bahwa Papa memang telah pulang.

"Tidak, _Listen to me!_ " Tegas Hinata. "Itu hanya ilusi. Mama sudah sering melihatnya. Mungkin kita melihatnya tapi orang lain tidak. Boruto tahu fatamorgana –seperti yang Boruto baca di cerita gurun pasir? Bayangan papa muncul karena kita terlalu merindukannya. Itu hanya bayangan, sayang."

Bukan-bukan, Boruto menggeleng.

" _Pa, please_. Katakan sesuatu, satu dua kata tidak masalah _–hksss-_ asal papa katakan jika kau bukan bayangan. Buat mama percaya _–hksss-"_ Tangisan itu memerahkan wajah Boruto. Ia menggosok sisi wajahnya berulang kali.

" _Boruto stop it!"_ Bentak Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan membentaknya." Naruto mengambil tempat diantara mereka, ia mengarahkan Boruto ke arahnya. Sejujurnya ia lebih khawatir jika Hinata berakhir melukai kandunganya sendiri.

Bunyi degup jantung Hinata semakin kencang ketika suara berat menyerupai milik Naruto menggema di pendengarannya. Benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto. Hinata tahu pipinya telah mirip kelokan sungai. Matanya sudah berair, tingkat sensitifnya membuat Hinata lebih memilih tetap menyangkal. Jika sampai ia mempercayai bahwa suaminya kini berada di hadapannya, lalu berakhir menjadi ilusi, maka hatinya sudah sangat lelah berjuang untuk bangkit lagi.

"Boruto ayo segera pergi dari sini. Cuaca terik rupanya benar-benar bermasalah." Hinata berdiri terlebih dahulu, namun Boruto masih bertahan di tempatnya. Ia enggan meninggalkan sang ayah, bahkan ia terang-terangan menunjukkan penolakan ketika Hinata meminta ke memilihnya.

Hinata bermaksud untuk menggandeng paksa lengan Boruto, membuat putranya yakin bahwa kaki yang ia pegang itu bisa ditembus karena hanya sebuah bayangan. Namun baru satu langkah Hinata berjalan maju, dahinya malah terbentur dada bidang di depannya. Tubuh tinggi di depannya seperti tembok yang tidak tertembus. Hinata meremang, kakinya benar-benar tertahan oleh dua kaki jenjang di depannya.

"Apa kau masih berpikir aku bayangan, _hmm?_ "

Ini suara Naruto.

Hinata masih melihat ke bawah –menatap kaki sang pria. Setetes dua tetes air matanya jatuh. Keningnya beradu dengan dada pria ini. Mendengar suara degup jantung yang berdetak kencang mirip suara jantungnya sendiri. Seolah-olah tubuh bayangan ini adalah tubuh nyata yang bernyawa. Hinata memejamkan mata merasakan sebuah dagu berada tepat di atas ubun-ubunya, membisikinya menggunakan kata-kata ' _aku pulang'_.

"Lihat aku Hinata." Hinata menggeleng, ia tidak mau melihat ke depan. Matanya terkatup erat dan mulai terisak. Naruto mengerti alasan Hinata enggan melihatnya tapi ia tetap menarik dagu istrinya agar mau menatapnya. " _You not miss me?_ Apa aku terlalu buruk sampai kau tak mau melihatku? Aku menakutimu ya? _"_ Melihat kelopak Hinata sudah penuh cairan bening dan pipinya di aliri air mata, Naruto menempelkan dua jempolnya di masing-masing pipi istrinya –merasa buruk karena membuat wanita ini begitu berantakan.

" _See_ , kau masih belum bisa percaya aku pulang? _I miss you_ , dan aku bukan bayangan." Naruto memberikan satu ciuman di bibirnya. Ia masih punya cukup waktu lama untuk menyesapnya tapi ia mengesampingkannya lebih dulu. "Cobalah pegang tanganku, atau bagian tubuhku yang lain." Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangan Hinata untuk menyentuhnya. Menyelipkan jemari Hinata di sela jarinya membentuk pola anyaman. Bola mata putih Hinata terpaut pada logam mulia di jari manis Naruto. Itu cincin pernikahan mereka, satu ia pakai dan satunya lagi dipakai Naruto.

"Lihat, kau bisa menyentuhku." Bisiknya merayu agar Hinata mau mengecap tiap jengkalnya. Jemari Hinata mulai berani meninggalkan jejak di wajah Naruto. Hinata mengamati pria ini. Dagunya ditumbuhi janggut tipis, perjalanan telapak tangannya berpindah mengusap bagian alis Naruto, menyusuri hidungnya dan memetakan kontur wajah Naruto secara hati-hati.

"k-Kau benar-benar Naruto? Su-suamiku masih hidup?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu, seharusnya kau menyambutku dengan ucapan _selamat datang_." Naruto menunduk, gemas ingin melahap puncak hidung merah Hinata.

"Katakan lagi, kau Naruto kan? Aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Tangannya membenarkan poni tebal Hinata sejajar dengan lengkung alisnya. Dadanya sudah ia lapangkan barangkali Hinata mau melompat memeluknya. Andaikan mereka bukan berada di tempat umum, Naruto tidak akan menahan diri untuk menghujani Hinata dengan lumatan-lumatan kerinduan. Dirinya membiarkan Hinata merasakan bahwa kali ini sosoknya adalah nyata –dapat dipegang, sentuh serta diraba. Naruto malah senang-senang saja jika Hinata mau meraba-rabanya.

" – _hkkks-"_

Tangis Hinata kembali pecah, Naruto menjadi panik begitu melihat tangisan Hinata malah semakin menjadi. _"Kupikirakusudahgila_ – _hksss_ , kupikir sudah saatnya aku menyerah." Tak membuang waktu lebih lama, Naruto langsung menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Wangi dari ceruk leher Hinata ia hirup rakus. Seluruh helai rambut biru gelapnya tak luput dari cumbuan-cumbuan kecil. Naruto menggebu untuk menunjukkan betapa ia memiliki kerinduan yang sama. Ia sangat merindukan Hinata. Mencintai wanita ini dengan begitu gilanya.

" _Sssttt_ , tenang sayang. Aku meminta maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. _Why you cry?_ Apakah aku kembali menyakitimu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Matanya mengamati seksama rupa Naruto. Banyak perubahan dari suaminya tapi dia tetap Naruto-nya. Mengetahui Naruto masih hidup baginya sudah seperti sebuah keajaiban. "Kupikir aku kembali bermimpi. K-kau akan datang lalu pergi, kupikir justru kaulah yang marah padaku sampai menghukumku seperti ini – _hksss,"_

" _Nonono_ , jangan pernah berpikir hal buruk seperti itu, sayang. _Now,listen_. Aku minta maaf karena menyembunyikan diriku padamu. Beberapa kali aku berniat menemuimu, tapi urung kulakukan. Aku hanya mampu memberikan pesan lewat anak kita. Ada alasan kenapa aku harus melakukannya."

Naruto baru akan menerangkan semua apa yang telah ia simpan tapi pejelasannya malah ditangkap berbeda oleh Hinata.

 _Jadi, selama ini –aku telah dibohongi?_

Hinata bertanya sendu lewat sorot mata.

"Katakan, apa Boruto tahu kau masih hidup?" Potong Hinata. Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia mengangguk karena sudah tidak mungkin membohongi Hinata lagi.

"Papa sering mengunjungiku saat mama tidak papa menyuruhku diam. Mama, jangan benci aku. Papa yang menyuruhku." Tambah Boruto tanpa memahami situasi macam apa diantara ke dua orang tuanya.

Mata Hinata langsung merotasi ke Naruto. _Kenapa Naruto?_ Satu-dua-tiga langkah, Hinata mengambil langkah mundur dari Naruto. "Apa ayah dan ibu juga tahu kau masih hidup?"

Kembali Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu paman Kakashi dan Lee, apa semua orang tahu dirimu masih hidup kecuali diriku?"

"Hinata dengarkan aku –"

"Jadi, dari sekian banyak orang yang tahu kau masih hidup, apakah aku masih masuk sepuluh besar?! Atau diriku bahkan tidak kau masukkan ke daftar siapa saja yang mengetahui kau masih hidup?"

Naruto berusaha menggapai Hinata, tapi wanita berbadan dua ini memilih mengambil jarak lebih jauh diantara mereka. Boruto hanya menatap ke dua orang tuanya bimbang. Ia bingung kenapa mamanya malah nampak lebih kecewa.

"Hinata, berikan satu waktu bagiku untuk menjelaskan –"

"Bagaimana rasanya mempermainkanku selama ini? Apakah ini sebuah permainan dan aku telah _game over?_ " Hinata memasang wajah pura-pura senang padahal hidungnya sudah dipenuhi nostril. "Kau puas? Apakah diriku begitu menyenangkan untuk kau bohongi?" Tuntut Hinata parau.

"Tujuh bulan kau membuatku menjadi seperti janda dan kau bilang ada alasan kenapa kau begitu tega mempermainkanku, begitu? Ya Tuhan, ini tidak masuk akal _–hkss_ , hanya karena aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tidak berhak untuk memainkan perasaanku sampai seperti ini, Naruto. Apakah hidupku terlalu mudah sampai kau buat mainan?"

". . ."

Baru saja Hinata merasa ia begitu bahagia tapi perasaan kecewa menyusul dengan begitu cepat bergelut dalam dadanya. Apalagi _mood swing_ nya tiba-tiba muncul dan memperparah suasana hatinya. Gerakan bayinya seolah mendukung agar Hinata lebih kesal pada Naruto. _Benar mama, kau harus kesal pada papa,_ Hinata mengartikannya demikian.

"Katakan! Kenapa kau melakukannya _–Akkhh_ ," Tak sengaja ia menghentakkan kakinya cukup keras, maka gelombang kontraksi langsung menghantam bagian panggulnya. Tubuhnya sampai harus cepat-cepat mencari sandaran dan Naruto dengan sigap menopangnya.

Naruto mendelik saat Hinata memegangi perutnya. Perut sebesar itu seperti gunung api yang akan meletus. "Hi-hinata, kau tidak apa-apa? tenanglah." Ia menuntun agar Hinata duduk kembali karena melihatnya meringis.

"Papa, apa yang kau lakukan pada mama?! _S-stay away!_ " Boruto bahkan ikutan menangis karena melihat Hinata terlihat kesakitan. _Damn it,_ Naruto merutuk dalam hati, ia sudah seperti penjahat yang akan merampok seorang ibu muda namun dipergoki anaknya.

"Tidak sayang, Papa tidak menyakiti mama." Naruto juga bingung, apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai membuat Hinata seperti ini.

Naruto mengipasi sekitar wajah Hinata. Memijat pergelangan tangannya atau apapun yang bisa membuat Hinata merasa tenang. Sejujurnya, Naruto mana tahu pertolongan macam apa yang harus diberikan. Ia sendiri juga ikutan tegang, apalagi melihat dengan jelas pergerakan di perut Hinata. Bayinya membuat perut Hinata berdistorsi dalam beberapa detik yang menegangkan. Rasanya justru Naruto yang akan pingsan. Kakinya berubah lemas bukan karena bekas tembakan, melainkan karena ikutan tegang melihat gerakan di kandungan Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau mau melahirkan? M-mana yang sakit?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud menyentuh perut bulat wanita ini, tapi langsung ia tarik kembali karena terlalu takut melukainya. Takut-takut jika telapak tangannya menggencet perut rapuh itu. " _My Hinata_ , tarik napas dalam-dalam. Hembuskan keluarkan, lakukan secara konstan."

"Papa apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Teriakan Boruto semakin menambah kekalutannya. Naruto menyandarkan Hinata ke tubuhnya. Seharusnya ia memperhitungkan betul-betul semua akibat yang bakal terjadi. Naruto sudah akan menelepon ambulan jika saja Hinata tidak menahan tangannya di atas perut besarnya.

"Se-sentuh dia. Usap lagi,"

Naruto termangu seperti orang bodoh karena tidak mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Taruh tanganmu di atas perutku, lalu usap sampai bayinya tenang."

"Kau yakin Hinata?" Naruto menelan ludah terlalu gugup. Perutnya ikutan mulas. Padahal sebelumnya ia merasa telah begitu siap menemani Hinata di saat seperti ini. Tapi tangannya kini justru gemetar hebat. "Bisa saja ini tanda-tanda kau akan melahirkan. Aku melihatnya bergerak, ia bisa kapanpun keluar. Kau merasakan kontraksi? atau basah karena air ketuban? Bisakah kita segera ke rumah sakit?"

"Papa, ke-kenapa ke rumah sakit? Apa mama dan adikku sakit?" Boruto mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia memegangi lengan ayahnya erat. Dua lelaki beda usia itu sama-sama berwajah cemas. Hinata masih mengatur napas, namun bibirnya tak dapat lagi menahan tawa pelan melihat suami dan anaknya berwajah pias begini.

"Lihat-lihat, bahkan di atas telapak tanganku, aku bisa merasakan benjolan kepalanya." Naruto masih belum percaya Hinata mengatakan itu kontraksi biasa. Tangannya masih tertahan di atas abdomen Hinata, Naruto harus merelakan beberapa detiknya menahan napas setiap bayinya bergerak memutar.

Walaupun begitu, ia menuruti permintaan Hinata. Mengusap lembut area _tummy_ dari atas ke bawah, pergerakan rapuh bayinya membuat Naruto takut bila kulit telapak tangannya terlalu kasar atau membuat gerakan salah. Berlahan, Naruto tahu Hinata mulai menikmatinya. "Kram di bulan-bulan tua adalah hal yang wajar, tapi mungkin putrimu sangat antusias bisa bertemu dengan papanya. Anggap ini ucapan selamat datang darinya."

"Kau tak marah lagi?" Naruto menggeser dirinya lebih dekat ke arah Hinata, tiba-tiba dadanya jauh terasa hangat karena Hinata mau merelakan diri bersandar padanya.

"Tadi masih marah, sekarang sudah setengah marah. Naruto bisa menjelaskannya, aku akan dengar."

Naruto menatap Hinata dari samping. Jika dirinya kehilangan berat badan maka Hinata terlihat kebalikannya. Pipi wanita ini jadi semakin bulatmirip buah ranum, Naruto ingin menggigitnya. "Suamimu tidak lagi seperti dulu," Naruto mengusap sekitar dahi Hinata. "Awalnya kukira aku benar-benar berakhir," _tapi beruntung pasukan tambahan ayah datang tepat waktu._ Naruto men-skip bagian itu. Lain kali ia akan menceritakan detailnya.

"Kali ini aku memiliki banyak kelemahan, jalanku masih belum benar, pincang sebelah. Naruto yang dulu telah berubah jadi seperti ini. Bahkan aku mungkin akan merepotkan untuk mengurusku. Beberapa luka menyeramkan di wajah semakin membuatku tak yakin untuk menampakkan diri –"

' _BUGHH!'_

" _Ughhh_ . . ." Erang Naruto karena dalam jarak sedekat ini Hinata menonjok perutnya. Wajah meringisnya bukanlah buatan. Pantas saja Hinata mampu merontokkan gigi Toneri, tenaganya bukan main kuatnya. Apalagi dengan bobotnya yang semakin melonjak naik.

"Bodoh, Naruto bodoh! Jika kau sampai bisa berpikir sejauh itu maka sudah dari dulu aku menceraikanmu." Kesal Hinata. "Mau sejelek atau seburuk apapun dirimu saat ini, aku hanya akan jatuh cinta padamu." Hinata kembali memukul dada Naruto meski tak sekeras yang pertama.

" _Yes, how stupid I'am_." Naruto tak perlu terlalu lama membiarkan Hinata melampiaskan kemarahannya karena marah tak baik untuk ibu hamil. "Jangan menangis, kau sudah terlalu banyak melakukannya demi pria bodoh sepertiku. Jadi sekarang tersenyumlah, _I'm come back_. Aku memiliki banyak janji padamu, a-aku harap kau masih memberiku kesempatan untuk memenuhi semua janjiku."

Bibir lembab Hinata ia usap pelan. Ia tergoda mengecapnya lagi, kalau bisa sampai membengkak. Namun belum sempat niat itu terlaksana, sebuah tangan kecil menarik lengannya kuat.

" _Kiss me, kiss me. Papa up!"_ Boruto menyelah di antara mereka karena merasa diabaikan. Ia harus mendapatkan bagiannya juga. Jika papa memberikan ciuman pada mama maka ia harus mendapatkannya. Ia menyuruh Naruto untuk mengangkatnya. "Mana ciuman untukku? Aku sudah menjaga mama seperti yang papa inginkan." Tagihnya.

" _Then you got it, muachhh-muachh_." Naruto menciumi semua permukaan wajah Boruto. Mulai mata, kening, hidung, sampai membuat anak itu kegelian lalu bersandar di gendongan ayahnya. "Terima kasih telah menjadi anak papa dan mama. Terima kasih karena Boruto telah terlahir di dunia," Naruto masih tak melepas kecupannya dari pipi putranya. Membayangkan dirinya di masa lalu mengajari Boruto berjalan atau berbicara. Meski hanya angan, Naruto tak berhenti merasa senang,

"Kau adalah manifestasi papa dan mama. Bersinar seperti lilin kecil bagi mama dan sekarang menjadi matahari besar kami. Terima kasih telah menjaga mama dan adik bayi. Papa meminta maaf bila dulu papa tidak ada, tapi papa harap Boruto tahu seberapa besarnya cinta papa padamu, _boy._ "

Hinata ikut terharu. Dulu ia berpikir bahwa takdinya bersama Naruto adalah kesalahan, namun sekarang ia malah dilimpahi begitu banyak kebahagiaan.

"Papa, selamat datang kembali. Jangan pergi lagi, kami mencintaimu papa." Balas Boruto mencium sebelah kanan wajah Naruto, sedangkan Hinata mengambil kesempatan mencium di bagian sebelahnya.

" _Welcome_ _home,_ Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Demi apaaaaa, akhirnya cerita ini berakhir huhuhu, pengen nangis waktu nulis kata END. Kayak mimpi tapi emang inilah akhirnya** **. Karena REMOVE bukan tentang membuang atau menghapus melainkan tentang mencari kembali apa yang telah terbuang dan menyimpannya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.**

 **Jadi pengen peluk kalian satu-satu deh wkwkwk.**

 **Makasih buat dukungan semuanya, maaf membuat beberapa dari kalian jengkel karena saya lama update hehehe.** **Hutang saya udah lunas ya, udah happyend juga. Terus apa lagi?**

 **Skuel? Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa membuatnya. Tapi saya kangen buat rate lemon, adakah yg juga pengen lemon? Hahaha enak ya seger-seger asem gitu.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **sebelumnya**_

Kakashi mendapatkan pesan dari Lee, ia menghelah napas. "Minato- _sama_ , Kushina- _sama_. Hinata dan Boruto telah sampai di Hokkaido. Apakah saya perlu menyusul mereka ke sana? Atau men- _cancel_ penerbangan mereka?"

"Tidak perlu Kakashi, biarkan Hinata mengambil waktunya." Kakashi sedikit mengernyitkan dahi mendengar balasan nyonya besar. Setahunya, Kushina begitu protektif pada Hinata dan cucunya.

"Kau bisa mengirimkan beberapa anak buah, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan sampai ketahuan. Hubungi juga anak itu agar tidak terkejut ketika mendapati rumahnya nanti kosong." Saran Minato tapi secepat itu pula ia mendapatkan respon sanggahan dari Kushina.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu! Bahkan jika aku menjadi Hinata, aku akan memilih _minggat_." Ia mengepak beberapa jarum hook dan baju bayi rajutan setengah jadi kembali ke dalam box dengan bunyi _'brak'_ cukup keras.

"Biarkan Naruto bingung sendiri. Aku sudah bosan berpura-pura membohongi menantuku. Aku merasa berdosa melihat ia seperti kebingungan sendiri. Ya Tuhan, Hinata sedang hamil besar dan kita terus menipunya. Aku menyerah, jika Naruto masih saja tak mau menemui Hinata, maka jangan halangi aku untuk menyiapkan upacara pemakamannya yang sempat tertunda. Kita adakan besar-besaran bila perlu." Tukas Kushina.

"Kau menyumpahi anakmu sendiri mati?" Tanya Minato menyeduh teh hangatnya. Sekilas ia melirik pada istrinya. Wanita itu sangat mudah terbaca dari ekspresinya. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa ia bisa begitu saja melepas semua kekuasaannya dulu hanya demi mengejar wanita berambut merah ini. Minato tidak menyesal, tapi dia cukup menaruh simpati pada putranya. "Ia punya alasan sayang." Padahal Kushina lah yang tak berhenti mengkhawatirkan Naruto sewaktu tahu anaknya sekarat.

"Terserah padamu, Minato. Bela saja terus anak itu. Lebih baik kau benar-benar membawa calon ayah baru bagi Boruto. Naruto yang memintanya bukan? Maka kabulkan. Nanti jika putriku diambil pria lain dan cucuku sudah melupakan ayah bodohnya, baru tahu rasa anak itu. Aku akan senang hati memberinya tali untuk gantung diri atau sebuah golok untuk memutus semua urat malunya."

Belum juga beberapa detik Kushina memuntahkan semua kekesalannya, suara gaduh dari pintu membuatnya bersiap untuk lebih marah lagi, karena Kushina tahu siapa pemilik langah rusuh itu.

"Ibu, ayah, apa kalian tahu dimana istri dan anakku?"

Kushina tersenyum miring, ia mengambil majalah dari atas bufet dengan sangat tenang. Mengbaikan kedatangan Naruto walau haya pura-pura.

" _La-la-la_ , ibu tidak tahu. Ohh, mungkin Hinata sedang mencari papa baru untuk anak-anakmu, iyakan Minato? Atau ke catatan sipil kependudukan untuk mengubah nama ayah Boruto." Kushina semakin menjadi berpura-pura membolak balik halaman per halaman majalahnya, seolah sedang bahagia walau wajahnya sangat kontradiktif. "Kalau Hinata menikah lagi, datanglah. Barangkali melihat arwah gentayangan suaminya adalah pertanda kau sudah mengikhlaskannya bahagia."

Minato mengedikkan bahu. Ia tak akan mempengkeruh suasana dengan memilih berpihak pada Kushina atau Naruto, jadi ia memilih netral. Bacaan koran lebih menarik walau sesekali ia mencuri pandangan ke arah ibu dan anak itu.

"Paman, apa kau tahu dimana mereka?" Naruto mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada paman Kakashi. Naruto menggeram, tak ada satupun jawaban yang ia terima.

Kakashi menunduk karena jelas sang nyonya besar menyuruhnya tetap bungkam walau tanpa perintah langsung. Hanya saja kelereng matanya memberikan isyarat pada Naruto jika ibunya dalam suasana hati buruk. Naruto mengerti, ia mengambil tempat di samping ibunya. Ia pintar dalam bernegosiasi.

"Bu, kau pasti tahu dimana putri kesayanganmu. Aku tak melihat mereka di rumah, Hinata dan Boruto tidak ke taman seperti biasanya pada hari libur. Tidak pula ke rumah sakit untuk kontrol kandungan. Rumah dalam keadaan terkunci, kulihat dari ventilasi, semuanya gelap." Diam-diam ia selalu memantau istri dan anaknya.

Kushina belum membuka bibirnya, namun Naruto lebih bersikukuh membujuk ibunya. "Ibu, aku hanya butuh waktu sebelum bertemu mereka. Dengan diriku yang sekarang, aku khawatir membuat Hinata cemas. Jadi, jangan bilang bila Hinata begitu mudah mencari penggantiku, karena rasanya sungguh sakit." Mata birunya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin ruang tengah. Ia kehilangan berat badan cukup banyak, kantung hitam melingkari bawah mata efek obat-obatan selama ia menjalani perawatan pemulihan.

"Aku hanya ingin Hinata memfokuskan dulu pada dirinya dan anak-anak. Jika aku muncul dengan keadaan buruk begini, ia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri." Apalagi Naruto mengingat jalannya yang masih pincang sebelah. Lututnya menjalani operasi beberapa kali. Bekas tembakan itu terasa menyisahkan lubang di otot-ototnya. Luka di punggungnya juga ikut berperan memperlama penyembuhannya.

Akhirnya Kushina menoleh, ia menatap wajah Naruto. Rambut pirangnya terpangkas lebih pendek seperti menggunduli kepalanya, memperjelas baret-baret jaringan parut hasil regenerasi bekas luka bewarna kemerahan. Rahangnya tak lagi setegas dulu, muncul lengkungan tulang pipi akibat penurunan drastis berat badan. Kushina mencoba paham, tapi Naruto tak harus keterusan menjalankan peran seolah-seolah ia telah meninggal.

"Tapi ibu rasa Hinata berhak tahu jika dirimu masih hidup. Kau terus memperhatikannya dari jauh, namun pernahkah kau melihatnya dari dekat? Sudahkah kau melihat di balik pundak kecilnya, ia sudah setengah roboh kehilangan dirimu?" Kushina memegangi wajah putranya. Menerawang kembali saat ia diberitahu keadaan putranya sewaktu berada di meja operasi. Ia bersyukur Naruto dapat kembali, hanya saja keputusan Naruto menjauh sementara dari Hinata benar-benar keputusan paling Kushina sesali.

"Kau mungkin terbiasa dengan semua ketegangan, tapi istrimu tidak. Kalian berada dalam satu kapal yang sama, beritahu Hinata gelombang apa yang kalian hadapi. Setidaknya Hinata tidak harus berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya sendiri yang berjuang." Kushina menepuk bahu putranya. "Bahkan Boruto pun tahu dirimu masih hidup, ini tak adil bagi istrimu, nak. Jika hanya karena ketakutanmu ini membut Hinata memutuskan pergi maka ibu tak memiliki alasan untuk mencegahnya."

Naruto tertegun. Ia menelan beberapa kalimat dari ibunya dalam pikirannya. Setengah membenarkan setengahnya lagi masih diragukan. Apalagi sewaktu ia mengintai rumahnya pagi tadi, ia mendengar bagaimana ancaman Boruto jika ia tidak segera pulang.

" _Papa harus ada saat adikku lahir, bila sampai papa tidak datang, papa tidak boleh mencium dan menggendong little sunshine, ia milikku."_ Naruto mengelah napas, ancaman bocah itu sudah membuatnya kelimpungan.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan dari keadaanmu yang sekarang? Apa _senjatamu_ sudah tidak dapat berdiri sampai kau begitu frustasi karena tidak bisa membuat anak lagi?" Naruto mendelik mendengar tuduhan ibunya sendiri. " _Then what?_ Kau sudah jauh lebih baik, satu kali terapi akan membuatmu normal. Ibu yakin meskipun kau sudah tidak tampan tapi Hinata tetap mencintaimu. Anggap saja ini hukuman karena ketika kau masih muda dan tampan, kau tidak becus menggunakannya."

"Ibu,"

"Ayah juga setuju dengan ibumu. Temui Hinata, tak perlu berlama-lama bersembunyi. Kau adalah kepala rumah tangga, melarikan diri bisa menurunkan harga dirimu. Ingat, kesalahanmu dulu adalah melepaskannya dan sekarang kau memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya."

Tarikan napas memenuhi pasokan paru-paru Naruto. Ia berencana menemui Hinata di saat dia kembali sehat. Ada ketidak percayaan diri akibat buruknya penampilannya. Konsumsi obat dan tindakan operasi menyedot penampilan bugarnya. _Recovery_ tentu tak bisa seinstan membalik telapak tangan. Tapi pikiran buruk bilamana Hinata benar-benar sudah menyerah menunggunya memicu Naruto untuk segera muncul di depan Hinata.

Masih ada beberapa terapi lagi namun semakin lama ia mengambil rentang waktu maka apa yang dikatakan ibunya bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Hinata. Sekarang, bisakah ibu memberitahuku dimana mereka?"

"Susul mereka ke Hokkaido, jangan terburu-buru kembali. Kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di sana. Anggap saja liburan keluarga. Bila Hinata memang berencana melahirkan di sana, maka nanti ibu dan ayah yang akan menyusul." Jelas Kushina menceramahi. Naruto akhirnya menyetujui.

Beberapa bulan menguntit istrinya sendiri adalah kesibukannya selama ini, ia secara sembunyi-sembunyi melihat Hinata. Pengecualian bagi Boruto, Naruto lebih dulu menunjukkan dirinya pada sang putra. Memberi anaknya pesan agar menjaga ibu dan adiknya selagi ia belum mampu pulang ke rumah.

Dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk memenuhi janjinya.


End file.
